


A part of you, shadow of me - A DragonAge fanfiction

by Yukiro



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dalish Origin, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Slavery, Tevinter Imperium, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 109,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small group of dalish task themselves with exploring the Arlathan forest, made more dangerous when slavers make an appearance. Now alone and the fate of his clan unknown to him, a youth named Fen'Fael refuses to bow down and become a slave to anyone. That is until the human man; Velius Adrastos makes him a deal he cannot refuse.</p><p>If Fen'Fael agrees to serve under this man, Velius promises to aid the elf in freeing the rest of his clan from their Tevinter masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH1 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really set in any time period so it can almost be placed anywhere within the DA lore. It also contains all original characters, as I wanted to do something different to your usual 'follow my warden/hawke/inquisitors romance' stories. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this despite the fact that no canon characters show up.
> 
> There are a few last name drops in this story; but these people should be considered ancestors or simply Easter Eggs for fans to spot.

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”

Far to the east of the Tevinter imperium is the forest of Arlathan. Many have heard of the city of Arlathan and its downfall to the magisters whom used blood-magic to sink the great city to the ground. Some debate if this was true, or if some other force sunk the city of Arlathan, but what is known for sure is that the elves morn their lost city and their culture. Their ancestors spoke of the terrors of what happened, the sky; red as rivers of blood, trees uprooted by an unseen force, ground swallowing structures as their homeland began to crumble and sink into the ground.  
  
One small clan of elves had banded together to explore within the forests of Arlathan, a risk not many would have taken with the slave-trade so strong in Tevinter. Their goal was to find any relics or hidden secrets that might help them reclaim any lost knowledge of their past.

Curious and careful, the Keeper Belassan Assanathdar took her clan further into the forest. Her first born son Virgarth scouted ahead of the others to find safe passage into the forest. He was of average height with short, well-kept light-brown hair and sun-kissed skin. His physical build was of one whom spent time honing his strength and power wielding the sword and shield. Though he also had the agility to wield the bow and arrow too.  
  
Her second born son, and her First (or apprentice as the Shems ((humans)) would call it) Fen'Fael kept close to her. The two had been born as twins, though they were far from the same. In looks, and in personality. Fen'Fael's true name was actually just Fael, but a few years ago he had helped a young wolf pup, healing it with his magic, and then returning it to the pack. An act not many elves would have done, because of this, the clan added 'Fen' to his name. Virgarth would have just left the pup, or even killed it, but Fen'Fael had compassion enough to spare even Fen'Harel's own skin. Or so it was joked.  
  
Belassan worried this would separate him further from the clan, or cause them to say hurtful things, but he didn't seem to mind the nickname, and the clan only ever seemed to use it as a sign of endearment despite what his nickname implied.

The Keeper watched as Fen'Fael shifted on the spot anxiously. She could tell he was ready to join his elder brother in scouting ahead for potential danger. However she kept him beside her, for she knew the kind of mischievous nature he had, and the kind of dangers his brashness would often land him in.  
  
Unlike his brother, Fen'Fael's skin was much lighter, like that of her own. He had blond hair that he usually left a complete mess, though he kept it short so it rarely bothered him. It bothered her however, and often she would tell him to tidy himself up if he wanted to be respected. "They love me enough as it is, any more respect or love and I'll surely drown," he would often say, a big smirk on his face. Today he seemed unusually serious. A stark difference in his usual attitude. The Keeper hoped that was a sign of Fen'Fael becoming maturer, but she doubted it would last long. He was not yet thought of as an adult, she felt that he still had a long way to go before he took over as Keeper of the clan.  
  
The other clan member she had at her side was a female elf, who was a couple of years younger than Fen'Fael. Era'falon joined the clan only two years ago when Virgarth and Fen'fael found her being harassed by bandits, whom they could only guess at to what horrors they had planned for her. Her clan had been killed in the skirmish leaving Era'falon the only survivor. She was a bit smaller than others of her age, and her skittish nature only made her seem even smaller than in truth.  
  
Her raven-black hair was usually tied up in a hallatail (dalish equivalent of a ponytail), as she kept it long. Her skin was darker than any of the others in the clan, and many outsiders noticed the difference right away. Skin colour was not an issue for the dalish (or the other races in Thedas), though Belassan could not place which clan she may have belonged to, before ending up in hers.  
  
There were other clans in Thedas, but after meeting up with a few different clans, none seemed to know who Era'Falon was. Nor did they know what clan she had come from, and with so many other groups of Dalish hidden, it was almost impossible to find any relatives. Era'falon also refused to leave her saviour's side, she had grown quite attached to the twins. Seeing as there were no other clans with potential family members, Belassan made sure Era'falon had been accepted into her clan without any arguments from any of the other members. Not that she needed to worry. They accepted her from the moment it was mentioned that Era'falon would be staying with them.  
  
In any case, Era'falon was nervous, and she stayed close to Fen'Fael. The reason for the uneasy atmosphere; was that Virgarth had spotted a group of Shems within the forest a few days ago. The Keeper only hoped that they had not noticed her clan, and that they were not slavers tracking them. She could only hope for the best in this situation.

Ahead of the clan, Virgarth scouted the woods with confident steps. He held his sword at the ready, though felt that there was no danger close-by. However, he didn't lower his sword. He felt that one could never be too cautious about these things. Perhaps the shem's had simply been near the area hunting, or maybe they were lost. They didn't have to be slavers, or anyone dangerous. Yet something nagged at him to not trust his thoughts about the humans being lost or friendly. To him the humans around this area of the world, were simply 'dirty, dragon-humping, halla dung'.  
  
After a while, Virgarth found a clearing beside a small stream. There was still no sign of any humans in the area, no tracks, sounds, nothing, and thus he decided to bring the clan here for the night.


	2. CH2 - A part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”

A few days went by without any sign of the shem's that the clan had spotted before. This gave them room to relax a little. However, Virgarth kept vigilant. His trust for humans was lower than most in the clan, but he knew what would happen if he relaxed too much and let his guard down. He didn't want to put his clan in danger of being caught off guard. It didn't matter what kind of human, slavers or otherwise.

He paced his way slowly along the camps outskirts, keeping close to the others, but far enough away that he could keep an eye on the forest surrounding them. At times he would watch his brother, Fen'Fael cause some mischief in a playful attempt to keep tensions low. Though their mother would often get frustrated at his pranks. This time he had slipped a make-shift pretend spider, made of twigs and dead leaves, near the log she was using to sit upon. It wasn't a very well-made thing, but it was enough to startle her when she noticed it out of the corner of her eye. She scolded her childish son, but Fen'Fael just ran off, laughing enough that soon she would laugh too; though not before throwing the fake spider at him.  
  
Virgarth smirked as he watched his family, his own playful nature not so easily hidden, as he'd like to have others believe. Although not as childish as his brother, he did enjoy a good laugh with his loved ones.  
  
After a few hours past, Virgarth allowed himself to relax. If the humans were anywhere near, then there were no signs of it. With no immediate danger, he moved back to the small camp the group had made. Virgarth settled down upon one of the fallen logs, taking out his sword to sharpen it on some whetstone, while things remained calm and quiet for the rest of the day.

As the last few rays of sunshine made it's way through the forest trees, Fen'Fael decided to aid his brother in one last check of their surroundings. Just for an extra sense of safety should it be needed, and as an excuse to join in the guard-duties with his brother this time.  
  
Virgarth gave a thoughtful sound, before saying to his twin brother, “we should split up then. Make a fairly wide circle around the camp. This way, should there be anything strange or dangerous, we would still be within shouting distance to the others.”  
  
Fen'Fael gave a nod of agreement, “and they would have enough warning to run away, if we do find anything dangerous.” He replied.  
  
In their agreement, the two set off to check their surroundings one last time before the clan would rest for the night. Of course the whole clan would take turns to keep watch – as was their custom whenever night fell. After all, just because the clan needed sleep, it didn't mean that slavers would honour that, nor would beasts of the woods that prowled at night time.


	3. CH3 - A part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  
  
  


Crimson clouds glistened in the evening sky. It would have been a beautiful sight, had it not been a reflection of the flames that burned down the forest. The edge of Arlathan's woods burned to embers in front of Fen'Fael's eyes, he stared back at the burning trees before him. He could see nothing between the hazy smoke of the fire, and the trees that were red with flames.  
  
He had made a quick escape as soon as he had noticed the first flames coming upon him. He had been exploring the area around him, and had not yet returned to the clan, when the first sight of a fire had caught him off guard. The flames seemed to come out of nowhere, or so he had thought at first. He had left his clan without word, not believing himself, or them, to be in any kind of danger. A mistake he regretted, yet he could not turn back time.  
  
He couldn't see his friends, or his family anywhere. For all he knew, they were dead. Or even captured by the slavers. It had been them who had started the fire. He had overheard one of them say, “it was a good way to 'smoke' them out.”  
  
He had wanted to warn the others, but it was far too dangerous, and much too late. Either they had escaped their captors and the flames, or they had not. Either way, things looked bleak, and a solitary elf was a dead one.  
  
He continued to watch the flames as they devastated the forest, before clenching a fist. Lightening made out of raw magic, crackled at his fingertips. He could feel the sensation of static as he carefully controlled it in his hands. He would pay them back for each loss, for each slave, death and pain that the bastards deserved. Even if he did not live past tonight, he believed that if he could stop at least one group of slavers, then it would be worth it.  
  
A yell from a short distance away, somewhere to his right, caught Fen'Fael's attention. He didn't recognise it as a family member, but it was a voice he had heard not too long ago. One of the slavers, their leader perhaps? He wasn't completely sure, but it was a safe bet to assume his clan would be there, if they had been captured at all.  
  
He concentrated on his magic, allowing the lightening to fade. He closed his eyes while putting a hand out in front of him. A different magical spell was needed for his plan. As energy zipped through his hands, he could feel the magic pouring through his whole body. It didn't take long before a sword, made out of pure magic, had been formed in his hand. This sort of magic was olden elvish, and although the craft was mostly lost, and forgotten; a few recalled how to use the knight enchanter abilities.  
  
He stalked closer towards the slavers, slowly and carefully, as to not alert them to his approach. He slipped through the trees which had yet to catch aflame, and made his way into cover so that he could spy on them. He was no rouge however, and a twig snapped under his foot. He cursed under his breath in dalish, and waited to see if they had noticed. It seemed the roaring fire around them, was making too much noise for anyone to notice.  
  
His heart was pounding loudly inside his chest from the adrenaline he was experiencing. His ears were full of the crackling fire behind him, and a loud buzzing sound, caused by the rage inside him, filled his senses. It was taking all he had, and more, to block it all out of his mind as he peered past the tree he was hiding behind to get a view ahead of himself.  
  
In the cages ahead were several humans, and even more elves. Most of which he did not recognise at all. Though there was one of them in which he knew. Era'falon sat in one of the corners of the cage, knees raised to her chin as she sobbed into her arms. She was clearly petrified of what might happen to her. Fen'Fael could only guess as to what she might have been thinking.  
  
She had seen horrid things before, and now, for all she knew it was happening again. Fen'Fael was determined not to allow that to happen, she did not deserve to be enslaved, nor anyone else for that matter.  
  
There was no other sign of his other family members, but there may have been other cages elsewhere. He wouldn't know without searching, and Fen'Fael could only assume that the captured humans and elves had been sat in these cages for a long time, and would know nothing at all.  
  
Fen'Fael felt that he had paused for long enough. It was time to take action, and he had never been one for waiting around. After all, the longer he dithered, the higher the chance that he would loose the other clan members if they left the forest, either by force or choice.  
  
He took note of the nearest slaver to him, and rushed towards them, one hand outstretched as the other kept his magic-sword tightly in its grasp. He mumbled a few words in dalish, causing a bolt of lightening to come out from his hand. The magic zapped towards the closest slavers to him and almost bounced between them. He had managed to catch them off guard, though they were quick to regain their composure, and retaliated against him with swords and shields. The few that stood further away, shot at him with arrows.  
  
He managed to dodge a few arrows before one of the slavers reached him, another attempted to flank Fen'Fael from his left, assuming he wouldn't be able to block his attack. Fen'Fael turned and parried with his own sword; a strange sound came from the strike of metal upon magic. The magic of his sword crackled under the pressure, but he held strong as he attempted to push the slaver back.  
  
From nearby, the slavers boss shouted, “stop playing around, and capture the elf already!” A game? Fen'Fael thought to himself. He could certainly make a game of this if they wanted him to. He smirked as another slaver came up to him, sword at the ready, while the previous one circled to flank him once more.  
  
Fen'Fael could feel his pride for his skill in both magic, and fighting, swell up inside of him as his smirk grew even wider. It was almost as if he was openly mocking and taunting the two men. His lightening zapped the one man, for the second time. This time it hit him head on, and caused the man to twitch violently before falling to the ground. He then pushed the second man away, dealing a heavy blow to his shield.  
  
Another slaver, a female, had sneaked up behind him. Unlike most of the others, she had daggers in her hands. She made two, swift swipes against Fen'Fael's back, and although he wore leather armour, it was no match for her daggers, and they caused Fen'Fael to loose his balance. He winced in pain, though he noticed she had been careful not to damage him too badly. Fen'Fael was not sure if this was an error on her part or not.  
  
She had managed to slice his back a little, not enough for him to be deeply wounded by such an attack, but enough to do some damage. There was an odd sensation where his back had been wounded, and it felt strange. It did not hurt however, which Fen'Fael thought was odd, but he chose to ignore the wound for now, and turned to face the woman.  
  
She was covered from head to toe in leather, but he could tell she was female. He could also tell that she was of elven blood, as her ears gave her away. He was irritated by the knowledge of an elf being a slaver, but he was not surprised, for he knew some city elves knew no better than to follow their masters orders. He almost felt pity for her, but he knew he could not go easy on her, simply for being a slave herself.  
  
Fen'Fael gave her an apologetic look before saying softly, “Ir abelas, stranger.” He raised his sword, aiming to wound her enough to keep her from attacking him again. However she jumped just out of his reach, her gazed fixed upon his own.  
  
She then gave him a bland look, replying to him in an almost cold tone, “be sorry all you like. I would be too, in your shoes.”  
  
Fen'Fael gave a quizzical look, no city elf knew the old tongue. He opened his mouth to speak, but soon noticed that his body was starting to stiffen, and become numb.  
  
The female spared him a soft look, it lasted for only a moment, “deathroot extract.” She said simply, her usual blank expression returning moments after her words. It was now, that Fen'Fael knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be barely able to move, if not worse. His rashness caused him to error his judgement of how smart these slavers would be.  
  
He closed his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing, an attempt to slow his heart so that the toxins would not rush around in his blood. His captures would not allow him a moment to relax however, and were upon him in a flash. His hands were tied, legs bounded and his mouth gagged. Their boss had made sure that there would be no mistakes. And certainly no regaining any advantage, or possibility of escape from Fen'Fael.  
  
He could feel more of his body going numb, and he struggled to keep himself awake in the place in which his body had slumped. His vision was blurry and he could hardly hear anything around him. He was aware enough to the presence of someone beside him, he guessed it was a man, but his senses were foggy at best.  
  
Fen'Fael felt the person roughly yank his arm in order to stand him up, but his legs gave way underneath him. Fen'Fael tried to curse at the man through the ropes in his mouth, though it came out as a garbled mess, before he finally passed out from the paralysis of the deathroot.

 


	4. CH4 - A part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  


The sound of wheels upon cobblestone shook Fen'Fael awake from his nightmarish slumber, if that was the word he would have used. His body still felt the impact of the deathroot, but he could move a little. He noticed a lack of slaves in the cage he was in, but noticed two other cages full either side of his own.  
  
Era'Falon was in the cage closest to his, watching him with a worried gaze. She looked genuinely glad that Fen'Fael had at least woken up. He noticed that her eyes were red from crying so much, and she looked more frightened than earlier. Fen'Fael tried to say a few comforting words, but he was still gagged, and so he stayed sat, slumped against the bars in silence.  
  
Fen'Fael saw no trace of the other clan members, but he did notice that they were two cages short from what he recalled seeing in the forest. Perhaps the others were in those? Or still free somewhere. He could only hope.  
  
Era'Falon said little, she seemed too frightened to move much, let alone to talk. Fen'Fael hoped that the slavers had not hurt her, or treated her harshly. Her experiences with humans had never been positive at all, and he knew this was the reason behind her silence.  
  
It took them several days of travelling, before they reached one of the human cities. Fen'Fael was unsure which one, as he had never ventured close to any cities for obvious reasons. He had managed to sneak into a small town or two in the past, but he would often get chased out, or ended up in a skirmish. Larger cities were very different. There were statues of dragons almost everywhere, along with statues of slaves. He could only described them as mournful, and an utter loss for his people.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they passed through the market square, and he noticed people gawking at him and the other captured slaves. He wanted to say or do something to scare them, or even to disgust them a little, but he had no strength to stand, and the gag was too tight for him to speak any words. He felt frustrated, knowing he could do nothing to save his dignity, and failed more so at saving Era'Falon from slavery.  
  
Ahead, the slaver leader was riding upon a steed of pure brown. It often gave a snort, the dust getting into its nose. Fen'Fael realized that the rider was a weedy sort of man. And now they were in closer proximity to one another, he could tell that this man had an air of smugness to him, or maybe it was just the way his face always looked. The human oozed with a sense of superiority as he made the horse walk with an air of pride. Fen'Fael found the man disgusting.  
  
"We will stop here for the night, so gather supplies from the shops, and find us a suitable place to stay. Carastes should have some fine drinks, find the best ale money can buy!" The man snapped at several of his underlings, his voice was oddly rough, despite his feeble looks.  
  
It took the slavers a short while to do as instructed, and were soon all drinking in the local tavern. Fen'Fael struggled with his restraints, but they were too tight. He tried to get the attention of the others, but he found it difficult to get any of them to even so much as notice him. Most even seemed resigned to their fates, as if it was simply suppose to be.  
  
Era'Falon seemed to be the only one who wanted to get out of the cage. Yet she too, seemed unable to do anything to motivate herself free. Then there were the two guards on watch. They seemed alert enough that Fen'Fael knew too much noise would attract their notice and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.  
  
He noticed one of the guards was the same elven woman from before. She made a few rounds of the other cages before standing at his. She peered in at him through the bars of his cage with a critical eye. "You must wonder, " she began. A hint of remorse in her tone, "why do I turn on my own?"  
  
Fen'Fael managed to nod once, his body still stiff and sore, despite his muscles starting to ease up a little. The woman shifted awkwardly on the spot for a moment, before finally replying, "I chose to work with a powerful man. And in exchange he would give me his aid in helping my clan out of a dangerous situation. Because of that, I owe that man more than you can guess. He didn't have to aid them, nor agree to my request and yet he did." She paused, a sigh escaping her lips. "I didn't want to do this, but I don't have much choice. If I fail at this, then he cannot guarantee my clans safety." She bit her lower lip nervously and then added, "I hope you can at least find a kind person to buy you. I am sorry, again." The woman then left Fen'Fael in silence to continue to patrol the cages.

 

 


	5. CH5 - A part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”

 

It was another few days, perhaps even weeks, before the next city came into view. Fen'Fael gave up counting the days since the last city. They had not taken any real direct routes, as other slavers would often attack each other, as it was the fastest way of getting new slaves, or so it had been mentioned. Not to Fen'Fael himself of course, but he listened intently to his captives chats. It was his vain hope that he may learn more about what happened to the others.  
  
Era'Falon had been given to a magister in Carastes, and he had been powerless to stop it. His only consolation was that this person had said they would return to the capital in a few months time, and it was luck that the capital was also where he was now being taken. He hoped he could free her, if he somehow freed himself first.  
  
The city they entered was named Minrathous. It was an even bigger city, with bigger statues and monuments than the previous one, and Fen'Fael was almost in awe, if not for the impending doom ahead of him which took shape of the unknown future. He and the other remaining slaves had been ushered in to a building that he could only describe as extravagant. Not a sight he was actually expecting, given what little he had heard about Tevinter and how slaves were treated here, let alone new captives.  
  
The remaining slaves that had not already been sold on, were rushed in to the nearest room, chains still connecting their hands together. Fen'Fael was the only one kept separate from the others, though he too was pushed into one of the rooms. Within were things he only knew from stories of what luxurious human homes were made of.  
  
There were large baths made of marble, set into the ground. Steam rose from the water which poured out from aqueducts set into the walls. He could tell that no expense had been spared when this place had been made. He almost felt like they had taken him to the wrong place, and that perhaps someone far too important would show up.  
  
Fen'Fael could hear people in a room behind the baths, "keep your magic flames at a low enough power. We are washing new slaves, not cooking them!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the word 'slave' for he had no intention of becoming such. He wriggled his hands that were still bound, another foolish attempt to free himself.  
  
One of the robed men in the room walked over to Fen'Fael and took the elf by the chin, "this is the one?" He asked, getting a better look at Fen'Fael's face. The others nodded. Satisfied, the robed man ordered the elf stripped for bathing, a choice Fen'Fael had made for him, and he had little choice, but to allow as the other men were too strong, and what little resistance he tried was met with firm hands, pushing and shoving until he was sat in the bath and scrubbed clean.  
  
Fen'Fael felt horrible, words could not describe what he was feeling. He was simply glad nothing more than a bath had been planned for him, and he could only pray the others were experiencing more or less the same treatment.  
  
After the bath came measurements of his form, he could only assume it would be for clothes. And so he stood there, naked and cold, while he waited for his 'clothes' to be collected. They had allowed him a small towel to dry himself, but it did little to help showcase any modesty he might have shown. It didn't take them long to bring him something to wear, apparently the clothes were temporary, and didn't have to be an exact fit. Once he was clothed, hands ushered him into another room, along with the others. They too had new uniforms, and had been 'prettied' up for something or other.  
  
Fen'Fael was no longer bound, but he stilled himself until he caught sight of his brother, though there was no sign of anyone else. He was glad to at least know some of his family was safe, though he wanted to know for sure. He tried to get Virgarth's attention, but one of the slavers pushed Fen'Fael back into a line. His brother also seemed unlike his usual self and Fen'Fael worried that they had drugged him, or had done something similar like they had done to him with the deathroot.  
  
The other slaves were also ushered to form a line, and they did so obediently and silently. Fen'Fael noticed some of the slavers in front of them were whispering between themselves, stealing glances at him. He gave them an icy stare, his fists clenching tightly. They did not seem to take any notice in Virgarth, and Fen'Fael could only guess as to why.  
  
When several magisters entered the hall where they were lined up, Fen'Fael understood immediately what was happening; they were coming to buy them. He certainly wasn't going to allow it to happen, not if he could help it. With each man that came to look him over, Fen'Fael would either make rude comments or would insult them in elvish, naturally he was hit for even daring to speak, but he did not care.  
  
His rudeness seemed to be working for the most part, or so it seemed. Those who looked at him even a little seemed to not want to get too close to him. However his attatude only worked for himself as most of the other slaves had been sold to their 'new owners'. His brother was soon next to be taken, and Fen'Fael tried hard to get Virgarth's attention, even yelled out his name, twice, but his twin still seemed too out of it to register anything more than the shoving of hands.  
  
Fen'Fael refused to allow his brother to be taken, and he summoned the magic within him, calling forth a bolt of lightening. He aimed his hand at the human who was pushing Virgarth forward, and the sound of cracking resounded throughout the hallway.  
  
Although Fen'Fael had managed to call forth his magic, he had not been fast enough. Soon, a sharp pain ran through the back of his head and his vision blurred. His sight then went completely as he passed out. One of the slavers had hit him with the hilt of their sword before his lightening attack had managed to hit anyone.  
  
"No one told us he was a mage!" Said one of the owners of the building as they nervously looked down at the elf, who they could only class as dangerous stock.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He has already been sorted for a master, if they can tame him. If that fails then another is lined up to try. We will send you the details soon enough. Until then, you may want to keep him chained, and kept separate from the others." Replied the slaver who had hit Fen'Fael. He sneered down at the unconscious elf, before continuing, "I do not even want to think what those three are thinking, elves like him are nothing but trouble. You will see."

 


	6. CH6 - A part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  
  
  


Fen'Fael groaned as he sat up slowly, his head was throbbing something horrid. He made a mental note to pay back the ass who had hit him. Noticing the bonds once again tying his hands together, he muttered loudly. He cursed himself for not being aware of the ones behind him. Though that would have to wait as he realised he was in a whole other place than from before.  
  
"For the love of a halla's white backside! They must have moved me while I was unconscious!" He cursed again, looking around himself warily. The room he was in felt wet. He didn't want to guess as to why. It was dark too, not even a hint of sun found its way into the room. He could only guess the time, and how long he may have been unconscious on the floor.  
  
He tried to move slowly, but found it hard to do anything more than kneel as his head ached, and caused some dizziness when he tried to exert himself too much. As he moved forward, something touched one of his hands. It was warm, furry, and it moved as if startled by his touch.  
  
Fen'Fael made a disgusted face, "rats too?" He complained, sighing heavily in frustration. So far anything he had done to try and escape seemed fruitless, yet he was determined to free himself no matter the cost. Fen'Fael managed to shuffle over to a wall without too much difficulty, though every so often a squeak made him aware of more rats near him.  
  
His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, though he still found it hard to truly get a good grasp of his surroundings. As much as he could tell, there was no windows near him, if there were indeed any at all. The door seemed to be no where near him either, and he could easily guess that it would be locked. He assumed it might be on the other side of the room, which seemed fairly large in size.  
  
He couldn't see anything, but his nose had picked up a rather odd smell, almost like that of rotten flesh. He tried not to think much of it, hoping he was simply smelling something else instead. Though frightening thoughts ran through his mind, despite his best efforts to try and not wonder what was in store for him.  
  
The sound of footsteps on cobblestone, alerted him to the arrival of at least two or three people. He tensed himself in preparation for what might come, but the footsteps came and went. He gave a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure if he was ready for confrontation just yet, and knowing he had a bit more time to collect himself felt like such a relief to him.  
  
Biting his lower lip nervously, Fen'Fael allowed himself a quiet moment to worry about his fate, along with that of his family. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He had never dealt with humans in this way before. Doubt clouded his mind, could he really even save himself, let alone his clan?  
  
He steeled his emotions as best he could, and uttered a few words, allowing small sparks of lightening to bounce around his hands. Although he could not bring his hands around to the front of his body, being tied behind his back, it was still enough to give a little light to the room. However he soon wished he hadn't.  
  
As he expected there were rats everywhere, but what he had not expected was them feeding on corpses, or what was left of the flesh-stripped beings. Fen'Fael gagged a few times, before turning his focus on the other objects in the room. A table set for sacrificing slaves, chains tied to various other tables and walls, and skeletons still attached to several of them.  
  
He hadn't noticed the footsteps returning up the hall outside the room, or a lock being turned, but a sudden gust of wind, and light creeping through the slowly opening door, alerted him in time enough to see several people enter the room.  
  
The small sparks of lightening fizzled, and faded from his fingertips, as a sense of dread washed over him. He had no way of knowing what would happen to him, no way of defending himself, and nowhere to run. At best if death was his fate, then he could only hope it was quick.  
  
The one in charge seemed to be a somewhat elder woman, whose grey hair had been tied up into a bun. She had an air of arrogance surrounding her, and Fen'Fael could smell her perfume of lyrium. He could only take that as a sign that she was a powerful mage, whom had a strong connection to the dwarfs.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough," the woman said looking Fen'Fael up and down with a critical eye. "He is just another weedy little worm."  
  
Fen'Fael's eye twitched in irritation. She dared to compare him to any other slave that would be a pushover? It would be a mistake she would soon regret, he thought to himself. Though until his arms were free he could do little. For now, he would bide his time and simply wait, before showing her what a so called 'weedy worm' could do.  
  
The woman seemed to take quick notice of his expression, "take in a good look around you, worm. Know what happens to slaves who misbehave, and do as you are told," the woman said as she motioned her hands to the various torture devices in the room.  
  
Giving her a bland look, Fen'Fael said nothing.  
  
"Can. You. Understand?" She said, each word spoken slowly, as if it might help the elf to understand. "I suppose wild barbarians aren't as smart as proper slaves," she tutted in annoyance.  
  
Fen'Fael rolled his eyes and spoke with deliberate sarcasm, "or maybe we have little tolerance for morons like you, and rather just ignore you."  
  
That remark earned him a thwack across the cheek from her hand, "how dare you speak like that to me, worm." She said, eyes wide. It was obvious she was not use to slaves speaking back. He deducted that she wasn't one who knew how to deal with elven folk who had not been born into slavery. That meant he could easily annoy her without too much effort on his part. He liked those odds.  
  
A few days had past since then, and Fen'Fael felt tired. He had spoken back far too much, and had been punished more times than he could count. Today's punishment was being denied any meals, and he certainly hadn't been given the option to sleep the night before. Still, he refused to give in, and so now he was being kept in a room away from the woman's 'guests' as a safety measure.  
  
Another of her slaves, one much more loyal to her, continued to hound him as punishment. Though even this human girl was much nicer to him, than her master was. He wondered if it was because she felt sorry for him, or that she was not use to torturing others as of yet. At any rate, she did not hurt him in any way, let alone touch him.  
  
Either way she simply kept yapping on and on about how a good slave should behave. Things Fen'Fael cared little for in the grand scheme of things.  
  
"So when you go to your new master today, remember that. Are you even listening to me?" She snapped, bringing Fen'Fael to attention.  
  
"New... master? Has the old hag had enough already?" He mocked, "I suppose she might keel over if she tries any harder." Fen'Fael began to laugh, it was this exact sarcastic humour that got him into trouble so easily.  
  
The woman sighed deeply, "no, that is not it. It is your contract. She only had a while to borrow you, and no harm is to come to you. If you had behaved then you would have been in a good home." She bit her lower lip then said nervously, "He is not as soft, your next test master. He doesn't care for the rules, he will kill you if you do not do well. Just to spite those who have sold you."  
  
Fen'Fael scoffed loudly, "how good can being a slave in someone else's home be? This is sickening to me, nothing more. What do I care about them?"  
  
"For someone who is use to living in dirt, I thought you might understand," she said, giving a perplexed look his way.  
  
Fen'Fael couldn't understand why these humans kept thinking that's what his life was like. "We have homes, you realise? They just happen to be movable. I would rather live free in the woods than as you do, Alessa."  
  
The woman seemed shocked, it had been the first time he had used her name (or anyone's name for that matter). She didn't quite know what his life was like before, that was true, but she had to admit, living free did leave her with some wonder.  
  
Alessa gave a little smile to Fen'Fael, and loosened the ropes keeping him from sitting down. This gave him a moment to rest on the floor, though he did appear shocked she had done so. "Won't this land you in trouble?" He questioned her, though he showed no emotion upon his face, a trait he had quickly learned. "I do not want you being sacrificed, or punished for insolence... I saw that room first-hand."  
  
Alessa shook her head, "She isn't the one who uses that room. Her husband does, but he has been away for a while. I do not know when, or even if he will return. The mistress hates the room, so she only uses it for scare tactics.”  
  
Fen'Fael raised a brow, "I can see why. I was worried a great deal when I woke up there. But they could at least clean it once in a while, the rats were disgusting! And that's not even the worst of it!"  
  
Alessa shook her head, not really knowing how to respond. She had never been into the room.  
"I wish you luck, either way," was her only reply for the rest of the evening as they stayed, sat on the floor in silence.

 

 


	7. CH7 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”

   
  
  


It had been a week since Fen'Fael had changed households, or as near as he could guess at how long it had been. Alessa had been right in what she had told him. That his new master was more vicious than he expected, and now he sat there on the floor, blood dripping down his scarred back. All upon his back were raw-red lash marks from the whipping he had endured. Fen'Fael's only regret, was that he wished he had listened to Alessa, and not attempted to attack his new 'master' in such a rage.  
  
However he wasn't going to sit back, and watch as the man hurt an innocent slave, in the way that he had. All the poor slave had done was accidentally drop a plate. He had been apologetic about it, but that hadn't seemed to matter to their 'master' and he had beat the slave badly because of it. This new man's name escaped Fen'Fael's memory, but he knew one thing: this human deserved the worst kind of retribution for all that he had done to the others.  
  
As such, Fen'Fael had taken a kitchen knife, and managed to swipe at the man, cutting his ear quite badly. Fen'Fael loathed the man, and hoped that his new found mark would be a reminder to not take slaves for granted, though he doubted that would ever be the case. Especially since the only result gained from Fen'Fael's action, was his punishment in the basement.  
  
Fen'Fael spat at the human's feet, a mixture of blood and spit. "Next time I'll aim for your eyes, you dragon humping son of a qunari!" He scowled, smirking as he watched the man seethe with anger at his deformed ear, not to mention the elf adding insult to injury.  
  
The other slave standing behind Fen'Fael, was silently given an order to lash another round of whipping upon the elf's back after the insult, and he cried out from the pain that he could only describe of as unbearable. He wanted to keep himself from showing his pain to the human bastard, yet he could not withhold his pained yelps. Nothing could compare to the pain he was being put through, yet he knew it could, and most likely would only get worse from here. He felt no love for this slave either, but he knew that if given the choice they would rather be anywhere else than here. The look of pity on the slaves face was enough evidence to show they did not take pleasure in any of this.  
  
"You will learn your place, elf," the man said, smearing the blood from his ear over the tips of his fingers. "Or you will die a slow and painful death. I don't care what that bastard says, you will pay for this."  
  
Fen'Fael stared up at the man, his look a quiet glare as he watched the human brush his white locks of hair out of his way, some blood had made its way onto the snowy strands. Fen'Fael gripped his hands into fists, while keeping both hands firmly upon the dirty ground in the room they were in. He had managed to sneak some dirt into his hands upon doing so, waiting for the moment in which he could throw it into the humans eyes. At this moment in time, Fen'Fael could not care less if he died, so long as he took the bastard shem with him.  
  
Waiting with baited breath, Fen'Fael kept still as his glaring eyes locked with the man who loomed over him. It didn't take long before the human leaned down to grip the elf's hair, giving Fen'Fael the chance he needed to throw the dirt he had in his hands; towards the man's face.  
  
As the man recoiled away, Fen'Fael lunged forward, pushing the human down and grabbing the dagger from the man's belt. It didn't take long before Fen'Fael had him pinned down, dagger pressed against the humans neck. Blood slowly beginning to emerge from a cut that was slowly being made by the sharp blade. While Fen'Fael realised he could have easily used his magic to harm the man, he also had a deep rooted desire to see the man suffer, the same way he made his slaves suffer.  
  
It wasn't until he felt a powerful force push him across the room, that he realised his foe was actually a mage himself. He should have guessed it seeing as most of the powerful people in the human lands were mages, yet the human had not shown any signs of it until now.  
  
Fen'Fael felt his head smack against the wall, the force enough to make him feel nauseous. It didn't take long until the elf could feel his consciousness slipping in and out. He held his head, groaning in agony, but he knew that if he didn't pull himself together quickly, then the human lord would kill him before he could stand and gather his composure enough to fight back, or at the very least defend himself.  
  
Fen'Fael could just about make out a muffled chatter from somewhere ahead, but he couldn't make out just who's voice it was. It didn't seem like the man or slave in this room had spoken; but then his hearing was just as fuzzy as his sight, and making out anything was troubling to him. Had he really been knocked against the stone wall that hard?  
  
Slipping in and out of consciousness again; Fen'Fael couldn't tell if it was simply his eyes tricking him, or if light had entered the room from somewhere. He was certain however that voices were being raised, an argument maybe? However he couldn't concentrate on the words, and he was beginning to feel sick. His head throbbed with pain, and he couldn't tell if it was bleeding or not. Either way he knew that this was the end for him, there could be no possible way for him to fight back. He was just too weak, and he could feel himself slipping into the dreaded blackness.

 

 


	8. CH8 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  
  
  
  


“How is he?” Asked a youthful looking human adult. His light brown eyes peered down at an unconscious male elf; Fen'Fael. He made a displeased sound through his lips, and rolled his eyes, “that man always goes too far with slaves.”  
  
An elderly woman shook her head as she waved her hands over the elf's form, using her healing magic to do what she could with the wounds. “He is lucky not to be dead, in all honesty,” she replied in a dry tone, “are you sure this was a good idea? He might not even want to live any more.”  
  
The man chuckled, “he'll want to live, don't you worry about that. That's the wonderful thing about wild elven boys, they have too much pride.” The man gave the woman a smirk, and she could only compare him to a cat with a new mouse to kill.  
  
“I have done all I can, master. The rest will be up to him.” She said, tiredly taking a few steps back. She gave a short curtsy, and with the sound of shuffling feet; left the two of them alone in the room.  
  
A warm fire crackled in the fireplace off to the other side of the room, it wasn't a luxurious room, but it had enough space for a bed, a small bedside table, and a bear rug upon the floor with the fireplace built into the wall. There was a single painting on the wall above the fireplace; it was of a dragon taking flight in front of a red shining sun.  
  
It didn't take Fen'Fael overly long to stir awake, a surprise in and of itself. He was sure that man would have finished him off, and he couldn't remember anything after he had passed out. However he took note that despite the pain he still felt; it seemed as though someone had patched him up with bandages, and at least attempted to heal him. Though this was merely a guess at the snug feeling he felt around his body. His vision was still mildly blurry, but his focus was slowly returning as he focused on the ceiling.  
  
He hadn't noticed another body in the room until it spoke, “awake? Good. You had us worried for a moment.” It said in a strangely soothing tone, something Fen'Fael was not expecting to happen when he awoke (if he awoke at all). The voice was certainly male, but he couldn't tell just who it belonged to.  
  
Panic washed over Fen'Fael however, and he sat up in the bed too quickly in an attempt to try and escape, from whoever was now standing over him. Firm, but careful hands ushered him to lay back down, and Fen'Fael attempted to fight the man off of him.  
  
“There's no need for worry, you are safe now, little one.” Said the voice, taking hold of Fen'Fael's wrist to keep the elf from throwing any punches. Though he seemed to also be holding back any real strength.  
  
Feeling woozy, Fen'Fael gave into the gentle pushing, and laid back down upon the bed, though he did so under no will to be cooperative. It seemed to take forever for his sight to return back to normal focus, and Fen'Fael took the time to check out his surroundings. There was only one window in the room, but it was blocked by three bars, no escape that way. The door likely had a lock on it, and the fireplace though it gave warmth; was far too small that only a child might be able to squeeze up through the vent. Fen'Fael cursed in his mind for the bad luck he seemed to have.  
  
Fen'Fael's eyes finally fell upon the human who stood near his bed, he seemed far too clean and proper to be a servant or slave, yet from what he had learned of the people here; it felt unlikely that the 'master' of the house would check up on him without anyone else. Yet here this man was; fine clothes, perfectly combed hair, which had been raised into a long ponytail, and not to mention how well manicured the man's fingernails seemed to be. It might not have been something Fen'Fael would have usually picked up on, if not for the fact that the shem was asking annoying questions such as; “how many fingers do I have up?” He guessed it was to make sure Fen'Fael was able to see correctly. A blind slave was no use to anyone, except for maybe a blood sacrifice, so for now the elf indulged in the questions asked.  
  
After the man seemed to be done with his questions, Fen'Fael dared to ask a question himself, “what happened to the man from earlier?”  
  
A shrug was given in response, “I had him taken away. He had a lot of things that went against him, most I could not tolerate any longer. Contracts are nothing to sneeze at, and he broke his.” The man said with a disinterested tone of voice, he gave the elf a thoughtful look then continued, “I suppose I caught him in the act of almost killing you, and since he no longer needs any slaves I brought you here to heal your wounds. Seemed like a waste to kill a perfectly fit elf. You can thank me later when you've healed.”  
  
Fen'Fael rolled his eyes at the notion, “I doubt it. I'm not a house pet if that's what you assume. Though I might be a little thankful for not dying to that dragon humping-” Fen'Fael was cut off as the man held up a hand to silence him; an act that worked much to the elf's surprise.  
  
“I know this already. You're an elf from the wilds, likely caught because slavers think all elven folk are easy to tame, but they oft bite off more than they can chew.”  
  
“I-... uh, yeah. How did you know?”  
  
“I know everything about everyone. Or so I've been told. Not that it was hard to find out that much in the few days you've been unconscious.”  
  
Fen'Fael seemed uneasy at the mention of having been out of it for that long, not to mention someone digging into his personal information. He wondered how much more this man knew. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. Instead he asked another, more simple question, “who are you, exactly?”  
  
“Velius Adrastos. You probably haven't heard of me yet, not if you were in his company all this time. You may call me Master Adrastos, or Lord Adrastos if you still feel uneasy at the 'master' title.” The human replied as he gave a polite nod in greeting.  
  
Scoffing, the elf narrowed his eyes at Velius and spoke with an obnoxious tone, “I'd rather call you 'dragon-loving ass' number two. So what now? Are you my 'NEW' master for the day?”  
  
An amused laughter escaped Velius' lips as he raised a hand to them, and waved the other in a dismissive motion, “Gods no, it doesn't work like that.”  
  
Fen'Fael felt even more annoyed than had the answer been yes, “what does that mean?” He asked pointedly.  
  
“You have no master in a round about way, since he no longer has the same rights. Not only that, but since that man is deep in debt to me, I had to take several things of his, but that doesn't mean you belong to me, or that you're free to go home.” The man said, no longer laughing, “if you leave this place, you'd be forced to be enslaved again, if they did not outright kill you for what you did to that man. He was not amused when I showed up, but is even less so now that I pretty much stole you from him.” Velius explained, “You are safe for the moment since he does not have the same influences that I hold, and he would rather give you up than admit an elf had almost managed to beat him in a fight. Once you leave here, you will find no protection however. He still can demand you be put to punishment, or death unless you gain a new master to protect you, or never leave this place.”  
  
Fen'Fael seemed a little unsure what to make of things. If he left then he could be killed if not simply taken back by that person, yet he wasn't sure that Velius would be kind enough to let a free-loader live here. He wanted to just leave this stupid human city, never look back and to forget it ever happened, but he couldn't do that. He still had to find and free what was left of his clan.  
  
As if reading Fen'Fael's thoughts, Velius spoke up, “I heard from the slavers that they had captured a couple other elves along with yourself, which I can safely assume was your family, and seeing as I am sure you would rather not allow Marcos to once again take a hold of your leash; why don't you offer your services to me?”  
  
Fen'Fael's brow raised in a cynical look, this human knew about his family as well? Not to mention he was actually asking. Nobody simply asks another to become a slave, do they? Velius gave another little chuckle as he watched the elf for his reaction, “I am saying this because you won't find another human with as much influence as I do, when it comes to finding and freeing your family. Let alone one willing to do this. It is your choice, naturally, but I wanted you to know your options.”  
  
Still reserving his judgement, Fen'Fael asked, “what do you want from me in return exactly? Just a willing slave? I am not-”  
  
Velius cut him off quickly, “A bodyguard, actually. Though yes. A willing one is preferable. If you are not willing, then the matter is already decided by you, is it not?”  
  
Fen'Fael looked aside, his expression was one of thoughtfulness. He wasn't sure about the whole thing. Still, this human said he was willing to find and free the others? Maybe even himself once he had paid off any debt to the man? Fen'Fael bit the bottom of his lip in a nervous manner. Did he really want to agree to become this man's personal bodyguard, if that's the word he wished to use for a willing slave?  
  
Velius smiled as he patiently waited for an answer from the elf. He felt no desire to rush the other to come to his choice, after all it was something that would change a lot of things for him, and he would need to come to terms with it on his own; if Fen'Fael indeed chose this option, which Velius smugly believed the elf would.  
  
The human loved being right in his thoughts as Fen'Fael spoke after a moment, “alright... but I refuse to be some kind of slave... a bodyguard sounds fine, I guess, but you have to promise me to find and free my family. No matter what!” Fen'Fael's response firmly came.  
  
“You have my word. No matter the cost, correct?” Velius said smiling softly, a smile as gentle as this, made Fen'Fael shudder. Something about Velius still made him very uneasy, and he felt as though he would regret agreeing to the whole thing sooner or later.

 

 


	9. CH9 - Part of you, shadow of me

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  
  
  


Velius' home was bigger than anything Fen'Fael could have guessed. It was bigger than either of the houses he had previously been in, and those had been more akin to a small village than one person's place of rest. He could only hope he would remember his way around the place. It took Fen'Fael several attempts to take in that Velius had earned it all mostly by himself. His company – or whatever it was – did extremely well within the human cities.

He was simply amazed by the grandeur of everything, not just the scale of the building itself, but the luxurious items within as well. He had asked if Velius was the son of a long line of noblemen or something similar, but that had just made the man laugh with amusement. It had turned out to be partly true, his father was a magistrate and his mother had been from a family of powerful mages; but Velius' fortune was mostly his own doing.

Fen'Fael also learned that Velius was married to some woman of similar wealth, but her family was not as renowned, and thus they hoped the marriage would be of some profit to them. Velius seemed a little irritable about the subject, and would not speak further about it when Fen'Fael tried to prompt the topic.

It had been a week since he had woken up, and made the deal with the shem, but so far Fen'Fael seemed to be finding it a whole lot more enjoyable than the last two places. He wondered if it was simply because he had agreed to it this time, or if it was because Velius was strangely pleasant to talk too.

In either case, Fen'Fael's oddly placed enjoyment meant that he felt far more relaxed. It was still a far cry from being free, but he felt more hopeful than he had previously. The attitude of the other slaves was also a factor in the larger scheme of things. They were very happy in their work, and when Fen'Fael had questioned them, they seemed to want to be here. Most even told Fen'Fael that they too had wanted to be free once, and made a deal with Velius, but after he had completed the deeds, they agreed to stay on for as long as he wished.

Fen'Fael wasn't sure if this was out of thanks for what he did for them, or if he had scared them into it, but the way they seemed so happy about it, the answer was obvious to anyone.  
It said a lot about a man – let alone a human – when even your slaves enjoyed working for you. Even if they didn't know any better about being free, slaves would know what type of people were good or bad. Or at least which ones to avoid getting angry.

Velius wouldn't allow Fen'Fael to leave the house, though he said this was mostly for the elf's own safety until the paperwork had been sorted out. Apparently one had to lawfully 'own' someone, but Fen'Fael could not have cared less about that sort of thing. All he knew was if Velius said he was free publicly then no one could do a damned thing about it. That was all that truly mattered to him at the moment. Freeing his family from this nightmare.

Though Velius had promised that if Fen'Fael behaved himself, then perhaps he would be allowed to make use of the garden grounds out back. There would be no possible way of escaping at all since Velius had shown him the size of the walls of the gardens from within one of the tallest rooms. The garden as a whole was big enough to snugly fit in the whole clan, Fen'Fael had taken note, and it would still have room for more. He noticed a small wooded area, enough trees to almost make one feel homesick for the outdoors. Needless to say, Fen'Fael longed to explore the garden. If for no other reason than to feel more at ease.

Most days were uneventful, and today was one such day. It seemed most of Velius' work involved paperwork, but he also met with a lot of people too. A lot of which, Fen'Fael noticed seemed high-class, though there were others who seemed far less so. Fen'Fael wondered who each of them were, and although he had been told to simply stay quiet and guard, there had been the odd time he asked Velius a question or two about the more questionable people who visited.

No answers were given to him, however. It was all small details, and nothing for him to 'worry' about, apparently. Fen'Fael's gut told him there was more to these thugs than Velius made it seem, but there was little he could do but try and trust the man's words. The other slaves did not know who they were either, only that they often met with the master, and would be gone again without anyone really paying them any mind. The one thing they did know was that these people worked for Velius with some task or other.

It had been only a short time, maybe a couple of hours since they had made it to the study room. Some of the 'questionable' people had come and gone, one had seemed familiar to Fen'Fael, but he couldn't place the face anywhere. Either way the man had made the elf feel nervous, and this caused him to ask Velius as to who it was, though Fen'Fael tried not to pry too much into things when he took note of how unimpressed Velius seemed with him. Though it seemed less to do with him asking questions, and more to do with the fact that it had distracted him from his job: guarding. Plus Velius' work was only being slowed down every time he had to stop to answer the elf's questions. Even if he didn't actually give an answer to most of them.

Now that Fen'Fael was quiet, the human seemed content with the elf, and once again returned to writing down on the parchment in front of him. Fen'Fael wasn't able to make out the words, as the man seemed to be writing in a language he wasn't familiar with: Tevinter. Fen'Fael's mother had taught him how to read and write elvish, or what was known of it. But he had also been taught the more southern human tongue, as most other clans spoke in that tongue. This was after having been enslaved for so long, most elves had lost sight of the old ways, and their true language was part of what had been lost.

It took a few more hours of awkward silence between the two, before the elf finally felt relieved that Velius was done with his paperwork. The human carefully put the various bits into a tidy pile, and slipped them into one of the draws. Despite his work being done, the man seemed quite irritable again, though he gave no indication as to why. Fen'Fael just hoped that it wasn't a serious matter, and that he wouldn't actually be needed to guard the man just yet.

After all, he wasn't entirely sure if he trusted Velius at all, and he knew that he had no real loyalty for the man. Without either of those things, Fen'Fael was unsure if he would be able to go through with the deal to protect him. This would likely leave him in a bad way, but still, how could he protect someone he didn't even care about? Deal or no deal, would it even be possible?

Fen'Fael's thoughts were taken from him, when he noticed the shem had moved from his chair at the desk, and was now peering at him from the doorway. The elf felt a little embarrassed that he had gotten so lost in thought that he almost tripped over his own feet when trying to rush forward. Luckily, the human found the amusing side of it, and simply chuckled, then rolled his eyes and turned and walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

“I expect certain people won't be too happy with how things go for a while, so I will need you to be more alert. Within the next few days, things should get....” Velius paused for a moment, an almost amused smile playing upon his lips, “...interesting.” He finished off with a mild shrug.

Fen'Fael gave the man a pointed look, “and you're... happy about that?” He asked, seeming rather unamused. They passed a maid as they continued down the hallway. She gave a polite curtsey to Velius but upon seeing Fen'Fael she became nervous. The slaves paid him no mind for the most part, but the servants who were paid to do a job? That was a whole other issue. Unlike the slaves, the maids were citizens who chose to be there, or as much as anyone could choose in a city run by mages. They also shared rumours between households of various types of rebellious slaves, who were jealous of them, and would hurt them.

Of course most of that was untrue, normal slaves wouldn't even dream of harming another, for fear of being punished. It was also more likely for a maid to be the one who acted out towards the slaves, for they knew they could not argue back. Fen'Fael however was not a normal slave, and as such the rumours of the things he had done to his previous 'master'? Those rumours had been exaggerated even more so. As if the truth had not been bad enough.

Fen'Fael scowled at the woman, causing her to back away into one of the offside rooms as if he were some wild animal. Though he felt that is truly what she thought of him. He was a 'wild' slave after all. Satisfied with his ability to scare people into leaving him alone, Fen'Fael was somewhat glad of his position as guard. It meant he could get away with things such as this. He in fact, found it pleasurable to have an easier time when it came to dealing with the rest of the staff at Velius' household.

“You may return to your quarters now, little one.” Velius said as they came to the destination of his bedroom. It was still a little early, Fen'Fael noticed, but the remark of 'little one' had annoyed him.

Again.

“I have a name.” He said, irritably, “if you cared so much to use it.”

A chuckled escaped Velius' lips, “and if you cared so much to call me master, I might consider to use it.” He teased though Fen'Fael did not find him funny at all.

“I'd rather die first,” the elf retorted, his eyes rolling, as he turned to walk away, but before he could move very far Velius' hand caught hold of the elf's wrist. This surprised the elf, as he had not expected to be stopped for such a remark.

Their eyes locked, neither spoke for a moment before Velius said in an almost kind tone, “you won't be dying anytime soon. I happen to like you, as well as need you. Now try and get some rest. Tomorrow I want to head into town, and I need you with me.”

 

 


	10. CH10 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky,  
Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber,  
Softening the rolling thunder.  
Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
During this, your last hour, only silence.”  
  
  
  


A feeling of nervousness, and excitement washed over the elf, as he paced back and forth before the door to the outside world. He was feeling impatient, and wondered what was taking so long for Velius to meet him. The plan was to go outside, as had been promised the night before, and Fen'Fael could not wait any longer.  
  
He almost felt like a puppy, waiting to go for a walk with its owner. A thought that displeased him, but at the same time he could not deny it. It surely felt that way, with how eager he was to venture out, and to see for himself what life was like in such a large city. He had not been able to go out with either of the other humans, and Velius had kept him inside for a good while too. For an elf who was more accustomed to forests and open spaces, this was a difficult time for Fen'Fael.  
  
It seemed like forever, before Velius appeared on top of the staircase. He seemed to be holding something in his hands, but Fen'Fael couldn't quite make it out at first. It wasn't until Velius had reached the bottom of the stairs, before he realised what it was: a leash of some kind.  
  
Fen'Fael hissed openly, and gave the other man a pointed look, "do you expect me to wear that?" He demanded to know.  
  
"You can stay here if you want to? Otherwise yes. Or at least, until I can trust that you will not try and run off." Velius replied calmly.  
  
Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose. He felt even more like an animal now. He shifted on the spot, unsure if he wanted to put up with such a demeaning thing, or if staying inside the house forever was a more logical situation after all.  
  
Velius seemed to notice the elf's discontent, and lifted a hand to give the other an almost comforting stroke to the cheek, "the sooner you get use to these things, the faster you can uphold your end of the bargain to protect me, and the sooner I can safely find and help your family." He said soothingly, "otherwise you'll be stuck with me for a lot longer."  
  
Fen'Fael gave a frown, and looked off to the side in an irritable mood. He reluctantly understood the position the human was in, and gave a very quick nod to Velius, to show he understood the situation. He may not have liked it, but if this was to save his family, then he would put aside his pride, and wear whatever he needed to. If this was what it took to give the human some sense of trust him.  
  
A strange sensation washed over Fen'Fael, as Velius carefully placed a leather collar around the elf's neck. It made Fen'Fael shudder. Almost like a sudden cold breeze had hit the back of his neck.  
  
"There has been magic cast upon it, mostly to keep your own magic in check, but also so that you cannot take it off. Not without the correct prompt anyway." Velius explained, though Fen'Fael found it hard to judge the man's motive, or emotions behind why he was being told any of this. It did not seem like the other wished him distress, yet why else would it even be mentioned?  
  
Then he realised something the other had said, and he raised a questioning eyebrow, "I do not recall ever mentioning my magic to you.”  
  
"You haven't exactly kept it hidden either," Velius replied, a smile sweeping over his lips before he continued, "though I know a lot about you, regardless."  
  
"How much?" Fen'Fael questioned, seeming uneasy about the whole thing. He knew hardly anything about Velius, except that he had a great deal of influence in the city.  
  
Velius buckled up the collar, and then attached the rope to a metal hoop. The rope was rather long, but not long enough to give a whole lot of distance between them.  
  
"More than enough." Was the humans only response to Fen'Fael's question. It was almost as if the man was hiding more than he gave away, and that was a dangerous thing. Fen'Fael took note of what it could mean. It either implied that Velius knew too much, which would be bad, or that he was lying in hopes that Fen'Fael would slip up, and mention more about himself than he currently wished. Either way he felt at a true disadvantage.  
  
"Shall we go then, my little one?" Velius said, putting a hand to the lock of the door. A sound of what seemed to be unlocking rang through the hall, and Fen'Fael realised the whole house was enchanted to keep people in. He could not be sure if it was magic, or dwarven runes that enabled such, as both were known to grant such abilities. It could even be both, for all he knew. Either way, it meant he would not be allowed to come and go as he pleased. Though this, he knew already.  
  
Fen'Fael had to stop often to allow Velius to catch up with him, so that the leash didn't pull at his neck. He never imagined that the city would have seemed so wonderful to see. The sights and smells were like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he had never seen so many people in one place. It was an experience he would never forget, that much he knew.  
  
Surprisingly, there were hardly as many elven people around as he thought there may have been, but the ones he did see were far too busy to take notice of him, as they scuttled around quickly, and quietly. Almost as to avoid any notice towards themselves. Those that did take note of Fen'Fael, made more effort to stay out of the way. Some seemed afraid of him, and others had pity in their eyes. He stared back at them. Unsure if he should put much thought into their responses towards his appearance. It wasn't as if he looked much different from them now that his dalish clothes had been destroyed, but he supposed his body did look much more honed, and he was certainly more well-fed than they were.  
  
The slaves reactions towards Velius, was even more curious to Fen'Fael. It was as if they didn't even pay him any attention, other than to make sure they were not hindering his path. It seemed odd that the slaves almost seemed to deliberately not care about his presence, or otherwise were trying hard not to get his attention, by being as out of the way as possible. Those who were not slaves however, seemed to treat the man with great respect, and often would show their admiration quite openly.  
  
Velius on the other hand was amused by the reactions of the other slaves, but mostly by Fen'Fael's own reactions to the city around him. It always amused the human, to see his wild barbaric slaves, take notice of the city born ones, and he smirked broadly while watching his pet elf. Velius gave the elf a few moments to take it all in, before he encouraged him to move forward. He had somewhere to be, after all.  
  
Upon arrival to the building that Velius had chosen to enter, an older man greeted him with a respectable reception, and a formal bow. He spoke in a language that Fen'Fael couldn't understand. He simply assumed it was Tevinter, or whatever the language was named.  
  
The elder male gave Fen'Fael a strange look, before heading towards a desk further back into the shop. He returned with some measuring tape, and without even caring if the elf minded, he began to take his measurements. Apparently Fen'Fael was to be given proper clothes. This wasn't what he had expected, but he was glad of it. The clothes he was wearing now, were far too big for him, as Velius had thrown away the ripped and bloodied ones from before.  
  
The old man spoke some more nonsense, and then looked Fen'Fael up and down critically. He then said in the common tongue, "he looks pretty good, all things considered. But what I can't understand, is why you amuse yourself with such dirt. I mean, slaves like this filthy knife ear? Surely, one raised here would be just as good, and easier to deal with in the long run."  
  
Fen'Fael took offence of the 'knife ear' comment and uttered a low growl. It was bad enough to be treated as nothing more than cattle, let alone being insulted on top of it.  
  
The old man took Fen'Fael's chin into his hand, ignoring the elf's growling as he studied him carefully, "he looks good, but that seems to be his only redeeming quality."  
  
Velius laughed and tousled Fen'Fael's hair playfully, "but a city born one would never get angry at anyone, and I do need him to be intimidating, otherwise he isn't any use to me."  
  
The growling stopped as Fen'Fael looked off to the side, he seemed to grow more annoyed with the two. Yet at the same time, it only made him feel even more like a stray dog than before. He wanted to protest, but before he could say anything, he was ushered into a small room. The rope connected to his collar was removed, and he was given some underclothes to put on. They were basic and plain but fitted rather well.  
  
"The armour you requested in the letter will need to be modified. It is a fraction too small, but to fit it correctly shall not take overly long. He is simply a little taller than expected." The old man said as he dragged out what Fen'Fael could only stare at. It was elvish armour, or at the very least, a close remake of one.  
  
He gave a puzzled glance to Velius, but could not quite make out why he had chosen this particular set. He moved to take a closer look, standing in nothing but his underclothes. He was surprised to see that this armour was much lighter looking, than the usual warrior armour that his clan used. Yet it seemed just as sturdy, if not more so.  
  
The old man said something again in Tevene, a smirk falling upon his face. He glanced at Fen'Fael, and then back to Velius, who waved him off with a chuckle. Velius replied in the same tongue as the old man, and gave a shrug. It annoyed the elf greatly, as he felt they were talking about him, yet he couldn't understand any of it. He crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at the two humans, with very little amusement showing on his face. He didn't like the thought that they may be up to something, or perhaps was mocking him in that strange language of theirs.  
  
Fen'Fael soon found his right arm being pulled outwards, as the older gentleman seemingly inspected it, and then the rest of his body. The elf felt even more paranoid now, as he felt like he was under some kind of scrutiny, and being judged on his looks alone. He may have the skills to know how to use a sword, as well as his own magic, but he was still no real warrior. His skills relied on magic more than brute strength alone, something not so easily known by appearances.  
  
Fen'Fael snorted hotly, "I had no idea a man who made armour, would be able to judge a mans ability to fight," he said with a cocky tone. This merely made the two humans laugh, as if Fen'Fael had made some kind of joke. This annoyed him further.  
  
The old man smirked at Velius, "I take it he is not 'yours' yet then."  
  
"No, but you can see why I picked him."  
  
"Oh certainly. There is no mistake as to why you would choose him. After all, if I were into that sort of thing, or if he were female, I think I would make him mine too. Why do you wait though?"  
  
Fen'Fael became more confused as the two talked. Technically wasn't he already the property of Velius? Not that he liked the term, but that's what he was to these two, and any other human in this city. Their chat made no sense to him at all. He frowned at the two humans, but both paid no attention to him. Soon the elder one set back to working on the armour, but the two continued to talk. Most of it was about unimportant things that did not interest Fen'Fael in the slightest.  
  
After an hour or so, the armour was fixed, and the old man made Fen'Fael try it on. Just to make sure the measurements were correct, and the armour fitted perfectly. Once happy with it, Fen'Fael was allowed to wear it out of the store. Velius paid what was owed, and the two of them continued down the streets, Fen'Fael being led by the rope once more.

 

 

 


	11. CH11 - Part of you, Shadow of me

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"  
  
  
  


A long sigh escaped Fen'Fael's lips in utter boredom. He rested his cheek against the cold slab of a stone table. His 'master', as the dwarf had annoyingly put it, had to fill in some paperwork, though for what; Fen'Fael had not been told. All he knew, was that it was taking entirely too long, and having to wait in another room while this happened, was equally boring as it was timely.  
  
His only companion in the room, was a black and white cat. One that Fen'Fael could swear, upon the creators names; was just as stuck up and irritating, as the people of this city. It had hissed at his attempts at petting it, and made a swipe at the elf's hand. Now, it simply cleaned it's claws in perfect defiance.  
  
“Oh sure, befriend wolves like you're some kind of fan of Fen'Harel, but any other animal, and they instantly hate you. As if they thought you had pissed in their water.” Fen'Fael mocked himself openly, not having noticed anyone entering the room, at least until the clearing of their throat made him look up. Bewildered, he blinked and peered up at them, taking in who it was that now stood before him.  
  
“I was not aware that you spoke to yourself, Fen'Fael. You know, the humans have this saying... 'talking to yourself is a sign of madness.' Though I suppose giving our situation, it is a wonder we aren't all mad here.” The other male elf said, as he moved further into the room, and began to dust up any cobwebs or dust that he could find.  
  
“Kerrav? But... what are you doing away from the rest of the clan?” Fen'Fael asked, his tone clearly showing his confusion.  
  
“Well,” Kerrav said, not stopping in his task, “not long after the Keeper took you few to venture for trinkets, the rest of us were cornered, and collected by slavers. An elf we believed to have had rescued from slavers, had turned out to be a trap. She led them straight to us.” He replied, his tone quiet and forlorn.  
  
Fen'Fael gave a deep, guttural growl, “does that mean all of the clan have been enslaved?” He asked the other.  
  
A vase fell to the floor with a resounding smash, and Kerrav seemed to panic for a moment as he looked to the open door. No one seemed to have heard the break, luckily. He then turned to face Fen'Fael with a sorrowful look, “no.” He said, his voice faultering, “they killed a lot more of us than they captured. And even those that had been captured, have ended up dying along the way, or while here in the city. I am the last alive of the group that was not sold elsewhere. What of your group? Your mother? Brother? Era'Falon?”  
  
Fen'Fael shook his head, “Era'Falon was given to a woman, but they should be here in the city by now. I do not know what happened to the others.”  
  
Kerrav sighed, and ran a hand through his red locks, his green eyes moved to peer at the floor, “maybe they got away... the hope that your group was alright, was all that kept me going, really, but I do not know how much more I can take, knowing what these people have done to us.”  
  
Fen'Fael shook his head, “we can still get out of this, Kerrav. I am going to do what I can to free us, I swear it.”  
  
“Free us? Like that?” Kerrav said, pointing at Fen'Fael's collar, “do not think it has escaped me, you are just as trapped as me, if not more so. Do you even know who your 'master' is?”  
  
Looking down at the stone table before him, Fen'Fael furrowed his brows, “he is an irritable man, that is true, and while I hate this blasted thing on my neck, he and I have a deal. My skills in return for him finding, and freeing my clan.”  
  
A laugh escaped Kerrav's lips, “you don't know, do you? Festis bei umo canavarum.” He sighed, then shook his head, returning to cleaning the room. He hoped to hide the evidence of the broken vase.  
  
Fen'Fael frowned deeply, as he gave Kerrav a scornful look, “Fes...what? You speak their language now? Since when?!” He demanded to know.  
  
“I said, 'you will be the death of me,' and their language is Tevene.” Kerrav replied, mostly keeping his thoughts upon the task at hand, trying to blank the other from his mind, “and I know a little of it, yes. I have been here for a long time now. Look, just be wary of your master. He is not as he seems.”  
  
“He is NOT my master.” Fen'Fael stated coldly, “I have not given up my freedom, not yet. I listen to him, only for the sake of the clan. And knowing you are here too, I will do what I can to free you as well. Even if you are being strangely cold at the moment.”  
  
Kerrav went to protest, but the two elves were interrupted by a yell of, “What are ye doin' that takes ye so long! Stupid elf!”  
  
Kerrav stayed where he was, Fen'Fael could tell that his friend was shaking, likely out of fear, and he realised that the broken vase was the cause. He realised that his friend would get a beating if he was caught idly chatting, or that he had been the one whom had broken the vase.  
  
Fen'Fael quickly stood up, and pushed Kerrav out of the door, “go, I'll take the blame for the vase.” He whispered quickly.  
  
Kerrav still seemed wary, but he nodded slowly, “if it is you, then they won't hurt you without permission from that man...” he trailed his words off, not wanting to keep his own master waiting for much longer. He rushed as quickly as he could without running in the hall way, leaving Fen'Fael to think on the news that he had collected. Kerrav was part of the clan, so the deal included him too, right? Fen'Fael was sure of that, though learning the rest of the clan had been killed, dealt a major blow to Fen'Fael's heart. The clan was not a particularly large one, but their family ties were stronger for it.  
  
Fen'Fael could only hope that his brother, and mother were still alive, if not still free.  
  
It did not take long for someone to notice Fen'Fael, who was now picking up the pieces of the vase. A young dwarven woman with blonde hair, and brown eyes walked into the room. She made an unamused, irritable sound, and came further into the room. She walked with a slight limp, and held a scornful look towards the elf. Though she said nothing to Fen'Fael, and merely gave him a light thwack over the head. It was enough to let him know that she was not happy about the whole thing, but not enough to harm him. Fen'Fael realised it was as Kerrav had said. She dared not harm him, not without permission, even though he could tell she was angrier than she let on.  
  
Finally, she ordered him to stand out of the way, while she collected the fragments. She then gave a dismissive hand gesture towards the chair, a silent order for him to just sit down and to not move any further. The cat in the meantime had moved to sit on the unoccupied chair, and as Fen'Fael's bad luck would have it, the only one in the room. Fen'Fael felt like even the feline was mocking his position of 'slave', and as such he gave a loud huff, and sat on the floor.  
  
It was another couple of immensely long hours before Fen'Fael saw another soul besides the unsociable cat. It was Velius, who he assumed must have finished his work with the dwarven people. The human man raised an eyebrow at the elf, and asked, almost mockingly, “have you been so shamed by your new role, that even a cat now commands you?”  
  
Fen'Fael gave a hard grunt, “no, but unlike you, the cat has claws and teeth.”  
  
The man laughed, shaking his head, “I am no cat, this is true, but it would not be wise to think I am harmless, my little pet.”  
  
Fen'Fael pouted, he was clearly annoyed at the comment, “I am not 'your little pet', and you're not an animal. I have no respect for you, unlike I do the cat. Even if it does act like it owns everyone. At least it is cute enough to get away with it.”  
  
Velius laughed again, and made a motion for Fen'Fael to follow with his head, tilting it towards the door, “I do not know if I should be more insulted by the idea that you respect an animal more than you do me, or that you find a cat cuter than myself. I think I am rather handsome, if I don't say so myself, and I do say so.”  
  
A snicker escaped Fen'Fael's lips, almost to his own surprise. He hadn't expected to find that Velius had a sense of humour, and even if the human had been serious, it didn't seem to matter much. It was a relief to find that Fen'Fael's sarcastic wit was not lost on the man. Any other human here, and the elf knew he would have gotten a beating, or worse, death, for insulting someone of higher rank than himself.  
  
“My dashingly good looks aside, it is later than I had hoped it would be. The trip I had planned as a treat to you, will have to wait until tomorrow.” Velius said with a sigh, though he smiled at Fen'Fael all the same.  
  
“A trip? To treat me? What for?” The elf asked, almost cautiously, but he could not hide the fact that he was interested. They exited the dwarven owned building, their steps unhurried.  
  
“For your good behaviour. Even if you did try to pretend that you were the one to break the vase.” The man chuckled, though Fen'Fael gave a look of panic, and it was evident as to what it was that had him so worried. “Do not think about it overly much. I am assuming he was a friend? He will be fine, if a little beaten. There is nothing you can do for him now, but I will assume you want me to buy his contract? It will take time, and some... planning, but I can certainly do that. So long as he keeps himself out of trouble for a while.”  
  
Fen'Fael glanced behind him to the building, as they made their way down some steps. He still could not help but worry for Kerrav, even if Velius told him not to.

 

 


	12. CH12 - Part of you, shadow of me.

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"  
  
  
  


The fact that Velius had known about the vase, had bothered Fen'Fael the whole way back to the human's home, and once there, Fen'Fael finally picked up the courage to ask, “how did you figure it out? That it wasn't me who broke it, but rather it was the other elf? I mean, the cat could have easily of done it too.”  
  
The human chuckled, “the dwarves are no fools. Your friend has broken a few vases in his time there, and besides,” Velius paused for a moment to open the front door, “your friend is really bad at lying. He told the truth within moments of them asking what had happened. I guess he did not want you to get into trouble, seeing as the dwarves would only end up demanding that I teach you better manners. It is unusual for one of my rank to have such a....”  
  
Fen'Fael cut Velius' words short as he said with a snarled tone, “...a barbaric idiot, who is little more than a wild brute of an elf?”  
  
The human shrugged, “more or less. Though that would have been their words, not mine.” He said indifferently.  
  
With a frown, Fen'Fael then asked, “and what would you call me then?” He slowly moved into the house, feeling rather annoyed. He once more worried about his friend.  
  
“I think you have....” Velius paused for a moment, as if searching for the correct words, “a personal charm to you, if you must know. I wouldn't worry too much about it, my little pet.” Velius laughed, “unless my opinion is that important to you?”  
  
“Not your 'pet'.” Fen'Fael sighed, “and no, I do not really care what you think of me. We have a deal, and that is all I care about.” He said with a huff.  
  
“Then do not think too much about things of little importance to you.” Velius said calmly as he removed his long coat and handed it to Fen'Fael to hang up for him.  
  
The youthful elf did so without being told, though he did show his annoyance with a mumbled complaint. He glanced over his shoulder to the human man, watching him give some orders to an older elf servant, though he didn't pay much attention to what was being said. “What exactly is your position in the city, anyway? You never did tell me.” Fen'Fael confessed as he recalled Kerrav's words to him.  
  
The other man smiled over to Fen'Fael, and said simply, “I am a powerful man, if you're curious. I own a very good business here in the city. My father is also a magistrate and I am his heir.” Velius gave a slight shrug at the last word. He didn't really think too much about his fathers job, he had enough to keep him busy already. “Though my main job is trade right now. At least until my father finally kicks the bucket. Then I will have two powerful jobs to handle.”  
  
Fen'Fael wiggled his nose a little, a habit he did often, “so you're a mage then? I had no idea.” He looked down to his feet as he realised that there was so much about the human man that he did not know about. There was so many things that Fen'Fael wanted to know, but was afraid to ask. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.  
  
“So,” Fen'Fael slowly spoke, he seemed a little nervous now, “how does the whole heir thing work here? I know only a little of what humans are like, and less so those in the Imperium. My clan stayed far away from this area as possible. We took a chance to visit Arlathan, and that went badly for us. We ended up enslaved.”  
  
Velius moved to take the leash off of Fen'Fael, though he kept the collar around the elf's neck, “well, it is not as simple as me just inheriting the position. There is a lot more to it, and even then it is not a complete guarantee that I will get the position.” Velius said as he left the rope upon a table. “There are few as likely to succeed the spot though. None are as skilled as I am with magic, at least none that have shown themselves openly. You can never really guarantee anything in this city.” He calmly stated as he turned to walk away, motioning for the elf to follow him.  
  
“Even if I did get the position, I would have to make sure someone else did not try to kill me. Then they would likely get a higher chance to take the position for themselves. It is a dangerous game to play, even if no one would admit to it.” Velius continued, as he led Fen'Fael into one of the study rooms. More paperwork, the elf noted.  
  
“You... do you use blood magic?” Fen'Fael asked warily. He knew the mages here often used such spells to gain even more power over others, but it was mostly just hearsay from other elven folks in their travels.  
  
Velius sat down at his table, he gave the elf a sickly sweet smile, “where did you get that idea from?” He said, amused. This gave Fen'Fael reason to shudder. There was something about that smile upon the human's face, that gave him reason to believe the rumours of powerful blood mages to be true, and he realised that Velius was becoming more and more a man that was better left in a good mood.  
  
“Oh... I see.” Was all Fen'Fael could say as the words Kerrav had said to him earlier, rang through his ears over and over. Even if Velius did not use blood magic, he was still secretive enough to Fen'Fael, that he told himself not to make light of Velius, nor his abilities. With so much uncertain about him, the human man could be hiding anything.  
  
Velius however seemed more amused by the elf's reaction, but made no mention of how frightened Fen'Fael almost seemed to him. He did however laugh and confess, “yes, I know a bit of blood magic. That is not uncommon here. Though most people would never admit to it in polite company.”  
  
Fen'Fael gave a slow nod, he was a little surprised that Velius had even admitted to knowing some blood magic. It made the elf feel even more nervous around the man, though he assumed that he was safe enough, for the moment. As long as he did not try anything foolish.  
  
Velius smiled that sweet smile again, “does it bother you that much? I have not used it on you, and have no plans to do so.” He said, pulling some parchments in front of himself so that he could work on signing them. Fen'Fael assumed they were some form of contracts, probably for the human's trade business, though he could still not understand the language they were written in, to be sure of what they were.  
  
“How could it NOT worry me?” Fen'Fael said as he began rubbing his left arm absently in an anxious way, “everyone knows how dangerous someone with that kind of power can be. The things blood magic can do...” The elf's words trailed off, and he shivered, clearly afraid of the idea.  
  
Velius smirked to himself, yet he did not look up from his work now, “dangerous? I wouldn't say I was dangerous, just making sure I have as many options open for me to use, that is all.” He said, without much emotion. Likely to hide his implications of the meaning for his words.  
  
Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose again, “I think you are probably dangerous enough, even without the blood magic, but I cannot tell just how much. You are.... you... truly, are an odd man.”  
  
A laugh escaped the other man's lips, and he glanced up from his work, his hazel eyes peering at the elf, “how sweet of you to think so. You flatter me. Do I truly seem so powerful?”  
  
Fen'Fael blushed very faintly, though it was more out of annoyance than anything else, “I wasn't trying to flatter you...”  
  
Another chuckle came from Velius.  
  
“I suppose it is...” Fen'Fael paused, looking for the right words, “...good that you are helping me, and are not my enemy instead?” He bit his lower lip, he wouldn't have called Velius a friend, or even an ally. Not really, and it was hard to tell if Velius was even on Fen'Fael's side at all. The whole situation felt like it was more in the humans favour for this deal to happen.  
  
“That is the best way you can look at it,” Velius chuckled, returning to his work, “at least you'll be able to help your clan while at my side. More than you could do otherwise, yes?” Velius pushed the completed paperwork into a pile, and continued with more of the same. “In any case, I really need to finish all this work before I head to my quarters. Why don't you make yourself useful and help the slaves in their tasks. I am sure they could do with the help.”  
  
Fen'Fael shrugged a little, “I don't remember agreeing to be a slave, or to do chores... though I guess as powerful as you are, I am beginning to doubt you even really need a bodyguard either.” He huffed, heading to the door.  
  
“Whatever term you wish to be called, if that helps you sleep at night, my little pet.” Was the human's only reply to the elf.  
  
Fen'Fael wanted to protest and complain about the humans words, but he thought better of it. Velius was no different than any other stupid human after all. He was a slave to the man, and that was all he would ever think of him. Fen'Fael didn't know why he assumed Velius would be different than the others.

 


	13. CH13 - Part of you, Shadow of me

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"

  
  
  


Fen'Fael gave a loud yawn as he slowly got out of bed. If that was what the city folk called the poor excuse of a thing. The straw had irritated him most of the night, leaving small scratches from head to toe. He wasn't sure if it had been the straw which had caused it, or his constant itching. Though it was far more likely that the answer was both. It was still far better than the floor, which is what the last two humans had insisted he had to sleep on. He had also been given a hand stitched wool blanket, for keeping him warm through the night, and a candle in which he could use for when he needed to use the chamber pot.  
  
He had been given a room to himself, another odd quirk of the human's personality. Fen'Fael noted that most of the other slaves shared a large room, which another slave had compared to the barracks. Fen'Fael had no idea what that was, or of its use, outside of cramming everyone into one room for the night, but he was told it was a place some guards slept, usually seen in most noble, or royal homes. Though it depended on the person who owned the building, and its use.  
  
There was a light knock on the door, before a young slave poked his head into the room. He was likely no older than ten or eleven, and although his clothes were nowhere near as clean, or perfect as a person of status would wear; it was still finely made, a sign that Velius took pride in his slaves. Or that was how Fen'Fael viewed these things anyway. None of the slaves in his home wore rags for clothes, though the higher the position the slave was, Fen'Fael noted, the nicer the clothes they wore.  
  
The boy seemed a little wary of Fen'Fael at first, and he tentatively spoke to the elf, “Master Velius said you are late.... um, oh, and ah, to wash up.”  
  
Fen'Fael blinked a little, before he glanced to the tiny window, and attempted to look out of it, before shrugging, “it is not even dawn, but sure, why not get up before the sun? Everything else is strange around here.” He complained absently.  
  
Shifting on the spot, the boy waited impatiently, but seemed too afraid to hurry the 'strange elf,' for fear of upsetting him, or otherwise angering him. Fen'Fael couldn't really read the child very well. He soon realised Velius had sent the young boy to get him ready, and he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, “I can wash myself, you know? I am not-”  
  
“It is my job... if I don't do what I am told...” the child cut Fen'Fael off, he seemed even more nervous now, and wrung his hands together.  
  
With a sigh, Fen'Fael murmured, “okay, I get it.”  
  
The boy seemed to relax a fraction, he nodded, and began to lead Fen'Fael out of the small room, he glanced back often to make sure the elf was still following him.  
  
Once Fen'Fael was washed and dressed in his new armour, he was rushed to meet Velius in the dining room. The child bowed deeply to his master, and then gave Fen'Fael one last hurried push towards the man, before quickly departing from the room.  
  
Velius seemed to have already eaten his breakfast, though a roll of bread had been left on a plate on a spot next to where he sat. He motioned for Fen'Fael to sit down, “if you had been here earlier, it would have been fresh.” Velius said as the elf cautiously joined him, unsure if it was usual for slaves and masters to eat together. He could only guess that it was not usual, from what he had already knew about the man.  
  
When nothing was said, Fen'Fael ate the bread hungrily, he hadn't noticed how hungry he had been. He realised that Velius had been so busy yesterday, that neither of them had eaten. He wondered if it was usual for Velius to miss meals, or if he had food taken to him in the night. Either way, Fen'Fael wolfed down the food, glad he could eat before the days tasks were underway.  
  
Velius watched the elf, a bemused expression lingering on his face, before finally standing away from the table. “Well, if you are ready, I believe I promised to take you out for a treat today, did I not?” The man smiled towards Fen'Fael, and then moved towards the door, not bothering to wait for the elf to follow.  
  
Fen'Fael quickly drank from the pitch of water in front of him, and then rammed the last bit of bread into his mouth, almost choking on it before he thumped his chest, allowing the bread to dislodge in his throat. Quickly, he then caught up with Velius, and followed closely behind him, wondering what the man had planned for the day. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or worried, about this 'treat' that the human had planned for him. It did not seem to be anything bad, but he couldn't say it felt like he should be happy either. After all it could be literally anything at all. From an iron brand burned into his skin, like he had seen some other slaves have, or it could be as simple as some shoes, or whatever else humans liked to do with their 'pets', as Velius seemed to enjoy calling him.  
  
However a thought crossed Fen'Fael's mind, maybe Velius had found another clan member? Or had managed to find a way to free Kerrav? Though it had only been a short time, and was likely not the case at all. Still, Fen'Fael couldn't help but hope that this was his 'treat'. He knew that Velius wasn't going to tell him anytime soon, or else he'd have done so by now.  
  
Once the rope was tied to the collar around Fen'Fael's neck, the two was once again in the hustle and bustle of the market. Velius did not seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere in particular, and seemed to enjoy simply browsing the items being sold by various merchants. Most paid him the utmost respect whenever he looked at their store, while others nervously tried to keep on his good side, all the while still trying to sell him their merchandise.  
  
With Fen'Fael on the other hand, they seemed to be much less polite, and would often poke and prod him, while speaking in their strange language. The elf had to swipe more than a few hands away, whenever it became too much, and his requests for them to stop it, went ignored. He couldn't tell if they understood him, or just chose to ignore him, but either way, he was not fond of so many strange people trying to touch him.  
  
Finally, Velius seemed to grow bored of the market place, and began to wander further into the city. Though it almost felt as though they were leaving it. The cobblestones gave way to grass, and houses to trees that Fen'Fael had not seen before. They were unlike those he knew from the forests, yet they gave him a familiar sense of peace. It was a feeling he had not realised he had missed so much, until now.

  
“I thought you might enjoy some more relaxing time, outside the house,” Velius said as he watched the elf move over to one of the trees and spread his arms around it, “though I had no idea you loved trees so much as to hug them.” He chuckled, rather amused.  
  
Fen'Fael gave an absent shrug, he had little care about what others thought of him, as they wandered the gardens and saw him standing there, holding the tree like it was a long lost-friend. He missed the feeling of being surrounded by the trees and halla, and even though it was no forest setting, the few trees dotted about made him feel more contented than he had in a long time.  
  
“You have no idea what it is like,” he said solemnly, “to be taken from your home, and forced into a life like this.” Fen'Fael gave a long sigh, before allowing his arms to drop down to his sides. His forehead rested against the bark of the tree, and his pointed ears seemed to droop, “thank you,” he murmured somewhat sheepishly. Fen'Fael didn't want to seem ungrateful for the gesture, even though he now felt more homesick than ever before.  
  
Velius gave the elf a simple smile, though Fen'Fael could not read the man's expression. Was the man happy that he had been thanked, or was he completely neutral towards the whole thing? Fen'Fael had no idea what to think about the man. That much had not changed in the slightest since they had first met, and granted it had only been a few days, Fen'Fael wondered why the man's intentions were so difficult to figure out. Most people, regardless of race, usually showed their emotions much more openly than Velius did. Either way, Fen'Fael felt a little better knowing that even if the human man didn't really care, for things other than himself, he could at least show some thought of other people's feelings in his own ways.  
  
The two spent the rest of the day walking the gardens, as Velius' showed the elf all the different sections of the area. In almost all areas of the garden, (and even city), stood large dragon statues. Showcasing their praise to the old Gods. Fen'Fael didn't quite understand most of what Velius spoke of, in terms of why they believed mere beasts could be anything more than that, but he knew the humans felt the same about his own Creators, and thus tried to not insult anyone by saying something he would only be lectured upon later. Once they were done with wandering the gardens, Velius and Fen'Fael returned back to the mansion to eat, and to retire for the rest of the evening.

 

 


	14. CH14 - Part of you, shadow of me.

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"

 

 

It was late at night when Fen'Fael woke from a restless sleep. He couldn't tell how late it was exactly, as there was no moon that night, but he could hear an owl outside hooting. Celebrating a kill, perhaps? Fen'Fael felt annoyed that he had woken up when it was still night, he knew he would not be able to go to sleep again so quickly, the bed was just too scratchy. It was a wonder he managed to fall asleep at all.  
  
Grumbling, Fen'Fael flung the blanket off, and groggily got out of bed. He tugged at his collar, it wasn't irritating his skin, but it still felt awkward around his neck. He just couldn't understand why magic, or runes, had to be placed upon it so that it could not be removed. At least inside. The whole place was enchanted, so it felt silly to have to wear the collar here, yet his request to have it taken off while inside, had been rejected. He then remembered its other use: to keep his magic in check. As if anyone other than his own clan knew the depths of his skills. Yet Velius seemed to know much more than he let on.

  
The elf wrinkled his nose in annoyance, and opened the door to his room. To his surprise it opened, he half expected there to be runes on that door to keep it from being opened too. Yet it seemed the elf was free to come and go from his room. “Praise the Creators, for small acts of kindness, I suppose...” Fen'Fael spoke in a hushed whisper. He didn't want to wake any of the other slaves or servants, if he could help it.

  
Slowly, Fen'Fael made his way through the halls, and towards the door leading out of this place. He paused for a moment, contemplating if he should try and make a run for it. Yet it was only a passing fancy, as he knew he could not free his clan if he ran away. Plus he remembered the way in which Velius had opened the door before. He doubted it would simply open for him now. With a deep sigh, he left the entrance way, and moved into a room off to the side. He avoided the stairs, as he was not sure which direction would lead to Velius' room, and he had no intention of waking the man up, or even going anywhere near him for the moment. Not unless he was ordered to. Instead he found himself in what seemed like a grand ballroom.

  
Fen'Fael had no word for this kind of room in dalish, and even in the common tongue he had trouble finding the correct term. He was sure there was one, but his knowledge of humans, and their ways was murky at best. At the very least he could tell that this room was one for dancing. Or at least that's what it seemed like. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were made out of mirrors. The only clue that gave any hint at the type of room this was, was the various musical items left in a tidy pile off to one side.

  
Fen'Fael squinted his eyes, as he tried to make out all the details of the room. He had made sure to bring a lantern with him. It had been left alight outside of his room, and there had been a few dotted about the mansion for the slaves that worked in the early hours of the morning, or those who worked well into the night. Even so, it was still tricky to see everything in the room, even with a light to aid him. The one thing that stood out to the elf, was how dusty the room seemed, despite it being mostly empty. A sign that it did not see much action, nor care. It puzzled Fen'Fael to see a beautiful room like this, left to gather dust, when the rest of the place was always so clean and proper.

  
The sound of movement, and talking from within the hallway, snapped Fen'Fael's attention back towards the direction he had come from. It was too late for anyone to be awake, except for the few slaves who worked during the early hours, and it seemed still too early for that. Unless it was a couple of guards? He was curious as to who might stop for idle chatter, and carefully moved towards the doorway. He glanced out of the small opening he had left when entering the ballroom, and squinted to see who it was.

  
One of the figures was a tall man, someone Fen'Fael knew as a kitchen slave. Though this man should have been in bed at this time of night. The other was a woman, but Fen'Fael did not recall who she was. They seemed rather 'friendly' towards each other, as he noticed them holding hands. He tilted his head in an attempt to eavesdrop upon them, but found their hushed whispers far too quiet to get much information out of them. What he did pick up on however, was they were having a secret rendezvous. Nothing he had to worry about. Other than perhaps, being caught sneaking about at night, but that was something even he would most likely be in trouble for, and so he decided to not say anything, or let himself be known to the other two.

  
After a while, and a few kisses later, the two parted ways, and Fen'Fael left the ballroom to continue his exploration of Velius' home. Though now, with much more caution in his steps. Somehow Fen'Fael ended up in a grand library, full of books. Most of them were in a language that Fen'Fael could not understand, but others were in the common tongue. Even these were quite tricky for Fen'Fael to read, as he had never really had any books in his clan, and their dealings with humans had been sparse at best. Still, he managed to read some title pages, and found a relatively small book in which he chose to read: Tevene for idiots.

  
Fen'Fael's face was bland as he read the title, but part of him was glad he could finally learn some of the language used in this city. At any rate, he gathered that if he could learn some of the language, then he should try. Right? Only, it was not as easy as he first thought, even with the book being written for those who did not speak the language. It was rather hard to even guess what half of the words were pronounced as. Some of the words he did learn were: **Avanna** : "Hello.” **Kaffas** : "Shit." (which had to be his favourite word) and the sentence his clansman had spoke: **Festis bei umo canavarum** : "You will be the death of me."

  
There were other words that did not seem too complicated, but he was not sure the use of them. For now he gathered that the best he could do, was to listen to the language, and see if Velius would teach him. Though it seemed unlikely this would happen. The man did not seem the sort to teach his slaves anything more than what was important to their tasks.

  
Fen'Fael continued to read some of the books, until it gave him a headache just attempting to understand half of the words. The feat of attempting to read a language he did not know, must have tired him out. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to a cheerful chorus from the birds outside, this made him realise the time was morning. He slowly lifted his head, some of the pages of the book stuck to his cheek, and he peeled them off with a groggy groan.

  
Slowly, Fen'Fael lifted himself up off the chair, and returned the few books he had borrowed. He then slowly made his way towards the door to exit the library. At the door however, he could hear the voice of Velius speaking towards someone. Fen'Fael couldn't place the other voice, but he had a feeling that at some point he had certainly heard it before.

 

 


	15. CH15 - Part of you, shadow of me.

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"

 

"You are quite sure he is dead?" Came the voice of Velius, as he paced back and forth. To say that he looked unhappy, would have been an understatement. His lips thinned, and eyes narrowed, as he stared at the person before him in serious contemplation. The slave nodded, eyes cast downwards. For whatever reason, they did not speak, nor move from their spot for quite some time.

Fen'Fael furrowed his brows, and turned his head in an attempt to get a better look from his spot near the door, that connected between the two areas. He didn't intend to spy, but curiosity had gotten the best of him. Not to mention the fact that Fen'Fael wanted to find out who the slave was, and why the voice seemed familiar to him. Had he met the man before? Or was it just a voice he had heard out and about the other day? And then there was the topic at hand. Just who had died? And why did it matter so much to Velius? It was obviously troubling the man enough to make him as annoyed as he was. 

"Who else knows of this?" Velius finally asked, his voice rather low, and in an almost dangerously angry tone. Fen'Fael could tell that he was not happy about this person's death at all. Though it was apparent that whoever had died, was not one of his own slaves or people.

The slave shook their head nervously, "everyone over there knows that he has died, but so far, no one outside of their house knows. And so far, only you know within your house. I dared not say anything about it to anyone else, my lord." The slave shifted on the spot in which they stood, "your pet would kill me if I told him, and would certainly not be happy if he heard of this from anyone else either."

The mention of the word 'pet', raised Fen'Fael's attention to the highest of alert. Did this whole thing involve him in some way? He tried to not knock anything, or make too much sound, as he inched his way closer to the pair so that he could hear better. Velius wrinkled his nose in distaste, "he will find out sooner or later, but I will tell him myself. Return to the dwarves, less they realise you are gone."

"Wait!"

Fen'Fael hadn't meant to speak, nor come out from his hiding spot, yet before he had realised it, he had done both. The slave's eyes widened upon seeing Fen'Fael's appearance, before he began to quickly stumble away. Fen'Fael began to give chase, but before he could get far enough, his body simply froze on the spot. Slowly, he was able to look behind him to Velius, who had his hand out towards him. He was using ice magic to keep Fen'Fael in his place.

"You will go no further." Came a stern tone from Velius, as he kept the spell upon the elf's body, "while it is indeed a shame about your friend, you will do nothing. Not to my spy, and certainly not to the dwarves."

Fen'Fael had not even been sure they had been speaking of his clan member Kerrav, but now upon hearing Velius's words, he knew, and his heart sank. Yet for all his anger and grief, he could not move with the spell cast upon him, no matter how hard he tried. He felt utterly powerless against the spell that Velius had cast upon him, as much as he hated to admit it.

“I understand you are angry,” Velius spoke finally, his voice calmer than his expression let on, “but you must trust this issue to me.” He waited until he believed the other slave had left his home, before releasing Fen'Fael from the spell that kept him frozen in place.

Fen'Fael felt his body relax, “a clan member of mine is dead, and you want me to just do nothing?!” Fen'Fael's anger was evident, he wanted to chase down the other man and find out more about Kerrav's death. If he had been murdered, then Fen'Fael wanted to deal swift justice to those responsible.

Velius' lips thinned in annoyance, “yes, you will do nothing, least of all cause trouble over the matter.” He said, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder. “Or do you wish to join your friend in death? As that is what will happen to you, if you go over there now, and try and take revenge.” Velius gave a deep sigh before continuing, “then what will happen to the others of your clan? Do you not care about them?” Velius gave a moment's pause before going on, “If people believe any of your clan would harm high ranking individuals, like you would try and do with our dweomer allies, then they will be killed as well.”

“What?! Why?!” Fen'Fael demanded to know. He guessed the word 'dweomer' stood for Durgen’len, or dwarves in the common tongue. He was furious that these humans and dwarves would kill innocent elves, just because they were from his clan. “What reason would they have to kill them? I can understand why they would demand my death, but not the others!”

“Guilty by association, my little pet,” Velius replied moving his arm to firmly rest his hand upon Fen'Fael's back, as he ushered the elf out of the hall. Fen'Fael wanted to protest against the action, but the feeling of helplessness to do anything at all, had washed over him. “I cannot stop the other families for seeking justice out on your clan, should you show them that your people are nothing but....” he paused, searching for the word he wanted, “...savages. Even if you were justified in your anger. They will not see it as such. They care not for a slaves 'feelings' and believe them to be... replaceable.”

The elf's heart sank lower, what Velius was basically saying, was that he could never act out in violence towards anyone in the city, even if it was out of love for his family. Even if that action was in defence of himself. A thought he did not lavish at the idea of. He allowed himself to be led away by Velius, and all he could do was hope to the Creators that this human man was true to his word, and that the rest of his clan would be alright for now.

Once they were out of the quieter wing of the mansion, Velius lowered his arm from the elf's back, happy in the knowledge that Fen'Fael would not try anything stupid for the moment. “So,” he began, a curious tone in his voice, “what were you doing in my library?” He asked, amused in the knowledge that his pet elf could not read most of the books, if any of them at all.

“Naturally,” Velius nodded, “I am honestly surprised that you can even read.” He chuckled, watching the elf's expression become further annoyed, and angry. “I mean no offense by that, my pet. It is just you wilder elves do not tend to come into contact with people much, if at all. So it seems obvious that you would never be able to read Tevene.”

“I can read the common tongue well enough,” Fen'Fael growled, “and I did pick up the odd.... word of Tevene.” He gave an irritable sigh, “look, I am really not in the mood for this.”

“Of course not,” Velius replied with a charming smile towards Fen'Fael, it was enough to make the elf nervous. “I'll look into his death soon, so why don't you go and unwind a bit? I have an area where you can hone your sword skills, if you like? Obviously, I cannot give you a real weapon while in the mansion, nor can I allow you to use your magic, but hitting straw men with wooden training swords might release some stress.”

With a sigh, Fen'Fael nodded. He did not think it would help him much, but if it aided him to keep his mind off of Kerrav for a short time, then he would be glad to mentally murder someone. “Sure, fine. Whatever.” He mumbled, allowing Velius to show him the way to the barracks. Fen'Fael hadn't been allowed in this section of the human's home before, and he noticed some of the guards gave him a narrowed, and untrusting glance, but at Velius' request he was allowed into the sparring room. Here there were many straw men, and archery targets were placed about for the guards' training use.

“Take advantage of the room as you wish for today,” Velius said with another of his charming smiles that made Fen'Fael feel uneasy. “I'll be quite busy, so you won't be needed for the rest of the day.”

Fen'Fael gave a short nod, entering the room without a word. The door closed behind him. He noticed that in this room, the windows were up high, and barred quite securely, to keep people out? Or perhaps to keep people in? That seemed the case for most of the windows in this place. Fen'Fael glanced around the dim room for the weapons rack, true to his word, the rack was full with wooden swords. There were the odd archery bows, but instead of arrows with sharp points, the tips were round and coated in some kind of sticky substance.

Fen'Fael wondered if the guards ever trained with real weapons, and if so where were they kept? He guessed it would have to be the armoury, in one of the rooms close by, locked up tightly to prevent not just anyone getting their hands on them. He supposed even he wouldn't be able to keep a real weapon on him, so thinking about them was pointless, at least unless Velius trusted him enough not to try and kill him whilst he slept. A thought that may have passed into Fen'Fael's mind once or twice since coming here.


	16. CH16 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, Mass Effect Andromeda and Final Fantasy XV kind of stole my soul for a while there, but now that I've completed both of them, I should get back to working on my fanfics. To make up for the delay, here is a longer than usual chapter.
> 
> TW: Killing, blood
> 
> ******

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away"

 

It was late by the time Fen'Fael became so utterly exhausted from his workout, that he needed to stop. Even though he could do no more, he still felt frustrated from the feeling of being so helpless as to avenge his friend. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and slumped against one of the walls. He took in a deep breath before resting his forehead upon his crossed arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks, though he made no sound. He refused to allow the guards outside of the training room to hear him cry. He had managed to keep his emotions in check, but now that he had expended his energy, it all came flowing out at once.

He gave himself enough time to gather his emotions in check, before drying his face and standing. Using what little strength he had left, the elf made his way to the door. He left the wooden sword where it lay on the floor, and gave the door a few short knocks. After a moment, the sound of clanking armour could be heard, as one of the guards opened the wooden door. The guard peered at Fen'Fael, and gave a short nod, allowing the elf to exit the training room, accepting that he had finished and had no weapons still on him.

No words were exchanged between the guards and Fen'Fael, as he made his way slowly down the hall. He was glad that they did not seem to care for small talk, at least not with him. It made the whole thing a lot easier to deal with. He only prayed that the same would be said for the servants and slaves he crossed paths with.

The manor was eerily quiet as he walked towards his small room. He wondered why, when the young boy that had woken him up the other day, passed by, seemingly in a hurry to deliver a scroll to his masters room. Fen'Fael's ears twitched as he curiously watched the small boy, part of him was tempted to stop the young child and ask what was going on, but part of him cared little about Velius' business. Still, curiosity had gotten the better of the elf, and he called out to him, “what's going on?” He asked, tilting his head to one side inquisitively.

“Oh, um,” the boy said, shifting on the spot nervously, “I am afraid that I do not know, but I must go now.” He gave Fen'Fael a quick nod of the head, before darting away up the corridor. Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose in irritation, but did not pursue the child. Instead he went into his room, and fell down onto the bed. It did not take him long until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was sometime past midnight when Fen'Fael awoke to the sounds of shouting. He rubbed his eyes sluggishly, before making his way to the door. He opened it and listened carefully, but could not make out what was going on. A sudden sense of alarm spread through his mind, and he quickly made his way to Velius' room. He arrived just in time to see a cloaked figure attempting to attack Velius with a kitchen knife. Without thinking, Fen'Fael dashed into the room and jumped on the attackers back, throwing the person off balance. It wasn't until the two rolled onto the ground, and Fen'Fael had managed to climb on top of the person, that he noticed it was a woman. It was an elven one at that. She had a scar across her neck, a clear sign that at some point in her life, someone had tried to kill her.

“Good job,” Velius said as he kept his back against one of the walls of his study, “though you cut it a little close. What took you so long?” He asked, his voice shaken, but he kept an air of importance in its tone.

Fen'Fael kept his eyes upon the woman before him. He wondered why she wished to murder Velius, and who was she? Was she sent here by someone else, or was this her own plan? But he voiced none of these things, and instead spoke to the human male whom had asked him a question, “I was napping. I apologize.”

“Well, at least I am not dead.” Velius gave a deep sigh, “I suppose I should be thankful for that, at the very least. Now kill her and throw her body out. I have much to do tonight and I shall not be kept from it.” He said coldly, moving to sit down at his desk.

“K-kill her?” Fen'Fael stuttered, glancing up from the woman whom he had pinned down upon the floor still. She made no sound, though she did try to free herself from his grasp. He held her firmly, unsure if he should go through with Velius' demand to have her dealt with.

The man gave Fen'Fael a short, unamused look before speaking firmly, “she tried to assassinate me and failed. Her life is forfeit.”

“Don't you want to know-” Fen'Fael began but was cut off as Velius raised a hand to silence him.

“No need. I know who she is and why she is here. This was her second attempt, and this time she was caught before she could escape.” Velius looked over to the two elves before opening a draw in his desk. He pulled out a silver dagger and gave an almost malevolent smile as he slowly moved over to the two elves. He knelt by the females head and peered down at her with a smug grin. “This time you won't get another chance. Your master must be very disappointed in you. Even if you escaped, do you think he would let you live after failing a second time?”

Fen'Fael felt anxious as he watched Velius. He had never seen the man look so evil before. It made him wary, even though he himself had no reason to be afraid. Yet he was. He was afraid of this man whom was his master. Yet he had made a deal with him, to protect him from harm and do all that was needed of him. Yet taking someone's life, especially another of his peoples? That seemed like too much.

“Now, will you kill her, or do I have to bloody my own hands?” Velius demanded as he offered Fen'Fael the dagger. The elf faltered a moment before he slowly took the hilt of the blade into his hand. The woman made no further attempts at escaping and had closed her eyes in her surrender. She still made no sound as Fen'Fael gripped the dagger tighter in his hand, the pressure caused his skin to turn white. Her silence unnerved him, even though it was obvious to him that the reason for her silence was because she simply could not speak. This was evidently due to her old wound upon the neck.

Velius seemed to become impatient as he stood up, his arms crossed and his foot tapped the wooden flooring in irritation. It was obvious that he would not wait much longer for Fen'Fael to carry out his order, and that if he was made to dirty his hands, then the elf would end up in some sort of trouble. Though what, Fen'Fael did not want to find out.

He carefully put the dagger to the woman's chest, hoping to give her a quick release. It was the only mercy he could give her. It would certainly be kinder than any death Velius would grant her. If his experiences of people in Tevinter was anything to go by, then a slow and painful death would await her if anyone else were to kill her.

Taking in one deep breath, Fen'Fael thrust the dagger into the woman's chest. Her eyes opened wide as the shock and pain gripped her body. Suddenly her hands gripped Fen'Fael's own blooded hands, yet she still did not struggle. After a moment she choked and began coughing up blood as the life slowly ebbed away from her eyes.

Fen'Fael felt nauseous, he had never before killed another person and watching her die before him was horrifying. He watched as she slowly smiled at him, she seemed almost thankful for deaths release and it pained him. No one deserved to die like this, and certainly no one deserved the fate of being forced into slavery. To think that she seemed happy to die, meant her life had been so bad that she had welcomed death, and that made Fen'Fael pity her deeply. Even though he had no idea who she was.

Once the last of her life had gone, Fen'Fael sat there, unable to move as the blood on the dagger began to stain his hands. Velius watched him intently before finally speaking a few moments later, “this must be hard on you. I understand, but you must get use to it. Killing others will have to become second nature to you, otherwise how can you protect me to the fullest of your ability?”

Fen'Fael could not hold back a whimper, “but why did she have to die?” He managed to choke out. His eyes began to water, despite his desperate attempts at holding them back.

“She was an assassin and deserves no kindness. Her master is from a rival household that wishes me dead, what does it matter if she dies? She is not one of your family or clansmen.” Replied Velius, his voice as cold as ice. “If we allowed her to live, then she would likely be tortured for weeks until she finally would be given permission to die.”

Fen'Fael frowned, “she could have escaped, ran away or something?” He said, though his voice sounded hollow, as if his emotions had been drained away. When Velius laughed, he was honestly shocked. His eyes widened as he watched his master shake his head in amusement.

“She was loyal to her master, my pet. No slave born into this life thinks of escape, only how to please their master. Even if that means being kept alive for torture. I gave her as much mercy as I dare to give anyone. Be thankful of that and move on from this.”

Fen'Fael frowned again, though he had little time to react as several guards rushed into the study. They faltered at the door for a short time, unsure if they were needed, or if they were in trouble for taking too long to arrive. Despite their initial worry, they moved into the room in order to help Fen'Fael stand. They then began to aid in the removal of the elven woman's corpse from the room while another guard called for a slave to clean up the mess.

Velius began to continue with his work, though he seemed irritated at the delay in his schedule. He had hoped to have finished by now, but due to the interruption against his life; he had been forced to stop.

Fen'Fael chewed his lower lip, unsure what to do with himself and the guilt of killing another elf played deeply on his mind. He kept his eyes upon his blooded hands and simply stood still, unable to do much of anything. He didn't even flinch when one of the slaves began to help clean the blood up off of him, while another cleaned the floor. When he had agreed to protect Velius, he had no way of knowing that life in this city was so dangerous.

It was almost morning when Velius had finished his work. He cursed out aloud. His hands stretched above his head as he attempted to wake himself up. It was then he noticed Fen'Fael had been stood there all that time. He shrugged a little before making his way over to the elf and placing a firm hand on the other's shoulder. This caused Fen'Fael to jump a little, startling him back into awareness.

“You must be as tired as I am,” he said smoothly. His voice gentle and kind, “I am going to retire to bed, and I suggest you do the same.”

“I.... yes.” Fen'Fael said quietly, he lowered his gaze yet did not move for a long time. He then spoke again, “you act like this happens a lot?”

Velius gave a deep chuckle, “that's because it does. Why? Does it bother you that I am accustomed to having my life on the line constantly? I did make the deal with you for a good reason, and this was it.”

“I guess it just never accrued to me that you humans live like this.” Fen'Fael said, looking off to the side. In truth he wanted to quit being Velius' guard if it meant killing more people, but he knew he could not do that. He had to save his family and Velius had not made the offer out of the kindness of his heart. This much was certain.

“There is much to learn about our culture, so much is different from your own. Yet you will learn, and you will adapt.” Velius gave the elf a soft, kind smile. “But you have proven that you are truthful in your promise to protect and serve me, so once we have both rested, I will show you something I think you may like.”

Fen'Fael blinked and looked up to the human. He gave a confused look before slowly nodding his head. “What is that?” He asked, carefully.

Velius gave another of his deep chuckles and placed a slender finger upon the elf's lips and made a “shhh” sound. A sign to suggest that it was a secret for now. He then made his way to the door, allowing a yawn to escape his lips. “For now I need to sleep. So come find me after.”


	17. CH17 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

Fen'Fael could not sleep. The memories of his first kill fresh within his mind as he sat on the edge of his bed. He could see the blood on his hands, even though the servants had washed his hands spotless. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not push the thoughts to the back of his mind. It was enough to drive him mad. How could Velius expect him to adapt to this sort of life? He took no joy in ending a persons life, he did not want to think of himself as a murderer. Yet that was exactly what he was now. He had taken a persons life and that was fact.

“I should have refused,” he whimpered, “but then she'd had suffered a fate worse than death. I know that in my heart.” He rested his forehead upon his knee's. First his friend and follow clan member had been killed and now this, it was almost too much to bear. Yet he had to go on. There were others in his clan that needed saving and that would not happen if he allowed despair to swallow him.

“Creators guide me,” he whispered as he fell into an uneasy sleep. Fen'Fael fantasized of his family and friends. His visions were of their Halla and the forests in which the clan roamed, never staying in one place for too long. Of Virgarth, his twin brother and the harmless pranks they would play on their mother, the Keeper of the clan. He dreamt of Era'falon and how she would always have a kind smile on her face, despite the hardships she had endured before they had rescued her.

His dreams turned to nightmares as his listless mind thought up all kinds of horrors that might be befalling them now. That was if his clan could keep themselves safe long enough to not be outright killed by their so-called masters, or other slaves whom like Fen'Fael had to murder people in order to satisfy their owners wishes.

Hours past before Fen'Fael awoke to the feeling of a hand being gently stroked through his blond locks. His vision was dark and blurry while it adjusted, but he felt no danger surrounding him presently. Instead he felt a sense of comfort, as if the person beside him was a friend. It took him a few moments before he recognized the person as Velius, and he made a move to sit.

“You have a temperature,” the human said softly, “too much has happened and I suppose your body has shut down. You'll be fine with some more rest.”

“But....” Fen'Fael said, allowing the other man to guide him back down onto the bed, “what if you're attacked again?”

“Worried?” Velius said, a hint of amusement in his tone, “you needn't be. You forget I am a mage myself, I can protect myself well enough if push comes to shove.”

Fen'Fael scoffed, “I haven't forgotten, you froze me in place before. Though it sounds like you don't really need me at all.”

Velius gave a playful smile, “perhaps I am strong in magic, maybe even more so than you. Yet I am not skilled at creating magic-based weapons, like you.”

The elf gave a puzzled, almost scared look, “how did you know about that!?” He demanded to know, trying once again to sit up.

“I know a lot about you,” the man said, gently pushing Fen'Fael back down and brushing the elf's hair to the side, “I research all my slaves very thoroughly.”

“But,” Fen'Fael began as a sense of panic washed over him, “I have never used that magic outside of the forests before. No one besides my mother and twin brother even knows about that.”

Velius shrugged, “and you think you were never seen by others? How many times have you became curious about the human villages, and had to fight them off when you met one who hated your kind? Or how often your own clan-members might have watched you without your knowledge? Or what about the slavers who you killed in order to rescue your pretty friend from them?”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, he had not expected all this information about himself to have been public knowledge. Even if it wasn't something the whole world knew, it was still unnerving that Velius knew this much about him. Again a feeling of being afraid of this man washed over the elf. He became dizzy just thinking about it, and the fever did not help matters.

“Relax,” Velius said as he noticed Fen'Fael becoming increasingly alarmed, “I am very good at finding out information, besides, it is because of this skill of yours, that I want you. So be thankful for that and take it easy.”

The man's words did not inspire calmness from Fen'Fael but he did close his eyes, trying to find some rest. He felt a cool, almost numb sensation wash over him, a feeling both familiar and sedative. Curative magic. He knew without even opening his eyes. His mother was proficient in the skill, and he knew that Velius was trying to help his body heal. Though he had no wounds, the magic was enough to bring his temperature down and the feeling lulled him into a gentle sleep.

It was evening before Fen'Fael awoke again, he felt a lot better after having slept. He looked around him, Velius had fallen asleep while sat on a chair next to his bed. Fen'Fael felt a little embarrassed at the thought that this human had watched over him, making sure he had been alright. A thought that Velius actually might care about him, washed over the elf's thoughts which made him blushed ever so slightly. Even though that probably wasn't the truth, it still felt nice to believe.

On the bedside table was a silver plate. A loaf of bread and some dried meat lay upon it, untouched. Fen'Fael was sure that it had been left there for when he awoke, and it did not take him long before he ravenously ate it up. He had not realised until now, just how hungry he had been.

Although Fen'Fael still felt uneasy about his situation, a new found respect for Velius had found its way into the elf's heart. It was obvious to see why the people who worked for this man had such devotion to him. He had mistaken that devotion for disquieted obedience, yet now that he had first hand experience of the man's care for his people; he realised that Velius cared in his own, strange ways.

Fen'Fael watched the other man sleep for a while before making a silent vow. He would face anything with this human if it meant he could free his family and friends. Killing those who would harm Velius was a small price to pay if this human kept his promises.


	18. CH18 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

After a good days rest, and time to himself, Fen'Fael felt a whole lot better. His mind was still a jumble of emotions, but he was able to move about the mansion without fear of breaking down in a fit of tears. However, he did keep mostly to himself, just in case something caused him to loose control of his emotions.

It had been an uneventful day, Velius had some business to attend to, and had not been seen for the bigger part of the day. Fen'Fael had been a little worried when he awoke to find the man had gone from beside his bed, but since the other slaves and guards around the mansion had been in a good mood, he figured nothing troubling had happened while he had been asleep.

Fen'Fael spent his day sitting on a balcony that overlooked the garden. He had found Velius, who had been in the study nearest the human's bedroom, and had told the elf that he would be busy for a while longer. When asked, the man had simply said it was a private matter, and was not work related. He seemed to have been writing a letter, and he had seemed unusually agitated. Fen'Fael felt that perhaps Velius needed some space, and had left him alone. Though the elf did not stray far.

He had soon taken notice that hardly anyone came up to this tower, and he wondered why. There had been two guards at the bottom of the entrance, but they had not stopped him from going up. The only thing they had said, was for Fen'Fael to be careful. That had only made him more curious. Sadly, it had turned out to be nothing special. There were a few rooms up in this tower, the study Velius was in currently, a bedroom which the elf figured was the human's, and another room which had been locked. From what Fen'Fael could see in the keyhole, it was an untouched bedroom of some kind.

Looking out to the garden, Fen'Fael took his thoughts back to the forest in which he had grown up. It seemed so far away now, and he wondered how the rest of his clan was faring. He had not found out anything, and that had frustrated him. Velius seemed to have some clue, but the elf had not yet gained the courage to ask. Instead he simply sat on the balcony, singing quietly to himself.

“Melava inan enansal  
ir su aravel tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na  
lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin”

While lost in his song, Fen'Fael had not noticed Velius had stopped writing his letter, and had now been watching him. The man leaned against the doorway into his study, and simply stood there, listening. He noticed the forlorn expression upon the elf, and chose not to disturb him. After the elf had finished, Velius returned to his room. He pretended to not have heard Fen'Fael singing, and instead yelled out to him, requesting that the elf get him a drink.

Fen'Fael glanced over to where the study was, and gave an inaudible sigh. However, he did as he was told, and left the tower to find the kitchen. While there, he noticed the servants were all rushing about to prepare dinner. The head chef was a large man with grey hair, a large beard and deep brown eyes. He stared at Fen'Fael for a moment, before drying his hands upon a rather blooded apron.

“What d'yer want boy?” He asked, his voice a drawl. He did not seem very happy about the interruption at all.

Fen'Fael faltered a moment, he had never seen a man so tall before. Even most of the guards in this place seemed small in comparison. The only thing that made this man less intimidating, was his roly-poly stomach. He gulped a little, before picking up the courage to speak, “um, the human wants a drink.”

The chef stared at him, his eyes narrowing, “which 'uman do you mean, boy?” He challenged, his temper obviously short.

Realising that this mansion was full of humans, Fen'Fael rubbed the back of his neck in an almost sheepishly awkward way. “Oh, uh, Ir abelas. Velius would like a drink.” He said, his voice uncomfortable.

Fen'Fael had not meant to speak elvish, even if it had only been a little, but it had slipped in. He realised his mistake when the human gave a very audible grunt, “oh yer him. That one.”

This caused the elf's nose to wrinkle, “and what's that suppose to mean!?” He did not like the way that this large man seemed to look down on him, his expression one of obvious ridicule.

“I donna care if yer the new toy, or whatever. Jus' know that this be MY kitchen, an' you follow MY rules while in it.” The man said, moving to one of the cupboards close by. “Yer use the proper terms, Master Adrastos. Or Master.”

Fen'Fael scoffed, and he muttered a curse word or two in elvish, before glaring at the tall man. “No.” He said simply. He still had his pride, even if he could tell it would land him in trouble with the man.

The chef did not get angry at him however, and merely continued to pull out an old looking bottle. He then shoved it into Fen'Fael's hands, saying sharply, “thank yer luck that the master does not let me have yer for a day. I would cut yer tongue out for insolence. Now git out.”

Wrinkling his nose again, Fen'Fael did as he was told without argument. With the threat of his tongue being removed, he did not want to anger the man further. He sighed, thankful that Velius was not as barbaric as the rest of the people in this forsaken city. He then looked down at the bottle that had been given to him, but he could not understand the words upon its label. He could tell it was old, and an alcoholic drink however.

He quickly returned to the study that Velius was within, and gave the door a small knock even though it was still open. When the human looked up, Fen'Fael waited for his permission to enter. It did not take Velius long to wave him in, and he smiled at the bottle in the elf's hands.

“Ah, a good year.” He said, happily taking the bottle from the elf. He stayed quiet as he opened the bottle, and without bothering to request a glass, he took a long swig from the bottle. He placed it upon his table, and let out a pleased sigh. Velius then looked to Fen'Fael, he seemed less irritated now than previously.

“Are you all done with your, um, letter?” The elf asked, somewhat curiously. Though he had no intention of prying. He had learned that the man was very secretive about his work, and could only assume he would be just as silent about his personal stuff.

Velius nodded, he glanced to one side, a clear look of irritation upon his face. “Quite done. Women are infuriating.” He said simply.

“Women?” Fen'Fael questioned, though quickly caught himself, “uh, not that you have to explain anything to me.”

A shrug rolled off of Velius' shoulders, “it is a complicated matter. You'll see for yourself in the days to come. Right now however, I would rather pretend that she does not exist.”

This confused Fen'Fael, yet he did not say more on the matter. He was curious, but if Velius did not want to talk about it, then he doubted that he could coax anything out of him. After a while, Velius stood from the desk and moved towards the door. He motioned for the elf to follow him. “I am sure the chef has finished with my food, so let us head back downstairs.”

Fen'Fael nodded, then gave a nervous laugh. “I do not think that man likes me,” he admitted, this caused Velius to laugh.

“He does not like many people, but elves like you? No. He hates your kind. Do not let it worry you. He will not harm you.”

It was not as if Fen'Fael cared for anyone's opinion, but he was relieved to know that he would not be harmed by the chef for his attitude earlier.


	19. CH19 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

The next day, Fen'Fael was once again woken by the young boy from a few days ago. Again he insisted on helping the elf wash himself, and again he had made a point to hurry him. Fen'Fael realised that it had become a pattern, for whenever they left the manner. It seemed that any other time, Velius was much more relaxed about Fen'Fael's appearance.

There was something strange about today, though Fen'Fael could not quite place what. It was rather obvious something was going on however, as Velius had brought a knife with him. He had given no explanation as to why, only that it was there, just in case. Fen'Fael was given no weapon, but the man had assured him, if needed, he would remove the spell upon the elf's collar so that he could use his own magic.

This roused the elf's curiosity, though he hoped that nothing bad would happen to either of them. He was not sure he was ready to fight anyone, not just yet. Though if it was simply Velius being cautious, then he couldn't say he didn't understand it. After being attacked the other day, he had good reasons for wanting to be careful.

The two entered a spacious building, it almost seemed like a place of worship. Dragon statues stood tall in sections dedicated just to them. Fen'Fael recognized one of them. He had seen it once before, though he couldn't quite remember where. As the elf pondered, Velius left him to talk with one of the priests.

“Andoral, if you are wondering.” Came a matured voice from behind Fen'Fael. He looked around, curious as to who would speak to him. He was not use to strangers doing more than stare at him. The man that had spoken, seemed to be quite aged, though he was far from ancient. He had hazel eyes and hair, which reminded Fen'Fael of another man. In fact, most of this man's features seemed to remind the elf of Velius, only much older.

The similarities were so many, that it made Fen'Fael wonder if the two were related. Though most humans looked pretty much the same to him, if he was honest. His expression however, was one much more stern, and serious than Velius. As if the man was much more weathered and experienced. The silent tension between them made the elf nervous. He didn't want to anger a stranger, and was not sure if he should respond without permission. Though not responding at all would also be bad.

“Ma serannas.” He said tipping his head in his thanks. The man's stare made Fen'Fael nervous, and he quickly explained in the common tongue, “er, that means thank you.”

The man continued to stare at Fen'Fael before turning away. He moved towards Velius, motioning back towards the elf, “he with you?”

Velius turned his attention from the priest, towards the two. His lips thinned a little before he put on a smile, “yes. He is not giving you trouble, I hope?”

“No.” Was the man's simple reply, though he did not sound happy at all. Fen'Fael was worried that he had still managed to offend, or anger him. “Let us get down to business, I have much to do.” The elder man announced.

“Of course.” Velius said swiftly, motioning the two to follow him. The priest bowed his head and hurried away, leaving the three alone to continue his own tasks. Velius led the others to a smaller room off to one of the sides of the building. There were simple chairs within, and the two humans sat down. Fen'Fael stayed stood, though it was more out of uneasiness. He did not want to draw too much attention towards himself.

After he had made himself comfortable, the elder man spoke plainly, “there is a matter I want you to take care of. I shall be blunt. Your brother's stupid apprentice has summoned a demon that he had no control over, and gotten himself killed. Luckily, Daedalus is fine, but we need your help in removing the demon.”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, this was the first time he had heard about any family Velius may have. Though he worried about this so called 'demon'. Whenever a demon was involved, it was usually because of blood-magic, or because of the veil between the waking world and the Beyond, (or the Fade as humans called it), was broken. Either way, a demon was always a bad idea, even one that seemed bound could be a potentially dangerous thing.

Velius sighed deeply, “we both knew it would happen, sooner or later.”

“Indeed,” the elder man stated as he stared at Velius, his expression serious, “at any rate, we cannot allow this to get out. If the others learned of this....” he trailed off, clearly annoyed.

“Fear not, father.” Velius said simply, his tone unusually grave. “Your reputation will not be tarnished.”

Fen'Fael could not hold back a gasp of, “father?!” He quickly placed both hands on his lips to silence himself. He had wondered if the two had been related somehow, but he could not hide his surprise at the fact. Of course, his sudden outburst caused both the humans to stare at him, both with raised brows. He would have laughed about how much alike they looked, had he not found himself feeling extremely embarrassed.

Clearing his throat, Velius then turned back towards his father, “anyway, where do we need to go?” He then said, continuing on the topic, and ignoring the elf's sudden outburst.

“Outside of the city, luckily. I have a scroll with the location. Had this been within the city, or at his estate, it would have been much harder to hide it.” The elder man commented, handing a scroll to Velius.

Fen'Fael could not help but notice, that the two seemed very proper towards each other. He wondered if this distance between family was a human thing, or just something that high-powered people did. Or was it because he was there? He doubted it. Either way, he was glad that their attention had not lingered upon him for long.

After the two had conducted their business, Velius headed towards the exit. His father stayed silent for a moment before suddenly speaking, “Velda will be arriving soon. Do not forget that.”

At the mention of the name, Velius gave a grunt. Fen'Fael noticed that the man seemed troubled, but he quickly forced a smile, turned to face his father again and uttered a quick, “of course I have not forgotten. I am quite happy to hear of her return. It has been too long. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should go.”

Velius' father narrowed his eyes, lips thinning, “of course.” He spoke plainly, turning away from the two. It was his way of allowing Velius and Fen'Fael to leave the building at last.

The elf glanced towards his human companion, he could not help but feel a little worried. He had only ever seen the man like this once before, and that was when he had been writing the letter. He wondered who this woman 'Velda' was, and why Velius seemed annoyed by the mere mention of her.

“Do not even ask,” Velius commanded, his face scrunched up in pure irritation. “You'll find out for yourself soon enough.” Was all he said. He swiftly began to march away, pulling at Fen'Fael's leash enough that it set him off of balance, unless he matched the humans pace.

“Um, understood. I shall not ask.” Fen'Fael said carefully. Though he was even more curious now than before. This was the second time that the man had said this to him.


	20. CH20 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

Taking a horse and carriage ride to the outskirts of the city, Velius had kept quiet the whole way. He seemed troubled, and for good reason. Fen'Fael wondered what would happen with the demon, he was not looking forward to facing it. He hoped that he would be allowed to take the collar off, so that he could use his magic, or else he would be vulnerable.

He shifted on the seat, had he not been worrying about the demon, he would have marvelled at its design. Of course the Elves had the halla, and the aravel, but it was nothing like this. Halla were the ones to choose their path, it was an honour and privilege that they took the elves with them.

“We will arrive soon,” Velius suddenly spoke, “we will have to walk the rest of the way, but it should not take long.”

Fen'Fael nodded ever so slightly, this was the closest to the cities edge he had been since first being brought here. Had the driver not been a stranger to him, Fen'Fael would have asked about the demon, or his collar, but this mission was to be kept as quiet as possible. It made him feel especially uneasy.

Once they had reached their destination, and the man with his horse and carriage had gone, Fen'Fael finally asked, “will I be fighting it too?”

Velius raised a brow at the elf, “what do you think?” He quipped.

Fen'Fael's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “it's just... I've never faced a demon before. I don't really know what to do in this situation.” He admitted, “plus I don't have a weapon on me, and ....” he trailed off a little.

Shocked, Velius blinked at the elf, unsure if he was serious, before he rubbed his forehead gravely, “I hadn't planned on you not having experience with demons.” He scoffed once, then shook his head, “Did you have no training from your clan?”

Feeling further humiliation, Fen'Fael shook his head, “I.... no. I never fought demons before. My mother, she's the Keeper.... ah, the leader, anyway, she was very careful with teaching me magic. We never ran into any demons, thank the Creators.”

Velius sighed heavily, “lucky for you. Unbound ones are tricky, but they can be killed. As long as you know what you are doing. Since my brother's apprentice was not overly strong, the demon should hopefully just be a small fry. We'll be very unlucky if it is a Pride demon, or Desire demon.”

Fen'Fael nodded his head in rapid succession. He knew of the various kinds of demons one might face, but learning about them, and actually fighting them was two very different things. “Just tell me what needs to be done, and I'll do it.” He said, though he could not easily hide his nervousness.

“Well, at least you aren't cowering, that's a good start.” Velius half-joked, “just be cautious. Do not let the demon get inside your head. You'll be fine, I am here with you. I'll not let you fight it alone.”

Fen'Fael felt more calmed now, knowing Velius would be beside him, gave the elf more confidence. They soon neared the spot in which the demon was supposedly at, and Velius stopped them from going further. He placed a hand to the elf's neck and uttered something in Tevene. The collar around Fen'Fael's neck suddenly felt lighter. It was an odd sensation, yet he could feel his magic abilities returning.

“You'll need your magic, if you are to help me. I suppose this will truly be a test of your honour.” Velius uttered seriously.

Nodding, the elf rubbed at his neck as the collar was removed, and placed in the human's satchel. “All we have are words with each other, but I understand your worry. Empty promises, and betrayal must be common place in this city. Um, I mean, humans do tend to do that a lot. No offence, but your kind sort of does that all the time, especially to us elven folk.”

Velius stared at Fen'Fael for a long moment, not seeming amused at all. The elf gave a nervous laugh before then speaking again, “I'm not saying that YOU personally do it. Although, to be honest you haven't actually helped my clan yet either, so I guess you could betray me in the end, right? But ....”

“Would you like a shovel? The hole you keep digging seems to be getting bigger.” Velius said, quite a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Fen'Fael blushed awkwardly, he hadn't meant to insult Velius at all, but he realised that he had done exactly that. Even if it had been by accident. “Ir abelas!” He quickly said, “I did not mean it as an insult, it is just hard to trust humans much, thanks to our past, and what happens now. I just... I'll shut up now.”

Suddenly, Velius burst into a fit of laughter. He raised his hand, and collected himself quickly. Fen'Fael seemed confused, had he been wrong and Velius was not insulted? Or was he just quick to forgive him? He shifted on the spot before looking away from the human, unsure if he should speak further, or just give up trying to explain himself.

“Your mistrust is well founded.” Velius finally spoke, he gave the elf a little smile, rolled his eyes playfully, and then continued, “we destroyed Arlathan, enslaved your people, destroyed your culture.... you have every reason to mistrust us as a whole. At any rate, let us be done with the demon and go home.”

Fen'Fael nodded quickly, he was glad that Velius seemed to be in a better mood. Though he realized, this was the first time he had ever seen the human laugh so heartedly before. He hoped it would not be the last time.

Once they were ready for combat, Velius led them to a small house. It seemed eerily quiet inside. Near the entrance stood a man, roughly a few years younger than Velius. Fen'Fael quickly placed him as the brother. Though they did not look much alike at all. This man had blond hair, blue eyes, and seemed rather flimsy. He did not possess the same confidence, nor maturity as Velius did.

“Ah, oh, Vel, um, what are you, erm, doing here?” He stuttered, seeming quite taken aback by his elder brothers appearance. Daedalus soon took notice of Fen'Fael, and he took the elf's hands into his own, “oh, who are you? I don't recall seeing you around Vel before!” He said, seeming quite happy all of a sudden, despite his dead apprentice.

Velius seemed rather annoyed again, and he batted Daedalus' hands away from Fen'Fael. The elf on the other hand was rather bewildered. He was not use to humans, (or city elves for that matter), being so friendly towards him. He couldn't find any words to describe his feelings on this man, and decided it would be safer to say nothing at all.

“We have a demon to deal with. Now, why don't you explain the details, before I get angry.” Demanded Velius, he seemed to have little patience to deal with his brother.

“Yes, yes.... but first tell me, who is this charming fellow?” Daedalus said, once again trying to go for Fen'Fael's hands, though this time the elf was quick to move them away without needing Velius to interfere.

Fen'Fael realised the two men were completely different, not just in looks but in personality too. He wondered why the brothers seemed so different, but he didn't put much thought in it. The only thing he felt was oddly strange, was their relationship to one another. Daedalus did not seem to show much respect for Velius at all, as he kept ignoring much of what was said to him. Velius too, seemed to have little love or respect for his younger brother. Fen'Fael couldn't even wonder why. He and his brother had always been so close, so the idea of siblings not getting along, was just too strange an idea.

He could tell Velius was getting angry at his brother, and decided to speak up, if it meant nothing more than to get this day over and done with, “Fenedhis lasa!” He swore in elvish. Thankful that the man likely did not understand him. “Can we get on with it?”

Daedalus blinked, then gave Fen'Fael a little giggle, “oh, he's adorable! But you're right little elf! I should tell you all about the demon!” He said cheerfully as he quite happily clung to the elf's arm.

Fen'Fael felt like hiding behind a wall, he felt extremely embarrassed. This man was impossible, and his undesired attention was beginning to make the elf feel vexed. He had never had someone show him this much attention before, and he had no idea what to make of it. Looking over to Velius, Fen'Fael gave a pleading look, silently asking for help.

No help was offered however, and the elf had little choice but to put up with Daedalus clinging to him. Velius did seem angry, but he said nothing on the matter. Fen'Fael felt that perhaps, he too, wanted to quietly slip away and hide somewhere.


	21. CH21 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

Having finally coaxed the information out of Daedalus, the three made their way into the house. It apparently belonged to the apprentice, who was still a fledgling mage. He had summoned the demon in an attempt to become stronger, but as with all inexperienced mages, he fell victim to his own foolishness.

Velius had explained to Fen'Fael that they likely faced a demon of Desire, this would mean they would have to keep their wits about them. Desire demons were a tricky bunch, and were one of the more powerful creatures of the Fade. The elf hoped that their inevitable battle would end swiftly, and without loss.

The house was eerily silent as they moved through the hallways. It was not a particularly large place, at least when comparing it to the homes that Fen'Fael had seen, but it was still a challenge to navigate. Fen'Fael wondered where everyone was, surely even a smaller house like this would have some servants?

The three kept quiet as they walked through the hallways, searching each room for any sign of the demon within. Daedalus seemed a little less cheerful now, but he still seemed quite relaxed for someone who had recently lost someone. It made Fen'Fael suspicious of him, and had he not been related to Velius, he would have expected this to be a trap. Then again, like everything else in this city, could Fen'Fael truly trust even Velius' family to be safe?

“We seem to be in luck. It does not seem to have summoned any other demons to its side.” Velius said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Though it is too quiet. Let us hope it hasn't already escaped.”

Fen'Fael nodded rapidly, though he dared not to speak. He was so nervous, he felt like he could be sick. Despite his feelings, he did his best to show a brave face, unwilling to let the two humans know he was afraid. He would never hear the end of it.

“Where are all the servants?” Velius asked his brother, finally voicing the question that the elf had so wanted to know, but had not brought up himself.

“No idea. They should be around somewhere! Some servants were sent home, but there should at least be a few left. It was mostly just the sacrifices that we kept around.” Daedalus shrugged, not seeming to really care much either way. His air of indifference really annoyed Fen'Fael, but he did his best to keep his anger in check. Fen'Fael wanted to demand answers about the whole 'sacrifice' thing, but he realised the answer was obvious. How else did he expect blood magic to work?

It wasn't until they began to explore the cellars of the house, that they began to notice something was really strange. Even more so than silence. This area had been hidden behind a massive door. Fen'Fael realised by the newly moved dust upon the floor, that this door was rarely opened. There were a few different rooms here, but all were empty, save for the odd torture device. Further along was another door that led into a room full of cells. Fen'Fael realised that this was where the poor people had been kept, as they awaited their deaths. It made him shudder. The thought of slowly starving to death, while being forgotten, or dying in other horrid ways, made him feel like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He wondered if Velius had such a place. He didn't want to think about it.

As they entered the room with the cells, the three noticed it was a little too cold. While it was true that they were underground, there should have still been some kind of heat from the torches littered along the walls. Fen'Fael suddenly realised that he felt tired, as if the energy had been drained from him. He couldn't understand why, but he just wanted to rest for a moment.

A firm hand rested on the elf's shoulder, and he looked behind him. He noticed Velius was stood there, and that it was his hand upon Fen'Fael's shoulder. The man seemed as equally tired, but something in his eyes troubled Fen'Fael. It was as if the human was overly cautious about something. Velius kept glancing around him, “do not stop.” He said softly.

“But I'm tired...” moaned Daedalus, his tone almost like that of a child, one who did not wish to do as he was told.

“I believe I was wrong about there not being other demons.” Velius continued, ignoring his brothers annoying complaining, “I fear if we stop, then we will never move again.”

Fen'Fael looked around himself quickly, “so this sudden feeling of wanting to rest...”

“Is likely the work of a Shade,” Velius explained, “while most are easy to deal with when spotted, if you do not notice its presence quickly enough, then it will drain you of all your energy. Normal people, or mages who are not skilled enough, are easily fooled into a willing sleep. One they will never wake up from.”

Fen'Fael shuddered, he did not want to think about it, but think about it he did, and this only made his fear even worse. While his mother had taught him about demons, and how to combat them, it was never something he ever had to actually deal with before. He was glad to have Velius beside him now, knowing that the man was alert and knowledgeable about such things, made Fen'Fael feel more at ease.

As they continued to walk onwards, Daedalus grumbled under his breath, “just a quick stop?” But despite his complaining, he too kept moving. Fen'Fael was unsure if the man was weak, or if he was actually stronger than he let on. He did not seem as powerful as Velius, who was much more level headed, and confident, but he seemed able enough to resist the temptation of stopping. This meant he had to at least be powerful enough to hold his own.

The room of cell's seemed to go on forever, and as the three turned a corner they came face to face with a Shade. However, it was not just the demon. Slumped on the floor were two of the servants. They were breathing shallowly, a sign that their lives were slowly being drained away. It had not seemed to have noticed the three at first, and this had given Velius the advantage of casting winters grasp upon the demon.

It let out a hiss of anger, and turned to face its aggressor. It raised its hands towards Velius, knocking the human backwards, and causing him to loose his balance. Fen'Fael, though alarmed, quickly stood in front of the demon. He felt a strange tingling sensation, and noticed that Deadalus had placed a Barrier on the ground. Fen'Fael realised that at least he was showing some loyalty. If he had simply wanted his brother to die, then it would have been easy to aid the demon, in order to finish them off. Instead he had given Fen'Fael an edge against the creature.

Not wanting to give the demon any time to turn its attention upon himself, Fen'Fael quickly raised his hand outwards, creating a blade of solid magic. With the blade, the elf swiftly struck at the Shade several times. He was surprised at how quickly it fell before him, turning into a greyish-black smoke before vanishing completely. He could feel all of his strength returning, the feeling of uneasy weariness fading away like a flowing river. He quickly turned his attention to Velius, offing the man a hand to aid him to his feet.

“Good work.” Velius complimented the elf, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. He then gave Fen'Fael's hair a playful ruffle, “I knew choosing you, would not be a waste.”

Fen'Fael batted the man's hand away, and gave a little laugh, “well, if you didn't sit down on the job, I wouldn't have to save you all the time.”

“Don't get too cocky, little one. You have much to learn still.” Velius chuckled, “now come, we still have another demon to deal with. One much more formidable.”

Fen'Fael felt a little conflicted, on one hand he was annoyed that Velius treated him like a child, and on the other hand, he was overjoyed about the compliment. Though it was true, in his clan he was still considered a child by their standards. He had not yet gotten his vallaslin, a sign of his coming of age. Though he wondered if Velius knew of this. Most city folk, human or elven, knew anything about the ways of old.

Deadalus seemed generally surprised about Fen'Fael's ability to call forth a magic-sword, his cheerful demeanour returned in full, “what was that you did? Can you teach me? I want to make weapons too!” He laughed, but when Velius gave him a sharp look, he shrunk back a little, “I just want to know. I won't try and steal your slave or anything.”

“I'm not a ... ” Fen'Fael began, but was cut off quickly.

“My slave's abilities are not for weak mages like you, brother. You would hurt yourself just attempting it. Besides, it is old elven magic, and you will do well to not ask again. Magic such as that, is to be respected. Besides, I doubt he would show you willingly. He is not exactly a slave you can just order about on a whim.” Velius said seriously, ignoring the elf's annoyance at being called a slave. He knew it would upset him, but he doubted the elf understood how things would look, if he ever treated him too kindly in front of others, even his own family.

Part of Fen'Fael seemed a little happy that Velius at least understood his feelings about his magic. Even if ordered to show Deadalus how, he would have refused. Using it in battle was one thing, but showing it off for prides sake, was something Fen'Fael did not enjoy. Of course he had been exceedingly happy when his mother had agreed for the outsider elf to teach him, and he took it as a sign that he was ready to become a respected mage in his own right. Yet it was a skill that he respected, and did not want to share with mere humans.

Velius soon continued onwards, ignoring his brothers sulking. Fen'Fael almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. As they entered the end of the cell room, they came to a large wooden door. A pungent smell came from within. Fen'Fael had to hold an arm to his nose, it smelt like rotten flesh, and dried blood. A smell that was almost familiar to him. He remembered the torture room that he had woken up in, when he first began his journey into slavery. The thought of what was behind the door made him sick to his stomach.


	22. CH22 - Part of you, shadow of me.

“For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything

Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything”

 

As the door slowly opened, the stench of decaying flesh grew even more intense. Fen'Fael could hardly stomach it. Keeping his arm to his nose, he gagged, the odour was just too much. He did not want to see the corpses that he knew lay within the room, and he dared not to imagine how many slaves had been sacrificed in total here. He just could not find any justification to such a loss of life, no matter the reason. Yet these humans thought of slaves as tools to use, nothing more. He wondered if they even acknowledged their slaves feelings at all. He had not seen such a room while exploring the manor that Velius lived in, but like this one, it was probably kept out of sight. The very thought disgusted the elf, and he prayed to the Creators that he would never have to be involved in such horrors.

Daedalus and Velius vanished into the room. They did not seem to be affected by the smell, or at the least they were better at ignoring it. Their indifference made Fen'Fael disheartened. The elf pushed forward as best as he could tolerate, and followed the humans into the room beyond the door. There were bodies littered everywhere, though there were not as many as Fen'Fael feared there would have been. In fact there were far more people still alive, than there were dead. Though they seemed.... strange to him, somehow.

Standing in front of the slaves that were still alive, stood an almost humanoid looking creature. Fen'Fael found it hard to keep his attention upon the creature, though equally hard to advert his gaze for long. It was mostly naked, except for the odd piece of cloth that covered its lower region, which left little to the imagination. It had long horns upon its head, not unlike the Qunari, and a long, slender tail, that almost seemed to be made up of scales, or maybe bone. More interestingly, the creature appeared to be male.

“Who dares disturb our peace?” Came a low, sultry voice from the creature. Fen'Fael almost wanted to apologise, and leave the area. A feeling he soon realised was the demons will being forced into his mind, and he resisted it.

Velius took a daring step forward, his curiosity of the creature almost over powering his senses. Though he stayed wary, not wishing to allow the creature any such power over him. “A male desire demon... curious. Still, you cannot be allowed to stay here.”

The demon spoke again, its voice a deep and almost coy tone, “and what would you do with me? Destroying me would be such a waste of good looks, wouldn't you agree? I could offer you anything you desire, in return. I have no wish to engage your power. As you should not desire to engage mine.”

Velius smirked, though he offered the creature little response, other than a shrug of his shoulders. After a moment, he spoke with an amused tone, “thanks, but I have what I want.”

The demon almost seemed to pout, “a shame, indeed. Though you do not have everything just yet. Do you?” It said, glancing towards Fen'Fael, and then turned to face Daedalus, a knowing smile upon its lips, “and you? Would you not prefer power? Enough power to even rival your brother here? I can give you that, should you wish. All I ask is to be allowed to live with my pets here.”

“Are you serious?” Fen'Fael scoffed, “I have never heard such stupid, idiotic, and blatant attempts at twisting a persons heart to your own ends, and this is saying much, considering the humans that live here.”

The demon laughed, an almost strangely airy sound, “are you saying you are without desires?” It gave the elf a wicked smile, “I see within you the desire to save your family. The desire for power to rely only on yourself, so that you do not bow to any human. Would you turn that possibility down?”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened a moment, he hadn't really realised that the demon might be able to sense even his own desires. Hiding them did no good against a creature much stronger in magic than himself. What shocked him more, was that he was almost considering the demon's words. Not having to rely on any human for aid, was certainly tempting.

“If you will not allow me my pets, then at least allow me to leave, unharmed.” The demon continued, no longer paying attention to the elf. It seemed far more interested in Velius. Fen'Fael could only assume that this was because of how strong the man was. After all, Velius was the biggest danger towards the creature, and thus was the one to deal with first.

“I might be persuaded to allow you to live.” Velius said calmly, “though why you seem to think I care about these slaves, I'll never know. They're already too far under your control, that they will likely die without you. We both know this, so do not pretend it to be otherwise.”

The demon smiled a little, “you are far too wise for me, mortal. The other two would be easy to sway, but you are much stronger in the mind.”

“You flatter me, but let us cut to the chase. Dead or alive, it makes little difference to me. You must simply be dealt with. However, I am not so stupid as to simply strike a deal with you. Still, you have these slaves under your command, and it is obvious you would use them in battle, if it meant a better chance of survival.” Velius said, carefully considering his options.

“Then what is it you suggest we do, mortal?” The demons said, now sounding much more serious than it previously did. It made rather sensual movements as it waited for Velius to come to a decision.

Fen'Fael frowned deeply, he didn't like the idea of hurting the slaves, even if they were under the desire demons control, yet the thought of allowing it to leave, to continue its terror elsewhere, was equally worrying. Either way, the slaves would either die, or live but under the demons thrall. Neither option sounded pleasant.

“I say we ask for power, and let it keep the servants. They're dead anyway, and who doesn't want more power?” Daedalus said, beaming a smile at his brother. He had been oddly quiet all this time.

“You cannot be serious!?” Fen'Fael exclaimed, shocked that it was even being discussed. All he had been told about demons, it was clear that they were tricky and not to be trusted at all. Even if it seemed like you had the better half of a deal, it usually meant that the demon would gain the upper-hand one way or another. “Even I would choose death, rather than be controlled by a demon. Or anyone, really. We should kill it. Right?” He continued, looking towards Velius for some kind of confirmation from the man.

“Do you really want to fight against the servants, this demon, and Gods know what else it summons along with it?” Daedalus said, moving between Fen'Fael and Velius. This infuriated the elf, as it seemed that the man wanted Velius to ignore the elf. “It just seems like we should take what is offered, and- … ” Daedalus was cut off before he could continue.

“I've made my choice,” Velius said, his voice calm. He made to move back towards the door. Paused, then looked back to Fen'Fael, whom almost seemed dejected. The elf's ears almost seemed to droop. “Kill it.” The man then ordered Fen'Fael. His tone commanding and firm, “and if my brother tries to interfere, kill him too.”

“What? You'd have him kill me too?” Daedalus protested, and he moved out of the way, not wanting to be hurt by the elf.

Velius shot his brother a disapproving look, “you can play innocent as much as you wish brother, but please do not think me a fool.”

Fen'Fael was confused, but he readied his magical-sword, and turned his attention towards the demon. It roared in anger, and began to unleash its magic towards the elf. The servants, which had been still up until now, turned around and threateningly made their way slowly towards him.

“It's not like I want to kill you, but you know how it is. You see, it would be nice to be taken seriously as a mage. Still, I didn't think my apprentice would end up dead. I hoped enough blood-magic would control the demon, but this way works too.” Daedalus said, smirking. He pulled out a small dagger from within his robes, with it he cut across his palm. The blood shot out towards Velius, pushing him backwards. Daedalus then quickly exited the room, locking the door behind him.

“I knew there was a reason I didn't like him.” Fen'Fael made an off-handed comment as he struck down one of the servants. He felt bad for it, but knew there was no other choice. He had to think quickly, as the demon was much more unrelenting than those under its control. Fen'Fael was glad that he only had to worry about one magical demon. The servants, while deadly in numbers, were less threatening without magic or weapons.

Velius scoffed as he stood up, “I wish I could say I was surprised by this outcome. He still isn't quite strong enough to finish me off by his own power. He probably hoped that his apprentice would survive long enough to do the deed for him. Well, let us finish this quickly, and return the favour.”

“If we live long enough. Sure.” Fen'Fael commented quickly. He rolled off to the side, narrowly missing a shock spell, which had been cast straight at him from the demon. As he stood back up, one of the servants managed to grab his arm, holding him surprising tightly. The elf struggled against the man, unable to get free. Another man began to punch Fen'Fael in the gut.

Velius chuckled a little before asking, “need a hand?”

“If you could....” Fen'Fael spluttered, he was surprised at how strong an enthralled person could be. He could only rely on Velius for aid, or else he would not last long at all. For all his pride and boasting, he realised just how weak he really was, when not able to rely on his clan for backup.

The next instant almost felt like Fen'Fael was in a waking nightmare, he had heard Velius yell something in Tevene, next thing he knew, all of the servants stood twitching violently, blood pouring down from not only their mouths, but their nose, ears, and even their eyes. He stood there for a time, stupefied.

The demon was not happy at all about the bloody demise of its pets, and it turned its anger upon Velius. It let out a blood-curdling scream, the sound would have dazed most people into being unable to move. However, Velius managed to only end up taking a few steps backwards, as if he had been knocked back. He quickly regained control of his will to fight the demon, and he again spoke in Tevene, causing several of the dead bodies to come back to life, and they attacked the demon relentlessly.

Fen'Fael could do nothing more than watch the events unfold before him. He slumped down upon the ground, unable to move or say anything at all. Fear of Velius once again overwhelmed the elf, and he realised that this human was truly not a man to double-cross. The doubt of being needed once more ran through his mind. If the human ever grew bored of him, or if a greater need of his blood ever came, then he wondered if perhaps; he too would end up as a walking corpse in the end. Just another sacrifice to the mountain of bodies.

The demon did not last long against the barrage of corpses, and the magic cast by Velius. Fen'Fael would have been impressed, had he not understood how frightening the situation truly was. As Velius walked up to Fen'Fael, his hand reaching out to caress the elf's head, Fen'Fael without realising it, winced.

“I'm sorry,” Velius said, sounding almost compassionate towards Fen'Fael, “I did not mean to scare you this much. I do not like using blood-magic, but had I not, you would have died.” He drew his hand away from the elf, not having touched his head in the end. Fen'Fael's eyes felt heavy, he could no longer keep conscious. He did not even care if it was mere exhaustion, or if it was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to those of you who take the time out of your day to read my fan-fics! And much thanks for all the kudos too! Makes me happy to see that someone out there, likes the stuff that I write. Much love to you all. <3


	23. CH23 - Part of you, shadow of me.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

Only a few hours had past, since the ordeal with the demon, and betrayal. Fen'Fael slowly awoke, he felt beyond exhausted. To his surprise, he was in a room that he was not accustomed too. It was much fancier than anything he had ever experienced before. He glanced around the room. He noticed exquisite paintings that pictured great dragon-like creatures, though they had no wings and seemed more akin to mounts than actual dragons. Others pictured powerful mages, preforming powerful magical tricks for crowds of adoring on-lookers.

The room held a grand fireplace, which gave the room a nice, pleasant feeling, and warmth. Something the elf had not experienced before. Fires in the outdoors, offered some comfort from the cold, but nothing like this. Not to mention the bed he was laying in, and how ridiculously comfy it was. He almost did not want to leave this room, ever.

There were other things that caught Fen'Fael's attention, and he wanted to marvel at their grandeur, but he was interrupted by a stern, “what good is a guard-dog if it passes out?” He quickly sat up, suddenly feeling very awkward. He had not noticed the elder Adrastos man in the corner of the room.

Fen'Fael was unsure how he had gotten to the room, or what had happened after everything with the demon. He suddenly recalled the betrayal of Daedalus, and that Velius had mentioned going after him, but the door had been locked from the outside, and the human man did not seem to have any brute strength. Fen'Fael then recalled the walking corpses, if Velius was able to command them, then it was possible he used them to break the door down. Still, Fen'Fael worried about the man's health.

“What...what happened after I passed out?” Fen'Fael stuttered, his question more in relation to his concern for Velius. He watched the elder man's facial expressions, in hope that the man might give away some kind of hint. There was no luck however, the man's face remained blank.

The silence between them made the elf feel uneasy, and he worried something had happened. His ears drooped slightly as he cast a downwards glance. Finally the man spoke, “Velius is fine, as for my other son... we thought it best if he.... went on an extended journey. Alone.”

Fen'Fael could feel the tightness in his chest loosen, his panic for Velius no longer an issue now that he had confirmation on his well-being. “Oh,” he said, letting out a sigh of relief, “I see.” His ears perked back up, and a little smile found its way upon his lips. He then looked back up to the other man, a serious look upon his face, “I will train harder! By the grace of the Creators, I'll be sure to grow stronger!”

This seemed to please the elder man, and he gave the elf a very short nod. “Good, I would not have allowed you to stay, had you cowered in fear.” The elder man said, moving over to the bedside. He lowered his body down, staring straight into the elf's eyes, “you have much potential, and I can understand how you were able to learn such....rare magical abilities, but you are a long way from keeping my son safe in this city.”

“You...know about my abilities?” Fen'Fael questioned, it wouldn't be unlikely that Velius would mention something to his father. Though he couldn't be sure of even this man's motives anymore, not if everyone was a potential danger to Velius. Until now, Fen'Fael would have said one could always trust family, but now, knowing who to trust was challenging at best.

The elder man stood straight again, and folded his arms as he gave the elf a raised brow, “Velius told me that you are something called,” he paused as if searching for the word he wanted, “Arcane Warrior? Knight enchanter?” His brows furrowed thoughtfully, “At any rate, point is, yes. I know of your skills, and that it is old elven magic. It is no wonder he took an interest in you, he does seem to enjoy collecting rare oddities.”

Fen'Fael rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look appearing upon his face, “well, I should probably get back to him. Ah, um... where is he exactly?”

“Likely with Velda right now. Best not to disturb them, besides, I shall be keeping you quite busy for a while.” The man said matter-of-factly.

Fen'Fael's look of confusion made the elder Adrastos roll his eyes, “I will be training you. I will not go easy on you, simply because you are my son's new favourite toy.” He spoke, his tone firm. Fen'Fael wondered if this man was as strong in magic as his son, though it was likely he was even more so. He was apparently a Magister after all, and only the most powerful of mages could gain that rank in the Imperium, or so he had heard.

The idea of facing off against a Magister made the elf feel a little giddy. How often did anyone get personal training from one of high rank? He doubted it was often, in fact, he was sure that only an apprentice, or perhaps select family members would get the privilege. Fen'Fael was curious about what magic the man had use of, or if he too was a user of blood-magic, “so, old man,” he began, but was quickly cut off.

“Korsan Adrastos, if my son has not introduced me correctly, if at all. However, you may refer to me as Magister Adrastos. Anything else, and I will make the training that much harder, for every mistake you make.” Korsan said with authority.

Fen'Fael was merely glad he did not have to call him 'master', he still had refused to call Velius as such, and did not want to add to the list of humans who would be angry at him. At the start of his journey into slave-hood, he may have not cared. Now however, he was much more cautious about his stubborn pride. “I understand, Magister Adrastos. Do we start training now?” He questioned, getting out of bed. The human nodded his head, and Fen'Fael then allowed Korsan to lead him down into a large, empty cellar.

It was only when they arrived, Fen'Fael realised that his collar was no longer around his neck. He wondered why it had been removed, unless Velius believed he had no more reason to wear it. Either way, the elf was relieved. It felt like he had won a little bit of freedom back, even if it was probably only for a short time.

The cellar, while free of clutter, was not spotless. It was obvious to the elf that this was a room where Korsan, or those he wished to coach, likely did a lot of training. The walls and floor were covered in dry, old blood. There was not enough to worry Fen'Fael, or for him to assume it to be some kind of torture room. The marks were likely from combat between sparring partners, or magic gone awry.

The exercise itself was grueling, and that was putting it mildly. Korsan did not hold back in the least, and he had only ever used the basic schools of magic. Fen'Fael struggled to keep himself from being gravely hurt, and he knew for a fact that should Korsan truly want him dead, then there would have been no way Fen'Fael would have stood a chance. The elder man did not even stop to allow the elf a chance to rest, it was not until Fen'Fael could physically do no more, that he paused in his assault.

Korsan allowed the elf a drink of cool water, and some soup that had been delivered by one of the maids. Fen'Fael admitted, that despite being a tough teacher, he was at least not going to starve him to death. He had to admit that Korsan was a very skilled mage, for such an old, human man. Yet despite showing his power, it was obvious that Korsan was holding back with his abilities, but for now it hardly mattered.

After a short rest, Korsan resumed the training. Fen'Fael was kept on his toes constantly the entire day. It was evening when Velius came down to the cellar to find Fen'Fael, he seemed irritable and tired, but was impressed at the elf's progress from just one days worth of practice.


	24. CH24 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W: Mentions rape in one part of the conversation.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

Several days passed before Fen'Fael and Velius returned to the manor. While Fen'Fael had gotten a lot of training from Korsan, he had also ended up with a lot of bruises and cuts too. The man had not just taught the elf how to better protect himself from normal spells, but from summoned demons too. Then there were the warriors, and the rogues, that the Magister had brought in to help with the training. Fen'Fael was proud to say that the training for them, was much easier for him to complete without too much issue. After all, he had plenty of practice fighting off normal humans.

Despite being kept extremely busy, there was one thing that Fen'Fael found himself inquisitive about; Velda. He had not gotten a chance to meet her, or find out anything at all about her. The only thing he knew for sure, was that she was involved with Velius in some way, and seemed to anger the man, or at the very least he was always irritable whenever she was mentioned.

It had been almost an entire day since Fen'Fael had been given any instructions, and Velius had ordered no one was to disturb him while he worked. With as much paperwork he had brought home with him, it was evident that whatever it was that needed to be done, was important. Due to this, the elf had kept himself busy by helping some of the other servants instead. He wouldn't have normally bothered with tasks better left to slaves or servants, but he disliked not being busy. The days of training may have tired him out, but he was glad to have been kept active.

Fen'Fael entered Velius' room almost nervously, he carried a silver tray full of food and wine. It went without saying, that the servants had tricked the elf into agreeing to take the Master his lunch. Not that he believed he should feel worried, or that the human would get angry at him for coming with something to eat, but part of him could not help but feel like maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this.

There was just something about the way the others had acted, that made him anxious. As if they knew something he did not. It was their sudden change of attitude towards him, that first made him aware that something strange was afoot. Usually the slaves acted wary around him, and the servants looked down upon him. Today however, they were particularly friendly. Their smiles, and the gentle ushering of their encouragement towards his desire to help them, did not go unnoticed.

When the elf entered the room, he could not see Velius anywhere. It was only when he heard the sound of water being splashed, that he knew where to find the man. Attached to the bedroom was two separate rooms. One led to the study, in which Fen'Fael had seen Velius use once before, while the other led to the wash room.

Fen'Fael placed the tray down on one of the tables in the room, and held his hands together, nervously fidgeting his fingers, he then called out softly, “I brought food up for you, if you are hungry at all?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before Fen'Fael heard any sound from the other room. Water splashed again, before the sound of a small thud could be heard, evidence of Velius getting out of the bathtub. Slowly, the door opened and Velius emerged. Fen'Fael could feel his face beginning to flush as he looked at Velius, whose form was only modestly covered with a single towel around his waist. The man's hair hung loosely down around his shoulders, still wet. It clung to parts of his body in a careless mess.

The elf quickly glanced down to his own feet, not wanting to give the wrong impression, or to accidentally insult, nor offend the man. He repeated again that he had food, now on the table, but Velius simply stared at the elf for a short while. This caused Fen'Fael to feel even more nervous, as if the silence alone wasn't bad enough, now he could feel the man's eyes fixated upon him.

Velius seemed irked, and he quickly moved over to Fen'Fael. He gripped the elf's chin, pulling it upwards in order to force Fen'Fael to look at him. "A slave you might be, but at least look me in the eye when you speak. Others might be allowed to act like scared little oafs, but you are a bodyguard. Act like one." Velius snapped, his voice commanding and firm. This sudden attitude was unlike Velius at all, he was usually calm, and did not seem to care one way or another, how Fen'Fael usually reacted around him.

Yet despite this sudden anger, Fen'Fael protested against being called 'scared', and he replied, in his own annoyed tone, "I am not scared. I just...” he trailed off, finding himself blushing a little deeper, “it is just... you are... I thought it would be rude if I stared." He felt himself floundering his words, which caused him to feel even more flustered than he already felt. Fen'Fael soon noticed Velius smirking, his expression seemed like it belonged to Fen'harel. It was the smile of a wolf cornering its prey, toying with it before devouring it whole.

"I was beginning to wonder, what had happened to my little pet's spark," Velius mocked the elf, his hand still held firmly to Fen'Fael's chin. The elf showed evidently in his expression how much he disliked being called 'a pet' by anyone. Though adding 'little' to the title was equally as annoying. The last few weeks had made it apparent, that Velius had known about the vallaslin, or blood markings in the human tongue; and that only adult elves were granted them. This made Fen'Fael overly aware, that Velius seemed to enjoy mocking him with little bits of his knowledge of elven culture.

Fen'Fael went to voice his annoyances, but before he could say anything at all, Velius had pushed him against the nearest wall. He gripped both of the elf's hands above his head, and their lips now touched intensely. The elf was unsure how to react, he had never thought about others in a romantic way before, let alone kissed anyone else. However he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing, his eyes wide from the shock of being kissed so suddenly. Yet he understood almost immediately, just how much he seemed to enjoy it.

Part of Fen'Fael told him to fight Velius off, after all humans didn't love their slaves, did they? Yet that little voice was silenced by the stronger desire to want more from the human. And so, conflicted Fen'Fael simply stood there, allowing the other man to do as he pleased. Velius however, pulled his lips away as if sensing the elven man's emotions.

The human tilted his head to the side, and whispered into Fen'Fael's ear, "do you want me to stop?"

Feeling somewhat irritated, Fen'Fael snapped at Velius, "slaves don't get to have opinions, so why bother asking?"

"Is that who you take me for? Is that who you see, when you look at me?" Velius asked, a little annoyed, yet his tone had some understanding within it. Slaves had no room for choice, or very little options, if they had any freedom at all. "Have I ever made you do something that you did not agree with, of your own free will?" Velius continued, "I shall not force you into this, if you say no. I take no pleasure in rape, unlike some who seem to enjoy it."

Fen'Fael looked aside, he felt almost guilty for painting Velius with the same brush as most others in Tevinter. Yet he still did not trust Velius completely, even if he did seem to want to help him out. Fen'Fael just couldn't place what it was that nerved him so much. Still, he knew he could not leave things like this.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Fen'Fael gave a soft, "I'm sorry, it's just the others had motive to make me obey them, I just..."

"Expected me to be the same," Velius said, cutting Fen'Fael off. "Maybe I am, perhaps I am manipulating you into obedience." The man said, almost mockingly.

"Are you?" Fen'Fael asked cautiously, his eyes searching the human's expression for any hints or clues, though he understood little from him.

Giving the elf a demonic smirk, Velius gave a little shrug, "perhaps, yet what will you do if that is the case? Kill me? Or maybe you'd like to torment me in kind return. Assuming you haven't already fallen deeply in love with me by then."

Fen'Fael blushed deeply, though he scowled even more so. There was no way he would fall for this man, let alone be dumb enough to be manipulated by him. However, he felt Velius drift his fingers down from his gripped hands, following his arms, and down to Fen'Fael's neck. There, the human cupped his jaw ever so carefully and whispered into Fen'Fael's ear, "I suppose I should let you go back to your tasks now. Unless you would rather see the rest of me naked?" He teased.

Feeling his face flush deeper, Fen'Fael wanted to vanish into thin air, yet there was no luck with that desire, and he could sense the human's wish to tease him even further. Velius did not disappoint Fen'Fael on that thought, as he soon chuckled to himself, "I suppose if just seeing me half naked was enough to turn your face red, then sex would blow your little mind. A child by your own peoples custom, and a virgin too, quite an adorable little toy you are."

"I am not a toy...” Fen'Fael huffed, “and so what if I don't sleep around like some horny desire demon! Unlike you shems, we elves pair for life. It is a special bond, and I simply haven't found the one I want to be with." Fen'Fael snapped, pushing himself out of Velius' grip. He could feel his cheeks still burned red, but he wasn't going to admit that it was because he had been called adorable.

"Must be nice," Velius said, his cocky attitude vanishing slowly, "choosing someone."

Fen'Fael gave the man a quizzical look, "do you mean, you humans do not?" He asked bewildered. At times a Keeper might take on another clans member to marry into their own, or give one of theirs away, but it was not a forced issue. Maybe other clans were different, but he couldn't say for sure.

"Not all of us have to have an arranged marriage, no. It is mostly just noble families. My wife was chosen for me, for example." Velius said, shrugging his shoulders, "and you have probably noticed how she is never here. Not that I care much." He continued, his voice irritable.

Fen'Fael gave another puzzled look, "don't you love her?" He asked, seeming perplexed that anyone would bond with someone they didn't love. Then he realised something he hadn't before, “wait... you're married?! Since when?”

Velius laughed, almost too happily at the questions. "I told you I was married before, within the first few weeks, if you remember? Also I kissed you, yet you ask me if I love her?" The man shook his head, "no, we have no love for one another. I prefer the company of men." Velius said, watching the elf's reaction.

Fen'Fael gave a look of finally understanding what was being said, and he gave a simple, "oh," before he seemed to become a little awkward, he shifted on the spot a little, and glanced at Velius every so often. The human waited, allowing things to sink in. He seemed to take delight in watching the elf become aware of the reality of what had been discussed.

"Then why did you...you know, kiss me?" Fen'Fael asked, blushing once more. He somehow felt like an idiot for not having noticed the human's preferences before now. He assumed Velius had just been teasing him, and nothing more.

"Don't misunderstand,” Velius began, his hand brushing against the elf's cheek, “I am not in love with you, but I do find you quite attractive,” the man continued, once more closing the gap between them. "And you?" He asked, grinning again like Fen'harel.

"I..." Fen'Fael faltered, suddenly seeming unsure of his own feelings. Though part of him knew that he too, found himself attracted to the other man, “you're handsome for a human, I guess,” he said sheepishly, and he allowed the other man to kiss him again, this time upon the neck. He let out a little gasp at the sensation. He could feel his heart skipping a beat.


	25. CH25 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: This chapter is rather.... lewd. xD I just wanted to try and practice writing smut, to see if I could actually pull it off. If you're curious, then feel free to read this chapter, but you won't really miss anything story-wise if you choose to opt out on this one.
> 
> Thought I'd just put this warning up, in case anyone doesn't want to read smut, but still may want to enjoy the story without it. Either way, thanks for all the kudos' lately! Much love. X

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

At first Fen'Fael squirmed under the human's touch, the sensation of having his neck kissed was far more pleasurable than he had ever thought possible. It was obvious that Velius was well accustomed to having another man for a lover, and Fen'Fael realised why the servants (particularly the male ones) had been so eager to 'sacrifice' him to their Master. Though he could hardly say he minded at this point.

Fen'Fael bit his lower lip, a desperate attempt to keep himself from making any sound as he felt Velius' hands lower down to his waist. The human then began to slowly remove the belt of the elf's leather trousers, the sensation caused a pleasant feeling to spread through Fen'Fael's lower body. He did his best to keep himself from giving away any sign that he might be enjoying the situation, however he knew very well that he was. He couldn't even try to deny it at this point. His body was far more honest than he himself was willing to admit.

Velius moved Fen'Fael's pants enough that he was able to slip his hand down them, there he gently fondled the elf's hardening cock. Noticing the elf had been holding in his desires, even during this, Velius stopped what he was doing and whispered seductively, "tell me, what is it you want?"

Fen'Fael shifted in the man's grip, as if trying to continue the pleasant touch, that had now halted. It was the other man's way of teasing Fen'Fael into begging for more. The elf knew this, yet part of him no longer cared about his pride, or shame, and Fen'Fael leaned back against the wall, groaning in desire.

Feeling rather hazy, Fen'Fael opened his eyes only slightly, but he could see as much as needed from Velius, and the expression upon his face. The man was obviously enjoying this, and as such he expected an answer soon. The elf continued to wriggle on the spot, before giving into Velius' silent demands, "please, touch me..." he begged quietly. 

The human made an almost displeased tutting sound, though it did not quite seem like he was truly annoyed, but more amused. "Now, that is not how you ask for something, is it?" Velius teased as he moved his head closer to the elf's, their foreheads gently pressed together. His coy smirk continuing to rest upon his lips.

At first Fen'Fael seemed confused by what the other could mean, but he soon realised what the man wished to hear, and he obliged, somewhat begrudgingly, "Master Velius, please... please touch me." Fen'Fael never believed he would have ever willingly called someone his 'Master' before, but he felt intoxicated, and unable to think straight. All he knew, was that if giving into Velius' gentle encouragement of the word, would mean that he would continue the pleasurable caressing, then he would say anything to satisfy him.

At those words, Fen'Fael began to feel the continuing sensation, as his 'master' made sure to pleasure his hard dick once more. The movements were slow, gentle, and almost caring, as if he were truly pleasuring his lover. The feeling it gave the elf, was unlike anything he had experienced before, and he was unable to keep a quiet groan from escaping his lips.

Velius did not stop at simple touching, and clothes were soon removed from the elf's body, along with the towel covering Velius' own lower-half. The elf had little time to be embarrassed (though he certainly was), as he felt the man's lips move towards his own once more. This time, Fen'Fael returned the kiss, though he stumbled a little, having had no real experience. He could feel his cheeks flushing hotly, as he kept his eyes closed.

The elf's head suddenly jerked backwards, as he suddenly felt as though the world was cloaked in a bright white light. He heard Velius chuckle softly, and he soon realised that he had cum. Though quite embarrassed that he had made a mess on the human's hand, he still felt quite aroused. It was a strange excitement that he had never experienced before.

Even with his hand now covered in a white, sticky substance, Velius did not stop in his actions. He leaned his head sideways, and began to gently chew on Fen'Fael's lower ear. The sensation sent a shiver down the elf's spine, and his erection grew even harder, and his breathing became shallow.

Soon, trails of passionate kisses slid down Fen'Fael's chest, until soft, moist lips met with his throbbing dick. This time the elf found it impossible to hold back any feelings of pleasure, as he let out a loud groan. He found himself swooning, something he had never experienced, or believed would happen to him before.

Fen'Fael felt his legs turn into paste, as Velius continued to suck and lick at his erection, and the only thought he managed to consider, was that Velius was very skilled in what he was doing, and as such it did not take long before Fen'Fael's cock twitched again, releasing his seed into the man's mouth. Velius swallowed the white liquid, and when he was sure that Fen'Fael was unlikely to be able to stand up for much longer, he stood up, taking the spent elf into his arms, and carried him to the bed.

Despite feeling a hint of drowsiness wash over him, Fen'Fael continued to feel Velius' lips, as they lavished the elf's neck with passionate kisses, some of them leaving marks upon the pale skin. He felt the human's hand trail down his leg until it reached Fen'Fael's ass, in which he began caressing.

Fen'Fael couldn't keep himself from wanting more from his 'master', despite his tiredness, and he looked down at the other man with eyes full of desire. "M-master..." Fen'Fael began, his voice breathless, though he soon felt an odd sensation that was both painful, and awkward. Velius had inserted a wet finger into the elf's entrance, this caused Fen'Fael to wince and give a startled whine.

"Relax my pet," Velius whispered softly, as his other hand returned some kind of bottle to a small bedside table, it was now Fen'Fael realised that his backside was quite wet, "we have to loosen you up, and get you use to this, two men can have sex with one another, but you need to be trained first, and even then it would be too painful to go in dry."

His words gave Fen'Fael a hint of comfort, and relief that Velius seemed to care enough about his well-being to not simply take what he wanted. It still hurt of course, but at least it was less painful than it would have been otherwise.

Fen'Fael took to numbing the pain by biting his lower lip, though he noticed that it was slowly becoming more enjoyable, as Velius 'trained' his body to adjust. There had been word of olive oil being mentioned, though Fen'Fael couldn't make out what Velius had actually said. The pain and the pleasure were a little too much for the elf, and he couldn't concentrate properly.

Climaxing again, Fen'Fael wanted to fall into a deep sleep, never to wake again. Yet he realised that despite Velius mentioning sex, he had actually not done anything more than pleasuring Fen'Fael with his fingers. The human had let him rest for a short moment, giving the elf time to at least notice that much. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't as skilled as Velius was, and that made him unsure and nervous about taking the lead.

Yet he was a stubborn elf, and despite his lack of energy, he turned to face the human. He frowned seriously, and gave Velius a light push down onto the bed, he then climbed on top of the man, awkwardly straddling the other man's hips.

Once there, Fen'Fael took in the view of the other male's form. Unlike his own muscular body, Velius' form wasn't as athletic, instead it was quite lean and frail. Fen'Fael put this down to the fact that the man likely did not train his body in the same way, though that was true for most mages whom did not know the art of fighting in close quarters.

The human's long brown strands of hair fell all around the bed in a cascade. The elf couldn't quite understand why some human men let their hair grow out so long, it just got in the way, and was easy to grab a hold of in a fight. However, Fen'Fael also found it utterly charming, and he took the ends of the man's hair, entwining his fingers in the strands as he played with it absently.

It was only when Fen'Fael noticed that Velius had been smirking up at him, that the elf began to blush again. He felt like an idiot, and tried to look away from the other, but found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes averted for long. He cursed himself inwardly for acting like a love struck girl around a man he hardly knew, and even less loved, but he knew it was much too late for regrets. He wanted this, and there was nothing he could do now but to give in to his own desire, and his masters needs.

It did not take the elf long to understand what Velius wished for him to do, as the human trailed a gentle thumb over Fen'Fael's lips, slowly and softly, he silently hinted his command, and with a shy look, Fen'Fael obliged. He allowed himself to be guided by his Masters demands, as he lowered his lips to the human's chest. In a bashful imitation of what Velius had done to him, Fen'Fael lowered his kisses awkwardly to the man's pulsing erection.

Though unsure if what he was doing was pleasurable to the human, Fen'Fael sheepishly glanced at him, every so often. If only to confirm that his actions pleased him. He wanted to return the favour, and did not want to leave the man unsatisfied.


	26. CH26 - Part of you, shadow of me.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

The birds sang in the early morning sunshine, their melody slowly stirring awake the blond elf. Fen'Fael in his hazy state, almost forgot that he was no longer in the forests of Arlathan, but in the large home of one Velius Adrastos. It wasn't until he rolled onto his side, that he suddenly remembered the night before. Laying next to him, still asleep, was the Master of the estate. The elf blushed softly, though he could not help but watch the sleeping man for a short time.

Fen'Fael had never seen Velius seem so vulnerable before. The man was curled up beside the elf, his long hair a terrible mess of hazel strands. His breathing was slow, and quiet. Had Fen'Fael been braver, he might have dared to place a shy kiss upon the human's cheek, but instead he chose to quickly turn his gaze away from the man.

Slowly, Fen'Fael sat up, careful not to wake the person beside him. He raised his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin upon them. He looked out of the window nearest to the bed, unlike the small barred hole in his own room, this one was large and grand. A thin curtain blew in the light breeze.

“*Ma halani, Mythal. Ma lasa ghilan.” Fen'Fael whispered into his knees, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. On one hand last night had been almost otherworldly, and on the other hand he was afraid. How in the name of the Creators, had he allowed himself to suddenly give into the touch of a human. Worse, he enjoyed every moment of it, and wanted the moment to last for as long as possible.

Yet now, that the passion had been slept away, he realised how deep a hole he was sinking into. He felt it in his heart, that if he was not cautious, then sooner or later, he would want to bond with Velius. Yet this was an impossible expectation to want. The fact that Velius was a man much like himself, did not bother Fen'Fael at all, but being human was another matter entirely. If he did choose to stay with the man, then Fen'Fael would no longer be able to return to his clan. And yet it was impossible to imagine a world without his family beside him. Of course expecting them to stay here with him, was also out of the question.

There was no love between either of them, this much had been made quite clear already, and their relationship was mostly business, and a little more one sided. Fen'Fael wondered if something like last night was even fine to have happened. After all, despite being quite plain about having no interest in his wife, Velius was still her bond partner. The elf wondered if she felt the same way as Velius, and if she had her own man, or maybe woman on the side? There were so many questions that Fen'Fael wished he could ask, but he wasn't sure if he should. His mind was a jumbled mess, and part of him hoped that this kind of thing would not happen again. Yet part of him hoped it would.

Fen'Fael's ears twitched as he heard movement from the man beside him, and he glanced down towards Velius. He was awake now, though still seemed half-asleep. Slowly the human sat up in the bed, his expression almost vacant. He still had yet to come around, and just stared in front of him for a long time. The moment felt a little awkward for Fen'Fael, though mostly because he was not use to such moments.

Unsure what to say, or do, Fen'Fael quickly looked aside, his cheeks flushed again. He dared not move out of the bed, as he was completely naked underneath the animal-skin blankets. Yet he was unsure if he should still even be here. If anyone were to catch him in bed with the master, he wondered if others would gossip. Fen'Fael was uncertain if there were other things he should worry about too, but he guessed there was a lot of things he should be wary of.

“I'm surprised you're still here,” Velius mumbled as he ran a hand through his long hair. He groaned a little, rubbed his eyes sleepily, and then leaned his head against the elf's shoulder. “I gathered you'd have woken up in the night, and left.”

“I'm... sorry, should I have?” Fen'Fael asked, honestly worried that he should have left in secret or something. He seemed worried, but as soon as he felt the human's hand wrap around his back, gently pulling their bodies closer together, and the touch of soft lips upon his shoulder bone, he realised that the man was not unhappy about him still being here.

“No, not really, most just do. That's all,” said Velius, he still seemed rather lethargic, “I am guessing you slept well, then?”

Fen'Fael blushed a little more, though he could not help but smile a little. He hid it by keeping his attention on the window, facing away from Velius. “I did... your bed is really nice. I've never slept in anything so.... soft before.”

Velius laughed ever so gently, “I see. Would you like to continue to sleep here then? I'd allow it, if you asked.”

Fen'Fael was unsure if the human was merely teasing him, or if he was truly offering the elf his bed. He blushed deeper, and dared to turn his gaze back down to the man, who's head was still resting on the elf's shoulder. He scratched his cheek in a thoughtful way, “wouldn't it be a bad thing if people found out about.... you know, that kind of thing? Your wife, and father? They'd not get angry?”

Velius laughed a little, “my wife knows my preferences, you need not worry about her. Unless you anger her for something else, then yes... be wary, otherwise she does not care about whom I take to bed with me. She may even offer to join us, if it suited her needs.” He said, making himself quite comfy while leaning against Fen'Fael, “as for my father... well, all he cares about is you doing your job. He does seem to like you, so there is that. I'm surprised, actually. He is not a man easily impressed.”

Fen'Fael became quite cheerful at the compliment, the thought that a powerful Magister such as Korsan, was impressed with the elf's skills, was truly something to he proud of. Even he could understand that much. He had to admit, this family of humans did not seem as bad as he feared. Of course they had to be respected, and even feared for their own skills and power, but to be on their good side could not possibly be such a bad thing.

“I think the only thing we should worry about, are those who are my enemies, so it would be wise to not shout our having slept together from the rooftops.” Velius chortled, he seemed overly amused.

Blushing once more, the elf scoffed, “I would dare to do no such thing!” He would never admit to anyone about the things that had happened last night, especially to outsiders, or his clansmen. Even if he did not love the human, admitting to having enjoyed such activities would not go over so well with them. Especially after everything they had all gone through already. Even Fen'Fael hardly wanted to admit it to himself, but he had no regrets at all.

Velius could not help but find himself laughing, he found the elf's reactions to everything to be so entertaining. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed Fen'Fael's company so much. No city-born slave would ever be half as entertaining, they would simply follow orders and be quite boring, “so is that a yes then? You'd like to continue to share a bed with me?” He asked, lifting his head up and grinning at Fen'Fael.

“Fenedhis lasa!” Fen'Fael exclaimed in elvish, “you are too much!” He blushed even deeper, unable to hide his embarrassment this time. He closed his eyes, and turned his head away from the man in a vain attempt to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but evidently failing at it. “Surely you have other options, besides me? But, fine, yes. I would like that. Are you happy now?”

“Quite happy, yes.” Velius replied, another chuckle escaping his lips, “but no, there are no other slaves I find to be half as fun as you are. Besides, I prefer to keep to just one partner at a time. Lucky you.” He teased.

Wrinkling his nose in feigned annoyance, Fen'Fael huffed, “lucky indeed! You'll never be rid of me at this rate. Even should you free every single member of my family and clan.” Though he said it as a joke, Fen'Fael felt his chest tighten. He worried that the human would take such talk too seriously, but he need not have worried.

“Perish the thought, my little pet. Unless you wished to stay, then I'd be happy to keep you. Anyway, we should get up. I got news of a very pretty young lady, that I think you may want to meet.” Velius said, stretching.

Finding himself curious, Fen'Fael turned his attention to Velius, and then tilted his head in wonder of what he could have meant by such words, “why would I want to meet a pretty lady? It's not your wife... is it?” He asked.

Velius shook his head as he laughed, “no, do not be foolish. You know this young one quite well, apparently. Though that is the last hint I shall give you.” He grinned widely, then moved to exit the bed.

Fen'Fael blushed again as he watched the human's back, he chewed on his lower lip a little as he took in the human's form. Last night he had been overpowered by his desires, but now that his mind was clear, he realised that he truly did find himself attracted to the other man. Still, he had to push such thoughts aside as he was indeed curious as to who Velius could possibly mean.

 

*Help me, Mythal. Give me guidance.


	27. CH27 - Part of you, shadow of me.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

Once the two had dressed, and after Velius had stole a passionate kiss upon the elf's lips, the human took out a different collar from one of his bedside-draws. This one was much more lavish than the one Fen'Fael had first been given to wear. It was made out of leather, and had been died raven black. Embedded into it were spikes of gold, and loosely hanging down was a gold chain-linked necklace. Fen'Fael noticed that this one lacked any runes, and when placed upon him, his thoughts were confirmed. This collar did not repress his magic at all.

“This is not the same collar...” Fen'Fael commented, somewhat off-handedly. Though in truth he had hoped that he no longer needed to wear one. He felt a little saddened by the fact that he should still need to be kept on a leash, even after everything that happened. Even if he could now use his magic at will, he still felt like a pet on a short leash, to be controlled by his owner.

“I had this one especially made for you.” Velius told the elf, “you'll have noticed that it does not stop you from casting your magic, unlike the other one. Also you can take it off at your own will, again unlike the last one.” He smiled softly, seemingly quite pleased with himself, “however, I would rather you keep it on when you are up and about. You see, unlike the last collar, this one has my house emblem etched onto it.”

“Oh, I see.” Fen'Fael said, though he was still a little disappointed he had to wear it. Though the fact that this collar was so finely crafted, not to mention the gold, it was obvious to the elf that Velius had spent a large sum of coin on having it made. This meant that he highly valued Fen'Fael to some extent. No other slave in his entire mansion could claim they had even a small amount of gold upon their person.

“If for whatever reason, you somehow end up lost, or end up taken in by a guard.... they will know to whom you belong. You'll also get a little less trouble from those around you. Though this does not mean you can do as you please, of course. You'll have to be on your best behaviour. You are officially of house Adrastos.” Velius said brushing Fen'Fael's hair lightly with his slender fingers. He stole another kiss on the elf's lips, then moved towards the door, signalling for the other to follow.

Blushing from the second kiss, Fen'Fael followed behind Velius closely. As they moved through the estate, he could not help but notice the glances from the servants and slaves. At first he thought it was due to the collar, but after sitting down to eat with Velius, two of the maids who had helped bring their breakfast stood giggling, and pointing at his neck. They whispered to each other, but Fen'Fael was able to pick out some of their words. One in particular, 'love bite'.

The moment he realised why he had gotten such looks from the others, he quickly placed a hand to cover the mark. His face had turned a deep shade of red by this point, and he found himself unable to keep his embarrassment from showing upon his face. He knew that he had been somewhat of a sacrifice to Velius last night, since the man had been in a bad mood since coming home from his fathers. Though he did not think the whole place would have known. Yet now, because he had not noticed the marks upon his neck, at least half of the people in the manor now knew about it.

Velius seemed quite entertained by all of it, but despite this, he did give the maids a stern look, which caused them to silence their giggling. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, and Fen'Fael did the same, though he was now very conscious about the marks on his neck. He did his best to move the collar into a much more convenient position, he was only thankful that he was able to cover them at all.

Once they were done, Velius took Fen'Fael to another wing of the estate. He had not been in this area before, and he wondered what else this huge place had hidden away in its depths. This side of the place was apparently where most guests stayed, if they stayed the night at all. It seemed clean and tidy, but not overly maintained. There was effort made to keep it presentable, but it was evident that Velius rarely had too many guests.

When they reached the room in which the human's client was waiting, Fen'Fael's eyes opened wide as he noticed a familiar face. Era'falon stood inside along with the woman that had taken her. Fen'Fael wanted to embrace his female friend, but he hesitated. She seemed stiff, as if afraid to make any mistakes. Though when she noticed Fen'Fael, her expression lit up a little, and she offered a shy smile to him.

“Why don't you take Claudia's slave with you, and get us some drinks, hmmm? That's a good pet.” Velius spoke to Fen'Fael, though his tone was soft, it was obvious it was an order, and not a request.

Fen'Fael snapped to attention quickly, and he turned his attention to Velius, he seemed startled for a moment as he realised he had been given an order. He quickly regained his composure after having been taken by surprise at Era'falon's appearance in front of him. “Of... of course, Master Velius.” He quickly replied, bowing awkwardly as he quickly moved back out of the room. Era'falon following closely behind him.

Once they were out of earshot of the two human masters, Fen'Fael stopped to give his female friend a secure embrace. “Aneth ara, lethallan.” He soke, softly. He almost did not want to let her go again, but he reluctantly did just that, “have you been treated well?” He asked, as he gave her a concerned look.

“Mistress Claudia has been.... nice enough.” Era'falon said, her voice almost a whisper. She seemed to be in good health, if a little thinner than Fen'Fael remembered her being. She wore a plain dress that reached down to her ankles. Long sleeves covered her arms, and she wore a bronze pendent with, what Fen'Fael could only guess was the emblem of the house to which Claudia was from.

“I'm so glad to see you again, lethallan. I was worried I would never see any of our clan again. After what happened to Kerrav, it seems like I had not seen, nor heard a word from anyone else.” Fen'Fael voiced his worries.

“I had heard about poor Kerrav...” Era'falon nodded, her eyes withholding tears, “Ir abelas, Fen'Fael. There is... there is simply nothing we can do now. I.... I just....” Era'falon could not stop herself from crying. She placed both hands to her eyes, covering them as she sobbed quietly. Her body quivered, and Fen'Fael held her once more.

“It will be okay, lethallan. I promise you, it will be okay.” He said, trying to comfort her, but she shook her head, pulling away from Fen'Fael swiftly. She attempted to offer him a smile, but it seemed hollow, and Fen'Fael was unsure what else he could do or say to make her feel better.

“I... I assumed you would end up dead, because of how you always fight with humans... but even you have become a slave to them...” she said, drying her eyes quickly, “we should hurry... Claudia is not a patient person, and your own Master will be displeased if we take too long.”

“Velius? Oh, he won't mind too much... and I am not a slave... well, I guess in a way I am.” He rubbed the back of his head, seeming a little confused for a moment, “but I am more of a bodyguard. Pretty much the same difference to him, I suppose. Anyway, the good news is that he gave his word, if I protected him, then he would help free our clan. That includes you, lethallan!” He said cheerfully, “so do not give up hope just yet.”

Though she smiled at Fen'Fael, the female elf still seemed quite distressed, yet she did not voice her worries with him. Instead she motioned for him to lead the way, as she did not wish to keep her human owner waiting for much longer. Once they picked up a couple of bottles of wine, and some glasses, the two returned to the two waiting humans.

“Took your time, you stupid girl.” Claudia hissed, “now poor me a drink at once.”

Wrinkling his nose, Fen'Fael did not like the way this human spoke to his friend, but he bit his tongue. He did not want to get Era'falon into trouble just yet. He watched his elven friend for a moment and then did the same for Velius. He was careful when pouring the drink, but his attention kept shifting to Claudia. He did not have to get to know the woman, before he decided that he did not like her one little bit.

The meeting was fairly boring for the most part. The two humans spoke of trading for mounts, and it seemed that Claudia was also from a fairly good-standing family, though one not anywhere as near as wealthy as Velius' own. However, Fen'Fael noticed that they seemed to be on at least friendly terms with one another.

When they were finished in their meeting, Claudia took one long look at Fen'Fael and gave him a filthy glare. Whatever he had done to strike her ire, he did not know, yet she seemed to share a mutual dislike of him. She finally spoke towards him, “at least you seem to be a bit more stable than I expected. When Velius mentioned you, I expected a dirty little knife-ear. His work with barbarians like you, is truly amazing.”

Fen'Fael's face twisted into a snarl, “he must be good indeed, to deal with 'barbarians like me', if he has to work with you. He amazes even me.” He retorted. This seemed to make the woman even more pissed off. Velius however, found the entire topic more than a little amusing, as he was hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

Despite being entertained by Fen'Fael, Velius spoke firmly to the elf, “now my pet, it is not polite manners to insult my guests. You should apologise to Claudia.”

His ears drooped, and Fen'Fael folded his arms in defiance at first, though stealing a glance at Velius, he realised that he was serious. With a heavy sigh, Fen'Fael bowed his head downwards towards Claudia, “Fen'Harel ma halam, Mistress.” He said, though a smirk rested on his lips, hidden from view.

Velius gave a displeased grunt, before this time speaking sharply, “Fen'Fael! Halam sahlin! I shall not ask you again.”

At the sudden elvish from Velius, Fen'Fael's eyes widened in shock, he had not expected either of the humans to have understood what he had said. He raised himself up slowly, he stole a glance at Claudia, and was thankful she seemed confused. Though as he looked towards Velius he confirmed his fears. Velius had understood what Fen'Fael had said.

Just how did Velius know elvish? Was there others under his command that had also come from outside of the cities? Did he learn it somewhere? There were so many more questions surrounding this man. It did not seem enough that this man knew elvish customs, but now he knew how to speak the language too? Just how much elvish did he know?

“Ir abelas, Master Velius.... Ma nuvenin....” Fen'Fael meekly spoke as he slunk down, trying to make himself seem smaller than he truly was. Once again he turned to Claudia, bowing his head down, “I was rude. Forgive me.” He muttered, dejectedly. 

Satisfied with Fen'Fael's apology, Velius gave the elf a quick pat upon the head, “that's a good pet.” He said, a smirk resting upon his lips. He turned to face Claudia, then said, “you too are just as much to blame for his outburst, you should not insult my pet so much. As much fun as it is, to see him get angry, we have more important things to do, than annoy slaves.”

Claudia gave an irritated sigh, “fine, I won't bother your toy again today. I have no idea how you can stand these kinds of slaves. That last one was bad enough, but this one seems equally as stubborn. Well, whatever makes you happy, I suppose.”

Era'falon during all of this was torn between being happy that Fen'Fael was still his usual self around humans, yet paranoid that he would eventually get himself into so much trouble, he would not be able to save himself, no matter how hard he tried. For now she seemed glad that neither human was going to punish him. At least yet.

 

*Dread Wolf ends you.  
** This ends now.  
*** I am sorry, Master Velius.... As you say....


	28. CH28 - Part of you, shadow of me.

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

 

After the meeting with Claudia had finally finished, Fen'Fael was glad to hear that she, and Era'falon would be staying at the mansion for a few days. He would be able to finally spend some time with a familiar face, and hopefully find out more information about the other clan members. That was, if Era'falon knew herself.

Claudia apparently did not live in Minrathous, but a smaller city to the south. She was no mage, but her family was well known for its sturdy mounts. Apparently the Adrastos family had a long standing relationship with her family, which went back many years. Thanks to the gold, and partnership from the Adrastos family, Claudia's own family was able to afford many luxuries that otherwise normal people in the Imperium usually could not buy.

Family's such as Claudia's were called Soporati, or Sleepers in the common tongue. Velius had explained that this was the rank that non-mages held within Tevinter. They had the freedom to own property or even join the military, but they held no power within the government. Fen'Fael wondered if any elves were able to gain such simple freedoms, but he doubted there would be many, if any at all.

Fen'Fael poured Velius another glass of wine, while they waited for Claudia and Era'falon to return. The human woman had other errands to take care of, and had gone into the market. In the meantime Fen'Fael had to simply wait for them to return. He wanted to spend more time with his friend, but he knew that she would be kept busy.

Nibbling his lower lip, Fen'Fael fidgeted on the spot. Naturally, he wanted to ask Velius about Era'falon's contract, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. When he first made the deal with Velius, it all seemed so simple, but now that Era'falon was within reach, everything seemed so much harder.

'There's nothing for it, I just have to ask. Otherwise, how will he know she was part of my clan? But then.... he seemed to know that I knew her. So maybe he already knows?' Fen'Fael thought to himself. Taking a deep breath in, he mumbled nervously, “Master Velius...? I um...”

“Hmmm? What is it pet?” Velius asked gently. He closed his eyes, sipping from the goblet. He relaxed in the chair, and seemed to be quite at ease. A vast difference to yesterday. The night before seemed to have improved his temper somewhat.

“About.... about the female elf with Mistress Claudia...” Fen'Fael glanced aside for a moment before he continued, “you probably know this, but she was part of my clan.”

“Indeed, I did know. I had been in contact with Claudia for a while. I was surprised to hear she had agreed to take on an elven slave. She is not one for elves usually, the mounts she tends, usually need a much stronger hand. Though I am glad to hear your friend found someone I have good business with.” Velius said opening his eyes again, and looking towards Fen'Fael.

The elf hoped that this meant Velius had already agreed with Claudia, to allow Era'falon to remain here at the estate, but he was afraid that it would not be as simple as that. He had to know for sure, if Era'falon would be free from her contract with Claudia. Nervously Fen'Fael asked, “you'll free her too, won't you?”

“I made you a deal, did I not?” Velius replied, he smiled at the elf, and then motioned for him to come closer. When Fen'Fael did as instructed, the man pulled the elf down onto his lap. He placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek, and chuckled as Fen'Fael blushed a little. “Do not worry. Your friend will be staying here with us, once Claudia returns. She agreed to sell her to me.”

Fen'Fael blinked in confusion, “when did that happen?” He questioned, his face a mixture of surprise and happiness. Though Era'falon was still not technically 'free', she would at least be closer to him, and that pleased the elf deeply. They were one step closer to freedom.

“While you both went to fetch us the drinks.” Velius replied, he seemed quite amused. “Claudia and I had already spoke about my deal with you in our letters. Sadly the only other one from your clan she saw, was you. The rest of the slaves captive, were apparently born into slavery. I shall hopefully find more of your clan soon however, so do not loose hope of finding them.”

Nodding happily, the elf spoke softly to the man, “ma serannas.” Fen'Fael then nuzzled his face into the human's neck, his way of showing the human his thanks. He was still overly embarrassed whenever he openly showed any kind of devotion to Velius, but he was slowly coming to terms with the idea. He still would not say that he held any real love for the man, but he found enjoyment from the warmth of the human's skin against his own.

A sly smirk spread across the lips of Velius, as Fen'Fael seemed to relax upon his lap. He was pleased that the elf now seemed to be much more agreeable. The fact that Fen'Fael was slowly becoming more, and more use to his role of a slave, was equally gratifying. A few weeks ago, and Fen'Fael would have never dared to relax like this, let alone be willing to refer to him as 'Master'.

Showing his satisfaction, Velius softly held the elf's chin into his finger and thumb, he then slowly lifted Fen'Fael's head upwards, and caressed his lips upon the other male's own. Fen'Fael gave a blissful moan into the kiss, before pulling away. He seemed quite happy to just stay where he was, for as long as he could get away with it.

Chuckling, Velius gave an amused, “you should get up before they return. Though I do wish we had more time.” At his words, Fen'Fael gave a nod and slid off of the man's lap. He seemed a little disappointed, but obeyed none the less.

“Was there anything else you needed, Master Velius? I can go and get more wine, if you'd like?” Fen'Fael offered as he noticed the bottle was almost gone.

Velius gave a thoughtful mumble before he shook his head, “no, I don't think so. Thank you for offering however. It is nice to see you finally becoming more complacent, perhaps I should have made you mine sooner.” He teased, a grin spreading across his lips.

Though he blushed deeply, Fen'Fael could not help but retort, “had you tried, I cannot say I would not have tried to harm you for it.” Though these days, he was happy to allow the human to do as he pleased with him, (within reason), in the past he knew that he would have never have allowed any human to kiss, or touch him.

“What changed then?” Laughed the human, he seemed rather curious as to the elven man's answer. He crossed a leg over the other, and leaned casually back into the chair. He leaned his elbow upon the armrest of the chair, and rested his chin into the palm of his hand. In this relaxed posture, Velius watched Fen'Fael.

Fen'Fael gave a thoughtful look to this question. In truth he could not really pinpoint an exact time, or place. Yet he could think of several times since coming under the man's care, in which his opinion on the human was positive. Of course there were times in which he was afraid, nervous or angry at the man, but all in all, Velius had been very accommodating and true to his word.

“I guess it was many little things,” the elf finally answered the man, “you're very different from the other human's that I met here.” Fen'Fael could not easily explain himself, he knew why he had become more subdued towards Velius, but trying to explain it without sounding like he had feelings for the man, was impossible. He did not wish for the man to misunderstand his intentions.

Smirking once more, Velius replied in a coy tone, “I am not so different. Do not be so quick to think of me as someone you should trust completely.”

Frowning, Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose and shook his head, “I do not trust you that much... but I know you want me to willingly serve, and protect you. In order to keep up my obedience, you'll keep your word, this much I can trust.” He said, almost matter of factly. He then bit his lower lip in a thoughtful manner, “I can also trust that you want me unharmed, so the possibility of you killing me, is pretty low. Other than that... I don't really care if you are a demon in human skin. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, then I will keep mine, and I'll obey your every whim.... more or less.”

Velius chuckled again, his amusement quite evident. He was surprised to hear that the elf would obey his whims, though he wondered just how far the other would go to please him. “More or less?” He asked, leaning forward. He seemed almost serious about the question, but did not wait for Fen'Fael to reply, “well, you already killed for me, so I suppose I should keep an open mind for what I want my little slave to do then. Hmmm?”

Fen'Fael scowled at the man, he didn't like the reminder that he had murdered someone, and the fact that he had been called a slave, (again), had bothered him, but not as much as it would usually annoy him, “I'd rather not kill again, if it can be helped.”

“And yet you will have too. My rival will not take kindly to his dead assassin, though I doubt he will openly attack me again for a while. I told you to get use to the idea, if you recall. At any rate my pet, there are more.... fun things I can think of, without bloodshed. Relax.”

Fen'Fael rubbed his arm nervously, though he nodded his head. He was unhappy about the thought of having to murder anyone else, but the man was correct. This city was not kind to those in power. Or to those with no power at all. Either way, both positions in this life had their troubles. He found it strange that anyone would want to strive to be more, when there were so many dangers ahead of them. Though he realised that the more rank one had in the city, the more freedoms that came with such power.


	29. CH29 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

It had only been a few days since Claudia and Era'falon had arrived at the mansion, and Fen'Fael had already gotten himself into more trouble than he had expected he ever would with Velius. He probably would have been only told off, had it only been the man in the room when the elf had insulted her, for the second time in as many seconds.

However, it had not just been Velius, Claudia and Era'falon this time. No. Korsan had come over to deal with some kind of business, and as luck had decided it; he had walked into the large sitting room, when Fen'Fael had told Claudia that, “it looks like your face was on fire, and a Durgen’len used his massive hammer to put it out!”

The elf had found himself quite funny, the three humans, however, did not. Now he was forced to stand in the corner of the room, holding two steel buckets of water, one in each hand, as punishment. He was not impressed by this in the least, it felt like he was a child being taught a lesson. Though he was thankful that he would not be beaten up, like what would have happened to him in any other household.

“How much longer must I do this?” Fen'Fael complained. His arms were getting rather tired, but he dared not lower them. If he spilt any water before his time was up, then Korsan said he would make the punishment that much harder. It had been the elder man who had been the one to discipline the elf, and Fen'Fael knew from experience that the man would certainly be true to his word. Yet so far, all of his punishments had also improved Fen'Fael's strength, or skills. Though the elf had yet to really realise this fact.

“Until you learn to not insult your betters, or until your arms drop dead. Whichever comes first.” Korsan firmly spoke, “though if you have energy enough to whine, then you'll be there for a long time.”

Fen'Fael huffed, his face scrunching up in annoyance. “I said sorry, did I not?” He grumbled. Though he knew it would do no good. Korsan was a strict man, and would not relent so easily. The elf secretly hoped he would go home soon, then he could hopefully convince Velius that this punishment was foolish.

Rolling his eyes, Korsan looked away from the elf, and returned his attention to his son. He took a goblet off of the silver tray that Era'falon held. She cast a short sympathetic look over to Fen'Fael, but quickly looked away again. She wished she could help him, but she did not want to share his punishment either. Though she was relieved when she learned that her friend would not be harmed at all. So far her thoughts on the human's that Fen'Fael had ended up with; were mostly positive. She was glad that they seemed a little more lenient than other human's she had heard about.

“Now, as I was saying,” Korsan continued, his voice a low and calm tone, “the Imperial Archon will be hosting his yearly tournament soon. You should get your foolish pet to enter.”

“I am not foolish...” the elven male muttered, his expression seemed rather sulky. He sighed heavily, and gave Velius a pleading look, “please, can I put these down now? My arms feel numb.”

“No.” Korsan replied, not allowing his son any time to answer. “And another punishment will be added.”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, “what!? Why!” He protested, “I have done nothing wrong this time! Please! Why can't I?”

The elder man stared at the elf for a long moment before he turned towards Era'falon, “slave, you still have one more goblet of wine, correct?” Korsan asked. She nodded meekly, and wondered why he needed another full goblet. Though she dared not question the man, and offered it to him silently. “At least you are smart enough,” he told her, before moving over to Fen'Fael.

The man then used a hand to straighten Fen'Fael's head, before he ordered, “keep your head straight boy. You will now have to balance this goblet of wine, on that empty head of yours. Drop it, or spill any of the wine, and I'll add even more impossible things for you to do.”

“This is unfair...” Fen'Fael pouted, though he obeyed none the less. Even if it was in fear that something else may have been added to punish him.

“Many things are unfair, elf.” Korsan stated simply, “as for the why... you neglected to refer to my son correctly when speaking to him. You must always call him your 'Master', especially when asking him for favours, or for a punishment to be stopped. And let us not forget the fact that you keep talking back to me. I'll have you acting properly, one way or the other. Lords know that my son is too kind to you. He let's you get away with far too much.”

Sulking again, Fen'Fael almost spilt some of the wine from within the goblet. He stiffened quickly, then looked up at Korsan with a defiant gaze. However he opted to say nothing to the man. He did not want to push his luck, and add to his punishment. He wondered if apologising would yield any results, but he doubted it.

“You should be more like the girl,” Korsan then continued, moving back over to Era'falon. Once there, he gave her head a light little pat, “she understands her place. She is much smarter than you. It is almost hard to believe she is also a wild animal, much like yourself.”

Claudia laughed at Korsan's remark, “she settled in rather quickly, it will be a shame to leave her here. Though if Velius changes his mind, I'd be glad to keep her.”

“What?! No way!” Fen'Fael yelled, though as he did so the goblet fell. Wine poured down his hair and face. He gave a deadpan look before closing his eyes in defeat. He whimpered, and slumped down onto the floor. “I give up...” he murmured. The steel buckets of water standing either side of him. Somehow he had not spilled too much of the water onto the floor. Not that it mattered anymore, with the wine dripping down onto it.

At the elf's humiliation, Claudia laughed again. “It truly is too easy to upset him. Poor thing.” She teased, “but I think he has learned his lesson.”

Chuckling deeply, Velius shrugged his shoulders, “I doubt that. He may remember the lesson for about a day, but then he'll be back to insulting people soon enough.”

“All that good wine... wasted. Such a shame.” Korsan said with a sigh. He took a sip from his own goblet, a vacant expression upon his face. He then looked back to Velius, “but do think about what I have said. He would do well, and you would certainly impress the Archon.”

“I shall consider it.” Velius replied, his expression thoughtful. He glanced to Fen'Fael for a short moment before turning to Era'falon, “go to the kitchen, and get some cloths so he can clean up the mess.” He ordered, and she quickly obeyed the command.

“Well, I should go,” Korsan said as he placed the goblet onto one of the tables. He then turned to Fen'Fael, his lips thinned in annoyance, “become more than you are. If Velius is hurt, or killed due to your incompetence, then it will end badly for you. I promise you this.” He said blankly before striding out of the room.

Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose as he watched the elder man leave. Part of him was surprised that he had seen the human show some kind of concern for his son. It was the first sign of emotion he had witnessed from the man. It was an odd feeling. Despite the harshness towards him, it seemed Korsan actually wanted Fen'Fael to become someone he could trust with the life of someone he cared for. Even so, the elf was merely thankful that his punishment would be over. 

Or so he had hoped.


	30. CH30 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

Fen'Fael had been ordered to clean the wine off the floor, before he was allowed to bathe himself. It took him a little while, but he had managed to clean it up rather well. Though his punishment was far from over. Claudia had made it her mission to torment him, even as he tried to clean himself up in Velius' bathroom. He could have used the servants wash-room, but with so many other people in the mansion also using it at any one time, Fen'Fael felt rather awkward about undressing in front of others. Not to mention the fact that sharing a room with other men and women, embarrassed the elf.

“I am honestly surprised Velius agreed to your request, his bathroom is very lovely. A dirty little knife-ear like you will only sully it.” Claudia scoffed. She looked around the room, seemingly impressed. She had never been in Velius' bathroom, or in this wing of his mansion before.

Velius and Era'falon had stayed downstairs, he had wanted to talk to the female elf about her contract, and although he was puzzled by Claudia's request to keep an eye on 'his pet', he had agreed to it.

Fen'Fael grunted, annoyed. “Did you have to follow me into the bathroom? I'm sure you could have just stayed outside, and annoyed me from there?”

Claudia gave the elf a look of arrogance, “and allow you to roam free up here without someone to make sure you don't do anything?”

Rolling his eyes, Fen'Fael gave an irritable sigh. He looked back at her for a long time, his facial expression bland. He then wrinkled his nose, “you're just trying to get me into more trouble. Well I won't fall for it anymore. Just so you know.”

The woman scoffed, “why would I bother doing that? You get into enough of it, without my aid.” She smirked at the elf, and when he grumbled something under his breath she laughed at him. “You know,” she then began, her tone arrogant, “when he first mentioned you in his letters, I half expected to find you to be a much more violent man.”

The elf glanced back towards her, rolled his eyes and then began to take his armour off. Though he was still embarrassed that she was in the room with him, it was all he could do to try and ignore her.

With his back to Claudia, she watched him undress. It had not been visible to her, when he had been wearing the armour, but the elf had many scars upon his back. They were not old scars, but certainly not fresh ones. She realised it must have been from a previous master, as the marks were most certainly from a whip. Claudia found it hard to resist the temptation to trail a light finger down the elf's back, the touch caused him to tense up.

“What... what are you doing?” Fen'Fael asked, cautiously but without looking back to the woman. Part of him was worried what she might be planning to do to him.

Claudia continued to trail her finger over the lines, speaking in a cool tone, “you have a lot of whip-marks on your back. I assume from the one who held you before Velius?”

Fen'Fael nodded stiffly.

“I can only guess how angry that made him...” she almost whispered, though she was loud enough for the elf to hear her.

Fen'Fael finally glanced back to the woman, a brow raised in confusion, “why would that make Velius... um.... Master Velius, angry? I did not belong to him at that time.”

Claudia blinked up at the elf, then looked away with an air of arrogance, “oh he just likes his slaves to have flawless skin.” Though her tone of voice hinted at something more. It was as if she were hiding something from Fen'Fael, but the elf couldn't place what that might have been.

He really did not trust this woman much at all. She always seemed to want to annoy him, or to land him in some kind of trouble. Now, it almost seemed like she knew something but did not want to talk about it. Still, it seemed strange that Velius would be angry for such a strange thing, “but I'll probably get all kinds of wounds, if I'm a bodyguard. That makes no sense.”

“Yes... well, this is Velius we are talking about. He rarely makes sense at the best of times.” Claudia scoffed. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, then spoke again, “like wanting you, for example. He could have hired anyone he wanted, in order to protect him. It wouldn't have to be a slave, and even if it did have to be a slave, there are many who could be trained to wield a sword. He has the coin, and position of power, to get pretty much anything he wants. Yet he decided to get an elf that bowed down to no man.”

Fen'Fael rubbed his arm nervously, he still had his small-clothes on, but it was evident that even showing a small amount of skin to the woman was embarrassing. It had been awkward enough, when Velius and he had spent the night together. With Claudia not seeming to leave his side, the elf doubted he would get any privacy now.

“You are correct... he could hire anyone to protect him, but I am not just any old elf. He chose me, and that is all there is to it.” He replied, giving himself an air of boldness. He was proud of his magical abilities, not that he could tell if Velius had told her of them or not.

Still, he tried his best to not show her more of himself than he had too, “can you at least turn to face the wall? Or do you have to watch me wash also?” He asked quite irritably, he glanced behind himself, and stared at her for a moment as if waiting for an answer.

“And what if I do?” Claudia said indifferently, “what would you do then?”

Feeling rather cornered, the elf snapped, “I am not a picture that you can admire whenever your whims take flight.”

“Oh please,” Claudia coldly spoke, her tone uncaring, “you're not that good looking.”

Grunting loudly, Fen'Fael complained, “then why are you still watching my every move? It is obvious that I will not steal anything, and I have no intention of running away any time soon, as you well know.”

“Maybe I just like causing you grief.” The woman said smugly, she flipped a long strand of auburn hair back behind her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes Fen'Fael muttered, “you humans are all insane, and perverted.” He then put the last of the flame-heated water from the aqueduct into the bathtub, he had only experienced this sort of thing once before, which was when he had first come to the city, and had he not been in the unpleasant company of Claudia, he would have marvelled at it's design. It was even more impressive than the last one. He was almost jealous that humans could bathe in such luxury.

When Fen'Fael removed his collar, and did his best to once again ignore the woman, Claudia allowed an audible huff to escape her lips, “and you are as bad as Velius. I should have realised.”

With an irritable sigh, Fen'Fael muttered, “what does that mean? What a strange woman you are.”

“You are into men.” She said simply, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the elf up and down, her gaze judgemental.

Blushing deeply, Fen'Fael turned around to face Claudia, “and what makes you say that? By the Creators! You are one confusing female!” He stated, his gaze one of bewilderment. “Even if I was into men, what does it matter to you?” He then asked her. “Not that I am saying, I am or am not interested in men, of course...” he stumbled over his words a little, seeming quite embarrassed about the sudden topic. Had Claudia seen his neck the day she had come, then Fen'Fael would have understood why she would have thought this, but the marks Velius had given his neck, had now faded away.

“Well, you have a beautiful woman right behind you, alone in the bathroom. Yet the only reaction you have had this entire time, is one of annoyance. Yet as soon as I mention that you are into men, you blush deeply.” She pointed to the elf's cheeks, her lips pursing in annoyance.

Fen'Fael sighed heavily, he placed his hand upon his forehead in an exasperated motion, “that... that is just... you have done nothing but bother me, since you got here, and I you. Not once have you shown that kind of interest, and besides,” he said, blushing even deeper, “of course I would get embarrassed about these things... it is not like we 'barbarians' as you keep putting it, are like you humans when it comes to showing interest in each other. My clan was mostly family so...”

“Oh I see.” Claudia said, laughing quite suddenly, “so you're a virgin then? Now I get it. Though I almost thought Velius and you had.... well never mind.” She shook her head, then smirked at the elf, “as for my annoying you, it was because I like the expressions you make.”

The elf held up a hand, his expression still overly embarrassed and his face flushed, “I am not interested. I... I do like Velius.” He glanced aside, blushing all the more, “while I like women just fine, and it is not as if you are that ugly, despite what I said earlier, I cannot give myself to you. Either way.”

Folding her arms, Claudia eyed Fen'Fael critically, “so you two.... have had sex then?” She asked, once again annoyed.

“N-no... not exactly.” Fen'Fael shifted nervously, he didn't like talking about that night with anyone other than Velius. Plus he couldn't really say he trusted Claudia with such knowledge, even if she did seem to already know that Velius was gay. “I just... like him that way, that's all.”

“Like... as in love him?” The woman asked, her tone softened a little, though she seemed disappointed.

“Not particularly... it is more... how do I put it...?” Fen'Fael thoughtfully spoke, his gaze searching the floor for some kind of answer.

“Of a primeval desire to be with him?” Claudia asked.

“I guess you could put it that way?” Fen'Fael shrugged, he wasn't overly sure how to explain his feelings, and desiring someone's body and company in a sexual way, was vastly different to falling in love with them. “Anyway, point is, I cannot give you what you want. I apologize, and... for insulting you, too.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, “you are.... pretty enough, for a human.”

Claudia sighed, though she slowly moved out of the bathroom, “I suppose I can live with that. A shame though, I did sort of hope your insults and such were sexual tension, but never mind. I won't force myself onto you, and you made it quite clear you have your eye on your master. Though I will warn you, keep your emotions for him as they are now. Do not fall in love with him. Velius might make use of your body in more ways than one, if you asked him, but he and you could never be.... together. He will never love you.”

Fen'Fael nodded slightly, “yes, I know that. He is married, and besides, I am an elf and a slave to him. Even if he was not already bound to another, we could never become bond mates. I will be returning to my family, and leaving this life behind me.”

“Mmmhm.” Was Claudia's only reply, as she shut the bathroom door behind her, leaving the elf alone to wash.


	31. CH31 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

The last day of which Claudia stayed at the home of Velius, was rather uneventful. The man had sold her one of his stronger human slaves, as she needed another worker to look after the horses in the families stables. She had also been given enough gold, and had told Velius that the mounts would arrive to his business within a few days. Fen'Fael was unsure just what kind of work required strong horses, that also involved Velius. As far as he knew, the human only ever wrote paperwork, or visited establishments.

Era'falon had been given a job in the kitchen. The chef had at first been opposed to the idea, but upon meeting her, he seemed to quickly change his mind, and now for whatever reason, he seemed to have taken a liking to the young woman's skills at baking. It had been one of the few things Era'falon had really taken a liking to, since coming to the human cities. The week she had been here, he had quickly took to treating her like his own daughter.

The one time Fen'Fael had gotten a quiet moment, and chose to visit her, the chef had scolded him for interrupting. The elf had been worried about his friend, but he needn't have bothered. Apparently, it was only himself that the chef seemed to dislike.

“So I'll see you again in a few months time, no doubt?” Claudia spoke to Velius as they walked to the front entrance. She seemed to be in high spirits, now that she had gotten what she had come for. She had not mentioned anything else to Fen'Fael about the other day, and they had gone back to insulting one another as if nothing had changed between them, though their taunting had become less antagonistic and much more playful.

Velius nodded in agreement, “most likely, though hopefully it won't be about mounts next time. I am spending a small fortune on them, I cannot keep replacing them every time one dies.” He chuckled.

“Well in your line of work, it is unavoidable. I wish your people would take more care of them, but my pockets cannot complain.” The woman replied, also laughing. She flicked her auburn hair back behind her shoulder, and then gave Velius a little curtsy, “it is always a pleasure to work with you, my dear.”

“And the same goes for you, Claudia. I do not think I would have ever become as rich as I have, had you not agreed to sell your mounts to me, and to me alone.” He smirked, “my rivals must have hated you for that. Not that half of them could ever afford it. By the way, are you sure you do not want more guards?” He then asked, opening the front door for the woman.

“Oh no, I am fine with the last group you sent me. They are very skilled, and none have been killed yet.” She replied, exiting the mansion. Velius and Fen'Fael following behind her.

“What kind of rivals do you have, that would try and harm Mistress Claudia?” The elf asked, raising an eyebrow, “are you sure it is not simply because they hope to put her out of her misery?” He jested.

“Oh hush, you silly little knife-ear.” Claudia replied, rolling her eyes. She gave the elf a playful tussle of his blond hair, which caused him to bat her arm away. She giggled, then offered the elf a playful smirk.

Their toying with one another, did not escape the notice of Velius, and he arched an eyebrow. He had not witnessed their newfound good will to one another, until now. Though he said nothing on the matter.

“At any rate, may fortune favour the bold. To you, and I both.” Claudia spoke, her attention returning to the other human. He tipped his head towards her in agreement, and then watched as she made her way down the pathway, and got into the carriage that waited for her there, her new male slave following closely behind her.

Once she was out of sight, Velius glanced to the elf next to him, “you two seem to be on much friendlier terms. Did something happen?”

“Not particularly, Master Velius.” Replied Fen'Fael, he smiled a little, “she just was not as horrible as I thought. Even if I still think she is extremely annoying.”

“If you say so then.” The human said, turning to head back into the house, “but remember to whom your body belongs. I dislike sharing.”

Fen'Fael blushed deeply, “it is most certainly nothing like that!” He shrieked, quite embarrassed by the accusation. “And I do not recall you ever laying claim to my... to my body that way. Or me allowing it.” He huffed, though he allowed a little smile to sneak onto his lips. He couldn't say he disliked the idea of Velius being jealous.

Velius gave the elf an unimpressed look, and Fen'Fael knew that Claudia had not mentioned what had happened in the bathroom, to Velius. He was glad it had been kept between them, he didn't want the man to know of his feelings, or that Claudia had come onto him. Then Velius would have been angry indeed.

“You worry too much,” Fen'Fael then said, moving to match the humans pace, “I'll not think about other people that way, if it makes you happy. I have more important things to do, like protecting you. Who has time for women, or men, when I have you to keep me busy?”

“You belong to me.” Velius said again. His tone was firm, and commanding. Apparently it was not up for debate, Fen'Fael's body belonged to the man, one way or another.

Feeling a little annoyed that the human was treating him like property again, Fen'Fael scoffed and quickened his pace, moving ahead of Velius, “honestly, the way you talk, it is as if I have no choice either way, but to give you my body! I am just a slave to you, but of course I knew that! Fenedhis lasa. I hate you, at times.”

“If I have to brand your face with my house insignia, so that no one even so much as dares to think of touching you, I shall.” The man growled, he matched the pace the elf was setting. He seemed rather angry now, though the elf couldn't understand why.

“Fenedhis lasa!” Fen'Fael cursed again, “as if I'd allow that! Now you're just mocking Elvhen customs! And wouldn't the damned collar be enough for that, anyway!” He yelled, trying to get away from Velius now. He was becoming angry at the human, he just did not understand why he had to be this possessive over him. Hadn't he already agreed to not do anything to anyone else?

“Fen'Fael.” The human said, gripping the elf's wrist to keep him from running off. His voice calmed somewhat, but it was still rather irritable.

Fen'Fael could not help but notice that Velius had actually used his name however, and any anger he had felt; seemed to be washing away. He stopped moving, and glanced towards Velius. “Yes...? What?” He asked, trying to still seem annoyed at the human, but he was actually happy that he had used his name for the first time since they had met.

“I hate those who try to steal things that belong to me,” the man replied, his eyes narrowing at the elf seriously, “if I so much as hear that you have flirted with someone other than me, I will destroy them. No matter who they are. You belong to me, until the day I release you from my services. Such is our contract.”

Feeling nervous, and rightfully afraid of the man, Fen'Fael nodded his understanding. He was not happy about the man's words, but he realised that if he protested, then it would only anger Velius further. The thought that the man would physically harm someone over him, sent chills down the elf's back. He had never before seen the man act like this, and it frightened him.

“I... I promise I shall not even so much as look at another person, other than you.” Fen'Fael spoke, his voice meek as he relented to the human's demands. His ears drooped as he once more felt like property, rather than someone Velius cared for. Even if he did not expect the human to love him, he had hoped that the man at least liked him enough to cherish him.

While still gripping the elf's wrist in one hand, Velius used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes closed in annoyance as he let out a long sigh, “I apologize, Fen'Fael.”

Not having expected Velius to 'lower' himself down to a slave, and apologize, Fen'Fael's eyes widened a little. It was unexpected to say the least. He wondered why the man had done so, by all accounts, those in power never had to be sorry for anything they did, or said to a slave. He wasn't sure what to say or do in this position. Still, the use of his name made him want to forgive the man.

“I really hate the thought that anyone else may take my lover from me. I cannot help but want to make sure no one would even dare it, even if it made you hate me in the process.”

Velius' words caused the elf to blush deeply, had he heard the man correctly? He considered Fen'Fael to be his lover? Surely he had misheard him. He attempted to brush the giddy feeling off, but still found himself quite happy at the thought.

“I.. I forgive you.” Fen'Fael said softly as he took a step closer to the other man. He glanced around him swiftly, checking to make sure they were still alone. Once satisfied, the elf placed a kiss upon the human's lips, he then pulled back and with a grin, he said, “just promise me, you won't actually brand my face? Only the brands of our Creators should ever be put there. I would never be able to go back to my clan, if they ever thought I put a human before our own people.”

Velius laughed softly, “I cannot promise I won't brand you somewhere else, then.”

Fen'Fael rolled his eyes, somewhat playfully, “fine, just not the face. Maybe a foot or something, if you absolutely have too.”


	32. CH32 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

A long, drawn out sigh escaped Velius' lips, as he twirled the quill between his fingers. He wasn't sure if he should sign the paper in front of him, or if he shouldn't. His eyes drifted to Fen'Fael a moment before looking back to the paper. His brows furrowed in annoyance, and he then let out an irritable grumble.

“What is wrong, Master?” The elf asked curiously. “You've been sitting there, fretting over that thing all morning.”

The human let out another long sigh as he slammed the quill down onto the table, then picked it up again. “My father sent me the form to enter you into the tournament, but there are... some complications with the rules.”

Fen'Fael moved closer to the man, in order to take a better look at the paper, but as he expected; he could not understand a word of it. “What does it say?” He asked.

“That no personal items are allowed, so you cannot wear the nice collar I got you. Wouldn't be a problem, if they allowed slaves without proper identification into the battlegrounds.” The man grumbled with a displeased sound. “As much as I would have liked to mark you with my brand, I did hope that I would not actually need to do so, unless you gave me reason for it.”

“Oh...” Fen'Fael said, his ears giving the appearance of dejection as they drooped lower, “do you actually want me to enter? I'm not really sure I understand this tournament thing much at all, is it warriors, or mages going against one another?”

“Yes and no.” Velius replied, leaning back on his chair. “Some contests are against animals too, such as bears, or giant spiders. Really depends on what has been prepared this year. The last year it had only been people against some of the best fighters in the land.”

Fen'Fael's head nodded once, but he noticed that Velius had not answered the question of if he wished for the elf to fight or not. He supposed that was why Velius was faltering with writing his signature on the paper. “So we won't know until later?” He asked.

“Pretty much. This year they are allowing even slaves to enter, if they have skill enough to use magic, or a weapon. There will be a boon for the winner, or the owner of the winner, which can be almost anything at all from the Archon.” He explained. Though this information pleased him, there were still complications that annoyed him.

“So what is the issue? I.... cannot say I am thrilled at the idea of being branded, but if you want me to fight, and maybe win, then I'd do it for you.” Fen'Fael said, tilting his head to the side.

Velius looked to the elf and then said, “Festis bei umo canavarum, Fen'Fael.” He sighed heavily, his finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was those words again. Fen'Fael gave a frown, he did not understand why Velius believed he would end up being the cause of the human's death, and the reminder of Kerrav was painful to him. “Why.... why would I be the reason for your death?” He asked, worried. He still didn't understand half of the Tevene language, but he at least remembered the little he had heard.

“If you fail to win, then you may die. This is not a simple sparring match, the slaves in this contest will want to gain freedom, and do not think for one moment, that they will not kill others in order to get what they desire.” Velius explained. He grumbled, his nose twitching, “you have been working hard with your training, this much is true, and my father would not have suggested this if he did not think you stood a good chance at winning.... however...” the man trailed off, he was becoming agitated again.

Fen'Fael's head tilted to one side again as he gave thought to the human's words. In other words, there was a possibility that he might be killed. Was this the reason Velius worried so much? His heart skipped a beat at the idea of the human worrying over his life, but he was confident in his abilities, “I'll be fine, if that is your concern. I am nothing but proud of my skills and magic. I'll win any match, in your honour.” He said proudly.

“Such confidence...” Velius said, looking towards the elf. He could not feel but a little impressed by the man's determination. “Kaffas.” He swore out loud, “fine. I'll enter you, but you die on me, and I will raise your stupid corpse and kill you again, myself.” He grumbled.

The elf gave the human a bland look before smirking, “that's a deal then. The only real question however,” he paused, straightening his back, and standing proudly, “what will you give me once I win? You can ask for almost anything, correct? Then I want something for a reward too.”

“Hah!” Velius laughed out loud, his mood seemed to improve at the elven man's proud nature, “if you won, then you could ask me for almost anything you wanted. Gaining the Archon's favour is something every man in this city wants. You would not only improve my relationship with him, but he would favour my father too, who you know is a Magister for the man.” He explained. He then put the quill to the paper and signed it with his name.

“So you have much to gain, and little to lose. Well, with the exception of my life, I suppose.” Fen'Fael said with understanding. All this meant was that he just could not afford to die.

“I suppose so. Though I can just imagine their expressions now... an elf from the wild... winning against some of the best fighters. That would certainly keep anyone from discrediting my name ever again.” Velius smirked, he leaned back into his chair again and placed the tips of his fingers together in a smug contemplation.

Giving the human a confused frown, Fen'Fael then asked, “discredit you? Why would they do that? You've done well for yourself, from what little I know of you.”

Velius glanced to the elf, he chuckled then pointed a finger at him, “they think I am crazy, because of you. Well, not just you, really, but my habit of making slaves out of your people. Yet none of them ever have dared to say so out loud.”

Fen'Fael chewed the bottom of his lip, then he shrugged his shoulders, “I gathered I was not the first... since you know so much about my people, and our language. Yet I have never seen another of my people here, only flat-ears.”

“You wouldn't see her. I have her working with my men, most days.” Velius said, folding the paper and sealing it.

“I did not know you liked my people as slaves so much... is it just the three of us then?” He then questioned the human.

Velius nodded his head, “for the moment, yes.” He spoke, standing up from his chair. He then moved towards the door, exiting his study. He pulled one of his servants aside, and ordered them to deliver the paper to the respective people. “And it is not so much that I like enslaving your people, so much as if I see one that has potential, and would be wasted elsewhere, I tend to pick them up. More often than not they'd have ended up dead otherwise. Kind of like yourself. Had I not chose to take you in, then you'd have died in that place.”

“Ma serannas, I really do owe you my life for that.” The elf said, bowing his head in thanks.

Velius gave the elf a nod of his own as he made his way through his estate. He then paused, making a thoughtful sound, “we should get you branded today. The tournament will be in a few days, and you'll need time to recover from the pain.”

“Where... where on my body, would I need to be branded, exactly?” The elf questioned, he still did not relish in the idea of being marked for life, and the pain that would likely be caused by the process.

Giving some thought to the question, Velius tapped his lip. “Well, we could brand your foot. That is the most popular place slaves are usually marked, but it isn't very convenient when you are showing other people, to which house you belong. I would then say, either your upper arm, or back. Though even your leg would be fine, if you were okay at showing off your skin.”

“I... I think lower back, or shoulder would certainly be better.” The elf agreed, he did not want to have to undress fully to show his mark, if he must show it to anyone at all. His back would certainly be easier to hide it, but the top of his arm would be almost as easy to hide also.

“Perhaps... then again, maybe the back of the neck would be best. It would still be visible without your collar on, and would be covered when you do wear it.” Velius pondered, he paused in his steps to give the elf a critical look over his body.

Fen'Fael shifted nervously where he stood, the more he and Velius discussed where he should be branded, the more anxious he became. He still did not want to think about the pain that he would suffer, when being marked for life. Though he supposed it would certainly depend on the technique used. If it were similar to his own people's way of showing honour to the Creators, then he believed he could endure it. After all, to make a sound of pain during that; would mean one was still a child. However, if it was the same method used to brand an ox, then he doubted he would be able to stomach it.


	33. CH33 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

The afternoon sun shone down upon Fen'Fael's skin as he followed Velius closely. They were walking through familiar streets, yet the elf couldn't quite place when he had been here before. There was no market here, yet he knew he had been down this path at least once before. It was not until he saw the large building, that he remembered why he recalled this area of the city; it was where he had been taken when he first arrived at Minrathous. The building in which he had been stripped and washed, ready for a life of being a slave. Though Fen'Fael quickly realised that it was not just where new slaves were washed, but it was also where slaves were branded, and often kept for a few days, should they arrive at night, or not find an owner right away.

The memory of being here gave the elf a bad taste in his mouth, and he could hear slaves being branded within. Their cries of pain echoed throughout the building, and it was enough to send shivers down Fen'Fael's spine. He stayed as close to Velius as he possibly could get away with, and he almost wanted to change his mind about being branded, but he doubted he could get out of it now.

Feeling rather nervous, Fen'Fael almost clung to the human's arm, though he knew he would be brushed aside, as any close contact outside of the man's home was pretty much forbidden. Unless Velius initiated it first, and that was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

“Welcome!” Came the voice of a middle aged man, he seemed familiar to Fen'Fael, and he realised that this man had been here when the elf had last been here. He had been one of those who had washed him down. He seemed to have moved up in the world, and was now one of those who dealt with customers personally. He had raven-black hair and deep green eyes. His skin was a milky white and he was quite tall.

The man gave Velius a deep bow, and smiled quite openly, “Ah, Master Adrastos, a pleasure to see you again. What can we do for you today?” He asked, then seemed to notice Fen'Fael. He faltered for a moment upon seeing the elf, and seemed uneasy. “Oh, you are... the one from before.” He said, his tone much quieter now.

“I am here to brand this one,” Velius replied, placing a hand upon Fen'Fael's back, and giving him a firm push forward. “Is the room free?” He asked, glancing towards one of the stairways, “it seems you've got a few up there today.”

“Ah, yes, of course. It has been busy... but I shall make sure we can get you in next, if you desire?” The man spoke, his attention quickly returning to Velius whom nodded his agreement. The man then quickly moved to where a large tome was being kept and opened it up, he scribbled something down into it, before returning it to where it belonged. He then called for a slave to head word to those upstairs.

“There will be a slight delay, Master Adrastos. Is that adequate? I am sorry we cannot fit you in right this moment.” The man then said, offering an apologetic dip of his head.

Velius nodded once, “that is fine. I should have sent word sooner. Never mind, hmm?” He offered the other human a polite smile, and then led Fen'Fael into one of the rooms beyond the entrance.

“Is.... is it fine for us to go where we please here?” Whispered Fen'Fael, as he followed the man. He glanced back to the other man, whom was merely smiling at them as they moved away.

Velius gave a deep chuckle, “it is fine.” He replied to the elf, then paused as he placed a hand on the door-handle. He glanced back to the other human, “bring me some of that herbal tea I had imported.” He commanded. The man gave a deep bow in reply before hurrying to do as instructed. Velius then opened the door, and led Fen'Fael into a large sitting room.

The room itself was finely decorated, and seemed just as lavish as the estate. Large comfy looking chairs sat around a large, but low table. Some of the chairs seemed big enough to fit more than one person on them. Fen'Fael was in awe. He had only been in the entrance way and the baths, so he had not seen this room before. It reminded him of Velius' personal parlour. The only other door that led in or out of this room, exited into a small, square garden outside. Though it was easily big enough to fit enough people out there, without being cramped.

It did not take long before the raven-haired man entered the room with a delicate looking cup, and something a little larger. There was no word for it in Fen'Fael's limited knowledge, but it seemed to be where the hot water was kept. He could smell the tea within. It almost smelt like some kind of mint. It smelt delicious. Fen'Fael kind of hoped that he'd be allowed to have some, as the smell really made him thirsty.

“Here you are, Master Adrastos.” The man said, placing the tray down upon the table, and then pouring him a cup. “It has been a long time since you graced us with your presence, Master Adrastos.” He continued, his movements careful as he concentrated on the task at hand.

“Indeed it has been a while,” replied the man, he leaned back on the chair, making himself rather comfortable. He then glanced to Fen'Fael, whom was watching the tea with keen interest. A smirk played across his lips, as he then took the cup when after it had been filled, and sipped from it. “Mmm, that is good tea.” He spoke softly.

Fen'Fael bit his lower lip, he really wanted to try some, but he knew better than to ask, especially in front of a stranger. However he could not hide his thoughts at all, and it was obvious to the two humans that the elf wanted some tea.

“Where is the lady Pavus, lately? I have not seen her in some time.” Velius asked the man. Though he was amused by the elf's expression, he opted to ignore him for the moment, if only to tease him a little.

The other human gave Velius a puzzled look, then asked, “have you not heard? She is to be married to come noble family down south somewhere. The Trevelyan's, I believe they were called. That is why I was left to keep an eye on things here.”

Velius frowned deeply, “why did they not send me word of this? I do need to know these things, Abdul.” He asked, placing the empty cup back down onto the tray. The man re-filled it for him swiftly.

“We did send word...” the man replied, lowering his eyes, “but your wife said she would tell you herself.”

Fen'Fael kept quiet, he was now rather puzzled by what was being said. He didn't understand why Velius needed to know any of this, unless he had some connection to these people? Though he was a powerful man, so having connections to people like this probably wasn't unusual.

Velius gave an irritable growl at the mention of his wife, “she does like to interfere, doesn't she? Never mind. As long as you think you can handle things, until they return.”

Abdul gave Velius a quick nod of his head. He then said something to the man in Tevene, he glanced to the elf, then back to Velius and continued his conversation in the language. Velius replied in kind, and also looked to Fen'Fael before returning his gaze to the other human. The two laughed, then Abdul exited the room, leaving Fen'Fael extremely confused.

“What was that all about?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“He remembers you as someone that caused a lot of trouble when you were here last.” Velius explained, “he said that even though you still look like a brute, he is glad to see you have accepted your new life. Though he half expected to never see you again, as it were.”

“Oh.” Fen'Fael said, rubbing his arm. “Well, I suppose I did try and attack a few people, the last time I was here.”

Velius gave an entertained laugh as he placed a hand over his lips, “ah, yes. I did hear about that. They had to knock you unconscious, if the rumours are true.”

The elf blushed so deeply, that even his ears had turned a deep shade of red, “they are true.” He admitted, “hurt too. Though the one who hit me, is not here, as far as I can tell. Lucky for him, or I'd want to return the favour.”

The human laughed again. He then offered Fen'Fael his cup, “another one, my little wolf chief.” He said, smirking.

Fen'Fael blushed further, if that was even possible, at the new nickname the human had suddenly given him. He was surprised to find the man even knew the meaning of his name, though he was growing rather accustomed to Velius knowing all kinds of things by now. Either way, he poured another cup of tea, his expression once again hinting at his desire to try some.

“Go ahead.” Velius said, giving into Fen'Fael's silent pleading. “I probably should not spoil you, and let you have any at all... but you do look very cute with that look upon your face. If I do not allow you to drink, then I'll end up wanting to ravish you on the table instead.” He teased. This caused the elf to turn a deep shade of red, for the umpteen time in as many seconds. Though he quickly hid his embarrassment behind the cup, as he took a drink of the tea within.


	34. CH34 - Part of you, shadow of me.

I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps

 

The room in which Fen'Fael sat was rather plain. There was a fireplace along one of the walls, which held all the necessary items for branding slaves, and there were a few chairs within the room. All of their chairs had leather straps, which were used to tie slaves tightly to them. There were very small holes in the room, but not even a small child could squeeze through them. Their only use was to allow the smoke from the fire to exit the room.

Fen'Fael chewed his lower lip, there were still other slaves up here when he had been told there was room for him. These poor souls did not seem very willing in the least, and were mostly young children. Apparently, even the young had to be branded if their masters demanded it to be so. A thought that did not sit well with the elf in the least. He hated the people in this city with renewed disgust.

As he was led to one of the chairs, a young woman went to tie him up, but Velius stopped her, “he won't be of any trouble. You do not need to strap him down.” He stated, and she nodded her head, leaving the elf alone. She had her own brand which had been left on the back of her hand. Though with her pale skin, it was hard to make out.

The girl turned her attention to another slave instead, and tied him down into the chair. Fen'Fael almost felt pity for her, she really did not look like she was enjoying her work. Though he felt more sorrow for the other slaves, who unlike himself, they had no choice but to be branded. He wondered why he had never been forced to have a brand burned onto him, until now. It had seemed to be a common thing in Tevinter, so the fact that he had never been marked in such a way; seemed strange to him.

The process of branding his skin did not take long at all. The copper brand had been kept hot in the fire, until his upper-arm had been cleaned and prepared carefully. Velius had settled on that area for the brand, as it would be the easiest place for people to see the mark. Not only that, but he had explained that the healing process would take a long time, and would be sore to the touch. This had made Fen'Fael feel really glad that his feet would not be branded. As popular as that area was for slaves to be marked, he could not fathom what it would be like to try and walk upon it.

The branding copper hurt as much as Fen'Fael expected it to hurt. They had left the scolding copper on his delicate skin, long enough to leave a nice, red mark. He had been unable to hold in a pained yell, as it had happened, and his grip on the arms of the chair had turned his knuckles white. He had to steel himself, as the pain made him angry. He almost desired to harm the poor girl, who had been the one to do it. After it was over, his arm continued to throb painfully. He tried to look at the design of the mark, but his arm did not take long to swell up. What he could tell of it however, was that it was a tribal dragon, with chains intertwined underneath it.

When the process was over, and healing magic had been applied to his throbbing arm, Fen'Fael was allowed to leave the room. He still felt very sore, but he did not complain. He dared not take Velius' healing magic for granted, as he realised no other slaves here, were given the option for a quicker recovery. He felt very blessed to have a kind man as his Master, one that did not enjoy inflicting pain upon him. Korsan had been correct when he had commented on how Velius was spoiling him.

Fen'Fael was left in the hall while Velius spoke to Abdul about something or other. They had gone into one of the other rooms for a moment, and the elf noticed the younger human handed a bag to Velius though the open door. He was curious as to what they were doing, but he had been ordered to stay where he was for the moment. The elf tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Surprised to see you alive,” came the sneer of a familiar voice. The elf turned around to come face to face with the old woman who he had first had the displeasure of living with. Next to her was Alyssa, who seemed a little happier to see him, and another slave. One of the young boys who had not long had his own brand etched onto his skin.

Fen'Fael's face scrunched up, “I could say the same about you, old witch.” He retorted, though turned his attention back to Velius and Abdul. He was not in the mood to deal with the old woman, but he was glad to see Alyssa seemed to be doing fine. When it was evident that Velius would be a while longer, he turned to face the three again. He offered Alyssa a kind smile, and tipped his head in greeting, “Andaran atish’an, Alyssa.”

The young woman gave him a curtsy in reply, but otherwise stayed quiet.

“So Velius got a hold of you, in the end I see.” The old woman commented, ignoring the elf's rudeness. She had grown accustomed to his behaviour during his stay, and now that he was no longer her responsibility, she did not seem to care too much. Though she was still annoyed by it.

“In the end?” Fen'Fael questioned, seeming puzzled.

The old woman gave him a puzzled look of her own, then sighed, “I see, you have no idea.” She commented, then shrugged, “it matters little. I merely had a feeling, that if you survived that man's house, you'd end up with Velius.”

“Oh, then yes.” The elf replied, he shifted on the spot. “I am staying with Master Velius now.” He confirmed. When the old woman's eyes widened, the shock of him using the title of 'master' quite evident upon her features; the elf seemed to become a little awkward. He rubbed his arm absently, until he remembered the brand upon it. His sudden rub caused a shooting pain to run all throughout his arm. He winced and cursed inwardly.

“My! But you have changed, haven't you?” The woman remarked, her eyes wide in surprise, “using proper titles, and even a brand? When you first arrived, you were impossible to tame.”

Lips and eyes narrowed in annoyance upon the elven man's face, before Fen'Fael scoffed, “I am not tame at all. I could kill you at any moment, if you desire?”

“Please do not go killing people, my pet.” Velius interrupted him, his business finished with. He placed a firm hand upon the elf's head, patting it as if telling Fen'Fael what a 'good boy' he was.

The old woman, Alyssa and the other slave, all gave Velius a respectable bow in greeting, and the older lady smiled politely, “Ah, Velius, greetings to you, young man. And how are you this evening?” She asked kindly. Her attitude towards Velius vastly different to how she acted around Fen'Fael.

“I cannot complain,” was the man's reply, “as you can see, the elf has settle in quite nicely now. Though he still hasn't learned to hold his tongue yet. Can he do anything to make up for his rudeness?”

“What!? Why-....” Fen'Fael began, but he soon sighed heavily and looked aside. His nose wrinkled in irritation but he allowed himself time to calm down before muttering, “... I am sorry for my rudeness, Mistress. Please forgive me.”

Seeming once more shocked over the elf's sudden shift in attitude, the woman could not find her words for a while. She stood there, watching the elf. She was both surprised, and impressed at the difference. Finally, she gave Fen'Fael a tilt of her head, “since you asked for forgiveness, I shall grant it to you, if only as a favour to your Master.”

“You are too kind.” Velius said, smiling. He then said something in Tevene as Abdul joined them, and the man nodded his head, and then smiled to the older lady. He then wandered off, to continue with his own tasks, leaving the others alone. “Why don't we go into the waiting room? I still have some imported tea left, which I can have Abdul bring us, and I am sure my slave would be honoured to poor a cup for you, Lady Cerra.” Velius then said, holding out a hand as he gestured to the room.

“Tempting,” the old lady said, running a thoughtful hand over her chin, “why not? It has been a long time since we spoke, and I am curious about your time with the worm.” She agreed. Turning then to Alyssa, she barked an order of, “get the boy home and settled in, girl. Then come straight back.”

“At once, Mistress!” Alyssa quickly replied, as she did as she was instructed. She gave Fen'Fael another kind smile, though she seemed a little worried as she looked at him. Fen'Fael couldn't place why, but something about that look, that seemed to hint that something was worrying her.

“Come, worm. I cannot wait to try this tea.” Cerra said as she spoke then, to Fen'Fael. He still hated her.

“Yes...” he muttered, “...certainly, Mistress.”

The rest of the evening was utterly boring to the elf. The two human's spoke in Tevene the entire time, and he had no idea what they were saying. He did as he was told, and poured the tea for them both. He was glad to have had the chance at trying some earlier, as between the two, they ended up drinking the lot.

Once the two had finished having a friendly chat, they shook hands, and offered one another polite smiles. Fen'Fael could only assume they had made some kind of deal, or trade, by their actions. Though in truth he guessed they could have been talking about anything at all.


	35. CH35 - Part of you, shadow of me.

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?!

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

 

The day of the tournament arrived quickly. Velius had made sure to get all of his work done well in advance, so that he could concentrate fully on preparing Fen'Fael. He had to be sure that the elf knew everything he would need to know before hand. Then there was making sure the elf looked presentable, and of course warning him about his attitude and manners. One wrong word out of place, and things could easily go very badly for Fen'Fael. Not to mention the fact, that any bad behaviour would make Velius look the fool.

There were many rules for slaves entering, but most of them were common sense. Not to kill anyone if it could be helped, but if the Archon decided that the looser should die, then it was an order to be followed, regardless as to who it was. However, it was very rare for the man to do this. It only ever happened if it were slaves against slaves, as no one cared if they lost a slave or two. Of course it also depended on if the Archon liked the house in which the slave belonged. A favoured house was less likely to have their slaves killed off after a loss.

Fen'Fael was given strict orders to not insult anyone, other than fellow slaves. Not even in jest. Any insult to anyone above his rank, would be met with harsh punishment, and not just from Velius. The elf was given a suggestion, that it might be wise to just nod or shake his head, should he need too, but remain silent otherwise. It would be safer for his life.

The rules for each event would be explained to him, when they were announced. Each one had different rules, and it was probably best to not attempt to remember all of them at once. Not only would it be too much to take in, but also it would be pointless to remember the rules for an event that did not even take place this year, and since no one knew ahead of time, it was best to just take each event as it happened.

The tournament itself was held underground, in what Velius had called The Proving Grounds. Apparently it was a dwarven construction and custom. Fen'Fael was reminded to not start any trouble there, especially if he saw any of the dwarves that had owned Kerrav. It was imperative that the elf be on his best behaviour. Velius would only be able to protect him so much.

“Remember, to everyone else, you are nothing but a slave. Not someone they will want to respect. You are a shadow of yourself, and an extension of me. Like an arm, that wields the blade.” Velius was reminding Fen'Fael. Again. He seemed overly paranoid as they made their way down into the depths of the earth.

The elf nodded his head, though he was getting a little annoyed at the constant reminders. “I understand, Master Velius.” He replied. He was starting to feel anxious, though he wondered if it was because of the thought of fighting, or letting Velius down in some way. Or maybe it was because he disliked such closed in places. The human's home was big enough that the elf was able to distract his mind from the idea that he was inside, but underground he could not escape the claustrophobic atmosphere.

The Proving Grounds were unlike anything Fen'Fael had seen before. Rows and rows of stone seats surrounded an oval area below them, where the fights took place. Several doors led out to where the fighters waited for their turn. The cavern was strangely spacious, despite being under the city. It made Fen'Fael feel slightly better about being under the earth, but he still felt closed in. In the waiting area there were stone statues of dwarven Paragon's, though the elf could not read the writing. There were areas that had food and drinks, though slaves were not allowed anything, unless their masters brought it for them.

Fen'Fael had been one of the few slaves whom seemed able enough to actually fight. There were a few others that also seemed to have been bred for nothing else, but they were far and few between. Most slaves were not permitted to even so much as to hold a kitchen knife, let alone a sword. The other fighters here were from the city guard, or personal bodyguards. These people, Fen'Fael believed, would put up much more of a challenge. However, there were also fighters across the hall, in another room identical to this one, and while Fen'Fael was allowed to go and have a look, he opted not to. He wanted some kind of surprise when it came to his own fights.

Fen'Fael shifted where he stood, Velius had gone off to gather information about the future fights his slave would be taking part in. This meant that the elf had to be left unattended, a thought that would not have pleased the human in the past. Now however, he seemed to have more trust in the elf, and was quite happy to allow the man time away from his side. As long as he continued to behave, anyway.

As was to be expected, none of the slave contestants wielded any kind of weapons. Though Fen'Fael noticed that neither did the human's who actually signed themselves up for a chance to prove their mettle. The elf supposed that 'personal items' also included arms. He was surprised that armour was allowed, if only after being thoroughly checked over for any hidden weapons or dangerous items.

The most curious thing in the area that Fen'Fael took notice of, was a large woman. She had broken horns either side of her head, and she seemed to be ridiculously muscular. Despite her obvious strength, she seemed rather old. At least in her late fifties. Maybe even older. She did not seem as enthusiastic about being here as the others, and she seemed ready to kill on the command of her owner. The man beside her was a weedy little old man, and the difference in hight was almost painful to look at. Had she wanted to crush him, Fen'Fael doubted there would be much the man could do to stop it.

Fen'Fael tried to remember what such a woman was called. He had never seen one before, but he knew of them. The human's in this city were at war with them, and sometimes his own people were taken to join them, sometimes willingly, but usually by force. Qunari? Yes, that was the name. Though he was unsure if it was the racial name, or the religion. Maybe it was both, or neither. In truth not many people really understood the people, and thus they were mostly feared and hated.

Out of all the men and women here, Fen'Fael wondered if any of them would be a match for this qunari. He wasn't sure if he himself would last long. She didn't seem the type to use magic, but he had learned to not take anything for granted here in Tevinter. Still, he was very curious about her.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Fen'Fael tried to offer her a polite smile, which was met with a glare. Apparently he had already made an enemy out of her. Wonderful. He took in a deep breath and let it out as a heavy sigh. He really wanted to know how she fought, but was not willing to test those waters on a personal level. He hoped he got lucky and did not have to fight her.

It did not take long before Velius returned to the elf's side, and he noticed his slaves look of worry about the qunari woman. “Do not worry, you won't have to fight her yet,” he began, chuckling. “You'll be paired up with her, actually. They're doing double matches first, as a way to weed out the numbers a little. They had not expected so many to sign up.”

“Ah. Good, I did want to see her fight... but the idea of fighting her myself...” the elf shuddered.

“Oh, I wouldn't trust her too much, if I were you. She is unpredictable. I had the displeasure of meeting her once,” Velius began, his voice quiet enough that only Fen'Fael could hear him, “although she obeyed the order to kill my last bodyguard, she then turned on her own Master. It is safe to assume, that he was not happy about that. I managed to escape in the confusion, which must have irritated him. Lucky for him, he was able to control her with bloodmagic, or else he would have died instead.”

The elf found himself shuddering again. He was surprised she was still alive in this case, but he remembered that unusual 'pets' were a favourite of those who had the power to back it up. At that thought, he glanced towards Velius. These human's were far to prideful, it would likely be their downfall if they kept doing reckless things like that. Not that HE would turn on his Master, of course.

“So the man beside her,” Fen'Fael began as he once more looked towards the qunari woman and the man beside her, “is he the same Master?”

Velius gave a long 'hmmm' sound before shrugging, “yes, but he seems a lot more worn down than I remember. The strain of using too much bloodmagic to keep someone under your control, does that to you.” He explained. “I doubt he even remembers me. This was a long time ago, when I was just a boy. I got into a lot of trouble back then.” He chuckled.

“I cannot imagine you as a troublemaker,” Fen'Fael spoke with a tone of amused shock, “what did you do to anger him enough to want to kill you?” He asked.

Velius laughed a little, “if you must know,” he began, “I had sneaked into his house, to see his son. We had quite the 'arrangement' going on behind our parents back.” He smirked slyly. Then sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders, “almost strange to tell of my misadventures. My father disapproved so much, that I felt for sure, he would kill me himself.”

Nibbling the lower half of his lip, Fen'Fael was sure that Velius meant sex when he called it an 'arrangement'. Though why anyone really cared so much, he could only guess. If it was similar to how his own people dealt with marriage then he could understand completely. His clan was different in that they allowed the freedom to choose their own bond-partner, but it was highly frowned upon for two men, or two women to bond. It would not help to further the Elvhenan's strength and numbers, but it wasn't a sin, exactly.

“What happened to the other boy?” Fen'Fael asked, somewhat curious as to the fate of such a relationship.

Velius gave another thoughtful sound before replying, “he was murdered by a rival household, I think. Or that was what my father told me. In truth I do not know, only that I never saw him again. I was also forbidden to look into it.”

“Surely you looked into it anyway, right?” The elf questioned.

“Yes, but I found nothing. After a while, I gave up trying.” Velius said shrugging his shoulders absently, “and as I grew older, I realised that such interests in people, were best kept at an arms length. Most men who wanted to grow close to me, only did so out of personal gain. Not that such things bother me now, but as a child, having your trust shattered... well, these days I simply dislike being the used party, when I do not also gain something in return.” Velius spoke with yet another shrug of his shoulders.

Sorrowful eyes peered at the human as Fen'Fael felt genuinely sorry for the man. Losing someone he innocently loved like that, then to be accustomed to using and being used in such a way, could not have been an easy lesson to learn.

“Would the slave of House Octavo Farnucarn, and Velius Adrastos make their way to the ring.” Came the voice of an older dwarven man. His greying hair and beard a mess upon his face.

“Good luck, my pet.” Velius said, smiling. If he had noticed the look upon the elven man's face, then he never mentioned it. He then turned to return to the stands in order to watch his slaves progress from above.


	36. CH36 - Part of you, shadow of me.

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?!

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

 

The battle with the qunari woman was not an easy one. She and Fen'Fael had been told that their opponent was to be against two veteran warriors. To the side of the fighting-ring were weapon-racks, full of blades, staffs and other things used for battle. Fen'Fael had never really used a staff when in his clan, usually because he preferred to use his lightening magic, or when he needed to, his magical-blade, but his mother had told him that he would inherit her own, and thus made sure he knew how to use one. His brother had also taught him the basics of wielding a blade, just in case he found himself in need of the skill.

He opted to use a staff for now, if he were to battle veteran warriors, he believed that it would be a good idea to attack from a distance. Plus if the woman on his team was as unpredictable as Velius had said; then he did not wish to be stabbed in the back, so to speak. As it turned out, he had made the correct choice.

The woman, whom only made grunts when spoken to, went after the two warriors with unrelenting attacks. She made swift work of them, which surprised the elf deeply. Though she did not come out of her wild attack unharmed. She bled all over, and even then she kept wanting to fight more. It was as if there was a wild rage in her heart, that she could not seem to calm. Fen'Fael had to make sure he kept his distance from her, even after the battle was over. How she managed to not kill the veteran warriors before her Master intervened, he did not know. Her Master must have used blood-magic in order to control her.

So far, the elf had been lucky, and all he really needed to do in this battle was to keep an eye on the woman. He did not practice any basic healing magic, unlike Velius, but he did cast his lightening spells, he was careful not to hit her. Murmurs from the large gathering of human's above him showed that he and the qunari woman were both on everyone's lips. They were different races, but both unique in the fact that they had not been born into a life of slavery.

Korsan and a few other men his age, sat next to a man, whom the elf gathered to be the leader of the Magisters. The old man seemed to carry himself with an even greater air of arrogance, than that of Velius. A fact that the elf thought could not be possible. Fen'Fael disliked him immediately. However, he was grateful to see that Korsan seemed pleased to see him in the ring. Velius was not with them, so he assumed these men were part of the magisterium, and only they were allowed to sit with a man of such importance.

Velius and a few other men of high rank, did have their own sections however, and he seemed a little anxious. Velius glanced between Fen'Fael and the men of power. Fen'Fael supposed it was because he wanted them to approve of his slave, or more importantly, approve of himself. Fen'Fael certainly wanted to impress those men, to show them what an elf not born in the city could do, but also to prove to them that Velius was certainly a man to respect.

This fight however, was over far too quickly, and despite the qunari woman trying to rush towards him, before her Master could control her again, he had no reason to show off his abilities at all. It was almost disappointing in a sense. With the woman under her owners influence again, the two exited the arena, while healers were sent to remove the blooded warriors. Fen'Fael was allowed to join Velius in his stand, and to enjoy watching the next few matches.

Fen'Fael's next match was against another mage. This one seemed to be an apprentice of some lower nobility member, and Fen'Fael had little trouble with the boy. While mages were certainly no pushovers, Fen'Fael realised that most did not take to training more than their minds. Very few mages seemed to hone their weapon skills, and thus the elf had gained the advantage when he opted to attack head on. He had been lucky, really. Had the mage been smarter, he would have realised that the elf was not a particularly powerful swordsman.

Pointing the sword directly at the man's throat, Fen'Fael kept his eyes on the boy. He did not want to give him any chance at retaliation, until the match was deemed over. He seemed surprised that an elf might beat him, his wide, blue eyes blinked up at Fen'Fael. He seemed fine with the loss however, and smiled at him.

“I suppose I should not expect less from the Adrastos household.” He said, his voice smooth a youthful tone, “even their slaves are good fighters. My brother had trouble with an elven woman of your Master's last year too.”

Fen'Fael was curious about this 'woman', but he merely smiled down at the youth. “I cannot speak for that woman, but I thank you for the compliment.” This seemed to please the young man deeply, as he laughed up at Fen'Fael. Then, when the announcer declared the match over, the youth waved Fen'Fael goodbye and good luck. It seemed not all human's in this city were unreasonable. He wondered if Velius had once been this wide-eyed and easily impressed.

Soon enough the amount of contestants were weeded down to a much more even number. Fen'Fael had a few other matches, which had taken their toll on his body, and he was glad of some rest. He opted to stay in the waiting area for now, as he had another match coming up soon, and did not want to exert more energy than he needed too.

The qunari woman had more fights of her own, and although still blooded and a mess, she still seemed unhappy with the lack of someone to fight. Fen'Fael wondered how long her Master would be able to control her. His curiosity of the woman did not escape her Masters notice.

The old man moved over to Fen'Fael, a look of destain upon his face, “you are from the Adrastos house, correct?” Fen'Fael nodded his head. “Then you, like her, were not born in this city.” His lips curled into a smirk.

“I... no. I was not born here,” the elf replied, then seemed to remember Velius' instructions of being on his best behaviour. “You must be Lord Farnucarn? Um, is there something I can do to assist you?” He asked, worried he would get into trouble just from talking to the man.

“I was just wondering,” the old man continued, his grey hair moving into his eyes. He flicked it out of the way with a swift movement of his hand, then continued to speak, “why you seem to fit in so well with the other behaved slaves. I half expected you to be as wild, and as hateful of our people as she is.” A sickening smirk stayed on the man's face, and Fen'Fael realised he was trying to annoy him deliberately.

The elf refused to play such a dangerous game, “my Master is someone I respect deeply. I would not dare to dishonour him. I owe him my life, and I can only hope that I can return the favour.” He said, trying to sound as proud, and as smug as he could muster.

This seemed to annoy the old man, but he did not become angry. In fact he became quite the opposite. “I do wish you the best of luck then. You'll need it, if you work for that one. I almost feel sorry for you.” He laughed. Fen'Fael really disliked him. Though he could say the same for most of the human's here.

Fen'Fael in truth did not feel bad about his position, or at least he was not as angry as he use to feel. In fact, he felt more pity for the woman who was constantly mind controlled by the old mage. He was glad that Velius never resorted to mind-control on him. Still, it behoved him to be polite, “thank you for your concern, then. Have a pleasant day, Lord Farnucarn.”

The older man did not seem happy that he was unable to rile the elf up. However, he merely gave a forced smile, then moved on. The qunari woman following close behind him. Fen'Fael sympathised with the woman, he now understood that all her hate and rage, was because she did not have her own free will the rest of the time. She likely wanted to kill the stupid man herself, but was unable to do anything but obey him.

Fen'Fael only wished he could help free her, and let her go back to her own people. A foolish notion as the hate inside her, told him that she could no longer fit in. Her mind was likely twisted and broken from the near constant state of control over her mind. He too felt that had he been kept under such conditions, he too would likely end up in the same shoes as her.

“Will the slave of House Adrastos please go to the centre of the Proving Grounds?” Came the call of the announcer, “your next match will start shortly! You will be against an elf from house Ironfist.”

Frowning, Fen'Fael folded his arms as he slowly made his way to the large doors. Where had he heard that house name before? He recalled it, but not from where. It was only when he entered the proving ring, that the elf noticed the bastard who's cut ear stood out like a sore thumb. He was standing on his own little stand, watching the matches with a scowl. The elf still could not remember the man's first name, but he did remember the whip marks upon his back, that the human had 'kindly' instructed his other slave to dish out.

The elf had hoped he would never have to look at that man's ugly face ever again, but it seemed that fate had other plans. When the man noticed Fen'Fael, he gave the elf a rather disgusted look as he peered down at him. Though it was soon replaced with a smug grin. It made Fen'Fael's whole body shudder. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck, stand on edge. Something about that look made the elf very wary.

He could not take his eyes off of the human man, and his breathing was shallow. Just the memory of being in the bastards house was enough to anger the elf. He wanted to punch that smug smirk off of his face. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he did not hear his opponent walking up to meet him in the middle of the ring.

“So it's true then.” Came a familiar voice, “you are a thrall of the bastard, who ordered our capture.”

Eyes wide and blinking, Fen'Fael turned his attention slowly to the source of the voice. Standing there with a sword and shield in his hands, was Virgarth. Fen'Fael's twin seemed like he had seen better days, but despite the obvious scars, he was alive.

“Brother!” Fen'Fael exclaimed, sounding both excited and horrified. The implications as to why he was here now, did not bode well with Fen'Fael. Not to mention his twin's words. Velius was the one who ordered their capture? That could not be correct.... could it?


	37. CH37 - Part of you, shadow of me.

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?!

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

 

The shock of seeing his twin brother Virgarth, had caused Fen'Fael's resolve to win the tournament to waver. It did not help that his brother began his onslaught against Fen'Fael with anger in his eyes. For whatever reason, he truly seemed to believe that Velius had been the one who had personally enslaved their clan, even though Fen'Fael could not believe it himself. Surely it was a lie? That bastard human likely said this to make Virgarth hate his own brother.

“Brother, please!” Fen'Fael yelled as he rolled off to the side, an attempt to avoid another swing of his brothers sword, “at least listen to me!” He tried to reason with him again, but Virgarth continued to ignore his attempts. Fen'Fael was forced to keep dodging his brother's attacks, but he was becoming quickly tired from the effort.

“It seems that the slave from house Adrastos has had his luck run out! Will this new challenger be his downfall?” Came a comment from the dwarf announcer. A wild cheering from the seats of the onlookers followed soon after.

It did not take long before Fen'Fael found his back pinned against one of the walls. His breathing was heavy now, and he was unsure how much longer he could keep this up. He could see Velius in the distance, he was frowning and his arms were folded. He wanted to plead with him to stop the fight, but he knew that it was out of the human's hands. Yet he still did not want to hurt his brother.

“What's the matter, you little shit?” Came the smug voice of the human Ironfist somewhere above Fen'Fael. “Not so much of a hotshot now, are you?”

“Quiet! You bastard!” Fen'Fael yelled at him, he swiftly rolled off to the side, in his attempt to avoid another attack from Virgarth's blade. The weapon made a loud clanging sound as the metal hit the rock hard.

“Slave, I bore of watching you play with him. Kill him already, would you?” The human said, his smug look staring down at the two.

“Na melana sahlin, lethallin!” Virgarth called out as he resumed his onslaught of attacks.

“I do not know what that bastard has told you, lethallin, but I am not your enemy! Think clearly!” Fen'Fael tried once more to reason with his brother, yet he was becoming angry at his twin, for he knew what kind of man Ironfist was. Yet his brother persisted in following his order to kill.

“Fen'Harel ma ghilana!” Virgarth once more yelled at Fen'Fael, “I'll make your death quick!”

Finding himself once more pinned against the wall, Fen'Fael could take no more running. He was exhausted. Yet he knew he could not die here. As Virgarth's blade came dangerously close to finishing him off, Fen'Fael raised his hand swiftly; his magical-blade bouncing his brother's blade away from the final blow. However, as the blade bounced upwards and away, it caught the skin just under Fen'Fael's right eye, and sliced up towards his eyebrow.

“Kaffas!” Fen'Fael cursed loudly, he placed a hand to his face, a useless attempt to still the bleeding. His vision was becoming blurred, but he had little time to ponder on what had just happened as Virgarth once more was ready to attack. This time however, Fen'Fael was no longer willing to merely flee.

“Would you look at that!” Came more commentary from the dwarf, “I have never seen magic like that before! No wonder House Adrastos is so well respected, even their slaves are a force to be reckoned with!” More cheering from the crowds of people.

“That man is not to be trusted, brother.” Fen'Fael breathlessly said as he pushed his brother's attacks back with his magical-blade, “he is a dragon-humping bastard! He must be lying! Velius has been helping me save our clan, not enslaving them!”

“Fen'Harel ma ghilana...” Virgarth repeated himself. He too was tired now, but he refused to allow his brother to gain the advantage. “Though I must admit, you have become stronger since we last saw each other. I was not expecting you to be my equal.”

“Hah!” Fen'Fael allowed himself to laugh, “Ma serannas. I have been working hard to improve, though you are the one being misled, brother. That man hates me for what I did to his ear. You really think he would tell the truth to you? I was once his slave too, I know what he is like, and you need to stop being blinded by him.”

“You are the one blinded, Fael.” Virgarth said, pushing his twin back into another corner. Neither would give in and admit defeat, much to the joy of their spectators; who by now were in a frenzy of cheers and yelling. “You are so wrapped up in pleasing your Master, that you cannot see what is right in front of you!”

Fen'Fael dodged another blow, the blood from his wound dripping to the floor. His vision was getting worse, but still he persisted and fought back. His brother seemed to be just as exhausted as he was, and had dropped the shield that he had been carrying. Fen'Fael knew that if he kept this up, then he would end up losing to his twin brother. He had to win, no matter what. Then he would be able to get Velius to save Virgarth from his own master. It was this, that Fen'Fael decided to be his boon for winning.

Using the last of his strength, Fen'Fael finally pushed his brother Virgarth back against the wall underneath Velius. He managed to hit his twin's hand with enough force that he dropped his sword, and Fen'Fael picked it up and was now pointing it at him. His breathing was rapid, but adrenaline was coursing through his vein's.

“Impressive,” came Velius' voice from above them, “I almost thought you had lost your mind for a moment, my pet. You've done well, even the Archon looks to be impressed with your skills.”

Fen'Fael couldn't see what Velius was speaking of, his sight in the one eye had almost become too bad to make anything out, and the pain seemed to engulf him. He did however offer a nod, to show that he had at least heard his master speak.

“I am not sure what caused you to falter for so long, but it seems our enemy wanted you dead. Why don't you return his kindness?” Velius said, a smirk upon his lips. “Kill his slave, and he'll not try that again.”

“I shall not!” Fen'Fael yelled, though he kept his eyes upon his brother.

“Excuse me!? What was that!?” Velius asked, both confused and angry at his slaves refusal.

Fen'Fael did not move from his spot. It took everything he had, and more to keep himself from passing out from the loss of blood, “he is my brother! I will not kill him! Do not ask me to do this! Please!”

Velius calmed his temper, “I see. I did not realise. Then merely knock him unconscious. It is obvious that even after you are announced winner, he will try to kill you. I cannot understand why you would show him mercy, when he would not show you any, had the roles been reversed, but I will honour your request to not have him killed.”

Fen'Fael felt fortunate that Velius was at least understanding of his wish to not kill Virgarth. His brother seemed surprised, if not any less angry. Virgarth closed his eyes and gave a helpless smile, “if we survive this city, I hope you are still able to return to our people, lethallin.”

Fen'Fael seemed puzzled by his brothers comments, and he spoke, as if repeating a chant he had spoken many times before, “We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit."

“Never again shall we submit.” Virgarth spoke in unison as he knelt down, the back of his head now visible as Fen'Fael allowed the hilt of his blade to hit it. He fell to the floor, unconscious, but alive.

Looking up to Velius and offering the human a forlorn smile, Fen'Fael said, as his legs gave way underneath him, “I'm sorry I could not follow that command, master... and I'm sorry if I made you look weak... I just...” He could not finish his words, as the blackness took over him.

 

*Your time has come, brother!  
*Dread Wolf guides you!


	38. CH38 - Part of you, shadow of me.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all and the darkness,  
Inside you makes you feel so small

 

Slowly the stone roof above him came into Fen'Fael's vision as he stirred awake. He could not see clearly, but he could tell that the room he was in, was rather small in size. It seemed he was still underground in one of the rooms used only for those of importance. He managed to move his head enough to look around the room. Korsan sat upon a stone chair next to him, but Velius was nowhere to be seen.

“How.... how long was I out?” He asked, his voice weak.

Korsan turned to look at him, and offered a small shrug, “long enough.” He said sternly, his Tevene accent coming out rather strongly. He stood up and placed a hand to the elf's forehead, as he checked his temperature. “It seems the fever has gone, good.”

“I feel fine, all things considered... you must be angry with me.” Fen'Fael murmured, he had wanted to prove to not just Velius and Korsan that the training had not been a waste of time, but he wanted to show the other magisterium members that he was someone they could respect for his skills, and now he felt like he was still just an egotistical child.

Korsan almost laughed, but he stilled himself quickly, “mad or not, you impressed the Archon enough. He actually wanted to see you return to the tournament as soon as you felt up to it.”

“Then there's still a chance I can win?” Fen'Fael asked, his voice hopeful.

Korsan gave a deep, thoughtful sound before he said, “that depends. Can you fight without the use of one eye? We had to patch you up, as the wound was quite bad. The healer was unsure if you would ever see out of it again.”

Crestfallen, the elf's ears drooped down. He placed a hand to his right eye where he felt a large bandage covering it, and half of his head. “I can still fight,” he began, his resolve still strong, “I have to fight. My brother... he needs my help.”

“Ah yes,” Korsan began, nodding. “Velius has gone to see about that issue. He almost begged me to let you stay here. Amusing, the things my son seems to do for you.”

Fen'Fael's face turned a deep shade of red at Korsan's words, and he slowly sat up on the stone tablet he was resting upon. “It is nothing special...” he began, unsure if Korsan knew of the things that he and the man's son had done with one another. “...he is just trying to keep to the contract.”

Korsan gave an unbelieving, “Mmmhm,” sound as he rolled his eyes. Though he said nothing more on the matter. Instead he returned to the topic of the elf, “you shall have to wait here, until he returns. There is an intermission right now, so you do not have to worry about missing any of the fights you were scheduled for.”

Fen'Fael gave his head a swift nod, then slowly moved his legs to hang them over the edge of the slab of stone. His head was sore, but for the most part he felt rather good. Whoever the healer had been, must have been very skilled at it. He was grateful for that. Still, his mind could not stop worrying about his brother. Though he had only knocked his twin unconscious, he did not know what had happened to him afterwards. If the man Ironfist was angry for the loss, then he would likely hurt, or even kill him for his insolence. An idea that scared Fen'Fael deeply.

Korsan stood slowly, then moved towards the only exit out of the small room, “I must return to the other magisters, but the dwarf guard outside will keep an eye on you. You are not permitted to leave this room, do you understand?”

“But....” Fen'Fael began, but he soon lowered his gaze, “yes, Lord Adrastos. I won't leave.”

With a nod of his approval, the human left the elf alone. Fen'Fael felt awful. The feeling of being caged in, hit him hard. He hated small spaces and this room was as small as they came. He felt dizzy, but pushed the feeling aside, Fen'Fael forced himself to pace the room as a means of coping. The one time he moved to the door, in an attempt to look out of it, since Korsan had left it open, the dwarf placed a long sword across the opening, his way of telling the elf he could not go.

“I am not going anywhere,” Fen'Fael said softly, “I just want to see outside... maybe even talk?” He said, trying to sound friendly, he just wanted to take his mind off of the small space. However the stout man merely grunted at him, and continued to hold his sword out to block the exit. Fen'Fael gave an irritable sigh as he realised he would get no such relief from the man.

“Will Master Velius be returning soon?” He then asked the dwarf, and again he was answered with another grunt. He pulled a face at the man, sticking his tongue out in defiance. “Fine, be that way then.” He snarled and went back to pacing the little room.

It seemed like forever before there was any sign of someone coming to collect him, and by this time, Fen'Fael was sat on the stone slab, his knees curled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. The feeling of being closed in such a small space had become too much for him.

“You look awful,” came the voice of Velius as he entered the room. He gave the dwarf a short nod, and the man left the two alone. Velius then shut the door behind him, and sat next to the elf. “Are you still in pain? Do you want me to tell the others that you forfeit?”

“What...? No!” Fen'Fael said, seemingly coming back to life. “Master Velius!” He then called out, suddenly realising who it was that had been talking to him, he quickly moved over to the human man and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He began to sob quietly. He hadn't meant to break down, but his emotions were a muddy puddle.

This sudden outburst had caught the human man off guard. He had not expected to be met with such a welcome. He was glad that he had shut the door behind him, as had anyone seen them, he would have never have heard the end of it. He slowly patted Fen'Fael's head in comfort, and allowed the elf time enough to calm down.

“I am sorry, Master...” Fen'Fael meekly said as he rubbed his eye dry. Another soft pat on his head, told him that Velius was comforting him still. He looked up to the man, his expression one of hope that he had returned with some good news. However, when the man said nothing to him, the elf began to panic. “My.... my brother... is he...” he began, but could not bring himself to ask if his brother fared okay.

Velius frowned deeply, “I could do nothing for him. He hates me too much, but he is alive still. You do not have to worry about that.” He replied, seeming to understand what his slave's question was.

Fen'Fael's head nodded slowly, “he... he seemed to think you were to blame for our fall into slavery...” the elf admitted, though he still did not want to believe it to be true. He looked up again to the human. He tried to read the man's expression, but Velius had an impressive poker face. The elf found it to be quite unsettling. “Please... please tell me it isn't true?” He finally asked. He could feel his chest tightening, and his breathing becoming harder.

“If it were true,” Velius began, his expression not shifting, “then why would I agree to free your clan from their masters?” He asked.

Fen'Fael nodded his head, he seemed glad to hear it, “I thought so. That man just wanted my brother to hate us with everything he had.”

Velius looked away from the elf, his lips thinning. “Either way,” he began, “I cannot simply buy your brother's contract. That man wants to make sure you suffer, that much is obvious. However, what he hopes to gain by also turning on me...” Velius gave a angry hiss, his nose scrunching up in anger.

“You did stop him from killing me... and he broke a contract with you before... is he still angry over that?” The elf questioned.

Giving a thoughtful sound, Velius then replied, “that may explain one or two things, but there is more to it than that.”

“More to it?”

Velius nodded, his nose twitching, “he wanted me to give up half of my business, in exchange for your brother.”

“What?!” Fen'Fael said, his voice louder than he had meant it to be, “but you just said you could not buy his contract! Then there is a way that he'll hand him over, right?”

Velius gave the elf a sharp look, “and what do you expect me to do!?” He snapped, “give up half of everything I own, just for your brother?! The man is more likely to kill us both, than he is to simply accept me as his new owner! No! I shall not do that, even if you hate me for it.”

Feeling dejected, the elf looked aside, he knew that he couldn't ask Velius to do something so outrageous, but he still felt like the man had slapped him across the face. Still, he hoped that maybe there was still a way to free his brother from the man. He returned his gaze to the human and placed a careful hand upon the other's own, “there has to be another way... he is my brother, I cannot simply sit idly by, knowing he is in the hands of that bastard!”

Velius gave an irritable sigh, “there is no other way. Those were the man's terms for selling me his slave. I do not even know how he even managed to get a hold of him, without my knowing of it.” He seemed frustrated.

Fen'Fael seemed thoughtful for a long moment before his head jerked up suddenly, “what if we got the Archon to side with us? If I win the contest, you can ask for anything, right? Then what if you use that to obliterate the man's standing? With nothing left, he would have to give you my brother.... right?”

Velius eyed the elf with a critical look, “even if the Archon took a liking to you, that would not ensure that the Lord Ironfist would willingly give up your brother. He would be as likely to simply have him killed, just to spite us.”

Fen'Fael lowered his gaze again, seeming once more depressed.

“It may still be worth a try... but you may not have to win the contest at all.” Velius then said, sounding a little more thoughtful of the options open to them.

Confused, the elf asked, “what else could I do to win his favour?”

“Sleep with him, which my answer will always be a no.” Velius said, glaring at the elf, “or you could train him in the ways of elven magic. He did seem to be impressed with that magical-blade of yours.”

Fen'Fael gave a deep thought to the two options. Velius was still jealously protective over him, which was both sort of sweet, and worrying to the elf. Turning down the Archon's offer of his bed, was probably a distinctly bad idea. However, he hoped that it would not come down to using that as an option. Training the human in the way of elven magic would be the better option, but it would come as a deep insult to the Elvhenan people and their Creators. Still, if it meant that they could use the most powerful man in all of the Imperium, then Fen'Fael would do it.

“It will certainly help if you can win, or at least gain second place. So we should still strive to show just how strong you are.” Velius then said, slowly standing up from where he sat. “Getting that far in the tournament would give him reason to want to meet you. So far you have his interest, but it is more a passing fancy than anything to get excited about.” He continued.

“I'll do it.” Fen'Fael agreed, standing up with Velius. “What was that expression Claudia used? Fortune favours the bold? We should totally destroy that smug smile off of his face.”

Chuckling, Velius nodded his head. “I am glad you still have your fighting spirit, let us go then.”


	39. CH39 - Part of you, shadow of me.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all and the darkness,  
Inside you makes you feel so small

 

The tournament ended up with Fen'Fael coming in at second place, next to the son of a rival magister household. The qunari woman had managed to break free of her masters control, and had killed him, and in the end she had to be slain as she had become too dangerous to keep alive. Fen'Fael felt sad for her death, but was glad that she would no longer be under the control of blood-magic, or forced to obey every whim of her master.

He believed had she not been killed, he would not have been so lucky. Most of the other contestants, including himself, would never had stood a chance against her. He had only been lucky enough to finish as close to the top as he had, because most of his other opponents were slaves who had no real battle experience. Trying to fight with just one good eye, was rather trying, and even though he was more experienced than them, it was still a weakness that they attempted to take advantage of. 

It had not gone without notice that an elf from the woods, had seemed to gain the Archon's attention, and most of the magisterium seemed quite willing to speak with Fen'Fael. Or more importantly, Velius. Hands were shaken, and they congratulated him in their strange language, which the elf could only guess at what was actually being said. He was not use to all the human contact however, and although he did not do or say anything to upset anyone, all he could do to try and ignore all the hands prodding him, was offer a wary smile and attempt to move out of the way. Though he had no luck as they were very interested in him, and would not let him get away so easily.

When their curiosity had been sated, they moved their attention to fully give their adoration to Velius. The human man seemed to act humbled by their attitudes, and although Fen'Fael still could not understand a word of what was being said, he was glad that they finally saw Velius as someone who could certainly be respected.

One of the female magisters, an old wizened woman, said in the common tongue, “I am honestly surprised an elf like him was trainable, you must be a very skilled man.” She grinned at Velius. “Are you sure you won't loan him out? I could think of many ways that he would be useful.” She continued, groping the elf's backside. He let out a yelp, and looked to Velius for some kind of aid. None was forthcoming, however.

The man merely laughed and shook his head, the other members laughed along with him. “If you ever took a hold of the poor creature, he would die from exhaustion.” Replied another woman, and the group laughed again.

When the two were finally given the space to do as they pleased, Fen'Fael breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought they would never leave.” He muttered, “and what was up with the touching? I do not understand the constant need to touch...”

Velius chuckled, “do you dislike all the bad touching?”

“You didn't seem happy either! Do not think I did not take note of how much you disliked it, when they tried to grope you too. Though you hid it far better than I.” The elf retorted.

The man scoffed, but soon found himself chuckling, “my cover seems to have been blown, whatever shall I do?” He joked.

“We could always cut their hands off.” The elf jested in return, “that would keep them from touching us.”

“Perish the thought!” Velius said, giving a feign look of shock. He soon laughed, followed by Fen'Fael, and the two shared a foolish grin at one another. If no one had already noticed the closeness of the pair before, then they certainly would have seen it now.

Korsan moved over to the two, and Fen'Fael had to give the man a double look. He was smiling. He was actually, honest to the Creators; smiling. Even Velius seemed surprised. “You did well.” He said, giving the elf a gentle ruffle of his hair. “Even with the odds against you, you still managed to give your opponents reason to pause.” He then turned to his son, “you should be proud of your slave. He has worked very hard for you.”

Fen'Fael felt like a child who had finally gained the approval of a father. He could only assume how Velius must also feel. He couldn't help but smile, despite himself.

“Naturally. I am glad I took the chance with him.” Velius replied, giving his father a formal bow. “And this worked out well in your favour too, I believe. I am honoured to have furthered our family name within the magisterium.”

Korsan gave his son an approving look, and placed a firm hand upon his son's shoulder. “You will properly consider taking over my position when I retire now, yes?” He then asked. His tone friendly, but firm.

“Yes, I would be honoured to. Now that the others finally take me seriously.” Velius replied, though he kept his voice low so that he was not over-heard by the other magisters. This seemed to please the elder Adrastos, who gave a single nod of his head.

When it was all over and done with, the two were finally allowed to speak to the Archon. He had agreed to assure Velius' position of his father's rank, once the older Adrastos retired. He also agreed to their request of helping Virgarth. On the other hand, the man had two requests of his own to make. The first one was to be expected; he wanted the elf to teach him his magic. The second request was to keep Fen'Fael for himself. However, Velius managed to convince him to take any other slave he desired, and in the end the Archon had agreed to borrow Era'falon instead.

Fen'Fael had not been happy about giving his friend up, but the Archon had promised to take very good care of her, and that he would return her to Velius once he had paid him back for his help. The only issue was where Virgarth would stay once they had dealt with Lord Ironfist. This matter would not be settled quickly, and Fen'Fael's twin would certainly be a very troublesome elf to keep a control of. In the end, they agreed that if Virgarth could not be tamed, then he would spend time in the personal jails of the Archon, until it was time to release him along with the rest of the clan.

The elf had to settle with this accord, as he could not even hope to have the same kind of sway as Velius did. He had to simply trust in the two human's, and that they would both keep their word on the matter. It did not take long before the Proving Grounds were empty, and Fen'Fael and Velius were able to return home. The elf's eye was still sore, and he worried if he would ever be able to see out of it again. Still, he believed that things could have gone worse for him had his luck been any different.

He had been given a few weeks before the Archon would summon for him, and in the meantime, Era'falon was sent over in advance. He had been sure to give her a large hug before she left, and told her that she would be safe, and that he would come for her soon enough. In truth he hated parting with her, but he knew that if he did not put on a brave face, then she would worry.

The rest of his time was spent allowing his eye to mend as well as it could. Even with healing magic, his eyesight never returned, and now the scar was a constant reminder of his brother, Virgarth. The elf worried about his twin, but Velius had told him that he would be fine. So long as the Lord Ironfist believed to have the upper-hand, he would not harm Virgarth to the point of death. Besides, he would likely want to use the twin again, as his own form of bodyguard. Leaving both households in a sort of stalemate.


	40. CH40 - Part of you, shadow of me.

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end. 

 

The few days in which Fen'Fael was allowed to relax, he spent his time in the gardens of Velius' home. He had been given permission to use the large area as much as his heart desired, and he made sure to relish that gift. The feeling of grass under his feet felt wonderful. It gave the elf a sense of once more being at home. He sang to himself often, relaxed in the knowledge that he was mostly alone out here. He was not a particularly good singer, but he really could not have cared less. It was his way of showing how content he felt.

Velius had been kept mostly busy, as he dealt with many new business contracts, but he did join the elf on the odd occasion when he had a spare moment. This seemed to have been one of those moments, as he walked beside Fen'Fael as they moved through the cherry trees. The wood, (if that was the term one could call it, but it wasn't quite as large as that), was quite different to the forests and trees that the elf was use to seeing, but he enjoyed them deeply.

The human had shown him a painting of a cherry tree in bloom, and it had been the most beautiful thing Fen'Fael had ever seen. He was a little sad when he learned that they only blossomed at certain times of the year, much like some of the trees in the forests he had grown up in. Even so, the fruit they gave, were just as wonderful as anything he had tasted before. He had never before tried such sweet fruit. Apparently they were quite the expensive fruit to own.

“You seem quite contented these days,” Velius was saying, his tone gentle. He could not help but smile at his elven companion, who returned the smile with one of his own.

“There is a lot to be happy about,” the elf replied. He glanced away slightly, an almost sheepish shyness to his expression.

Velius gave an airy chuckle, then leaned against one of the trunks of a tree. “I see.” He spoke simply. He closed his eyes and relaxed upon the tree, his arms hung loosely at his sides.

The elf watched him with a keen gaze, and he could only admit to himself that he really did find this human man to be attractive. Even though the man had agreed to allow the elf his bed, Fen'Fael had opted to keep to his own room, but after everything that happened, he began to miss the man's touch. They had little time to themselves these days.

When Velius opened his eyes again, he noticed the elf watching him. He gave a smug little grin to the elf, which caused Fen'Fael to suddenly blush and look away swiftly. “What is the matter, Fen'Fael?” He asked, though his tone was almost teasing.

“Nothing at all!” Fen'Fael blurted out, realising that his face was reddening. He tried to hide it as he turned around, his back now facing Velius. His stubborn attitude of hiding his feelings made Velius chuckle quite fondly at him, and the elf soon found warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, and pulling him in close to the human's body.

Slowly, Fen'Fael tried to turn his head to look at Velius, though upon doing so, he was met with the human man's lips upon his own. He gave a delighted murmur into the kiss, and relaxed into the human's embrace. When the human gently guided them both down to sit upon the ground under the tree, he allowed it, and sat there with his head resting upon the man's shoulder. He felt stupidly happy.

Even though he could not stop worrying about his brother, he felt happy in the knowledge that Virgarth would be safe enough for the moment. Fen'Fael wanted to simply enjoy the human's company, and now that he had Velius to himself, he refused to allow anything to distract him. He sighed blissfully, the fact that he found himself enjoying the simple pleasures of getting the other man's attention, had at first startled the elf, but he soon realised why. Yet he was unsure if he could ever admit to such aloud.

And yet now he knew. It was obvious really, that he was in love with the man. He had tried to ignore his feelings up until now, knowing that Velius likely did not return his romantic notion. For the human, this was nothing more than a bonus to their contract. Yet this fact could not dampen Fen'Fael's feelings at all. It was an odd realisation to come to terms with.

A cool breeze blew through the trees as the two enjoyed the evening light. Fen'Fael almost did not want to leave the man's embrace, and so he made the most of it while he had the chance. “This is really nice,” Fen'Fael murmured happily, “it's nice to just enjoy sitting like this, once in a while.”

Velius gave a little chuckle, “I agree. Seeing you enjoying this garden so much, makes me glad that I invested in the money to import these trees.”

Blushing, Fen'Fael shook his head, “the garden is lovely, but I mean... sitting here, with you.” He blushed deeply, his blue eye glancing aside sheepishly.

Velius raised his brows in surprise, he had not expected that answer from his companion, but it did not displease him. “I had no idea that you had come to enjoy my company that much.” He admitted, “I am flattered. Coming from you, this means quite a bit.”

Fen'Fael found himself blushing further again, “because I usually hate your kind? Well... not all of you humans are that bad... I suppose.” He mumbled, suddenly finding himself feeling rather nervous. He could hardly keep still, and when he felt the human's lips upon his ear, he let out a sudden gasp, “Ar lath, ma vhenan...” he whispered. He had not meant to say something so embarrassing, yet it had come out of nowhere.

With a deep chuckle from Velius, the elf found himself being gently guided down onto the ground. The human carefully laying on top of him, holding the elf's arms above his head. “I see my charming ways have captured you after all.” He teased, leaning down to kiss the elf's neck.

Unable to look at Velius, Fen'Fael's face flushed further, if that had been even possible. He seemed upset with himself at first, and was unsure what he could say to the human. He finally managed a fretful, “I... I apologize... please do not think too much on it, Master.”

Laughing softly, Velius shook his head, “oh, my Amatus,” he purred, taking the elven man's neck to his lips again. He then trailed soft kisses up to Fen'Fael's ear before he whispered into it, “you will forever belong to me now. I shall never let you go.”

Fen'Fael shivered as the man's words vibrated into his ear. While the human's words could have been taken as a sign of his ownership over the elf, the way in which he said it made the elf's heart speed up. He did not understand the word 'amatus', as he had never before heard it uttered from Velius' lips, but there was something in the way that the human spoke, that made Fen'Fael feel favoured.

It took all of Fen'Fael's effort to keep his desires for Velius in check, there was no escaping him however. Not with the human holding his arms so snugly. He squirmed under the human's lips, his breathing becoming harder to control.

“Almost a shame to waste this moment,” Velius said softly. He finally pulled his lips away from his lovers neck and peered down at the elf in amusement, “sadly our guests will be coming not long from now, and thus we must wrap this up.” At his words, Fen'Fael gave a look of disappointment. Velius chuckled deeply then spoke again, “after they retire to their rooms. I will lavish you then, yes?”

Fen'Fael's cheeks deepened in colour again, but he nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

*I love you, my heart...


	41. CH41 - Part of you, shadow of me.

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end.

 

The party bored Fen'Fael with a burning passion, and in his opinion the whole thing felt more like a rather large gathering of people, than an actual party. He wasn't exactly sure what a human party was like, but he at least expected some wild shenanigans or drunken singing. Neither of which seemed to be happening at all. The elf only half-heartedly listened to the group talk, though most of what they said was spoken in Tevene.

He wore his usual armour, and to the outsiders that had never seen him before, save for the tournament, his outfit closely resembled Dalish armour. In truth it had just been tailored to look like that. It was finely crafted though. Fen'Fael had to admit that. Still, it was just one more of Velius' little quirky habits of showing off how he had 'tamed' a wild elf. Or so Velius had mentioned to the surprised guests.

Fen'Fael cared little for his masters claim, it wasn't true in the way that the human had said it, but he did not correct the statement either. It was merely a ruse to make the guests jealous of Velius' influence and power, and it seemed to be working. Adding to his armour, was the fact that Fen'Fael was currently wearing a sheathed sword. Not that he needed one, what with his magical abilities. Still, these people were easily impressed, and it showed. Up until recently the elf had not been able to go near any kind of weaponry, let alone let him carry something on his person.

Amongst the guests was the old woman Cerra. She seemed rather wary about the idea of giving the elf a blade, but Fen'Fael expected her reaction. He had not exactly been very friendly to her in the past, and if she had heard about what he had done to Lord Ironfist's ear, then she had every reason to be cautious of him. Fen'Fael noticed that she did not have any servants or slaves with her, though he realised the same could be said with the other house-guests. He had been told that all servants and slaves were to help out in the kitchen.

He and a different girl had been the only two of low-rank permitted into the room. He recalled her name being Shula. Although she was one of Velius' servants, the elf had only met her once before. It had been by chance, as she was being told how things worked in this household. Velius had warned her to not touch his 'pet', and Fen'Fael could easily assume that it was him that Velius had been talking about, after all, the man only ever called the elf as such.

Fen'Fael could not fathom why Velius had given him the warning though. She seemed far to timid to actually try anything funny, let alone sexually. Still, the elf paid her very little attention. To him, she was nothing more than another servant girl he did not know.

The conversation dwindled into small talk as the evening progressed, and Fen'Fael didn't really understand the point to any of this to be honest. They had not even done much in the way of drinking, though they did drink a little wine. It certainly was not enough to get any of them even the least bit drunk however.

'If this is a party, then I am a halla's father.' The elf thought to himself as he idly watched the group of humans talking back and forth to one another. Shula was kept busy pouring wine, and making sure the guests did not need any snacks, or other needs to be filled.

Finally, the party of humans stood up. They shook hands with one another as some kind of deal or other was settled, and Fen'Fael felt glad that at least he would be able to get some rest. Standing around, watching people talk made him tired.

Shula was given strict orders to take the guests up to their respective rooms, and for their personal servants, or slaves to be notified that they would be needed. The elf had no idea why they had even bothered to bring their slaves with them, but he supposed he should not have expected less. Rare was it, that Fen'Fael saw a human without at least one of their slaves beside them. After all, where would the humans in this city be, if they did not have their slaves.

Fen'Fael also wondered how many slaves there were, in comparison to normal ranked citizens. He expected that there were far more slaves than any other person in the city. If all of the slaves rebelled, then the city would surely be lost, but the elf knew that there was a slim chance of any such thing happening in this city. Most slaves seemed to accept their lot in life. They simply did not know any better.

Once the other humans had all left, Fen'Fael felt a sense of relief wash over him. He hadn't realised how tense he had actually been. He supposed the pressure of making sure Velius was safe, and that he did not goof up in protecting the man, had been a little too much stress for him. Not that the elf would ever admit to such a fact. He still had some pride left as a bodyguard, even if he had lost his sight in the right eye.

Naturally, his feelings for the human also played a part in his paranoia. He would never forgive himself if he let Velius get hurt, or worse, killed. Still, he was certainly glad that so far, the evening had gone by without any real issues. The worst that had happened, was Shula not having enough wine on hand.

Soon, Fen'Fael felt a hand holding his waist. The grip was firm, but also familiar. Slowly, the elf turned his gaze to see Velius standing beside him. The man always seemed to sneak up beside him, and as if on cue to surprise the elf, the man leaned over to kiss him. Fen'Fael allowed it, for it hadn't been the first sneaky kiss the two had shared tonight, and he doubted it would be the last. It seemed to be the human's way of giving him a sign that he had done well. Or maybe it was to simply tease him, as each and every time, the elf found himself blushing. Usually it was the latter though. Velius really did enjoy teasing him.

The elf leaned into the kiss, almost wanting more of the human's affection. More than he was probably allowed at the moment. Their affair wasn't exactly a secret to most of the slaves and servants in the human's estate, but the guests certainly did not know about it, and the elf doubted that Velius' wife knew either. Because of this, Fen'Fael had to judge just how much he could get away with. Velius did not seem to care one way or the other, and Fen'Fael understood that this little fling was just a bit of fun on the side to Velius.

As hurtful as that thought was to Fen'Fael, it was fine for now. He didn't expect Velius to fall in love with him. Then again, it seemed impossible for the human to fall in love with anyone at all. Not that he really blamed him. He was married to a woman, and was simply not interested in her in that way. This meant that he had no freedom to pursue an actual relationship with another man. Taking a slave for a lover seemed to be quite common.

All Fen'Fael could really do, was to enjoy the little moments the two shared. The human was certainly kind, and at least showed the elf that he cared deeply for him, even if they could never officially bond with one another. Still, the elf did not relish the thought that anyone would find out about them. Especially Velius' wife. Although the human had said she would be fine with it, the elf could not help but wonder what she would do if she ever found out. Fen'Fael could only guess what she might do to him, if she ever did find out.

Quite lost in the kiss, and in his thoughts, Fen'Fael was not aware that he and Velius were being watched through the crack of the door. Velius pulled away from his lover, and smirked at something or other. His gaze upon the door. He then looked back to the elf, who seemed puzzled by the man's attention on the door, but by the time Fen'Fael turned his gaze to also look, no one was there, and Velius had returned to kissing the elf's neck.

“It was just another slave,” Velius whispered into Fen'Fael's ear, he then began to nibble on its tip, a sensitive part of of the elf's head, and one that always worked in turning him on, much to Fen'Fael embarrassment. Velius seemed to take advantage of the elf's weaknesses far too much, yet Fen'Fael could not complain overly much. It did feel good.

“Master...” Fen'Fael whimpered, trying to not succumb to the temptation, “...we.... we should not do this here. Besides, you have paper....” Fen'Fael tried to stammer, but he was quickly cut off with another kiss to his lips. Their tongues wrestled with one another, as Velius deepened the kiss. The action was soon followed by Velius pushing Fen'Fael against one of the study desks, which caused the elf's legs to buckle under the pressure.

As Velius pulled his lips away from the elf's own, he soon took to kissing the nape of Fen'Fael's neck. This caused the elf to gasp loudly. He wanted more, but part of him feared being caught in the act by someone who should never see Velius in such a situation, less they use that knowledge against him.


	42. CH42 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter, which again can either be read, or missed. This time things get a little more... lewd so read at your own discretion!

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end.

 

“Face the table,” Velius said, his words were firm, as if giving the elf an order. Fen'Fael noticed it was said less out of passion, and more with a dominant sounding tone. He had rarely witnessed Velius act like this, and the times the human had used this tone of voice, it had made the elf feel uneasy. Yet despite the way in which it had been said, Fen'Fael knew that he had never been forced into anything sexual against his will, and doubted this would be any different. Yet there were other things in which he felt that he really had no choice, but to obey his master. Had he not believed in Velius, then he would have felt like this was one of those times.

The most memorable of those moments, Velius had ordered Fen'Fael to murder someone. The elf had hesitated, not wishing to harm another living being, especially another elf, but Velius had used words, that made him feel as though he had little choice in the matter, and that it would be in his best interest to comply. It had unnerved Fen'Fael, and although he had understood why the assassin had to die, he felt that should he have refused, then he himself would have been in trouble. Perhaps nothing would have come of it, but it almost felt best to not take such a risk.

At the time, he had begun to regret his agreement to the human's terms of service, but he had little choice but to do as was instructed. No one else in this city would help him free his family. No one else seemed to even care for his plight, he was just a slave to be controlled. His feelings on Velius had shifted largely since those days, and although the human still unnerved him at times, he did not fear him overly much.

Regardless, Fen'Fael did as he was told, and slowly he turned around. Velius almost forced him down slightly, and the elf had to place both of his hands upon the desk in front of him. His whole body was quivering. He tried to control it, but he found it difficult. His body was too aroused to listen to his wishes.

“Do you not want it?” Velius purred into the elf's ear as he leaned forward to rest his body upon Fen'Fael's back. The human's hands were already working at the elven man's pants.

If Fen'Fael said no to his master, then it would have been a lie, but the elf could not hide the fact that he was a little nervous of what might happen if he ever did refuse the human's requests. Biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hide a moan, the elf felt the human's hands working his way along his hardening shaft. The elf bent forward further, his body automatically reacting against his will to keep himself from losing his composure.

Velius lent forward again, gripping the elf's hair in his fist, and almost pushed him further down onto the table. He then pulled Fen'Fael's trousers down, so that now the elf's backside was much more visible to see. Despite the rough handling, Velius was surprisingly careful not to harm Fen'Fael much at all, and that had not gone unnoticed by the elf. Slowly glancing behind him, Fen'Fael gazed at Velius with desire in his eyes, “please, Master Velius...” he said, his voice lustful and pleading, “I want it.”

A sly grin spread over the human's face as he once more leaned over, but this time he opened one of the draws of his desk. He pulled out a small vial of some kind, and spread a little of the liquid over his fingers. He then placed a little upon Fen'Fael's backside. Velius noticed the elf shuddering, mostly due to the sudden coldness, but also to the strange sensation. He allowed the elf enough time to get use to the feeling, before he inserted a finger carefully into Fen'Fael's anus.

A whimper came from the elven man's lips. Velius waited a moment, then began to stimulate Fen'Fael with his finger. This would be the elf's first time going all of the way, and Velius had made sure to train his pet up correctly. It did not take long until Velius began to use two fingers, and he watched the elf's reactions with amusement. Fen'Fael had gotten use to being fingered, but it still caused him a little bit of pain. Despite the uncomfortable feeling, it also caused him to fall into a lustful want of more, and this time Velius was glad to oblige. Taking his fingers out, the human soon replaced them with his throbbing cock.

The feeling of something hard, and much bigger than his masters fingers, snapped Fen'Fael out of his gaze as he realised what was happening to him. He knew it would hurt, no matter how trained his body was, Velius had said as much before, but he still had not expected it to be as painful as this.

“Let me know if it hurts at all,” Velius whispered into Fen'Fael's ear. Despite his dominant attitude, he still seemed to take great care in looking after the elf's well-being. “If at any time, you wish to stop... just say so.”

Fen'Fael winced a little, but hearing that Velius would stop if he asked, gave the elf some comfort. He nodded his head once, and with a low voice he murmured, “I'll be fine... please, go ahead.”

Velius happily gave into his lovers permission, and it did not take long for the pain to quickly mix with a much more pleasant feeling to the elf. It was hard to describe the sensation, in which Fen'Fael's body was going through.

Fen'Fael gave a murmured groan of pleasure, as he felt his master's hard dick push further inside, and now it was hitting a certain spot, that the elf could only describe as an amazing experience. He found himself unable to keep his moaning quiet, despite his best efforts, and soon he gave up entirely.

He could hardly take the intense mixture of pain and pleasure, as Fen'Fael soon felt Velius grip onto his throbbing shaft. The elf rested his forehead against the wooden desk, his hands gripping onto the sides in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. He let out another pleasured moan, his voice full of lust and desire. Fen'Fael's mind swirled with emotions as he felt his Master stimulating him from both sides now, and it was too much for the elf to take. His dick twitched, and a white sticky substance came out, covering the human's hand, part of the table, and the floor.

Fen'Fael could feel his cheeks burn with what little shame he had left, and yet it was evident that Velius had not even begun to make use of his lovers body. Fen'Fael hardly minded, he was still in a world of euphoria, and the thrusting of the human's body against his own, only heightened the feeling.

Firm fingers snaked their way into Fen'Fael's hair, gripping the blond strands tightly. The elf glanced behind him, only to see Velius smirking at him with a look akin to a hunter cornering its prey. The human then took his free hand and began to lick his fingers clean from the elven man's sticky juices. Fen'Fael could not help but find it almost erotic, and he blushed deeply again.

“You....” Fen'Fael began, breathlessly, “...really have no shame.” The elf tried to catch his breath, but the human man did not give him long to rest before he gave the elven man's head a firm, but careful pull upwards. He pulled his hard cock out of the elf's backside as he guided his slave's movements. It did not take long for Velius to remove the rest of the elven man's armour.

Now that Fen'Fael was completely naked, Velius took in the elven man's form. Fen'Fael's muscles were coated in a fine sweat, and his dick had grown hard again, much to the human's satisfaction. The human licked his lips, then moved closer to the elf once more. He turned Fen'Fael to face him this time, and gently pushed him back towards the desk.

“The paperwork....” Fen'Fael tried to protest breathlessly, “...it'll get dirty.”

Velius chuckled deeply, then lent forward further, causing the elf's knees to buckle under the pressure. The human then took both of the elven man's wrists and pulled them above Fen'Fael's head as he guided his lover down onto the table. The paperwork being pushed to the floor in the result. He then took to lavishing moist kisses upon Fen'Fael's neck.

“Creators...” Fen'Fael murmured, his desire for more made his head fuzzy. With his hands being pinned above his head, and Velius lavishing his neck, Fen'Fael could not help but to groan in pleasure. There was something about the dominating manner in which he was being handled, that drove him to insanity.

Breaking away from the elven man's neck, Velius whispered into the pointed ear, “raise your legs, and wrap them around my waist.” At his request, the elf did as he was told, and once more Fen'Fael felt the other man's hard dick teasing his ass.

Fen'Fael couldn't help but let out a howl of, “shit! Fuck me! Please! Master Velius!” The teasing was too much to bear, and he wanted more.

The sound of chuckling came from Velius' lips, though he obliged his slave's request, and with a careful thrust, his hard dick once more entered the elven man's opening. “And you called ME shameless.” Velius teased, and then began to thrust his hips deeper against Fen'Fael.

The elf could feel his whole body burn from the pleasure, even the pain was engulfed, and Fen'Fael hardly noticed it now. “Fuck!” He called out, unable to hold back any longer, “fuck, yes!” With a few more thrusts from Velius, the elf's mind went completely white. He no longer seemed to care if he could be heard by half of the estate, and the only thing that mattered was this moment.

Velius' grip upon the elven man's wrists loosened, and he trailed his fingers down one of Fen'Fael's arm's. Slender fingers reached the elf's head, and with a gentle brush, he moved the bandage from Fen'Fael's head. The wound had healed completely now, but the scar would forever remain upon his face. He allowed a finger to trail along the line, and the elf looked up at him. Where he had lost his sight, the eye had turned into a murky white.

Now free from the restraint of his master's hands, Fen'Fael carefully pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Velius' neck. He wanted to taste the human's moist lips against his own, and was pleased when the man accepted. Though his kissing was clumsy and inexperienced, Fen'Fael gently prodded his tongue against the human's lips, and as they parted he made quick work to find the human's tongue with his own.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Velius placed his hands upon the elven man's backside, which he squeezed tightly. He then pulled him closer to him, and now Fen'Fael held his arms tightly around the human's neck, to keep him from falling down. His legs wrapped tightly around Velius' hips, and the thrusting continued.

Fen'Fael pulled his lips away from the human's as he took in a deep, breathless pant. He let out a loud string of pleasurable cries, his eyes closed tightly, and in the heat of passion, Fen'Fael purred, “Master Velius....”

“Mmm?” Came a murmured reply from the human.

“....you are mir vhenan'ara,” the elf rasped breathlessly, his forehead resting against the human's own. He could feel lips touching his again, and once more their tongues wrestled with each other. Fen'Fael could hear the human give a pleasured groan, and he could feel Velius jerk upwards as he climaxed inside of him, it almost felt like the human's cum filled up every fibre of his being. It felt good, and Fen'Fael found it hard to keep his own throbbing dick from climaxing from the stimulation.

Slowly, Velius pulled himself out of Fen'Fael's ass-hole and allowed the elf to slump down onto the ground. It was clear to him that the elf was completely spent. He chuckled, then noticed the white sticky mess on his clothes, from where he had not fully undressed himself. He smirked to himself, and took his over-robes off, leaving a thin cloth underneath. Velius then pulled his trousers up, and glanced down to Fen'Fael.

“You really are a good little pet,” Velius said with a sly grin, “I never expected you to be so willing.” He chuckled, then moved to leave the room. He glanced back to the elf from the doorway, “since I had fun, I'll forgive you for the mess, but do clean it up.” He said, chuckling. He then looked towards someone who seemed to be hidden behind the wall. Velius smirked at whoever it was, then left.

Fen'Fael had hardly noticed any of the human's actions, and he had not really been paying much attention to the words in which Velius had spoken. His body was still exhausted and full of sweat. It was now, after everything had been done, that he noticed how much pain his backside was experiencing. The pleasure had numbed his senses, and now that he was coming down from the blissful feeling, the pain washed over him.

For a few seconds the elf watched after Velius, then closed his eyes, leaning his head on the leg of the desk. He took in deep, heavy breaths of air. “That man... will be the death of me.” He muttered, though despite his claim, he smiled to himself.

 

*Mir vhenan'ara: My heart's desire


	43. CH43 - Part of you, shadow of me.

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end.

 

“Oh, Da'len...” came the sad voice of a softly spoken man. Fen'Fael's body jerked as he quickly attempted to cover himself with whatever clothes he could reach. He had not expected anyone to have been outside of the room, and as such had simply stayed where he had slumped. His face burned a bright red as he looked up to see who had addressed him.

The elven man was not one of Fen'Fael's clan members, but he did recognise him. Their two clan's had met once before, and the two had shared a long talk. His name was Vunin'Theneras, or Day Dream in elvish. He was not much older than Fen'Fael, but he had already had his vallaslin. Though now that Fen'Fael studied him, he realised that his markings had been completely altered. Likely the new mark was a sign of his new owner's household symbol. He had black hair, which was almost cut off completely, save for a small amount of fuzz. His eyes were a deep green, and his skin was a golden bronze tan.

Fen'Fael had once been told that some dalish elves joined their flat-eared cousins in the cities, and that Vunin'Theneras had been one of those who had done so. All for the sake of a human woman he had fallen in love with. Apparently the woman's parents would not allow an elf to court their daughter, and he had been tricked into being caught by slavers. His name had been used as a cautious tale.

Fen'Fael blinked widely, as he looked up to the other elven man, “garas quenathra, Vunin'Theneras?” He questioned, doing his best to dress himself without showing off more skin than he felt comfortable.

Vunin'Theneras slowly moved further into the room, and kneeled down in front of Fen'Fael. “I had heard that your clan had been taken...” he spoke softly. His eyes lingered on Fen'Fael for a while before he shook his head, “...you have become 'Harellan', dal'len.”

Frowning deeply, Fen'Fael stood up, his trousers now on, allowing the elf some small relief from his embarrassment. “That is not true at all!” He scowled, “everything I do, is for The People.”

“Ma harel, da'len,” Vunin'Theneras replied coldly. “Ma banal las halamshir var vhen,” the man wrinkled his nose, “you wanted him to do that to you. Do not pretend that it was for Our People.”

Fen'Fael could feel his face burning, his bashfulness at realising the other elf knew what had happened was evident upon his face. “That... that was...” he stuttered, but was unable to explain himself.

“He is using you. You know this?” Vunin'Theneras spoke again, there was a small amount of sympathy in his tone, “he does not love you, as you do him.”

“I know.” Fen'Fael replied, he rubbed his arm nervously, “you do not have to say it.”

Vunin'Theneras gave a heavy sigh, “Mala suledin nadas....” the elf then said, softly. His green eyes gave a look of pity towards Fen'Fael.

“I'll be fine,” Fen'Fael replied, trying to give a smile to the other elf, “it pleases him, and if he is kept happy then my clan will be freed from slavery. He promised me.”

The other elf's lips turned downwards as he frowned again, “you honestly believe something a shemlen has told you?” Vunin'Theneras gave Fen'Fael a critical look, then shook his head. “Do you even know the meaning of that mark upon your arm, da'len?”

Frowning again, Fen'Fael looked to the brand upon his arm, “it is House Adrastos' mark. What of it?”

Vunin'Theneras gave a sudden laugh, though its tone was cold, “oh, da'len, you really have no clue. Come with me.” He then said, motioning for the other elf to follow. When Fen'Fael seemed reluctant, Vunin'Theneras then said, “we do not have much time, if I keep my mistress too long, she will not hesitate to hurt me. So far she is taking a bath... but it won't be long before she needs me to dry her... I need to be back before that.”

Finally Fen'Fael nodded, he picked up the rest of his armour and as they moved, he put it on. They did not have to go far from where they were, before Vunin'Theneras seemed to find what he wanted. The room itself seemed to have been left to gather dust, a sign that Velius did not particularly put much thought into the rooms existence. Fen'Fael had passed by this room many times before, and had only taken a peek inside on one occasion.

Inside were paintings of what people believed the old Gods were to have looked like. There was a small shrine in the room, on which stood a small sculpture of a dragon. Fen'Fael recalled seeing it before, not just here, but in the old temple that he and Velius had visited when he had first met Korsan.

“You know who this is, do you not, da'len?” The elf questioned, he looked to Fen'Fael and motioned towards the dragon statue.

“Andoral, or something? I do not understand what this has to do with anything.” Fen'Fael admitted, his brows furrowed deeply.

The other elf nodded his head, “correct... it is Andoral, the dragon of slaves.” Vunin'Theneras waited a moment, and seeing that Fen'Fael still seemed puzzled, he continued, “while the shemlen no longer follow their dragon Gods... this household still bares the mark of the dragon.”

Still Fen'Fael did not seem to understand, “so? Master Velius has slaves. So does everyone in this damned city.”

An irritated sigh escaped Vunin'Theneras' lips, “fenedhis lasa.” The elf swore under his breath, “no wonder your brother is so mad at you.”

At the mention of his brother, Fen'Fael's eyes widened and he gripped Vunin'Theneras by the arm, “you've seen my brother?!” He demanded to know.

“Da'len...” Vunin'Theneras said with a hint of annoyance, “I agreed to come here with my Mistress, so that I could find you. Your brother hates you deeply, but you do not even understand why. Do you?”

Fen'Fael faulted, his hand lowering from the other elf's arm, “then please, explain to me.”

“Ask your owner.” The elf replied as he moved to exit the room once more, “ask him, what his job is. I wonder, will he even tell you?” Vunin'Theneras muttered, then quickly departed. Fen'Fael quickly followed him.

“Why won't you just tell me?!” He yelled at the other man, “why are you being so secretive? And why do you seem to know so much about Master Velius?!” He continued to assault the other elf with questions.

With a heavy sigh, Vunin'Theneras paused in his steps, then lowered his tunic. On the man's upper back was a very old, and warn out brand of House Adrastos. “Because I use to live here, back when I first came into this life. I was your owners favourite little pet then, though with his reaction to me earlier, I doubt he even remembers me.”

This information gave Fen'Fael reason to pause, his eyes widened in shock. He had not expected this at all, and he found it hard to breathe. “You were... his... lover?” He choked. He had known that Velius had certainly had more than one partner in the past, this fact was not new. Yet he had not expected another dalish to have been in his position now.

“Once he had gotten his use out of me, he sold me on.” Vunin'Theneras raised the tunic over his shoulders once more, he then gave the stunned Fen'Fael a look of pity, “da'len, forgive your brother, and do not stop what is to come.” Vunin'Theneras then quickly made his escape down the hall, leaving Fen'Fael alone to his thoughts.

 

*Garas quenathra - Why are you here?/Why have you come?  
*Harellan - traitor to one's kin  
*Ma harel, da’len - You lie, child  
*Ma banal las halamshir var vhen - You do nothing to further our people  
*Mala suledin nadas - Now you must endure  
*Shemlen – quick children


	44. CH44 - Part of you, shadow of me.

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end.

 

Fen'Fael found the words of Vunin'Theneras to be unsettling, and it did not take him long to find Velius. He had retired to his own room and was surprised to see the elf at his door. The elf gave the human a bewildered look, his brows furrowed deeply.

“What is it, Fen'Fael?” The human asked curiously. “Did you wish to join me tonight?” He then questioned with a chuckle, but upon seeing the elf frown further, he tilted his head in wonder. “You seem troubled, Amatus.”

“What does that word even mean?” Fen'Fael asked sharply, though it wasn't what he had really wanted to ask. Something about the other elven man's words troubled him, and yet he was almost too afraid to find out what he had meant.

Velius gave a little chuckle, he sat on his bed with nothing but his small-clothes on. “It is a term of endearment, if you are curious. That is the reason why I only use it when we are alone.” He explained, then patted the part of the bed that was beside him.

Fen'Fael's gaze lowered for a moment, he felt a little happy, yet something still bothered him. He followed the human's request for him to join him and sat down beside Velius. The human placed both hands upon Fen'Fael's shoulders, and slowly he began to massage them. “Now,” he began, his words smooth and gentle, “why don't you tell me, what is it that troubles you?”

“I ran into someone I had met before.” Fen'Fael began, but again he felt uneasy. “A fellow elven man that was born outside of slavery.”

Velius chuckled softly, “ah, you mean Vunin. Yes, I supposed he might have been curious about you.”

Fen'Fael's gaze shifted to the human, his expression a mix of confusion and worry, “he said... you two...”

“Ah. You are not jealous, are you? He is no longer one of my slaves, and certainly he means nothing to me now.” Velius explained as he leant closer to Fen'Fael and gave the elf a soft peck on the cheek. He seemed disappointed when the elf did not blush or become flustered, but he said nothing on the matter.

“No, not particularly.” Fen'Fael managed to say, he studied his lovers expression for a time, then lowered his gaze once more. The lack of a reaction from the elf made Velius even more curious. His lips thinned a little, and his massage paused.

“What is wrong, Amatus? You are not yourself. Are you sore? Do you need my healing magic?” He asked, seeming concerned.

Biting his lower lip, Fen'Fael shook his head. It was true that he was sore, and sitting down certainly made the pain a little worse, but it was not the thing that troubled him. Finally he managed to choke out a sob of, “what job is it that you do again Master?”

Raising his brows in surprise at the question, Velius seemed to hesitate for a moment before he replied, “I told you, I deal in trades.”

“What kind of trades is that?” The elf asked, his eyes looked back up to the human. The one blue eye seemed to search for the man's hidden answers.

An eye on Velius twitched, he seemed to be annoyed at the question, but he remained calm as he answered, “I trade in goods. What is this all of a sudden? What did that elf tell you, exactly?”

Fen'Fael's gaze lowered again, he seemed unsure of himself as he shifted on the bed. “What kind of goods is that? You never did tell me.”

“Fen'Fael....” Velius spoke, his tone stern, “if that slave has misled you somehow, then I need to know. I do not like this mistrust you suddenly have of me.”

The elf seemed to make himself smaller as he hunched his shoulders, and lowered his head. He wanted to trust Velius, but he had to know what Vunin'Theneras had implied. “I....” he began, trying to muster enough courage, “... I have a mark that belongs to the dragon of slaves on me, don't I? You... you don't trade in slaves... do you, Master Velius?”

The human gave the elf his usual blank look. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. “I see, so that is what bothers you so much.” He commented, seeming annoyed. He then gave Fen'Fael a critical look, “if you are so set on knowing, yes. I trade in people. The branding house is one of my establishments, though I own several others as well.”

Blue and white eyes widened at the human's honest reply. He had expected Velius to deny the accusations, but he had not. “But.... but that's where I went when I first came into the city!” Fen'Fael wailed. “Did... did you know that?!”

With another sigh, Velius nodded his head. “I knew.”

“And you did not tell me this? Why!” Fen'Fael asked, he could feel his emotions were building up, and tears threatened to come out.

Velius brushed the blond's messy hair out of his eyes, and spoke with a calm tone, “what would it have changed, had you known? If anything, you would have hated me more, and likely would never have agreed to work for me.”

Fen'Fael winced at the man's words. He lowered his eyes from the human. His words made sense. He would never have agreed to work for Velius had he known then. Could he still work for him now? He had every reason to distrust the human man, yet if his offer of aid was genuine, then it was still worth it, right?

“Fen'Fael...” Velius spoke soothingly, “I am sorry for not keeping you for myself, when I learned they had brought you to my establishment. You went through trouble, and I cannot change that, no more than I can change who I am.”

“You've built your entire fortune on the bones of those who are nothing but stepping stones to you...” Fen'Fael's words seemed to cut into the human a little, but Velius merely thinned his lips. “Do you not regret any of it?”

“No.” Was the human's simple reply, “slavery here is as common as breathing. You cannot change this, and to think otherwise is foolish. I did what must be done to get where I am now. Even if I did not do this, then someone else would, and do you honestly think they would have cared for your plight as I do?”

“I....” Fen'Fael could feel himself faltering. Velius spoke the truth, no one else would have cared. “...they would not care.”

“Exactly.” Velius said with a firm nod of the head, “when I learned that Lord Ironfist broke a very important contract, and then found you, I honestly did feel sorry for you.” He said, cupping the elven man's cheeks into his hands. “You were unconscious and blooded, and I hate it when slaves that were under my care, are hurt. It is one of the biggest laws when buying my property. No slave is to be harmed, unless willing, and you certainly did not look willing.”

Fen'Fael did not pull away from the human's touch, but he did begin to sob. Tears flowed from his eyes, and all he could do to try and calm himself was to close his eyes. He felt the human's thumbs slowly dry the tears that continued to fall down Fen'Fael's cheeks, before he pulled him into an embrace.

“Oh, my Amatus...” Velius softly spoke, allowing the elf to use his shoulder to cry on, “...it will be alright. Please do not cry.”

“How can I not cry?” Fen'Fael sobbed, “my brother thinks that I betrayed him, all because I wanted to help our clan! To him you are probably the same as the people who caught us in the forest!” The elf could feel the embrace of the human tightening, and a gentle hand rubbed his back.

“Lord Ironfist also seems to have pushed your brother into that thinking. He will regret ever turning on me, and I will free your brother from him. I promise.” Velius said, placing a soft kiss upon Fen'Fael's head.

The elf then managed to look up to Velius, his eyes still wet from the tears, “but... my brother was also sold from the same place, don't you have some control over that?” He asked through his sobs.

The human gave a slight frown, “I cannot. There is nothing I can do on my own. I already tried to get Lord Ironfist to hand your brother over to me, but his contract was lawfully passed onto my biggest rival, who then gave him to Ironfist with terms of his own. Without buying his contract, I can do nothing for him.”

Fen'Fael's ears drooped as the news hit him, he formed a fist and hit the bed as hard as he could. His feelings of powerlessness had turned into anger. “And now that bastard is using my brother to get what he wants! I'll kill him!”

Velius smirked, his eyes flashed with a dangerous glint, “good. I hoped you would say that, as that is exactly what I have in mind.”

Had Velius spoke of killing people before, then Fen'Fael would have been reluctant. Now however, he was completely willing to kill for the man. “Just tell me what to do, and when you want me to do it. While I am upset with you for selling living people as slaves, I can put it aside, if it means we both get what we want from one another.”

Velius smirked again, he seemed to be enjoying the elven man's resolve, and he lent forward. His forehead gently pressed against the elf's own, and he then leaned closer to kiss him upon the lips. The elf pulled away, his look suddenly becoming sheepish.

“I am trying to be mad at you, dammit.” He muttered. His cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. This caused Velius to chuckle deeply.

“As for Vunin, do not think of him anymore. He likely said all these things, because he is jealous of you. I'll reprimand him in the morning.”


	45. CH45 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather long, but it wouldn't have made sense to split it into two. Oh well, enjoy the extra long chapter!

The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
And round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end.

 

It was early morning when Velius woke up the sleeping elf. The night before had been a mountain of emotions, and in the end Fen'Fael had been too exhausted to go back to his own room. Although he had been angry at the human for his part in the slave trade, Fen'Fael was glad to make use of the man's power and influence, and of course his knowledge of how things worked in the Imperium. Plus with the pain his lower body was in, he was glad that Velius had some basic understanding of healing magic. It still hurt whenever he tried to sit down, though not as much as it could have.

The two made their way to the guests wing of the estate, and was not surprised to find the visitors were only just finding their way to the dinning room, their morning meals were already to be brought out. While Fen'Fael joined the other guests to eat (permitted by Velius), the human man had the mistress of Vunin'Theneras pulled to one side. The elf seemed rather frightened as he quivered beside her.

Fen'Fael had pleaded with Velius to not punish the other elf, and while Velius did not agree to his request, he did promise to merely speak with him before he made his judgement. Fen'Fael looked over to Vunin'Theneras with a worried look, but so far the two human's did not seem angry. This was a good sign.

“I apologise for my dimwitted slave, Lord Adrastos.” The woman was saying. She shot Vunin'Theneras a sharp look, then placed a firm hand on his head. The elf had no choice but to bend down to his knees, and he whimpered an apology of his own.

Fen'Fael was almost glad that he had not mentioned the other thing his fellow elven friend had told him. 'Do not stop what is to come'. His words had deeply troubled the elf. Was Ironfist plotting something bad? And what did Vunin'Theneras know about it? Should he have told Velius? He was still his bodyguard after all.

“We will speak more about it, once the other guests have gone home.” Velius said, holding up both hands as a sign of telling the woman not to worry about it for now. He seemed far too cheerful, all things considered.

Fen'Fael bit his lower lip nervously, he wanted to ask Vunin'Theneras what he had meant by those words, but was unsure if he would ever get the chance. Maybe he should have said something about it to Velius?

When the three returned to the table, the group chatted about idle things until it was time for them to return to their own lives. Only Vunin'Theneras and his mistress stayed behind. This seemed to displease her a little, but Velius seemed oddly calm.

“What did you mean last night?” Fen'Fael whispered to Vunin'Theneras. “Do you know the Ironfist bastard?” He glanced to the two humans, hoping that they did not overhear him at all.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Vunin'Theneras said, he seemed afraid again.

Fen'Fael frowned deeply, then asked, “you met my brother though, did you not?”

“I have never seen him before in my life.” Was the other elven man's reply, “in fact, I don't even know you. Everything I said was simply out of jealousy.” He blandly commented, turning his gaze away from Fen'Fael, who was now scowling. Why was Vunin'Theneras lying now? Was it because he was afraid of Velius? That maybe the two humans might hear them?

“Why do you lie?” Fen'Fael whispered, though his temper was growing, “you told me not to stop something... is something going to happen to Velius?”

“I have no idea what you speak of... you must be mad that I use to be your human's favourite.” The other elf said defiantly.

Fen'Fael grew angry, but he tried to keep from raising his voice, “I am not jealous, but I am angry. I am grateful that you helped me realise that Velius owns a branding house or two, but still....”

“Is something wrong my pet?” Velius asked, his voice sudden and sharp. He gave Fen'Fael and Vunin'Theneras a critical look. Their whispering had not gone unnoticed, though he had not heard what was being said.

Vunin'Theneras seemed to become stiff, and he gave Fen'Fael a sideways look. His expression seemed pleading, as if he truly did not want the other elf to say a word.

“I...” Fen'Fael seemed to falter a little. He looked between the two humans in front of him and noticed that the woman seemed angry still. She was giving Vunin'Theneras harsh glares, yet whenever Velius had his attention upon her, she seemed quite pleasant. This truly did not sit well with Fen'Fael, and against his better judgement he said, “...I think something maybe wrong, but I cannot be sure.”

“Wrong? What could possibly be wrong?” The woman scoffed, “my slave just missed his previous owner too much, and told you lies in an attempt to make you hate your master. He probably hoped to replace you. He will be punished for that, so what is your issue?”

Fen'Fael frowned further, this time he shot her a glare of his own, “excuse me for my manners, Master Velius...” he began, “but can we speak to Vunin'Theneras without the bitch around? I need to ask him something important, but he refuses to acknowledge anything I say to him. I think she is the reason why.”

“How dare you address me like that!” The woman yelled, raising a hand as if to smack Fen'Fael. He stiffened in preparation for her assault, but Velius grabbed her wrist before she could connect her hand to the elven man's face. “He insulted me, and yet it is me that you stop!?”

“While I do not condone his manners, I do have complete trust in his judgement.” He then turned to face Fen'Fael, his hazel eyes seemed thoughtful, “is this question of yours very important?”

“Yes.” Fen'Fael firmly stated.

Vunin'Theneras seemed to be even more afraid now than he already was, and he backed away from the three, “there is nothing to ask! Master Velius, please, whatever it is that this elf thinks I know...”

“You seem awfully paranoid, my little Vunin.” Velius mused, he gave a smile to the elf, then motioned for two guards to come over. Since Velius had gotten the attention from the Archon, he had to increase his security. On more than one occasion, someone had attempted to break in. They had failed, but Velius was not one to take any further chances. One of the guards escorted the woman to her guest room, leaving the other to make sure Vunin'Theneras did not try to escape.

They moved into one of Velius' many rooms, and the guard waited outside until he was told to move otherwise. Fen'Fael had hoped that Velius would allow him to question Vunin'Theneras alone, but he had insisted to be present. Especially if Fen'Fael seemed to think this was so important that he had to insult the woman. She was not especially high in rank, but she had her own influences that Velius believed would have been an asset to his own.

“Why won't you tell the truth!” Fen'Fael exclaimed, his anger returning. Vunin'Theneras continued to pretend that he had never seen him before last night.

“I told you...” Vunin'Theneras said again, “...we have never met before. I was jealous, nothing more.” The man shivered, and he kept his gaze downwards.

“This is getting us nowhere.” Velius sighed heavily. “I tire of this pointless questioning. Pet, are you absolutely sure that he is hiding something? Why don't you just explain what it is? There is obviously more to this, than even you are telling me.”

Fen'Fael bit his lower lip. He did not want Vunin'Theneras to be hurt. He just wanted to find out what he knew, before he decided what he would tell Velius. The human sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, if you will not tell me, then I will make Vunin tell me himself. Though you will not like it.” Velius said, his tone firm. The two elven men could tell that he was losing his temper, even though he masked it well.

“What.... what do you mean?” Fen'Fael asked, he seemed confused. How could Velius make his elven friend talk? Unless he was speaking about torture? His eyes widened, then he turned to face the human, “please do not hurt him Master! I'm sure he will tell me, just leave us alone for a moment!”

“No. I tire of playing these games.” Velius said as he moved closer to Vunin'Theneras and Fen'Fael tried to hold him back to no avail. “You will tell me what this is all about, my little Vunin. You know I can make you, if that is what it takes.”

Vunin'Theneras lowered his gaze, but he still said nothing.

“Stubborn as always, aren't you?” Velius sighed, his voice still irritated. “Fine then. You leave me no choice.

“Please! Master Velius! Don't hurt him! I beg of you!” Fen'Fael tried to plead again as he tugged at the human's arm in a futile attempt to keep the two apart.

At the elf's begging and tugging, the man gave a firm push with his other hand, causing Fen'Fael to stumble backwards a bit. “Enough, Fen'Fael!” He yelled and shot the elf a dark look. “Less you force my hand. This will not hurt him, but I am now in the mood to add in pain, if you both keep angering me like this.”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, he had never before seen Velius so angry. He slunk back, gaze lowered.

“Good boy.” Velius muttered, then turned his attention back on Vunin'Theneras. The elf's body was shaking so much, that it seemed he would die from fright at any moment. Suddenly, Vunin'Theneras was down on his knees, his forehead pressed hard against the floor in front of Velius' shoes.

“I cannot tell you willingly!” Vunin'Theneras wailed, “they will kill me, if I tell you anything!”

Velius stared at the cowering man, his eyes held a darkened look in them. He raised an outstretched hand over the elven man's form, his words a low growl, “why don't you now tell me, what is it that has my slave so worked up?”

As if under some kind of spell, Vunin'Theneras spoke with a distant tone, “I told him that something were to happen soon, that he must not stop.”

Fen'Fael blinked widely. “How... how is it you got him to speak?” He asked, though he almost did not want to know the answer.

Ignoring the elf's question for the moment, Velius continued, “and what is it he should not stop?”

“I... I cannot...” Vunin'Theneras seemed to protest. It was almost as if he were trying to fight something, but was in a loosing battle. When Velius' eyes twitched in annoyance, the elven man spoke again, “...the Lord Ironfist is planning to have you killed.”

“What!?” Fen'Fael yelled, and he swiftly moved over to the other elf. He kneeled down, and attempted to get the other elf to look at him. “This involves my brother, doesn't it?!”

“Quiet, Fen'Fael.” Came Velius' firm voice. He then asked Vunin'Theneras, “your mistress is involved, isn't she?”

Vunin'Theneras seemed to struggle, and he looked up to Velius with an expression of pain on his face, “....y-yes.”

Now that he could see the expression upon the other elven man's face, Fen'Fael realised that something wasn't right. The pained look was mixed with one of struggle, and Fen'Fael knew why. “You... you are using blood-magic on him, aren't you?” He timidly asked Velius.

Ignoring Fen'Fael's questions still, Velius continued to ask his own, “what do you know of this plan of theirs?”

“Not much.... only that they want to gather information on you...” Vunin'Theneras struggled to keep himself from speaking, he slowly attempted to look at Fen'Fael then continued, “...and they wish to break the bond between you two...”

Velius gave a deep frown, “that is likely because they want Fen'Fael to no longer wish to protect me.” He said, turning his attention to the elf in question. “I wonder what they hope to gain from this. He must know that I won't give in and sell anything to him, and expecting you to go back on your word...”

“If I chose to allow your death... the clan would never be free, would they?” Fen'Fael whimpered, and Velius nodded his head.

“They would likely have you killed along with me, even if you did choose to join them. In fact, I believe they will also kill your brother once his usefulness has come to an end.” Velius muttered. He then looked back to Vunin'Theneras, a look of concentration on his face, “tell me, Vunin... why has Ironfist suddenly turned against me. Do you know?”

Vunin'Theneras once more seemed to try and resist the powers that held over him, but again his attempts were in vain, “...your rival... Mikael... is plotting against you. He... he wants you to fail... so that his own businesses flourish... he... made Lord Ironfist and my mistress an offer... to give them more power in the Imperium... if they were to betray you....”

“As I thought.” Velius spoke, his words did not sound surprised in the least, “...though now I shall have to be even more cautious of spies, and assassins.” Velius let out a long sigh before he lowered his hand to his side, “you have been most helpful, Vunin.”

“But...what does this have to do with my brother? Why would he help them?” Fen'Fael asked. He looked between Velius and Vunin'Theneras, trying to get either of them to explain to him. “Please, I need to know if I cannot convince my brother to change sides.”

“I doubt it.” Velius said, freeing the other elf from the spell cast over him. Vunin'Theneras seemed exhausted, and he lay on the floor, unable to move. Velius wrinkled his nose at the man, and then turned to face Fen'Fael. “They are using your brother to make you falter, there is nothing more to it than this. They are using him as a shield, to keep you from fighting back.”

“Because they know that.... that I cannot kill my brother...” Fen'Fael admitted, lowering his gaze and Velius nodded. The elf's brows furrowed in anger, then he looked to Velius, “I won't need to kill him, I just need to beat him enough that he will surrender.”

“You may not be given the choice. They have likely made him an offer similar to mine with you, his freedom for working for them. Even if they betray him in the end, he will do as they command.” Velius stated.

“There... there is more...” Vunin'Theneras managed to murmur, “...they.... have... the Keeper Belassan... to keep him... in line.” He looked up to the two, now more willing to share what he knew without being forced with blood-magic.

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, and Velius himself seemed surprised. “They... have our mother?” The elf slowly asked.

The human then made a displeased sound, “where is she now?”

“She... is being kept... not far from Asariel...” Vunin'Theneras replied.

“We... we have to go and save her!” Fen'Fael said, looking to Velius pleadingly.

The man gave a deep sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can go... but I need to make arrangements first. Even if we get your mother, there is still no guarantee that your brother will change his mind.”

Fen'Fael nodded his head rapidly, he seemed glad to know that Velius was still willing to save his family, even when he was facing his own problems.

“Now.... now that you have everything.... please kill me...” Vunin'Theneras pleadingly requested, he still seemed lethargic.

“No.” Replied Velius sternly, “if I were to kill you, then your mistress would certainly know that I got what I wanted from you, and that would get back to my rival. Luckily she knows not of my magical skills.” Velius gave a thoughtful sound as he rubbed his chin.

“You... want me to betray her?” Vunin'Theneras asked, he gave a look of worry to the man.

Velius gave another sound as he pondered what to do with the elf. “Would you?” He then asked, giving a critical look to the elf.

“I.... would... but I want you to set me free...” Vunin'Theneras said as he slowly moved into a sitting position, “when this is all over, please... please set me free. I cannot do this anymore...”

“Fine.” Velius said with a nod, “once everything is done, and assuming I am not dead, I will go to the judge and declare your freedom. Once your contract with my rival is voided from his death, I will buy you and then, set you free as thanks for your service.”

Seeming thankful for the human's mercy and promise, Vunin'Theneras closed his eyes. “I will do as you say then, Master Velius, not that I have much choice. They will kill me if they knew I told you everything I knew.”


	46. CH46 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently in Spain, so updates maybe a tad slow. Am working on the fic during the evenings though, so if I cannot connect to the internet during this week, then I'll update when I get home!

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

With Vunin'Theneras willing to act as a spy, and with the lie that he had tried blame Fen'Fael for theft, and the intention of blaming him out of jealousy, the elf and his mistress were permitted to leave the estate at last. Velius had told the woman that Fen'Fael had found the missing item in his room, and had his suspicions as to who it was that had put it there, and that he had wanted to question the other elf on his own, to keep him from being in trouble. Naturally that had not been permitted by Velius. Either way, the lady had believed the lie, and had promised to punish Vunin'Theneras later. If she did punish her slave or not, mattered little in the long run, so long as she believed Velius knew nothing of her scheming.

Fen'Fael spent most of his time feeling very anxious. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, even though he knew Velius had to make plans. It wasn't as simple as going to this place, and ordering them to hand his mother over. The human had written several messages to a few of his contacts, letting them know that he would be gone from the city for a while; for work related issues. There was another message, that he sent off to someone further away, though the details of this note, he did not explain to the elf. He only said that it was in code, and none would be able to understand it, should the message be taken by anyone not meant to read it.

When the day finally came for them to leave, Fen'Fael could not keep himself from fidgeting. He wanted to be there as soon as possible, and to free his mother from her captives. Velius understood his worry, and was not upset when the elf seemed a little more demanding than usual. The elven man's love for his mother was evident, and although the human did not share the same sediment for his own mother, he did find the elf's love of his family to be adorable. There was certainly no questioning Fen'Fael's devotion to his loved ones.

The ride to Claudia's farm was long, and boring. They had to take several carriages, and had to make a few detours due to bandits, or road blocks. Luckily they had avoided too much trouble while on the roads, and the carriage was well protected. Velius had made sure to bring two of his best guards with him, just In case.

Claudia was there to meet them when they arrived. She had four mounts ready for them, and each of them seemed strong. They were beastly looking things, and Fen'Fael recalled that he had seen a painting of them before; Dracolisks, he believed they were called. He wondered how they differed from horses, or from halla. Although they looked like dragons, they had no wings, and breathed no fire. They still seemed quite intimidating, but Claudia had assured him that they were the best, and fastest mounts she owned.

Fen'Fael still seemed unsure as he walked up to his, it was a dark black colour, and had red eyes. It almost seemed demonic. When it turned to sniff him, the elf almost froze. He had never seen anything so scary before, and he was sure it would eat him any second from now.. Velius and Claudia seemed to find the elf's reaction rather funny, but Fen'Fael did not share their amusement. He scowled at them openly, then attempted to touch the creature slowly. It seemed rather relaxed, as if it was handled often by strangers. It peered at the elf, then licked him along the cheek. It's tongue was almost as rough as rocks, and it reminded Fen'Fael of a cat's tongue in texture, yet it was still surprisingly wet.

“That... is really disgusting...” Fen'Fael muttered, unimpressed with the sudden show of affection from the beast. Though it did seem to relax the elf a little, knowing that it would not try and gobble him up anytime soon.

“It's name is Skye, and it will serve you well.” Claudia explained, offering Fen'Fael a short smile, “I am assuming that this is the first time you have seen a mount such as this? You won't find them anywhere else, but in the Imperium. Certainly mine are some of the best in the area too. So take good care of it, and it will take good care of you.” Claudia said, her tone proud and confidant. 

“You named it?” Fen'Fael asked, he seemed surprised that human's even cared enough to name their mounts. The elven people halla had names, but they were treated more like family than the mounts owned by humans.

“And why not? It's a good mount, and one of my fastest. I give him to Velius and to you, knowing your mission is an important one. Good luck!” Claudia said, happily.

It was not long before the four of them were on their way once more. Though he had been unsure of Skye at first, Fen'Fael soon calmed down enough to try and ride the creature. He still had no idea how to control such a beast, and on more than one occasion Velius had to slow down in order to help the elf. It was a slow process, and the elf wondered if he'd ever get the hang of ordering such a beast where to go, rather than letting it choose its own path. Eventually Velius had given up hope that the elf would master the skill, and instead tied a rope between the two mounts. Fen'Fael seemed a little dejected at first, but he was glad that their pace was quickened because of it.

The city of Asariel did not take long to reach, though the small group of people did not enter it, and instead booked a room at the inn, on the outskirts of the city. Fen'Fael wondered where his mother might be kept, since this city was much smaller in size than the main capital, yet it was still large enough that he could not even guess where he should start looking.

It was evening however, and Velius had made a point that they should rest first, less they be too tired to fight should it come down to it. However he seemed optimistic in the plan he had set in motion, even if he had not divulged that information with the elf at all.

The inn that Velius had booked a room for them, was warm and cosy. They had a sitting room where their meals were served, and within the room was a grand fireplace. The room wasn't as lavish as those found in Velius' estate, but it was still wonderful to behold. Velius and Fen'Fael took advantage of the warmth and food.

The people here were far more relaxed than back in the larger city, and most of them did not seem to think much of Fen'Fael at all. He was just another elf to them, and seemed to have no trouble talking to him. Though this smaller city still owned slaves, it was far less prominent about the fact than Minrathous. In fact, the inn itself, Fen'Fael noticed, did not have any slaves at all, only servants. Some of them were elven, but all of them were paid for their work.

While Fen'Fael took advantage of the people's indifference to him, Velius spoke with a young elven boy. He seemed to be a son of one of the women who worked at the bar, and despite his youth, he was already mature enough to understand what position Velius had over him. Then again, even Fen'Fael seemed to be 'a respectable man' to him too, as if there was little difference between him and Velius. Maybe the boy didn't quite understand after all. Fen'Fael seemed a little amused at the child's enthusiasm though, and he could not help but smile over at him. He watched the child nod to Velius and then, when the human had finished, the child ran off to complete whatever task he had been given.

“So, as I was saying,” came the voice of the elven barmaid, as if she had seen her son run errands a million times before, “thing's are always quiet here, and we're treated well enough. I'd like to be able to afford to travel south though. What about you?” She asked.

“Me? Well...” Fen'Fael began, returning his attention to her once more, “at the moment, I'm happy enough with my master... I suppose...”

“But you'd like to break free one day, right? You're unlike the usual slaves I see from up north. You're more relaxed... and your accent is... different too.” She gave a little thoughtful look to Fen'Fael and smiled softly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, almost sheepishly, Fen'Fael softly replied, “oh, really? I hadn't noticed. I guess it is because I was not originally from a human city.”

“Really?” The woman replied, somewhat surprised, “I cannot say I have heard anyone speak their words in the way you do... it is almost poetic.”

Fen'Fael felt himself blush slightly, “ma serannas.”

The woman giggled, her fingers twirling at the tips of her braided, chocolate-brown hair, “I have no idea what that even means, yet it sounds beautiful.”

“It means thank you, and it is elvish, if you're curious.” Fen'Fael explained, “I use to be very surprised that no one knew Our People's tongue, but now it seems quite normal to explain every time I speak it.”

“Oh, then are you one of those... um, bandits? You don't seem like the sort.” The woman said, leaning a little closer to him. Her eyes were wide and almost seemed to be searching Fen'Fael's very soul.

“Creators! No! My clan and I would never resort to banditry!” He exclaimed, shocked that most city elves seemed to think that. “We search for our lost culture, and help when flat-ears want to return to The People, but we do not hurt humans, if we can help it.” Fen'Fael continued to explain, nodding his head, “sure, some clans maybe like that, but not all of them. We prefer to stay away from humans as much as possible.”

“Oh, I am glad. You seem like such a handsome man, it would have been a shame.” She giggled again, and leaned over the bar to place a soft hand upon Fen'Fael's own, “my name is Aryana, by the way. What should I call you?”

“My name is Fael, but my friends call me Fen'Fael... it is... a long story.” He said, offering her a smile in return. He glanced over to Velius, to make sure he was not needed, and noticed the human was almost glaring daggers at him. Fen'Fael gave a confused look, then looked back to Aryana. “Did I miss something?” He whispered to her.

Aryana gave a thoughtful murmur, then asked, “he is your master, isn't he?” Fen'Fael nodded, “well, I doubt it overly much,” she continued, “but he almost seems jealous that we are flirting with one another.” She whispered back, adding a giggle.

Fen'Fael flustered deeply, “we... were?” He asked, not having realised at all.

The woman giggled, “well, I certainly am, but I suppose you may not have realised it yourself yet. Do you not meet many attractive women in your line of work then?”

Blushing deeper, Fen'Fael shook his head, “I have met enough, but I never seem to notice when they flirt with me.” He admitted, once more rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. He couldn't say he disliked the thought of being flirted with, by his own kind. So far the only ones who showed any interest in him, had been humans. Still, if Velius was jealous indeed, then he needed to stop flirting, he really did not want Aryana hurt because of his innocent act of friendliness.

Aryana giggled a little more, “oh, but you are very handsome when you look so innocent like that. It is almost a shame that you cannot stay here longer than a day or two at most. I'd so love to get to know you more... maybe a little later in the evening?”

Now that he was aware that he was being flirted with, Fen'Fael had to make sure that he did not lead the woman on, or give her false hopes of something more. “Ir abelas, Aryana, but I cannot.” He offered her a dip of his head in apology, “I am tied to my master, and cannot seek out the company of others, even if they are.... very beautiful women like yourself.” The last part he whispered, making sure Velius did not hear him. His words were true however, he did find Aryana to be beautiful, and had she been dalish, he would have sought her out to be his bond-mate, of this he was sure. He was not put off by the fact that she had a son, or that she had once been married before, though her husband had died a year ago, or so she had told him not long before.

Aryana's lips pursed out into a pout, “such a shame, but very well. It seems your master will murder us both anyway, so I suppose it is for the best that you turn me down. He probably wants you for himself, the way he looks at you.” She giggled.

Fen'Fael gave a nervous laugh, “it is... not like that...”

“No? You would not be the first slave to have his masters attention. It is normal for Lords to fall for their servants, or even their slaves.” She explained, seeming indifferent, “my sister, may she rest in peace, fell in love with the woman she worked for too, before they both perished along with my husband in the fire.”

“It... is not uncommon for Lords and Ladies to take a lover?” Fen'Fael questioned, though he technically already knew the answer. Still, he wished to keep the lie about him and Velius going for as long as he felt he needed it to continue.

“Oh all the time, sweetheart. Especially if they prefer those of their own gender. Maybe you should... try and see if he will? Maybe he hasn't even realised his attraction to you yet.” She offered. “Assuming you are interested of course.”

Fen'Fael could feel his cheeks flush again, “I am... not opposed to the idea, really.” He admitted. “He is very handsome.”

“Indeed he is handsome. Well, you both are, really.” She smiled again, once more leaning closer to Fen'Fael, “but I suppose I had best let you go. He really does seem angry at us now.” She gave an almost sly little smile, before moving back to continue with her own work. She absently cleaned a class with a cloth. Her boss returning not long after.

Fen'Fael returned her smile with a polite one of his own, then took the bottle of wine that had been given to him, and returned to Velius.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” The man said, his tone rather icy. His hazel eyes continued to glare at Fen'Fael, and his arms folded.

Fen'Fael scratched his cheek absently, then poured Velius a glass of wine. “A little... it is nice to be able to talk with another elf, even if she was not one of The People.”

“Seemed more than that.” Velius hissed, though he kept his tone quiet.

Fen'Fael blushed a little, then shrugged, “do not worry, Master. I have no interest in pursuing her, so there is no need to continue to glare at me like that.”

“Really? It seemed you enjoyed the attention.” Velius commented, taking a sip of the wine. He then motioned to a spare glass. He gave Fen'Fael a silent order to drink with him, and the elf obliged quite happily in the offer.

“Maybe I did a little...” Fen'Fael admitted. While he took a sip of the wine, he made a slight face. It was not a bad taste, but he had little experience with alcohol. He certainly had preferred the imported tea. Still, the wine had been offered, and he was not going to turn down such a new experience. Especially if it helped to settle his nerves.


	47. CH47 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

The world seemed to be turning faster this morning, than anything Fen'Fael had experienced before. He almost felt like he was going to fall off the bed at any second, even though he was laying dab smack in the middle of it. A soft hand rubbed his back, and he heard Velius from somewhere in the distance, though he could not make out the words. In truth, the man was sitting right beside the elf, and was the one soothing him from the hangover.

Flashes of the night before, flickered through Fen'Fael's mind, as he tried to make sense of what had happened. He remembered drinking with Velius, something that he had never done before now, at least not with alcohol. Then he remembered the burning passion, as the human had rather openly shown his desire for the elf in front of the elven barmaid. The kissing and sensual touching would have bothered Fen'Fael, had he been sober, but the alcohol had seemed to numb his senses completely, and he lavished each kiss as if it were the last.

The memory of it made Fen'Fael's cheeks and ears burn bright red. Most of his embarrassment was hidden against the cushion that his face was planted into. Then there had been the guards, who had the misfortune of interrupting Velius, as he had taken his elven lover to his room, and had already made quick work of removing the elven man's clothes. They quickly excused themselves, and said they would report to him later. Had Fen'Fael's face been able to burn red further, it would have. Velius however, showed no shame in any of this. It was as if he had done all of this with the intention of making sure everyone knew the elf was 'his', so to speak.

Then there was the love making. Oh how Fen'Fael wished he could die right now. Velius had made sure that the elf was very loud, and full of desire. The wine had not helped in the matter, and now the elf knew why he had been encouraged to drink it. He had not been allowed to get so drunk that all of his senses had vanished, but he had certainly been allowed to drink to the point of loosing all reason, and caution.

“It is your own fault,” Velius was saying, as he continued to sooth his slave. “Had you not flirted with the woman, I'd not have devoured you so much last night.” He mused. A sly, almost cruel smirk rested on his lips.

“Shurrup...” Fen'Fael slurred his words, the effects of the alcohol still strong upon the elf. He slowly looked towards the human, and made sure he gave the human a disgusted look. “You.... should... not get....” the elf paused, his face turned green a little, “ugh... so.... ill.”

Chuckling deeply, Velius shook his head, “jealous? Well, of course I was, my Amatus.” He said, leaning down and giving the elf a loving kiss upon the back of his head. “How often do I have to tell you? You are mine, and I'd do anything to prevent anyone from stealing you away from me.” He slowly made his way off the bed, and took a goblet from one of the tables in the bedroom. “Here, this should help with the hangover, and keep you from being so sick.”

Slowly, Fen'Fael managed to sit up, and he drank the awful concoction that was offered to him. He thought he was going to be sick just from drinking it, but trusted in Velius none the less. After a while, he seemed to be feeling better, though he was still not fully cured of the after effects of drinking wine for the first time. “I won't abandon you, so you need never be jealous.” He said, finally. His cheeks flushing gently, “though now I think the whole inn knows of us.”

“And?” Velius scoffed, “that was the point. Now, no one else will dare to touch you.”

Sighing heavily, Fen'Fael rolled his eyes. Velius was as stubborn as the elf was, apparently. Still, Fen'Fael knew he enjoyed the attention, and could not stay angry at his lover for long. He leaned over and kissed the human's lips, their tongues found each other, and passion engulfed the elf's mind. Oh, how he yarned for more of the man's touch. “Velius....” Fen'Fael spoke the name, allowing the letters to roll off his tongue, he was unsure if he would be in trouble for not using the correct title befitting his master, but he wanted to prove to the human that his words were true, “I like you, so please, trust me when I tell you this; I will never choose to be with anyone, other than you.”

“And why not? It is obvious that you had an interest in that woman... I could tell with the way you looked at her. Do not lie to me.” Velius said, wrinkling his nose.

Fen'Fael's face flushed a little, “maybe... maybe if things were different, and I was still in the forests, and she was one of The People... but that is not the case, I am....” Fen'Fael paused, he seemed almost afraid of his own words, “I am no longer, one of The People....” his words were shaken, but he spoke the truth as he understood it.

Velius arched a brow in wonder, “that is unlike you, to give up everything you stand for.”

The elf could feel his face flush deeper, and he lowered his head, “I... knew, a while ago... I can never go back to the clan... not without giving up what we have... and I.... I do not ever want to loose you. As foolish as that probably sounds to you.”

Velius placed an arm around the elf's shoulders, and pulled him closer. He allowed the elf's head to rest upon his shoulder, and with a curious, but somewhat firm tone, he asked, “and why do you say that? You are being oddly cute right now.”

Fen'Fael's face could not flush any further if it tried, and he glanced at the human with his one blue eye, then sheepishly he looked away, “I...” he began, his body shivering, “I.... I love you. I said so in elvish before... but... but I...”

“I understand,” the human spoke softly, then placed another kiss upon the other man's lips, “you're so full of pride, that you never say anything from your heart unless all of your senses have been lost.”

Giving a murmur of pleasure, Fen'Fael leaned into the kiss, his desire for more was strong, but he held back. He pulled away from the human, but not enough that he couldn't enjoy the man's arms around his form. “I know I am being foolish, but my feelings are not something I can control... I know you do not feel the same for me, and you never need to return my love, I do not expect that.... but... but if you'd allow it... I would like to bond with you.”

Velius chuckled softly, and he guided the elf down onto the bed, he lay on top of the elf, and grinned wolfishly at him, “It is foolish, but then, I adore that about you. You are foolish, prideful and stubborn. Yet you never falter when it comes to your feelings. The fact that you are giving up your freedom completely for me, is something I will never forget.”

Fen'Fael's eyes blinked a little, he had not thought of it like that before, that he had given up his freedom, yet that was exactly what it had meant. He had submitted to Velius, completely and utterly. One of the People's motto's was to never submit again to their human masters, and yet there was no longer any turning back from this point. “I,,, I am yours...” Fen'Fael whispered, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of soft, moist lips upon his neck.

“Oh my Amatus,” Velius whispered into the elf's ear, sending shivers down Fen'Fael's form, “I can never be your husband, but you must know that my feelings for you, are not just physical. I belong to you, as much as you belong to me... at least in the matters of the heart.”

Genuinely surprised at the human's own way of admitting his love for him, Fen'Fael could feel his heart beating faster. It was the first time in which the human had confessed to sharing his own feelings of love, even if they could never make it official. Still, it made Fen'Fael extremely happy.

Had a knock on the door not disturbed them, Fen'Fael had felt that he would have once more given his body freely to his master, and was clearly disappointed that he had to settle for a quick kiss upon the lips.

“Lord Adrastos? If you are awake, then we have news from the elven child.” Came the voice of one of the guardsmen.

“About my mother?” Fen'Fael asked as he swiftly got off the bed, though the dizziness caused him to falter, and he found himself being propped up by Velius.

“Good, we will be down shortly.” Was Velius' reply as he aided his elven lover to the door, and then downstairs. Another goblet of 'a good hangover remedy' was brought over to Fen'Fael, and he drank it in several gulps.

The elven barmaid seemed rather sympathetic towards him, but while Velius spoke with her son, she offered Fen'Fael a kind smile, “so, it worked out well for you, in the end then.” She said, giggling as he blushed deeply.

“Um, um, well, yes...” Fen'Fael replied sheepishly. He couldn't keep his face from flushing. He was not use to people knowing about his relationship with Velius outside of the man's own personal household, and even they were not open to discussing it with anyone outside of whispering to one another. “You really are observant, aren't you?”

“Part of the job, sweetheart. To know what customers want, even if they do not know themselves. Also reading people is an important trait for any hostess in my line of work.” Aryana offered a smile as she spoke. “Anyway, it seems your master has finished talking to my son, so I best leave you be. Less he gets upset again.” She chuckled.

Fen'Fael's cheeks blushed deeply, and he tipped his head goodbye to the female. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing Velius like that again, if it meant he could enjoy the human's touch. Yet the look on Velius was not one of a jealous lover, but more of one whom had received bad news. Fen'Fael's gut felt as though it had been sunk in a thousand waters, and he slowly made his way closer to the human.

“I am unsure if it is her, or not.” Velius spoke quietly to the elf once the young elven child had returned to helping his mother clean the bar. “If it is indeed her... then... I need to kill her.” His lips thinned into a narrow line, and his brows furrowed deeply. “A woman matching your mothers description has turned into an abomination.” Velius spoke the last words with care.

The elven man's eyes widened in horror, he did not want to believe that his mother would ever submit to a demon's offer, but then if the men that worked for Velius' rival were as horrible as he feared, then maybe she felt she had little other choices open to her. He slunk to the ground, wanting nothing more than to give up everything.

A firm hand found its place upon the elven man's shoulder, and Velius said firmly, “we are not certain yet, as the boy did not get a good look at her before she turned, but whatever the outcome, we must deal with it now. The time for mourning must come later.”

“But, what if it is her? I... I cannot kill my own mother...” Fen'Fael choked, he slowly stood up, his legs felt weak underneath him.

“And yet you cannot leave her to kill innocent people, such as your.... friend here, and her son. We have an obligation as part of the Imperium to deal with abominations, no matter who or where they are.” Came Velius' stern reply. It was obvious in the way he spoke, and in the way he moved, that Velius was no stranger to such danger.


	48. CH48 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

Facing an abomination was worse than fighting demons, especially when one believed it to have once been family. The deformed looking creature almost resembled a person still, and yet at the same time, they did not. If they had any memories of their life before now, they did not say so, and in all honesty, Fen'Fael was almost glad of it. This way it seemed less like he was potentially killing family, and more another type of demon. A deformed, almost elven or human demon, but a demon none the less. Or that was what he kept telling himself.

Truth was, he still could not bring himself to kill the beast, be it his mother or not. He had enough will to defend himself, and Velius, but that was it. Maybe when the creature finally fell, he would want to be the one to put it out of its misery, but he doubted he would have the heart. Still, it was part of the clan's way when dealing with a Keeper, or First who had become an abomination, so surely the task of the final blow really should have been his duty from the start.

Doing it, and knowing he should, were very different things however. Finally, when the creature could take no more against it, from the two mages, nor the guards, it fell to the ground. Velius gave Fen'Fael a short look, if only to judge the elven man's mindset, before he nodded his head once. He wanted to make sure that Fen'Fael would not regret leaving the matter to him, rather than being the one to end his mothers suffering, if indeed it was her. The elf gave a weak look to Velius, then looked away again, duty or not, he could not bring himself to finish the creature off.

When all was said and done, Fen'Fael wept loudly. He sank to his knees, and muttered to himself, “if I had not been so slow on the mount... or if I hadn't messed around last night.... she would have been safe with me now.”

A firm, but kind hand rested on his head, and offered the elf a comforting pat. Velius spoke no words of comfort however. There was little he could say, or do that may have given the elf some solace. Even if they had no solid evidence that this abomination was even her, it was hard to give any hope, less it be false.

“Oh, you really ARE hopeless without me, aren't you my darling love,” came a rather robust Tevene accent. The owner of the voice was a rather athletic woman that seemed a little older than Velius, but was still in her prime of adulthood. Her blonde locks could put even Fen'Fael's to shame, and her green eyes peered at the four men sternly.

“Velda...” replied Velius, as he looked over to her. He seemed a little surprised to see her, but he hid it well enough that the woman did not question it.

“Oh, do hush your slave up, won't you? His mother is fine. Come along now, we haven't all day.” Velda continued, turning to walk away.

Velius and Fen'Fael seemed equally confused, and they looked between one another for a moment before rushing after the woman. Fen'Fael dried his eyes as quickly as he was able. Had he heard the woman right? Was his mother safe and sound? And if so, who was it that had become an abomination?

“But, my.... love,” Velius spoke his words carefully, and with some hint of annoyance, “when I sent you the message, I was not expecting you to come yourself. You have your own work to deal with, I did not wish to keep you from it”

“And yet here I am.” She scoffed, leading the four further away from the city. She stopped only when they had reached a farmstead, and the owner of the farm, a burly man, motioned towards one of his barns. “Had I not come myself, you would have ended up losing the silly woman to our rival. Luckily for you, I got to them before they could escape. That is what happens when you make your presence so...” Velda paused, as if searching for the correct word, “...obviously known to others.” The last word she said with destain in her tone, all the while looking at Fen'Fael. The elf realised she was speaking of last night, and he lowered his gaze as he blushed deeply.

As Velda opened the door, Fen'Fael's face seemed to light up as he noticed his mother; Keeper Belassan. She seemed a little worse for wear, but was alive and relieved to see him, as much as he was to see her. He swiftly moved over to greet her, and then embraced her tightly in his arms. She tentatively returned the hold.

“My son... look at you...” Belassan spoke softly, her words seemed as though they had little strength left in them, “...you have aged years beyond your life... what have they done to you?”

“Oh, mamae...” Fen'Fael's own words quietened. He nuzzled into his mothers chest. He took comfort in once more feeling his mother's warm, and familiar arms around him. “...you are worse off than I am. What did they do to you? You look so frail...”

“I suppose so...” she tried to laugh her son's worry off, “you do look well fed... even if you have been wounded badly... who did this to you?” She asked, attempting to keep the topic off of herself.

Fen'Fael's expression faltered for a moment, he was unsure if he wanted to explain everything that had happened up until now. Yet part of him believed he should at least tell his own mother, and so he told her his tale, or at least most of such. He omitted the parts about himself falling in love with Velius, at least for the moment. He wasn't sure if his mother could handle the pain of loosing him to a shemlen.

“I owe you.” Velius said offhandedly to Velda. “That makes it twice now. If you keep saving my backside like this, I will never be able to repay the debt to you.”

“Good. It is about time that you owed me, rather than I you.” Velda said with an air of arrogance, “you can pay me back tonight, and do not even think of trying to run away.”

Velius winced a little, “aren't you busy? Slaves to capture, and all that?” He spoke quietly, as if not wishing Fen'Fael to overhear him. Velda seemed to notice as much, and she smirked at the man.

“I can take time out of filling my husbands pockets with gold, to spend an evening with you, my love.” She gave an almost coy laugh, then folded her arms. “Try and run off, and I'll sell his mother back to your rival.” She teased.

“Come now... my dear.... don't tease me so. I would be delighted to.... spend an evening with my wife.” Velius said, his eye twitching in annoyance.

“Good. My parent's are getting annoyed that we still haven't given them a grand-child.” She scoffed. “Not that I care, mind you, but you know how they are.”

With a deep sigh, Velius nodded his head, “they're as bad as my mother. They just do not understand I hold no interest in our relationship in such a way. Still, it has worked well for us both, in the way of fortune.”

“Indeed, but you know... that elf of yours...” Velda seemed to give Fen'Fael some thought before she continued, “why don't you get him to join us? I cannot give you the pleasure you want, and I only need the end result.”

“I thought you might ask that of me.” Velius said, his lips thinning somewhat. “I won't promise anything, but I will ask.”

“Ask?” Velda laughed, almost bringing attention to them both. Fen'Fael looked over to the two humans. He gave Velius a joyful, and tender glance, but soon returned his attention to his mother. “You haven't fallen in love with the poor thing, have you?” Velda teased, “It is obvious that he loves you, just from the looks he gives you.”

Velius wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, my poor husband... what would happen if he were to find out, that you were the one that ordered his families capture in the first place? Just to get to him? Poor little thing. He would be so devastated.” Velda continued to taunt her husband.

The man gave the woman a dark look, “he knows that I own the branding house, and will probably find out the rest eventually, but if you say a word to him now...”

“Perish the thought, my love.” Velda laughed. “If I were your enemy, I would consider it. As it stands however, I need him to love you, as much as you do. Less I loose whatever standing I have within your family. You cannot die on me just yet, my love. At least give me your heir before that happens, yes?”

“That... can be arranged, I suppose... my dear.” Velius replied, his nose wrinkling in annoyance again. “And what of the female elf that I sent to you? Is she working hard?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

Velda laughed, “I am not stupid, husband. I know you are trying to change the topic of children, but if you must know, then yes. She is very much loyal to you, since you offered to keep her family safe. I had them moved to your estate though. They were getting unwanted attention where they were.”

“I may send his mother there too then.” Velius said, somewhat thoughtfully.

“Wasn't she the one you sent with your top slaver, in order to capture your little pet? I should be cautious of them meeting. Although I am sure she would never do anything to risk her families safety, yet if they spoke at all, then he may realise the truth.”

Velius gave an irritable growl, then folded his arms in annoyance, “we won't be going back there anytime soon. We still need to see the Archon. For now, send her there. We can move them to my fathers later, and when the time comes, he can take them down to the south.”

“So you are going to keep your word, and free both families? Oh how noble you are, husband of mine... and how evil.” Velda laughed, her tone airy. “You made them believe that you alone could save them... yet you were the one to set them up from the start. If either of them knew...”

Velius laughed a little too, “yes, well... the female could never figure out about my involvement with her clan's predicament, seeing as you killed the only witnesses for me. The male however, well, he might but I doubt he would ever turn against me now. Rather, he would likely become so depressed, that he would sooner kill himself, than dare to harm me.”

“Poor little thing...” Velda chuckled, “did you not warn him to never trust you?”

“Naturally. It is not my fault he allowed his heart to be captured by me. I merely laid the bait, he was the one who took it, and devoured it whole without so much as a thought to why I seemed to be in the right place, at the right time.” Velius chuckled deeply.

“You really are evil.” Velda laughed, “the halla and the dragon... you two really are a pair.” Her green eyes flashed with a wicked glint, “as much as you love your little slave, you cannot help but destroy him, can you? Such a beast you are, dear husband.”

With a sly smirk, Velius glanced to his wife, then returned his attention hungrily to Fen'Fael. “I cannot help it, sweetheart. From the first time we saw him in the town down south, when he taunted those poor people, then fought them off with his magic, I knew that I must own him. That I must control his mind, and body for myself, for all he is, he is no longer anything without me.”


	49. CH49 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

With his mother safe and sound, and the identity of the abomination revealed to be a young elven slave, who had only just come into her magic, Fen'Fael felt that he could finally relax a bit more. They had returned to the inn, and Belassan stayed close to her son. She still avoided speaking about her troubles, and while Fen'Fael worried she had been treated badly, he did not pry for fear of it being painful for her. He believed his mother would tell him when she was ready.

In the mean time, Velius spent his time with Velda, and most of their conversation was spoken in Tevene. What they spoke about, Fen'Fael could not tell, but whatever it was, seemed important. The elf seemed quite curious about Velda. The only time he had even heard about the woman, Velius had gotten annoyed at the very mention of her name. Yet now she and her seemed to be on at least friendly terms. He couldn't make heads or tails of their relationship.

“So the shemlen have treated you well, da'len?” Belassan asked, as she placed a thin hand upon her son's own. Fen'Fael had made sure that she had been well-fed and given enough water when they arrived back to the inn. He was worried for her state, and hoped she would find her appetite. With luck, she seemed in high enough spirits to eat her fill.

He gave a nod of his head, “with the exception of the one bastard, I have been treated very well. Master Velius has been very kind to me. I'm sure we'll all be back in the forests soon enough.”

Belassan seemed unsure, but she did not voice her concerns. “I still cannot believe Virgarth would hurt you like that.” She said, her lips thinning. “I hope he has not forgotten who he is. I do not wish to see my only children harm one another.”

“We will save him, just like we saved you and Era'falon.” Fen'Fael offered reassuringly. He nuzzled into his mother's neck as he held her once more. Part of him wanted to make sure that this was no dream, that his mother really was here with him now. The woman seemed to also take comfort in knowing at least one of her children was safe with her now. Knowing that Virgarth was at least alive, also set her mind at ease, even if he was on their enemies side for now.

“Elf slave,” Velda called over to Fen'Fael, “come and pour us some more wine.” She barked her order, and snapped her fingers.

Frowning deeply, Fen'Fael glanced over to her, “I do not recall agreeing to be your slave...” he muttered, but did as he was told.

“My husbands slaves, are my slaves.” She replied with a smirk. “Besides, he wants to ask you a favour.” She then continued. The look upon her face gave the male elf reason to shudder. She seemed as sly as Velius did, whenever he had some kind of plan for his 'pet'. The two were very much alike indeed.

“What is it?” Fen'Fael questioned, then quickly added, “Master Velius?”

“It is not something I wish to say out aloud.” Velius said calmly. He sipped from his glass of wine, then smiled up at Fen'Fael, though his smile seemed almost awkward. “Though the favour is more for her, than me.”

Puzzled by this, Fen'Fael was beyond curious what the two humans were plotting, and he leaned down to allow Velius to whisper into his ear. As the human did so, the elven man's face burned a deep crimson hue. “You want me to do what?!” He asked, eyes wide as he looked between the two of them. “I... I couldn't...”

“Oh well... I suppose you'll just have to suffer alone then, dear husband.” Velda chuckled and the man gave a wince in response. He really seemed to be suffering, and Fen'Fael himself seemed quite flustered.

“If... if it really is what you want...” the elf finally said, his words flustered. He took a moment of fidgeting on the spot before he finally spoke again, “I will do it...”

“Do not force yourself...” Velius said, offering a comforting hand to the elf's own, his gesture was not hidden, and Belassan took note of the way in which the human touched her son. She frowned over to them, but for the moment she said nothing.

Fen'Fael shook his head, “I will be fine. You are the one who would struggle, right? So if it will help you... then I can deal with it.”

“Aren't you just adorable.” Velda mused, her smirk widened as she paid the elf the utmost attention. “You really love my husband that much, don't you?”

Fen'Fael's face flushed deeply again, and he tried to hush Velda as much as he dared, but it was too late. His mother had overheard the woman quite clearly.

“Is this true, da'len?” She asked, her meek voice still found some strength in it, that she was able to show how disappointed she was with her son. Fen'Fael's ears drooped, and he slunk his head down. He did not answer her, but his body language told his mother all that she needed to know. She let out a long, heavy sigh and merely shook her head. She spoke nothing more of the subject, but Fen'Fael knew she was unhappy.

“She would have found out eventually,” Velda stated blandly, “you are not exactly very secretive in your emotions. I think everyone can see just how fondly you look at him. I'd be jealous, had our marriage been one of love, and not profit.”

“Am... am I really that easy to read?” Fen'Fael questioned, he looked to the two humans, and both nodded rather indifferently to him, as if he really was an open book to the world. The elf blushed once again, and hid his face behind both of his hands. “Creators! I am such an idiot.”

Velius laughed at the elf's reaction, and he offered a kind smile, “a very handsome idiot. Do not let it bother you much. To most it simply comes across as completely one sided, to anyone who does not know our relationship. Velda however, knows everything.”

“Everything?!” Fen'Fael asked loudly, his eyes widened again.

“Of course, everything. It was our agreement that should either of us find a lover outside of our marriage, we would be open and honest about it. At least with one another. She knew I had interest in you, even before you did.” Velius said, chuckling deeply. Fen'Fael's face could not get any more flustered, and he wanted to find a place to hide.

“At least this one is fun to tease. I do not think I have ever seen a face so red before.” Velda laughed.

Belassan seemed to grow angrier at their conversation, and her meek voice had turned into something of rage, “my son is not a toy for you shemlen to play with! And you, Fael!” She said, shooting him a dark look. She only ever called Fen'Fael by his true name if he were in trouble, and he realised now was one of those times, “why do you let them do this to you?! Have you lost all pride of who you are?!”

“Mamae... please...” Fen'Fael softly spoke. He wanted to let her know that the teasing was fine, but he knew she would not understand.

“We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit!” She recited the words proudly, but when Fen'Fael did not follow her lead, she became even more frustrated with him, “Have you thrown your elven pride away so easily?! And for what? To allow yourself to submit to -that- shemlen?!”

“Mamae!” Fen'Fael's voice grew louder, and he frowned at her deeply. Though he was not angry with her. His worry was that she would get herself into trouble, for insulting Velius in her own way. Though he was also frustrated. He truly loved Velius, and did not like it when others showed him disrespect. Even if he loved his mother, he would not allow her to continue, in case she said something that really insulted him. For her own sake, as much as his.

Belassan began to weep, her energy seemed spent, and she could take no more heartbreak from her son. Fen'Fael's eyes gave her a soft look, he understood why she was so upset, and had the roles been switched, he would be the one to scold her for throwing away their elven pride. Yet part of him was glad that she still held onto their values as a free people. It was a sign that she had not given up hope, that she would return to her life of a wanderer.

“You must understand mamae....” Fen'Fael began, his words soft and gentle. He slowly moved back over to her and attempted to comfort her, though she pushed him aside, shunning his touch. He winced, as a feeling of hurt that she was rejecting him, washed over him. Still, he continued to speak, “...I know you are disappointed in me, but I love him. It is true. Still, if it was not for these shemlen, we would all either be dead, or enslaved. I owe him my very life, and no matter what I do, I can never truly repay him for everything he has done for our clan.”

There was no response from Belassan, other than the quiet sobbing behind her hands.

“He agreed to free all of you, so please do not hate him so, mamae. Era'falon, my brother, and yourself... you can all return to the forests once this is all over. Of course, any others that we can save too. All of you.” Fen'Fael continued, his ears drooped sadly, though he offered a kind smile. He tried to reach out to her once more, but again she shunned him.

One of the guards entered the inn, and several other armoured men and women followed behind him. “Lord and Lady Adrastos,” he said, standing at attention towards them, “we are ready to escort the female elf to your estate, whenever you are ready.”

“Understood. Do be very kind to her, she is an important woman to us.” Velius said with a smile. He had seemed rather relaxed throughout the entire situation. “Say your farewells my pet, and then rejoin us here.” He continued, then took another sip from his wine. Fen'Fael's head nodded, and although he was sad that his mother continued to shun him, and refused to even look at him; he bid her farewell, and told her that she was safe now.

A collar, similar to the one Velius had placed upon Fen'Fael's own neck long ago, was placed on Belassan's thin neck. She did not resist the guardsman's actions, and seemed to submit herself to their whim. Fen'Fael disliked the action, but he understood why it had been done.


	50. CH50 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more sex stuff and light, consensual bondage. Can be skipped, just like the others.
> 
> Also, just to confirm, Velda and Velius have no issue with one another on a personal level - their marriage was their choice, and they are actually friendly with one another. However, Velius really does not care for the female form, which is why he gets irritable about the whole thing. Also, Velda respects her husband's preferences, which is why she got Fen'Fael involved, so that it would be less unsettling for Velius to go through with the whole thing of impregnating her.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

The evening came quicker than Fen'Fael had expected it to come. The three of them were now all in the one bedroom. Some of the guards had stayed behind, but they had been given the evening off, to find their own enjoyment in the city; and they happily left the inn to find better places to drink away their daily stress.

“Are you sure you can go through with this, my Amatus?” Velius whispered into the elf's ear, and he trailed a finger along Fen'Fael's neck. The sensation sent shivers down the man's spine, and although he seemed unsure, and awkward, he gave a short nod of his head. “Do not force yourself, for my sake. This is my duty, but it is not yours.” Velius continued, his words soothing.

Velda seemed amused by how gentle her husband acted around the elf when they were alone, and it did not take her long before she made her own remark, “he only wants to please you, dear husband of mine. Let him. You will only regret it later, if you do not take advantage of his love for you, and if you think I will listen to your complaining all evening, you can think again.” She teased.

“I can make love to him as much as I wish, it is he who would have the most regret if he did something now, then later realised he should not have.” Velius replied, he then eyed up his wife critically, “besides, I know your idea of 'fun in bed' usually involves restraints of some kind, among other things. I do not want to scare him.”

Velda scoffed, “you mean, like I scare you?”

With a wrinkle of his nose, Velius nodded once, “last time we tried for a child, you had me completely at your mercy. Just tell me you did not bring the whips this time?”

“Whips?!” Fen'Fael sputtered, his eyes widening at the mention of it. “Why would she whip you!?!”

Velius gave a very awkward look, something the elf had never seen before. He seemed almost petrified of the memory, and stayed silent despite the question. Velda however, laughed it off. She grinned widely at the elf, then said smugly, “I like a bit of power-play. My husband is quite amusing when he is afraid, and I do so enjoy making him cower.”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened further, and he cautiously moved further away from the woman. “No wonder...” he murmured, “....why he always seems frustrated when writing you letters, or hearing your name.”

At the elf's remark, Velda laughed all the more. “Oh, is that so? My poor husband indeed.”

Velius did not find the amusing side of it. He seemed irritable again, and he rubbed at his forehead in annoyance. “You realise,” he then said, shooting the elf a dark look, “that you have to deal with her whims now, as much as I do. So you can keep your fears for me, and apply them to save your own skin.”

“What... what do you mean? She doesn't want to have sex with me!” Fen'Fael's reply came out worried, more than shocked.

“Husband...” Velda said, holding back another laughter, “...do not pretend that the idea of seeing your elf all tied up, and vulnerable, does not excite you.”

Fen'Fael's face flushed at this, as he recalled the time Velius had ravished him in the study room. Although the human had not used anything to bind him, he had certainly held his hands firmly above his head; not to mention the gripping of his hair. The memory of Velius being quite dominating, made Fen'Fael's loins stir.

“I have no such desires.” Velius scoffed. He folded his arms in defiance, “and I especially do not like being bound myself.”

“But your slave certainly does.” Velda laughed, as she easily noticed the elf's reaction to the current topic. She leaned over to him, and lightly fondled Fen'Fael's lower area over his leather clothes, causing him to yelp in shock. She laughed again, and smirked at him. “Something tells me that you want him to restrain you, or maybe you want to do that to him?” She teased, and Fen'Fael flushed deeply.

Holding his privates carefully so that the woman could not grab them again, and to try and be as modest as he could muster, Fen'Fael shifted awkwardly where he was. The thought of being bound excited him, he could hardly deny the thought, but he dared not openly admit it. That was akin to admitting that he liked being treated like a slave, or worse than one.

“Do not be shy,” Velda said, rolling her eyes. “As long as consent is given, and you treat your partner with respect, bondage can be very pleasurable. Even I often enjoy being tied up.” She smirked at the elf, and then moved over to him once more. “If it gets too much, or there is something you dislike, you can always request us to stop. My husband cares for you deeply, so he won't do anything to upset you, and that includes stopping me.”

Fen'Fael seemed hesitant at first, but after a moment he nodded his head sheepishly. He felt rough hands touch his own, and he allowed Velda to move them away from his lower regions. He blushed deeply again, and allowed her to strip him down. Once naked, he then allowed the woman to restrain his arms behind his back with a belt. She made sure that the belt was tight enough to keep him from freeing himself, but not so tight that it hurt him, or cut off his blood circulation.

Velius watched with an air of defiance at first, but it soon turned into a look of arousal as he realised Fen'Fael was hesitantly enjoying the experience. He moved closer to the elf, and began to undress his own robes, showing off his excitement as his hard cock stood erect.

Velda seemed pleased that the two men were finally getting into the mood, and she watched them for the time being. After all, she needed her husband to be deep in the mood before she could take advantage of the situation. That wasn't to say she would not join in, should she feel the mood strike her, but for now she was amused enough just watching the men.

Gripping Fen'Fael by his blond locks, Velius gently, but firmly forced the elf's head to tilt upwards so that he could lavish moist kisses upon his neck. Fen'Fael could not help but to let out a moan of pleasure, and he easily gave into his masters silent demands. It was only when he pleaded for his dick to be touched, and denied, that the elf struggled with his binds. He gave a long, desperate look at first to Velius, and then to Velda, who seemed to be the one truly in command of what was allowed or not.

“Why should you be pleasured, when you leave my husband hard and untouched himself?” She teased, motioning to Velius' own hard cock with her hand. She was now as naked as the men, but she had still not joined in on the action. Fen'Fael found her form to be oddly athletic, not a body he had expected to see on a woman of her rank. She had old and new wounds that scarred her whole form, from both bladed weapons and presumably arrows. Along with her rough hands, the elf realised that she was no mage at all. The thought that a woman of high rank would not be a mage, seemed odd to the elf, but he realised her bond with Velius was likely the reason for it.

Fen'Fael gave her another pleading look, then kneeled down onto the floor. It took him a while before he got use to the action of taking his lovers throbbing dick into his mouth, without the use of hands, but Velius finally helped guide him, with a chuckle. Sliding his tongue over the human's hard shaft, Fen'Fael closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up to the other man, a look of desire glinting in his blue eye.

Velius gave his slave a gentle stroke along his head, and then nodded over to Velda, “maybe there is something to this bondage of yours....” he said coyly. “So long as it isn't me, of course.”

“I told you.” Velda remarked, nodding her head towards the elf, “he is enjoying it as much as you are.” She said, licking her tongue along her lips. “But look at the poor thing,” she then said, a sly smirk creeping upon her lips, “he is being so obedient, yet he cannot even pleasure himself. He must really want to be touched by now.”

With his cheeks flushing deeply, the elf pulled his mouth away from the human man's throbbing shaft and spoke desperately, “yes, please touch me Master Velius.”

Velda laughed lightly, then smirked once more. She slowly moved over to the elf, and gave his backside a firm, but careful slap. Fen'Fael gave a little yelp, and looked over to her with questioning eyes. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Velda's smirk remained upon her lips and she then offered the elf an explanation of, “I am the one you need to ask permission from. Velius may not be bound physically, but he is bound to my whims as much as you are.”

Fen'Fael looked to Velius for a moment, his confusion still apparent. The man merely nodded his head, and so the elf glanced down to the ground before speaking to Velda, “then please, mistress Velda... I would like to be touched too.”

“Oh aren't you the formal one. It is Mistress Adrastos to you.” Velda said sternly. She then moved behind Fen'Fael, bending down to her knees so that she was level with him. She then took the elf's ball-sack into her fingers and gently began to massage them.

At her touch, Fen'Fael allowed a moan to escape his lips, and he leaned his head forward and backside upwards. He wanted to ask for more, but Velius took advantage of Fen'Fael's open mouth with the tip of his manhood. Surprised, but certainly not unhappy about it, Fen'Fael resumed pleasuring his masters cock with his tongue. His mind was going numb, and he could hardly think straight any further. Thoughts of anything other than this moment had been fully pushed to the back of his mind, and now all he could do was to obey the whims of his human owners.

Velda seemed pleased at the progress the two men were making with one another, and tipped her head towards the bed, “as entertaining as it is to watch you two, especially the elf since he seems quite enthralled, I am curious to see just how experienced he is.”

“I am the only one he has ever been with, so go easy on him.” Velius said, he seemed to begrudge allowing Velda anywhere near the elf, but for the sake of keeping her happy, he agreed with her requests. He then slowly pulled his hard dick out of Fen'Fael's mouth and then gave a nod to him. “This will be the only time I allow you to sleep with my wife, or indeed anyone else, so make the most of it.”

Fen'Fael's expression was one of uncertainty, yet he did as he was instructed. When Velda leaned in, and whispered into his ear, the elf blushed deeply, then nodded his head. She grinned widely, then said to Velius, “husband, would you be so kind as to lay on the bed too? He is still a little shy, and your company is needed.” She said, sweetly.

“Hmm, fair enough.” Velius said with a shrug, and he laid upon the bed, next to Fen'Fael. It was then that the elf pulled his hands from out behind his back, showing that Velda had untied him when she had leaned in to whisper. He seemed a little unsure at first, but before Velius could resist, Fen'Fael had used the belt to tie his masters hands to the bed-frame.

“Much better, now he certainly won't try and run away. This way, we both get more enjoyment.” She said to Fen'Fael, her smirk widening. She placed both hands upon the elf's shoulders, and with a wicked look in her eyes, she ordered, “enjoy yourself. I doubt he'll ever let you be the dominant one again.”

Fen'Fael's face flushed deeply, but he offered a nod to the woman as a sign that he understood. He licked his lips, the thought of being the 'master' this one time seemed rather delicious. “Then I'll help myself, Mistress Adrastos.”

Velius scoffed, “since when do you take her side, over mine?” He narrowed his hazel eyes at his slave, but when the elf lowered his lips to the human's hard cock, he gave a pleased murmur. For all his disapproval, he did seem to enjoy the sensation and he easily gave into Fen'Fael's actions.

“You should have known I'd be up to something sneaky, husband of mine.” Velda chuckled as she enjoyed watching him bound, and at his slaves mercy. Truthfully, had Velius told the elf to stop, then both Fen'Fael and Velda would not have pressed the issue at all. She had whispered into the elf's ear that 'Velius probably would actually enjoy it, if it was Fen'Fael that bound him, and she had been right.

Getting rather in the mood, and with Velda's guidance and tips, Fen'Fael was rather eager to learn new ways in which he could please Velius both physically and mentally. Though it was true she and her husband had no romance within their relationship, she seemed more than experienced in the subject matter of bondage. Likely from her own partners.

Fen'Fael was ordered to keep Velius hard for as long as possible, without allowing the man any release. He stopped licking the tip of the human's hard dick, and pulled his head away completely. He almost felt guilty about it, but Velda had not given her husband permission to cum yet, and so she had ordered the elf to cease.

Moving to kneel behind the elf, Velda pressed her form against his back, and kissed at Fen'Fael's neck. She held onto his thighs, caressing them ever so gently. Murmuring, Fen'Fael could feel his own cock throbbing. He had not been allowed any release either, and now he was quite mad with lust. He could feel the woman's hands touching his manhood every so often, but it was not enough to make him cum. He realised quickly that Velda was very controlling when it came to sex, and while he certainly enjoyed it, he was unsure how long he could keep it up.

Finally Velda seemed pleased enough with Fen'Fael's progress, and she softly whispered into his ear, “sit over him enough so that he can pleasure you with his mouth, and so that he cannot see me. He may get a rather angry at first, but try to keep him busy.”

Fen'Fael seemed confused at first, until he realised that Velda was ready to join in. She had no intention of making love to the elf, as she only wanted Velius' child, and any chance that the conceived child was not his, would ruin everything she had worked hard to achieve. She couldn't have the child of an elf, after all.

Giving a firm nod to the woman's order, Fen'Fael moved to squat over Velius' chest. He seemed nervous at first, but it did not take him long to grip the other man's hair lightly into his fingers, and directed Velius' mouth to his hard cock. The human seemed quite happy at first, to suck on the elf's shaft, and Fen'Fael could feel himself growing in pleasure. He had to admit, looking down at Velius as he laid there, bound and unable to resist, certainly had a certain appeal to it.

From behind him, Fen'Fael could hear Velda getting her own body ready, though he only dared a quick glance. She seemed almost uncomfortable as she slid Velius' hard dick inside of her. Fen'Fael realised that she too, did not seem to take much pleasure in making love to her husband. He could only guess it was out of respect, or that there was some other reason for it.

Velius did indeed get rather irritable when he realised what was happening, but with his mouth full of his elven lovers hard cock, there was little he could say, or do about it. Fen'Fael almost felt bad for the both of them. This was obviously only enjoyable for them, because he had offered to keep his master happy. Had they done this without him, he wondered how awkward this would have been for either of them.

Still, Velda had told him to keep his master occupied, so he slowly began to thrust in and out of the human's mouth. “Ma vhenan,” the elf said just above a whisper. He softly stroked the back of his hand against the warm cheek of Velius. At the touch, and soft words, Velius seemed to calm again. He still seemed uncomfortable with the experience of his wife, and Fen'Fael could expect nothing else. Velius had been quite clear that he did not like women at all.

The elf slowly lowered his head down as far as his position allowed it, which annoyingly; was not far enough, and whispered, “close your eyes, and imagine it is me. It'll be over soon, ma vhenan.”

Sensing his lovers concern for him, Velius did as he was told, which surprised Fen'Fael a little. He wanted to make his master happy, but at the same time, he did not think he had the right to ask Velda to stop. Still, he was concerned, and he looked once more behind himself to her. He could tell that she wanted this to be over quickly too, and there was not much more Fen'Fael could do for either of them, but to make Velius ejaculate.

Slowly, the elf pulled himself out of his master's mouth, and laid down gently on top of him. He then placed a kind, and gentle hand under the man's chin. Fen'Fael's moist lips then found their way to the human's own, and he passionately kissed his master. He made sure that his legs did not get in Velda's way, as he allowed his other arm to prop himself up. Slowly, the elf's other hand moved from Velius' chin and found its way to the elf's own hard dick, which he began rubbing eagerly. His lips never moving from his master's own.

It did not take much longer for Velius to climax, and Velda seemed satisfied enough with the results. She climbed off of Velius, and with a nod to the elf she said, “you did well. He is all yours now, thank you.”

Fen'Fael pulled his lips away from Velius long enough to give her a nod that he had heard her. He mentioned nothing about the experience, nor questioned why she seemed awkward about the whole thing. He supposed that it would be disrespectful to both of the humans if he snooped in on their private lives.

Velda swiftly dressed herself, and with a sigh she said, “hopefully we won't need to do this again, my dear husband. I'll return to the estate ahead of you two. I assume you'll be heading to the Archon first? Anyway, I will let you know the results as soon as I know them myself.”

Velius gave a hissed response, but said nothing to her. He still seemed irritable about the whole experience, and he turned to face Fen'Fael, “you best take GOOD care of me, elf.” He finally spoke, his words almost harsh, though Fen'Fael knew he was not angry at anyone in particular.

Fen'Fael gave a tentative nod to Velius, “I shall satisfy you all night, if you wish.” He said offering a light smile.

As Velda moved to the door, she paused, and with a soft laugh she said, “you really are a sweet young thing. I'm glad you are the one to take care of my darling husband, keep him safe and happy, no matter what may happen, mmm?”

Blushing faintly, Fen'Fael nodded his head to Velda, and watched her leave before he returned his attention to his master. He unbound the man, and with a soft kiss to the cheek he offered the man a smile, then said, “we still have the rest of the evening to ourselves.”


	51. CH51 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

Once more he was brought through the old, golden gates of Minrathous, and once more the stone statues of slaves made him uneasy. This time however, Fen'Fael did not feel a sense of dread or fear. It wasn't quite the feeling of 'coming home', but Fen'Fael did feel calm. He did his best to ignore the statues of slaves, and instead focused on the ones of dragons. Now that he was not drugged, and did not have the sense of panic engulfing him, Fen'Fael found it enjoyable enough to marvel at them.

“If you no longer worship them as Gods, why do you still have so many of them?” The elf asked, curiously. Velius was still in a rather irritable mood, and had been that way since the night with his wife. However, seeing his slaves enthusiasm did seem to ease his temper somewhat.

“We do not shy from our history, we care very deeply about preserving our culture, and knowledge of everything we have learned, or done.” Velius explained, offhandedly. He wrinkled his nose a little, then glanced to Fen'Fael. His lips thinned somewhat, then continued to gaze out of the carriage window, “we are a proud people, and although we cannot change the past, we do not forget it.”

“I see.” Fen'Fael replied, he offered a small smile, trying to keep Velius occupied. He didn't seem to be having much luck however. Giving the human a worried look, Fen'Fael then tried another topic, “so what will the Archon's home be like, do you think?”

“Bigger than mine.” Came the simple reply from Velius.

Frowning, Fen'Fael gave a little sigh. There seemed to be no shifting this bad mood. Still he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. “Is there anything I can do for you? You really are not yourself today, Master Velius.”

Hazel eyes glanced back to the elf once more. He looked tired. The man gave a long sigh, then said, “I just hope things are settled quickly. I do not like my rival having such an upper hand over me.” He said, finally. Though in truth, Fen'Fael wondered if the main reason for Velius' bad mood was the time he had spent with his wife. Even with Fen'Fael doing all he could to distract the human's mind from the experience, it had not been enough. Still, neither of them mentioned the topic at all. It was probably for the best.

“With the Archon's help, and with me at your side, we'll beat your rival.” Fen'Fael said, trying to sound enthusiastic. “What about those who have joined him? What's the plan, exactly?” He then asked.

“First of all, we have to get the Archon to really want to help us. We have his attention, and he has agreed to help us... but we cannot fully trust his word just yet.” Velius said, once more absently looking out to the passing buildings.

Nodding his head, Fen'Fael also looked out the window. He was worried that the Archon would go back on his word, or that he had lied. There was so much that could go wrong, and little room for error. “I hope Era'falon is doing well... I'll get to see her, won't I?” The elf asked.

“You should be able to see her, but we'll both be kept busy by the man. He does want you to teach him your magic, after all.” Velius reminded the elf, and Fen'Fael nodded his head.

“I really have turned against The People, by agreeing to do this...” Fen'Fael commented absently. His ears drooped slightly, the realisation of everything washed over him like a wave. “My brother was right about that, even if I hadn't realised it at the time.” A sigh escaped the elven man's lips.

Velius looked back to the elf, while his mood had not lifted, he did offer a look of sympathy to the other man. Slowly he leaned forward, and although he made sure the gesture was hidden by anyone outside of the carriage, he took Fen'Fael's hand into his own. “Amatus...” he murmured, “do you regret working for me?”

Blinking rapidly, Fen'Fael shook his head several times, “not at all!” He said, giving the human a sheepish look. He then gave a tentative smile to Velius and softly said, “if anything, I am glad I work for you. Had you not offered me this deal, then all of my clan would have probably died a long time ago, including myself.”

Finally, after days of being in his irritable mood, Velius smiled towards the elf. “And glad I am to hear that. Truthfully, I have not been this relaxed in a long time. I have you to thank for that.” Velius slowly bent his head down, and kissed the back of Fen'Fael's hand, causing the elf to blush ever so gently. He was glad that his master was at least smiling now, even if his mood hadn't improved much.

“My lord,” came the voice of the rider, “we have arrived.”

Velius lowered his hand from Fen'Fael's own, and said to the rider, “understood.”

The Archon's home was the largest building in the entire Imperium, or so Fen'Fael guessed. Though he was usually seen within the Circle, with the rest of the magisters. Rare was it, that one was able to visit the man in his own home, and Fen'Fael truly was excited. He could tell that Velius was impressed too, even if he did hide his emotions much better.

The hallway itself was twice the size of the one in Velius' home, and the maids and butlers were all very prim and proper. The way they all moved in near-unison was a marvel to beheld. Velius' own servants were impressive, but they were not at this level. Fen'Fael suddenly felt very out of place here, and his body stiffened in response to the sudden anxiety that washed over him.

“Ah, Adrastos. I am glad you were able to come here today. Was your trip a pleasant one?” The Archon asked as he moved into the hallway to greet Velius. “And you brought your fine slave with you too. Wonderful.”

Fen'Fael seemed a little puzzled. Surely the Archon knew they would both be coming? Unless this was merely a formal greeting. The way of humans was sometimes beyond him. When he finally saw Era'falon, he relaxed a little. She was dressed in similar clothes to the Archon's maids, and she was following closely behind him, and the two elves exchanged a silent greeting to each other.

“I am sorry I had to keep you waiting, Archon.” Velius said bowing his head deeply as a sign of respect to the man, and not wanting to seem rude, Fen'Fael copied his masters lead.

The elder man raised a hand and laughed, “speak nothing of it. I understand you are a very busy man, besides, you are a day earlier than expected. At any rate, let us get down to business straight away, shall we?”

“It would be an honour to do business with you.” Velius said, now gesturing for Fen'Fael to go with the Archon, and he followed suit.

The Archon led them through hallways, that Fen'Fael was sure had no ending. They were long, wide, and unusually bright. They twisted and turned into more hallways, and large rooms. Fen'Fael had thought Velius' estate was large, but this place was a whole other level. All the while, the two men spoke to one another in Tevene, and although Fen'Fael couldn't understand a word of what they said, he knew they had to be discussing business already, by the seriousness of which their expressions seemed.

Finally, the Archon showed Velius to his guest room. It was large enough to not only fit a grand bed within, but also a writing desk; so that the man could still continue with his own work, while staying here. Fen'Fael wondered if he would be given his own guest room, which seemed unlikely, or if he was to share the room with Velius. Then, he wondered if he would end up sharing a room with other slaves. That seemed more likely. Though he was told none of what he should expect.

Once the Archon was pleased that Velius had settled in, Fen'Fael was ordered to help bring up the man's personal items, while the two discussed their plans for him, and his brother. Fen'Fael had wanted to take part in the topic, but he soon realised that this was never going to be. He simply had to trust in Velius, and the Archon to make the best choice for them.

While the elf waited, after having made sure Velius' things were in order, and put away properly, Era'falon had come up to see him. Luckily, the Archon had no need of her for the moment, and she had been allowed to see her friend.

“I heard that the Keeper is at Master Adrastos' house now?” She asked, making sure the bed was perfectly made, and clean for the third time. She had also brought up a fruit basket, for the human's enjoyment later in the evening. A little 'gift' from the Archon, apparently.

Nodding his head, Fen'Fael said, “for the moment. Velius said that she'll be going to his father's home soon. Apparently Magister Adrastos will be heading south in a few months, and will be taking her with him, so that she, and anyone else we save, can go.”

Era'falon smiled a little, “I'm glad that your master has kept his word, then.” She said softly, “I was worried that he was simply lying, to make you complacent... but I suppose I shouldn't have worried.”

Fen'Fael's cheeks flushed a little, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “no one has any trust in Master Velius, do they? Not even you, my friend. I suppose I cannot be mad, he is a human after all, and a Tevinter one at that.”

“You are speaking more, and more like they do, lethallin.” Era'falon said, her look one of worry.

Frowning deeply, Fen'Fael's gaze lingered on his friend for a moment, “I do not speak like them at all... do I?”

“You are very polite when addressing them, using their titles... but you also seem to be using less elvish lately.” Era'falon pointed out. She pursed her lips and gave Fen'Fael another look of worry.

At first, Fen'Fael was unable to reply to her observation, as if he truly had to think on her words very carefully. She did have a point, and at one point, he think he had even sworn in Tevene. Though he couldn't remember for sure. He folded his arms, deep in his thoughts as he wondered at what point that had happened. Though after a moment he then said to her, “what about you? You use the titles of master too.”

“Out of fear, lethallin.” She replied, shivering slightly. “I want them to think that I have settled into the role of slave, it is easier and safer for my health if I do not fuss. I am no fighter or mage, like you are. I can easily skip a person's notice this way... but I will never bow down to them.”

Fen'Fael's gaze was cast downwards, he nodded slightly, “I understand. It has not been easy, has it?”

“Easy? No... but it could be much worse, and that I am thankful for. So far, the old man has been kind to me, just as your master said he would be.... but I have seen the way he looks at me, lethallin. I think he wants to keep me.”

Fen'Fael shuddered. Shaking his head, the elf said firmly, “Master Velius will not sell you to him. He made a promise to me, to free all of my clan, so he wouldn't sell you at all.”

“How can you be so sure? This old man... he is the leader of their people, and your master wants his approval, far more than he wants to make you happy.” She replied, looking away in fear.

“He promised.” Fen'Fael said, standing his ground on the subject. He truly believed that Velius would keep his word, no matter what. Era'falon however, did not seem as optimistic as her friend.

“You have his word, nothing more. Lethallin, please do not be clouded by the shemlen's pretty words, just like all humans, he will lie and cheat to get what he wants, you know this. So what makes you so loyal to him?” Era'falon asked, looking back to her friend with cautious eyes.

Fen'Fael's expression faulted for a moment, he didn't want Era'falon to shun him, like his mother and brother had. Yet what point was there, in hiding his feelings now? She would find out sooner or later, he knew that. Still, she was the only other elf from his clan, that he could talk too right now. He did not want to loose that.

“I know it seems pointless to trust him... that maybe he won't free us, even if he does buy all of our contracts... but he would gain nothing from going back on his word now.” He said, rubbing his arm nervously, “besides, he wants me to be loyal, so that I will protect him. He won't do anything to upset me.” Fen'Fael said, trying to sound confidant in his words.

“If you say so... lethallin... I just worry that you are being misled by this man... and he has no real intentions of following through with releasing us...” Era'falon admitted, seeming unsure and cautious still.

“It'll be fine, I know it will.” Fen'Fael said, firmly. If he didn't trust Velius, then who would?


	52. CH52 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

Fen'Fael was kept busy the following days. The Archon seemed to not take the training seriously at all, which annoyed the elf deeply. It was almost as if the man did not actually want to learn the skills, or had some other reason to take his time learning them. It was infuriating, yet there was nothing the elf could do. If he complained, the man would get angry, and would look down on Velius for his slaves poor behaviour. All he could do was try and show some patients.

Then there was the time consuming meetings that Velius and the Archon held with one another. They were done without Fen'Fael, but each one made him feel even more anxious than the last. Velius said nothing about what he and the other human discussed, but even he became more uneasy with each meeting.

It was late in the night before Velius and Fen'Fael were free to rest for the evening. The elf was exhausted from the training, and the other man seemed more irritable than usual, even when dealing with Velda, he never seemed this frustrated.

Falling down onto the large bed, Fen'Fael heaved a deep sigh. “Do you find that man as tiring as I do?” He asked, not bothering to look up to Velius. While he had been allowed to stay in the room with his master, he wasn't suppose to make himself quite as home as he was. Still, he could not have cared less at this point. He just wanted to go to sleep, and never wake up again.

“Admittedly, yes.” Velius said with a sour note. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed the door behind himself, to keep any prying eyes from seeing his slave acting like he owned the room. At his own estate he wouldn't have cared either way, but anywhere else and he had to be cautious of how others saw Fen'Fael.

“Why does he have to be such a slow learner? I thought he wanted to learn the magic of The People? And those meetings with you, why do they take so long? He seems like an idiot... but he must be strong, and smart to be the Archon, right?” Fen'Fael whined, rolling onto his back.

Velius sighed heavily, then shrugged his shoulders. “I think he is testing us... but it matters little, just continue to train him, and remember your manners.” Velius muttered. He wrinkled his nose, then sat down at his desk, pulling out some paperwork, “even if he does make one want to hit him. Often.”

Laughing, Fen'Fael managed to push himself up onto his elbows, “glad it is not just me then.” He said with a grin, then gave the human a curious look, “isn't it a little late to be still working? Aren't you coming to bed?” He then asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Cannot sleep when I am behind in my own work... but do not let me stop you from sleeping.” Velius wearily said as he set himself to work. Fen'Fael could tell that the human was exhausted, and that he was completely stressed, yet even so he did not want to take a break, even now.

“You really work far too hard, Master Velius....” the elf said softly, a look of concern in his eyes. He wished he could help Velius with whatever he needed to do, but he could not understand the language at all, and reading it was even more impossible. “You'll try to get some rest though, right? You'll die if you keep missing your rest like this...”

“I shall...” Velius said softly, looking over to Fen'Fael. He went to say something else, but the elf had already fallen asleep, curled up at the end of the bed like some puppy. Velius gave a little chuckle, stood out of his chair, and pulled a large skin blanket over the sleeping elf's form. He ran a slender hand through the blond locks, then returned to his work.

It was early morning when Fen'Fael awoke again. He was still tired, but at least he felt more rested. With a dazed look, he glanced around the bed, and upon not seeing Velius anywhere, the elf seemed confused.

“Good morning...” came the bleary tone of Velius' voice, and upon seeing him, the elf realised right away that the human had not slept that night. He cast a worried look to the man, but before he could say anything, Velius spoke again, “you should get ready for the Archon's lessons. Someone will probably be coming to pick you up soon.”

Slowly nodding, Fen'Fael did as he was instructed and got himself dressed, and washed. Every now and then, he looked over to the human, but he apparently had even more paperwork to complete that there had been last night. Biting his lower lip, Fen'Fael moved to stand next to Velius. “You... you haven't slept at all, have you?” He asked tentatively.

“Not a wink.” Velius replied, rubbing at his eyes, “and now I have even more to fill in... but at least I am making progress with the Archon's demands for his help.”

“I thought my training him, was payment enough?” Fen'Fael's question seemed to annoy Velius,.

“If only it had been that simple.” The man said bitterly, “sadly, while your magic is rare, and impressive, it is not worth enough to the man, and he wants more than that. I had a feeling it would end up this way, but I had no idea he would be so....” Velius trailed his words a little, before muttering, “taxing...”

“What else does he want?” Fen'Fael asked with a frown.

Velius gave another long sigh, “more than enough requests to keep me busy for the rest of my life.” He looked to Fen'Fael with a serious look, “he requested to buy your friend from me at one point...”

“You declined, right?” The elf asked. He could feel a shooting pain run through his heart, and his breathing became hard and slow.

Velius gave a grumbled response at first, “I did not outwardly say no.... but I did not say yes either. One does not just... tell the Archon, 'no'. Not if you're asking for such a large favour.”

“But... but I promised her, that she would be free...” Fen'Fael's words came out choked.

Thinning his lips, Velius nodded, “and I promised you.” He said rubbing the bridge of his brows. “I think I can sell him other slaves of mine instead, at a discounted price, but it will not be easy to sway his mind. He really likes her.”

A knock on the door caused both of them to glance in that direction, and then a voice said, “the Archon requires both of your presence, something important has come up.” At this, both of the men raised their brows, and gave each other puzzled looks before they moved to the door, opening it.

“We shall come at once then.” Velius replied. Fen'Fael seemed overly worried, the man had not slept properly for the last few nights, and not at all this night. He had never seen Velius so tired in his time being with the man. Still, one could not say no to an meeting with the Archon, and so the two followed the maid to where the Archon was waiting for them.

“I have just had word,” the Archon said upon seeing the two, “that a certain man, has just had a group of elven slaves killed publicly.” The man said, his tone serious, but he did not seem overly upset. “Their crime... treason. The Lord Ironfist seems to want to blame this....” the elder man paused, glancing to Fen'Fael, “on you.”

“Wait... what!? On me?!” Fen'Fael asked, bewildered.

The Archon nodded his head.

“An obvious lie.” Velius said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he looked towards the Archon, “a lie that if you believed, you would have had my slave arrested and killed already.”

“Indeed.” The Archon said nodding. “Seems the man really is genuinely out to get you. However, there is one thing that cannot be ignored.”

Fen'Fael was glad that neither human was blaming him for the rebellion. He would have never dared to insight treason against the Lords here. Maybe before Velius had found him, then sure. He might have wanted to hurt the humans here, but certainly not now. He knew better. Still something bothered him, why would that bastard kill a bunch of elven slaves and blame him for insighting treason?

“What is the issue?” Velius asked curiously.

“Your slave will not like it, and I believe neither will you.” The elder man said, his grey eyes stairing seriously at the two. His expression was hard to read, and this made Fen'Fael anxious. “The slaves killed, were said to have been from your clan.”

Blue and white eyes widened, a look of panic washed over Fen'Fael's face as he looked between the two humans, “that... that's not true, is it? It's another lie... to make me angry, or to make me look bad?”

“I wish that part was a lie.” The old man said shaking his head. “Unfortunatly, it is no lie that they were also from the forests, their armour was similar to yours, and they shared similar tattoes on their faces. While it is true that they may have been from another clan...” The Archon paused in his words. He folded his arms and stared at Fen'Fael for a short time before he continued with, “they all admitted to being from Clan Assanathdar. That is your clan, is it not?”

Fen'Fael's heart sank further, and he slunk down to the ground. “So.... all of them... all of them are... are dead?” Despite his sorrow, there seemed to be no comfort offered by either human. Though he hardly expected it.

Velius frowned deeply, he said something to the Archon in Tevene, his tone aggravated. The other man replied in the same language. He gave a shrug to Velius and then in the common tongue he said, “seems your rival had more influence to capture them, than you gave him credit for. Even so, despite I know this to be a lie, I cannot simply ignore this either. To not address this, would make me look weak, or that I was taking sides between families. While I am more in favour of House Adrastos, I can not be publicly seen doing so without loosing House Ironfists support within the Magisterium.”

“What.... will happen to the rest of my family now?” Fen'Fael asked, his tone mournful. He recalled what Velius had told him so long ago; should he even attempt to kill, or maim a person of high rank, the consiquences wouldn't just be on him, but his family too. That was probably reason for the death of his clan, and the blame placed on him also.

The Archon seemed to give a thoughtful look to the elf, he stroked his grey beard several times, then said, “we give Ironfist what he wants.” His tone and expression serious as he leaned casually to the side.

Velius arched his brow, then asked something in Tevene. The elder man gave a chuckle. He replied, then looked once more to Fen'Fael. The elf looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “Master Velius is innocent, I don't care if you have to kill me... but do not punish him.” At Fen'Fael's request the two human men laughed.

“He surely is loyal to you. Well, if that is the case, then I need not worry. Your plan will work just fine.” The Archon said, once more talking to Velius in the common tongue. “He really has surprised everyone, hasn't he? No one would ever mistake him for a wild thing, if he were to dress in proper slave clothes. To even suggest he was from the same clan, would be met with laughter.”

Fen'Fael's confusion was apparent. There was no mistaking he was not a slave born of the city. His markings were a sure sign of a Dalish elf. Were they expecting him to pretend to not be from the same clan as his family? To turn his back on his people; be they dead or alive? And even if he did, how would that save Era'falon, or his mother and brother?

“So it is agreed then. You tell Ironfist that you have demaned my slaves death, and that you want him to show his loyalty to you, by being the one to take care of things.” Velius said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“It will be easily done. Also, your father tells me, you have a very good assassin. Another wild elf, correct? You already had her come back to his mansion, for her own deal with you.” The Archon commented.

Velius seemed deep in thought for a moment before he said, “one last mission before I set her free? I think I see where you are going. But a public execution is probably not the way forward. It would be hard to have him murdered, without people knowing it was me that had ordered it. Plus a public exicution for my little pet would just be tragic. He still has a lot to learn when it comes to being a slave, but he is nothing but loyal towards me.”

“Agreed, it would be a shame to have to get rid of him so wastefully. Your slave has already shown more commitment to you, and to the Imperium, than to even his own family. He has been teaching me his magic after all, and has served you so utterly, that no one could ever dare question his allegiance to you. Not only that, but had he wanted to kill me, he could have tried to do so any day this week.” The Archon said, smirking down at the elf, who merely watched the two human men with bewilderment.

Despite his confusion for this whole plan that was now forming in front of him, Fen'Fael's heart was broken. So few members of his clan were left now, that they would never survive on their own. They would have to either join another clan, if they would accept them, or they would have to remain in the city, which would surely kill them just as easily as if they had been left in the maws of a dragon.

“So we go with your plan then,” the Archon was now saying, “you pretend to have lost. I tell him that you are both to meet at the aged shrine to the old Gods. Then you consent to hand over all of your business to the man, and give up your pet too. We do not need the actual paperwork, but it would be more belivable if you carried something on you. Then you have your assassin kill him. I shall leave the details of how you do this, to you.”

Velius folded his arms, his brows furrrowing narrowly, “this does not stop my rival at all, though.”

“No, but since he is working in the shadows, there is little you can do, until he openly faces you.” The Archon said, with a shrug. “So far he has not shown himself to be working with Ironfist, so there will be no repremand for killing Ironfist off, at least openly. In all honesty, I doubt your rival even cares that much about loosing the man.”

“Probably not. He will be angry about not having gained my assets though... and it will certainly give him reason to try again.” Velius agreed, nodding his head.

The older man inclined his head towards Velius, he then continued to speak, “As for your slave, I can easily have fake letters made, that the death of those slaves was all an attempt to steal your influence, and to shame you, and your family. This way, your slave will be free to continue to live, as will his own people.”

Velius nodded once. “That might work...” He said, a finger tapping along his folded arm, “in return for all you have done, I agree to all of your terms. All of the paperwork has been filled in already, and as pre-payment, you can take whatever slaves you want from my establishment's. Obviously, with the exception of Fen'Fael's family.”

The Archon almost hinted at a sign of surprise when Velius used the elf's name, but his expression left his face as quickly as it came. “I suppose that includes the beautiful woman too? Such a shame, but I understand.”

“She is yours, until everything is done, so there is time yet for you to enjoy her skills.” Velius said with a smile, and the two men shook hands as their agreement came to fruit.

“Oh she has many skills... and some I'd like to try out. If possible?” The Archon spoke with a smirk.

Velius inclined his head, showing his agreement to the Archon, “I am sure she will be happy to serve you, in whatever way you like. My rules are only that she not be harmed, or killed.”

Fen'Fael gave a narrowed look to the two humans. He didn't quite like the tone either of them were setting, but so far Era'falon seemed happy enough. She didn't like being a slave, but neither did Fen'Fael at first, so that was to be expected. Still, he worried about her. The Archon really did seem to like her, and he only hoped it was only because of her cooking.


	53. CH53 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

The old temple was frighteningly quiet as the two men stood in the centre of the large hall. Velius seemed a little on edge, despite the plan. There was more at stake than just the human's wealth and status, their lives were also in peril. Velius had said that Ironfist would obviously suspect this to be a trap, and would likely have his own assassin, or even Virgarth around in order to protect himself from anything they tried. Still, they had to go through with this plan even so.

There was no sign yet of the man, nor anyone else for that matter. It made both of them nervous. Fen'Fael was made to look like he had been bound by Velius, and a fake 'magic dampener collar' had been placed around his neck, with the hope that Ironfist would believe the elf to be restrained. Fen'Fael did not know where this so called 'assassin' of Velius was, but he supposed they would have made a poor assassin if they were easy to spot. He just hoped that whoever it was, could be trusted.

“It is a surprise that you caved in so easily, I expected to hear that you had the elf put down, rather than give everything to me.” Came a hoarse voice from behind them. Velius turned to face the snowy-haired man, and gave the man an unamused look. Behind him, just as Velius expected, stood Virgarth. The elf looked even more injured than he did during the tournament, and this did not escape Fen'Fael's notice. Virgarth wore rags that showed the scars that littered most of his form, unlike Fen'Fael who wore armour.

Fen'Fael could not stand seeing his brother like this, but he dared not ruin the plan. For now he had to merely accept that his brother was still their enemy, and would jump in to kill Fen'Fael if he tried to attack Ironfist now. Even though the elf wanted to hurt the human in return for every mark made on Virgarth's form, he knew he could do nothing but trust in Velius.

“I care little for this idle chatter. You know perfectly well, that the Archon is leaving my slave's death in your hands.” Velius replied, his expression one of annoyance. “I have the deeds, so let us just get this over with.”

“Such hostilities. All this would have been handled so much nicer, had you simply played along the first time. You just had to try and be sneaky about it.” Ironfist said coldly. He pushed Virgarth forward, then ordered, “get the paperwork.”

As the elf did as he was instructed, Velius gave him a cold facial expression, “I see you still hate me.”

“Deeply.” Virgarth's response came back just as icily. He glared at the man, then snatched the papers from Velius' hands, “because of you, our family are all enslaved, and my brother is going to die. Why he worships you, I'll never know, but it is too late now for regrets.”

Fen'Fael looked to the side, he was angry, but he did not retaliate. He knew that he had to act the part of an elf who had nothing left, and so he simply made himself look as though he was depressed. It wasn't hard to pull off, when he thought of all the lives lost because of Ironfist and the man he worked for.

“Enslaved? Do you not mean dead. Or has your master not told you?” Velius said with a smirk. He looked to Ironfist then laughed, “why do you think your brother does not fight back? Says nothing? Unlike you, he knows there is no one left, except Era'falon, and a brother who wants him dead.”

Virgarth's expression told Velius all he needed to know; the elf did not know about the slaughter of his people. He stood there for a moment in silence, and Ironfist snatched the papers from his hands. “His mother is alive, and in our care.” Ironfist said smugly, and Velius knew he was either lying, or did not yet know that the woman was no longer in their grasp. “ As for the rest of their clan, they died trying to save the rest of their family. All because of you, do not blame that on me.”

Velius laughed further, then held out a hand to Fen'Fael, “did you hear that, slave? Apparently, the Archon likes to lie to us. He told us that they were executed because you tried to insight a rebellion, and that Ironfist was the one who ordered it, as a sign of loyalty to the Imperium. I wonder, what we should believe.”

At Velius' words, the elf shrunk his form lower, he let out a choked sob, “what... what does it matter? They are dead... everything I have done to try and free them has failed...”

Looking back to Virgarth, a smirk resting easily upon his lips, Velius said, “your poor brother... but then why pity a dead man? Here, why don't you put him out of his misery now? You have a blade on you, correct?”

Virgarth's anger grew, but rather than yell at Velius, he turned to his own master, “is that true?! Did you have my clan killed?!”

Ironfist gave the elf a dark look, “continue to question me, and I'll put your mother out of her misery, along with your brother.” He growled, and Virgarth's expression faltered. He looked down to the ground, he was seething with anger, but said nothing more.

“You have what you want,” Velius then said, turning to walk away, and leaving Fen'Fael where he was, as he did so, he then said, “all of my establishments, and the life of my slave. There is no more reason for me to stay.”

“Not so fast,” Ironfist said as he turned to Velius, and with a snap of his fingers, the doors to the temple were closed. As Velius had expected, Ironfist had his own plans to kill him. Two mercenaries stood at the door, their blades ready and willing to kill Velius.

Fen'Fael was feeling his anxiousness threatening to explode. He had been told to expect this to happen, but part of him hoped that it would not. He made a quick, and subtle check of the hall, and of the balconies that looked down on them. There were two archers on either side, both with their arrows trained on Velius. Apparently Velius had been deemed the biggest threat, and part of the reason for that, was the collar around Fen'Fael's neck. Without a weapon, and with the belief that he could cast no magic, they believed him to be powerless.

“I see.” Velius said calmly, he gave a slight chuckle, then continued, “I had a feeling it would be more than a simple exchange of my deeds, but to want to kill me on top of that...”

“It's just business, I'm afraid.” Lord Ironfist said raising both hands into a shrug. Then he clicked his fingers again, then said with a demanding tone to the mercenaries, “kill him, and his slave.”

As Ironfist gave his command, Fen'Fael sprung into action. He knew that he had to protect Velius from the arrows first, before he could do anything else. Luckily Velius had not walked too far away from him, as per their plan. With a swift movement, Fen'Fael summoned his blade from the fade and knocked back the arrows, sending them spiralling back to their owners in a series of shock-waves.

Ironfist grew angry, he had not expected Fen'Fael to still have the ability to use magic, but he refused to allow this to be anything more than a minor setback. He believed himself to still have the advantage over the two, and as he moved further into the temple he barked an order to Virgarth, “if you want your mother to stay safe, then I suggest you deal with your brother. Now!”

As ordered, Virgarth drew his blade, however his conviction seemed forced. It was as if he truly did not want to fight, but had little choice, and Fen'Fael picked up on this swiftly, “you don't have to fight me, brother!”

“What other choices do I have?!” Was Virgarth's response as he lunged forward, his blade clashing against Fen'Fael's own, “our mother's life is in his hands, and I can do nothing but to follow his orders!”

“She's safe, brother!” Fen'Fael told the other elf, as he pushed Virgarth back with as much force as he could, “that bastard does not have her! I cannot tell you where she is just now, but she is safe!”

“True or not, I cannot trust mamae in your hands, any more than I trust her in the grasp of a shemlen!” Virgarth replied, struggling to hold his ground.

Fen'Fael's eye twitched in annoyance, to be compared to that of a human such as Ironfist was truly infuriating, and arguing seemed almost pointless. There was only so much bickering he could do, while still protecting Velius. “I have been fighting to free you all! Yet you continue to fight against me! I won't let that bastard win, even though you turned your back on me brother!” Fen'Fael cried out as he struck the blade in Virgarth's hands with such force that it was knocked a fair distance away.

“You're the one who turned his back on The People!” Virgarth's response came as he turned and dashed for his blade. Fen'Fael did not argue the accusation, it still stung, but he knew those words to be true. He had no time to dwell on the insult however, as the two mercenary's were now upon them. Another round of arrows were heading towards them too, and Fen'Fael was unsure just how much he could protect Velius on his own.

Doing the only thing he could think of, to protect Velius from the arrows; Fen'Fael pushed the human down to the ground, and pushed back one group of arrows with his blade. The second group however managed to hit him in the back. While the leather armour protected him from some of them, one found its way into his shoulder blade, and he let out a pained cry. Still, he had no time to allow the pain to keep him from his next task.

He stood in front of Velius quickly, blocking the two men from reaching his master. He knew that any moment now, Virgarth would also rejoin the fray, and it would be harder to protect Velius. It was hard enough already with the four humans to contend with. A gargled cry from somewhere above told the elf that at least one of the archers had been killed. He dared not move his gaze from the mercenaries however. He had to simply trust that it was the assassin Velius had ordered here.

“Fen'Fael.” Came a soothing tone from the ground, as Velius pushed himself to sit up, “while I am thankful you took the arrows for me, was it really imperative that you knock me to the ground?”

Smirking, but not looking to the human, Fen'Fael responded with, “if you'd rather this arrow in your back, I'll gladly let you take the next one.”

“Very amusing.” Velius said, standing up now. He looked upwards to the balcony, his gaze serious, “good. I had wondered if she'd make it in time.” He then looked back to Fen'Fael. He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, then said, “I am going to borrow your blood.”

“My.... blood?” Fen'Fael asked. He was puzzled at first, but then soon realised what the human had meant by his words. “Oh, well... if you must?”

“You may feel a slight touch of pain.” Velius said softly, then added in a more humorous tone, “...I may also be lying, to make you feel better.” He then took out a dagger from his robes, and with it, he cut into Fen'Fael's shoulder, plucking out the arrowhead. It was lucky the iron had not lodged itself into the skin too deeply, but the pain caused by Velius, and the amount of blood lost; caused Fen'Fael's body to engulf itself in a shooting pain.

“Why... would you DO that!?” Fen'Fael uttered, trying to keep himself conscious from the sudden action. He could feel his head swimming, and at first he thought the wound was enough to kill him. However when he saw blood shoot out towards the two mercenaries and knocking them down in the process, he realised just what Velius was up too. With Fen'Fael's blood, Velius had used it to knock the two warriors to the ground.

“Kill them! Now!” Velius ordered the elf, before he then spun around to cast a frost spell on Virgarth, whom had now finally reached them. He stood frozen with his blade in the air, ready to knock Velius down.

Fen'Fael did not wait for another chance, he stood over the first man, and with his magical-blade he struck it into the person's throat. The warrior made a gargled sound, and his arms thrashed about widely. With a twist of his blade, Fen'Fael swiftly put the man out of his misery. He closed his eyes for a split second, then turned his focus on the other warrior.

“I will go after Ironfist, deal with these two first. Do not worry about the archers. My assassin has already made her way to the second one, and will deal with him.” Velius said as he moved further into the temple, leaving Virgarth frozen where he was.

Fen'Fael nodded, but kept his attention on the human in front of him. The man was using his elbows to back away from the elf in a hope that he could gain enough distance. He managed to bring himself to a crouched position when Fen'Fael caught up to him, and he lunged towards the elf's legs with his sword.

With a leap backwards, Fen'Fael narrowly managed to dodge the attack, and he let out a growl. The pain in his shoulder was dreadful, but he knew that he had to ignore it. He could feel a warm, trickling sensation start to snake its way down his back, as the wound continued to bleed. Still he ignored the feeling, and once more made his way to the human.

“Your first mistake was working for that bastard.” Fen'Fael growled deeply. He watched as the human made it to his feet. The elf felt a strange wave of magic almost wash over him, and as the human once more leaped forward to attack, Fen'Fael could feel the Fade engulf his body completely. He had never before experienced this state of being, and although time did not change, everything felt as though it had paused. He watched as the blade from the warrior went straight through him. He was both astonished, and awestruck. He had only ever heard of such a skill from his mentor, but had never been strong enough to pull it off himself.

“What.... what is this?!” The human sputtered, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Fen'Fael moved closer to the man, and once he stood in the same spot the human occupied, Fen'Fael's form shimmered and once more came back into reality. The mercenary was soon sent flying towards one of the stone dragon statues with such a force, that he hit his head hard. Killing him instantly. Fen'Fael breathed rapidly, and knelt down to one knee. The sudden drain of magic hit him hard.

With both humans now dead, the only one left with Fen'Fael now, was Virgarth.


	54. CH54 - Part of you, shadow of me.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

Making his way up the stairwell to the balcony, Velius did not hesitate in his movements at all. When he heard the gargled cry of one of the men killed by Fen'Fael, he was even more confidant in his plan to have Ironfist killed. It didn't take him long to catch up with the man, as he stood by the remains of one of the archers. He was angry, but his confusion over their death was apparent. The man looked around for the culprit, but saw no sign of anyone else.

“Dammit, I knew that he would have set up a trap, but I was not expecting anyone else to have been able to get in here.” Ironfist said, seething in anger. “Where are they hiding!?” He growled.

“You just never know when one of my people will show up,” Velius said with an air of arrogance, “that's the difference between you, and me. Even your employer knew the risks, why do you think he was happy enough to sacrifice you, rather than attack me openly, and now you will pay for your betrayal.”

Spinning around to face Velius, the man sneered, “if you had just let me kill that stupid elf, and not forced me to hand over everything I owned, I wouldn't have betrayed you!” Ironfist stood poised to attack Velius at any moment, then with a growl he spoke again, “but no, you insisted on having that stupid fool believe me to be the evil one, while the true horror was you.”

Velius gave the other man a bland look for a moment before a cruel smirk spread upon his face, “I didn't ask you to beat him, you did that all on your own. I told you my contract for borrowing my slaves came with a heavy price if you disobeyed the rules, but having you give your assets to me, had nothing to do with the elf.”

As Velius moved closer to the other man, he backed away, almost stumbling on the corpse behind him. “Don't fucking toy with me, Velius. Why else would you force my hand like this!?”

At the question, Velius raised a brow curiously, “you honestly have no idea?” He asked. He glanced over the balcony to Fen'Fael, who was now fighting against his brother. Virgarth had broken free of the ice spell, now that Velius was no longer keeping up the spell. “My wife was rather annoyed at you, for breaking your promise.” Velius then said, once more turning to look at Ironfist.

“Your... wife...?” The man said confused at first before his eyes widened, “oh... oh shit, that!” He said faltering a little, “but she wasn't even suppose to know about that!”

“Yes, well she did find out, and you know how she acts when she gets angry.” Velius said, smirking, “so imagine if you will, her reaction when she found out that you had slept with her baby sister, despite your promise that nothing was going on....”

“But... for such a reason!? That is why you had me ruined?!” Ironfist then demanded to know, growing angry.

“Ruined? You were still to be in charge of your work, I made myself clear on that, did I not? I had no intention of taking everything away from you, as I honestly enjoyed being your partner.” Velius said, shrugging. “I'm sure my wife would have liked me to punish you further, but I could hardly be angry at you myself, for your actions. Desire for someone beautiful, is not something that should be punished. Not only that, but she is old enough to make her own choices, even ones she knew would cause trouble for everyone else.”

“Well, shit.” Ironfist said, rubbing at his half-cut ear in frustration, “so basically, you're telling me that...”

Before he could finish his words, Velius chimed in with, “you betrayed me, for no real good reason. Had you accepted your punishment, your fortune wouldn't have changed at all. You just wouldn't have been in charge of your own company, but then, with the contract you and I had made, that was already what we had going on.” Velius smirked once more, then added, “basically, you just did yourself in.”

“And... you wouldn't simply forgive me, if I betrayed your rival for you now, would you?” Ironfist asked, cautiously.

Velius smiled at his question, then opened out his hands widely, as if about to embrace the other man, however he did not do so, “forgive you? Not even if you knelt down before me, and offered yourself as a slave. Those elves you slaughtered, should never have even been caught as slaves in the first place. I left very clear instructions that the only elves to be captured, were those closest to him, and none were to be killed, or maimed beyond recognition. Yet what do I find when I go to visit the dwarfs? Tell me, dear friend?”

Ironfist scowled, “but I didn't enslave any of those elves! I'm not even sure how your rival learned about that half of your slave's clan! I swear to the Maker, I had nothing to do with any of that!” The other man said, his tone desperate. “I'll admit, I told your rival about that elf of yours, but those elves were already in the city by then!”

“Yet you had them slaughtered even so. Even if I forgave you, he would not.” Velius said lowering his arms again. He then gave the other man a sickly sweet smile and said, “besides, my little Sulahn'Mi also sends her regards.”

“Sulahn'Mi? Wait... no, no, don't tell me, that's why the archers are... shit.” Ironfist panicked, then spun around and fled further down the balcony. Velius did not pursue the man at all, and instead he merely watched him flee.

“She really did not like that you had dalish elves murdered for nothing, and you know how hateful she becomes when her people are killed. If Fen'Fael doesn't kill you, then she certainly will!” Velius yelled after him, then laughed. “Have fun figuring out how to avoid her!”

“Slave forget about your brother! Get up here and protect me! Now!” Ironfist yelled down to Virgarth in desperation. However, the elf was still fighting against Fen'Fael and could not easily get to him. Realising that Virgarth was being kept from regrouping, Ironfist gave a curse, and attempted to make his way to the other side of the balcony. A vain hope of reaching the other side, so he could exit down the stairs on that side.

A cloaked figure stood with their back to the stairs entrance, and Ironfist skidded to a halt. “All this could have been so easy for us all, had you not been so foolish. Yet now, because of you, I had to come back to this horrible city.” Sneered a female voice from within the darkness of the cloak.

“Sulahn'Mi, wait! This isn't my fault!” Ironfist said, his eyes wide as he backed away slowly. However, Velius had slowly made his way around to the other side, and now Ironfist was being flanked from both sides.

The cloaked woman turned around to face Ironfist, her face still hidden, but her elven ears were unmistakable. “Helping my master to enslave The People is bad enough... but not once have any of them died, until you foolishly believed yourself to be the stronger man.”

“Sulahn'Mi, don't do this. I warn you!” Ironfist said, not taking his eyes from her. While he worried about Velius behind him, the biggest danger to him was the woman before him.

The woman said nothing in reply to the man's words, and she lifted a blade up to her face. She peered at it from within her hooded cloak, and then pointed it at Ironfist. “Na din'an sahlin!” She exclaimed, and with a swift flick of her wrist, the dagger was sent straight into Ironfist's forehead, killing him instantly.

“Good work, my little singing blade. Though you had me worried for a moment when you had not shown up.” Velius said, moving over to her. He stepped over the fresh corpse of Ironfist without so much as a glance. He gave a smile to the woman, then said, “I suppose we had best let his slave know it is over. We do not need him dying on us too.”

The woman said nothing, and pulled the hood down from her head and onto her shoulders. She looked down at the corpse, then pulled the dagger from its wedged spot. She made no reaction to the blood spurting out from the gash, and merely began to wipe the red liquid from the blade.

“The fight is over!” Velius yelled down from the balcony to the two warring elves. “Your master is dead, and I'd rather not have you killed also! I'm sure Fen'Fael agrees with this too.”

Sulahn'Mi moved to stand next to Velius, her amber eyes fixated on the human before her, “I apologise for being late... you did not get hurt at all?”

“No, thankfully my other slave took the damage. Suppose I'd better heal him, before he dies of blood loss. Honestly, how he finds the strength to fight his brother on top of his wound, and the drain of me using his blood like that...” Velius chuckled softly.

The female elf nodded her head, then looked down at the two elves. Virgarth was on his knees. With no more reason to fight his brother, he merely gave up. Fen'Fael seemed worse off, but when their eyes connected, both he and the female elf seemed surprised to see the other.

“That... that is...” Sulahn'Mi murmured under her breath. She glanced to Velius for a moment, then looked back to Fen'Fael. Her lips thinned as she watched the look of confusion upon seeing her; wash over his expression. She faltered a bit before moving to the stairway, and Velius followed behind her.

Once the two reached Fen'Fael, he blinked several times, then rubbed at his eyes. He was unsure if he was seeing correctly, or if the loss of blood was making his sight funny. “You are... the same elf... that attacked me in the forest.” He said, the sound of disbelief strong in his tone.

“And you are the brash young man.” Sulahn'Mi replied. She glanced to Velius, with a puzzled expression, but said nothing to the human. She instead spoke again to Fen'Fael, her tone serious, “but let us worry about reintroductions later. You are hurt, and will die if your injury is not healed soon.”

With an agreeing nod of the head, Velius moved over to Fen'Fael's side, and placed a hand just above the injury. A soft, white hue spread from his hand and covered the bleeding mark until it healed completely. A scar was all that was left of Fen'Fael's wound when Velius was finished. Fen'Fael stayed silent while he was healed, yet his gaze never left the female elf that stood before him. She returned his gaze with a serious look of her own.

Despite watching the three silently, Virgarth's expression showed his loathing of Velius quite openly. He was not harmed, but seemed exhausted none the less. Finally, when Fen'Fael was healed, Virgarth spoke to Velius with a snarl, “so what happens to me now? I will never be as foolish as my brother. You must know that I'll never bow down to you.”

“I do not expect that of you.” Velius replied calmly. He placed a hand on Fen'Fael's head and ruffled the blond locks playfully. “Despite what you think of me, I will keep my promise to your brother. The three of you that are left, will be joining Sulahn'Mi's clan in their journey south.” He said with a smile.

“Just the three of us?” Virgarth asked as he glared at Velius critically, he then turned his attention to Fen'Fael, “you said he had our mother, and Era'falon right? So that should be four of us, if what he said is true about the slaughter of our clan.”

Fen'Fael's expression became mournful for a moment before he muttered, “um, you see... I am not going with you.”

“What?!” Virgarth's eyes widened, he then turned to Velius with another snarl, “you will free him too, or I swear to the Creators, I'll kill you.”

“It is my choice.” Fen'Fael said faintly. He was surprised at Virgarth's response, and a little happy that even though his brother resented him, there was still love enough within him, that he would want Fen'Fael to stay with the family.

Virgarth narrowed his eyes towards Fen'Fael, but he said nothing else to his twin. What more could he say that he had not already tried? No matter what he said, or did, Fen'Fael's loyalty to his master could not be shifted.

 

*Your death is come!


	55. CH55 - Part of you, shadow of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, would have been like 10 pages long, had I not split the last chapter and this one; into two. Oh well, enjoy!

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

 

With the old temple cleaned from top to bottom, and the bodies removed without a trace, Velius had made sure no one knew what had taken place there. His men worked efficiently to make sure no one would ever suspect anything more than a meeting had taken place there. The Archon had kept his word, and Fen'Fael and the surviving members of his family were given full pardons, and had welcomed Velius openly when they returned.

Sulahn'Mi returned to the Archon's estate with Velius, much to Fen'Fael's surprise. He still felt anaemic from the loss of blood, but had enough strength left to stay conscious. He supposed that it was because he had become stronger. His new magical ability was proof of that. He had no will to show his new skill off proudly though. He could not stop worrying about Sulahn'Mi's appearance. Something about seeing her unnerved him.

Virgarth's hands were bound together, and he had been healed enough to allow him some comfort. He remained silent the whole way to the Archon's place, and avoided his brother's gaze. To say he seemed angry, and disappointed would have been an understatement. For the moment, Virgarth was allowed to stay in the large sitting room with his brother, and Era'falon had come to see him. She embraced him tightly, as if never wanting to let him go again. Had he been able to return the hold, he would have.

“Oh, Lethallin! I am so glad to see you are alive.” Era'falon cried onto Virgarth's shoulder. She hardly seemed to care about the others in the room with them, as she let her emotions run away with her. She had heard about everything, and had feared the worst had happened. When she was done crying, she dried her face with her hands, and then gave him a bashful, chaste kiss on the cheek.

The Archon and Velius watched the two with a hint of amusement, though Fen'Fael hardly paid much attention to them. He had known for a long time, that the two had become closer in recent years, and it had been said that the two would have made quite the bonded pair when they were ready. Despite his indifference to Era'falon's open affections, Fen'Fael did hope that was still possible for the two.

“Since things are still being sorted out, why do you not stay here for another night?” The Archon was now saying to Velius. “I know our business is mostly done with, but I have enjoyed our time together in these few days, and I'd like the girl to make me one last treat before she goes.”

“Of course, if the extra bodies are not a hindrance at all?” Velius replied with a smile, “with the rest of the clan dead, I doubt we'll need to keep my slaves brother locked up for as long as I expected.”

“You have his contract then?” The Archon asked, glancing to Virgarth.

Velius nodded his head once, “my wife is very efficient when it comes to getting things done. She had the female elf bring it to me. Wish she could have been quicker, or had waited until after. My poor pet ended up hurt due to Sulahn'Mi being late.”

“Then it is merely a matter of going before the Judge then. It really is a shame to see them go, but a promise is a promise.” The older man said. His expression was kind, and he smiled softly.

“Honestly, most wild elves do not do so well in captivity. It is likely for the best that they go free. Though my bodyguard has agreed to stay, so it is not a complete loss for me.” Velius smirked. His hazel eyes looked to Fen'Fael, but the elf was too deep in thought, and had his attention fully on Sulahn'Mi that he did not even notice Velius was talking about him. Velius frowned a little, and his lips thinned in annoyance. However he said nothing to the elf, and returned his attention back to the other human.

“Truer words were never spoken. Even though the girl is a very good slave, she is far too timid and jumpy. She likely seems to think all humans are demons out to kill her. I teasingly told her she was pretty last night, and she looked so afraid that I thought she was going to die on the spot. The poor thing.” The man said, though he did not seem overly worried about Era'falon at all.

“She has had a bad time with humans before, it would seem. At any rate, we shall not keep you from your own work. The magistrates are likely loosing their minds without you, my farther included, I do not doubt.” Velius spoke with a chuckle.

The Archon shrugged a little, but laughed deeply in his throat. He then bowed his head to Velius, who offered the man the same goodbye in return. He then told Velius that whenever he was finished with Virgarth, he could request the guards posted outside the room to take the elf to the dungeon. He then made his exit. Era'falon quickly followed behind him, though she seemed reluctant to do so.

Now alone with the three elves, Velius turned his attention to Fen'Fael and the female. They both seemed far more interested in the other, than himself. Though their wonder did not seem happy at all. He knew from their expressions that they had met before, and it did not take him long to figure out that there would be a very serious discussion to take place soon. “You two seem troubled,” he said, finally breaking the ice, “I bet you both have questions.”

“Yes... but I wasn't sure if I should ask, master Adrastos.” Sulahn'Mi spoke, her words careful and precise.

“Master?” Fen'Fael repeated the word slowly, his eyes wide. He recalled what the woman had said to him in the cage so long ago. That a powerful man had agreed to help her own clan out of some kind of danger, and in return she had to help him, by enslaving others, including her own people.

Velius said nothing for the moment, and merely closed his eyes.

As Fen'Fael slowly began to realise the truth, his eyes widened. “But... but I thought you worked for that slaver! The man that was with you!? Why do you call Master Velius your master!?” He asked, his tone fearful.

Sulahn'Mi gave Fen'Fael a tilt of the head, she seemed puzzled by Fen'Fael's reaction, “that man? No. Master Adrastos is the one who binds me to this place. That man merely works for him. Just as Ironfist also deals in slavery... or did. He is nothing more than fish food now.”

“I told you.” Virgarth spoke now. He had been silent all this time, but now that he did let himself be known, his tone was furious, “but you refused to see the truth, brother. Your master owns one of the largest slave markets in the city. It was his faction that enslaved us, as I tried to tell you, but you're so loyal to the man, you refused to see the wolf in front of you.”

Taking a few steps backwards and almost falling over a small table, Fen'Fael shook his head in disbelief, “no...” he mumbled, his eyes were still wide as he looked to Velius. The human seemed oddly calm despite the accusations, and he did not disagree with Virgarth's words at all. “Ma harel lasa!” He then exclaimed, a mixture of anger and heartache welling up inside of Fen'Fael as he processed the information.

Velius finally opened his eyes and shook his head, “I did not lie to you at all. I told you, I own several businesses that deal with trading slaves. I even told you that the branding house was one of them, if you recall. I merely did not tell you everything that I own, and why should I have?”

Fen'Fael's expression faltered a bit. Velius was being truthful, he had not exactly lied to him, but merely omitted certain truths. He looked to the floor, his hands forming tight fists either side of him. “But... the people who enslaved my clan... they work for you....” Fen'Fael growled deeply. He felt like an idiot. Obviously Velius would have known all of this, just like he knew everything else.

“Not all of your clan were enslaved by my people, but yes. The ones who captured your group, they do work for me. That is correct.” Velius said calmly, his face gave away no emotion or clues to what he was thinking. If he felt remorse for any of this, Fen'Fael could not tell.

Virgarth growled threateningly at Velius, but his words were aimed at his brother, “see, he admits to it. It is his fault we're all enslaved here! He is the reason that we have all suffered! Now do you understand why I can never forgive you for working with him?”

Fen'Fael said nothing. There was little he could say, or do. Though he was angry at Velius, his true annoyance was with himself. He had believed in Velius all this time, had been loyal to him. He had even fallen in love with the man, and yet, all this time, it had been that very same human; whom had been the reason for their situation all along.

“Those who have died, were enslaved because of my rival. My people had nothing to do with that, and not that it makes your situation any better, but their deaths will be avenged when I crush him myself.” Velius continued.

Sulahn'Mi seemed a little unsure of herself as she stood beside Velius in silence. At first, she had been prepared to defend the human from any kind of retaliation from either elf, but when it was apparent that neither of them had the will to fight, she relaxed a little. She was glad that Virgarth's hands were bound, as it meant he was not as dangerous as Fen'Fael, though even a bound elf could still be a potential risk.

“What else... aren't you telling me then?” Fen'Fael finally asked, his knuckles were turning white from the pressure of his fists being squeezed so tightly together.

Velius peered at Fen'Fael and then with a smile, he shrugged, “there is only one other thing I am hiding from you, but I fear if I were to tell you it, you'd do something brash.” He said, chuckling, “and I do not want you harmed. Again.”

“Just tell me what it is!” Fen'Fael snapped, his blue and white eyes now locking onto Velius. He was beyond furious, and the thought of Velius hiding even more from him, was infuriating.

“If you so wish, but do not say I did not warn you, my little pet.” Velius said, once more chuckling. Despite his obvious amusement, his expression did not waver from its calm poker-face, and he raised a hand to brush Fen'Fael's cheek almost soothingly, “truth is, had it not been for you, your clan would never have been enslaved in the first place.”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened in shock once more as he tried to pull away from the human's touch, but he found himself too afraid to move much at all. Instead he turned his head away from the man's contact, but did not take his gaze from upon him. He asked, cautiously, “what... what are you saying!?”

“My poor little thing. Still so blinded by your love for me, that you still cannot understand.” Velius said soothingly, a look of pity flashed across his eyes, “I am saying that I ordered your small group captured, so that I could get to you.” His words cut into Fen'Fael's heart like a thousand little knives.

Finding himself with no more energy to stand, and his breathing becoming almost impossible, Fen'Fael sunk to his knees. Even Virgarth seemed aghast by this new information. He knew that Velius had owned one of the biggest slave trades in the Imperium. Ironfist had told him that much information, but not that Velius had captured them all, just to get to his brother. Whatever anger he had for Fen'Fael had turned into sympathy.

“So then... everything.... was to make me...” Fen'Fael began, but he could not bring himself to finish his words. He tried to take in deep breaths, but the anxiousness was too much to take.

“Loyal to me. That is correct, yes. Though there were... many complications that I did not plan for. Only you, your brother and Era'falon were suppose to be captured. Your mother was to be left alone, as she was deemed too much of a risk. As for the rest of your clan, they were never meant to be caught, let alone killed. That was... unfortunate. How my rival found them, I do not know, as I never sought them out myself.” Velius explained calmly. He shrugged, then flipped his ponytail back over his shoulder to get it out of the way, “I also did not plan for you to... fall in love with me, either. Not that I am complaining, of course. You really do have such a sweet voice in bed.”

“Stop... please... just... stop...” Fen'Fael sobbed, he could take no more of the human's words, and with each statement spoken, his heart ached more and more. He could feel it shattering inside of him, and he knew that his heart was breaking. Fen'Fael realised that all along, Velius had been able to free most of his clan right from the start. That the only reason he hadn't let them go, was to use them for his own gain. To make Fen'Fael believe that he truly wanted to help the elf. To build that bond of trust between them, and like the fool he was; Fen'Fael had believed him.

Virgarth's eyes widened as he looked between Velius and his twin brother, “you... you what?” he stuttered. His gaze lingered on his twin as he tried to process what the human had said. Did his brother really allow the human to do unspeakable things to him?

A laugh escaped the lips of Velius, and he shook his head slightly at Virgarth, “do not tell me that you had not noticed? The way your brother looks at me? He gave himself fully to me, a long time ago.”

“You... you let him touch you?! On top of everything else?!” Virgarth growled at Fen'Fael. What pity he had gained for his brother, washed away as quickly as it had come. Fen'Fael however, did not argue back. “Creators! You... you've bonded with a shemlen! On top of being enslaved by him! You really are a fool brother! The clan will never take you back now!”

“I know... I'm so... so sorry...” Fen'Fael continued to sob, as his head lowered further. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, as he stayed slumped to the floor.

Sulahn'Mi seemed to feel uncomfortable about the whole discussion, and she shifted on the spot where she stood. Velius then turned to her, his tone more serious now than ever before, “I have planned for Fen'Fael's people to stay with your clan, at least until they reach the south.” He said seriously.

Nodding to the man's words, Sulahn'Mi said, “I'm sure my old clan will be happy to take care of them, at least until they can get their bearings again.” She said softly.

Fen'Fael's eyes lifted up to the two, and with a fearful sound, he asked Velius, “what will happen to them?”

Velius looked to him and offered Fen'Fael a small smile, “despite what you may think of me now, I am going to keep my word. I'll be setting your clan free.”

Surprised, Fen'Fael gave the human a look of confusion, “you... are still going to free them?”

“Naturally. I promised you that I would free them, did I not? True, I was the one to order their enslavement in the first place, but let it never be said that I do not honour my promises. If I make a contract, even a spoken one, then I will always keep my end of the bargain. You kept your word, so it is only fair that I keep mine.” Velius said bending down to his knees so that he could look Fen'Fael in the eyes. He placed a gentle hand on the elf's cheeks which caused the elf to flinch. Velius then allowed a sorrowful expression to linger on his face as he said, “I did warn you, not to trust me, my Amatus.”

Fen'Fael's gaze shifted quickly away from Velius, he could only nod his response to the other man.

“And me?” The female asked, her expression quite serious. She seemed surprised that Velius had used the word Amatus, but spoke nothing of it.

Standing once more, and turning his gaze to Sulahn'Mi, Velius said, “you'll be free to go too, if that is what you still desire. Your clan does not know of what I had you do, so they would likely take you back, if that was what you wanted?”

Sulahn'Mi seemed torn for a moment, before she shook her head, “I could never go back to the clan... I am no longer fit to call myself dalish.” She said faintly.

“You can stay with me, if I have not infuriated you enough already. Though you'll no longer be a slave. I will need someone to take over Ironfist's section, since I now fully own his assets.” Velius chuckled a little, “The only one no longer permitted to leave, is Fen'Fael, really. After all, he promised that he would stay.” Velius said, a smirk lingering on his face. At the mention of his name, and not having his freedom, Fen'Fael shuddered. Part of him had hoped that he would no longer be deemed useful to the human, but apparently that was not the case.

 

*You lied to me!


	56. CH56 - Part of you, shadow of me.

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I’m lying awake I’m still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I’m wondering why I still fight in this life  
‘Cause I’ve lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it’s sad  
It’s so damn sad

 

The days passed slowly for Fen'Fael after finding out the truth about Velius. While he was more or less free to go about the estate as he wished, the guards kept a critical eye on him. The elf was only surprised that he had not been locked up, or restrained somehow. He wondered if that was a sign that Velius was overly confidant he could stop Fen'Fael easily, or that he believed the elf to be so subdued that he wouldn't even try something so brash. Truth was, Fen'Fael had seriously thought about it, but then he remembered the last surviving members of his family were still stuck in the city, and would likely be hurt or killed if Fen'Fael did try and harm the man.

Instead the elf allowed the sorrow to wash over him, like a dark night with no sign of morning. He resigned himself to his old bedroom. He couldn't sleep, hardly ate, and refused to spend any time with Velius at all. Though the human had at least respected his desire to be left alone until it was time to say goodbye to his family.

He began to doze a little, but a knock on the door caused Fen'Fael to jerk himself awake again. He glanced to it out of blood-shot eyes, and growled, “what?!”

“I have some food, if you want it.” Came the voice of Sulahn'Mi. She had visited him several times in the last few days, and although Fen'Fael was mad at her for her involvement in his enslavement, he wondered if she too, had been manipulated by Velius. The thought that such a thing was possible, made him tolerate her company.

“Fine.” He replied coldly, but made no effort to go to the door. As Sulahn'Mi entered with a tray of bread, meat and several kinds of fruit, Fen'Fael heaved a deep sigh. “Are you seriously thinking of taking the job offer?” He asked her. Though she had visited him, he had not said much to her at all until now.

“I... do not know.” She said, hesitating a little. “I am free now, but my debt to the master is not so easily paid off as that. He may have freed me from slavery, but without him, my whole clan and I would be dead.”

“How do you know it wasn't him that threatened them to start with? You know what he did to me...” Fen'Fael said, scratching his arm. It was sore and bleeding from where he had tried to scratch the brand off of his skin; with little success.

“I looked into it... there is no way the master had been involved in the situation. Or at least there is no evidence of it. Besides... it was my fault the clan was put in danger, no one else's.” Sulahn'Mi said, placing the tray on the small bedside table. She gave the other elf a look of pity when she saw the state of his arm, then sat on the bed next to Fen'Fael. She placed a hand upon the arm, and gave him a sorrowful look, “I am... sorry for my part in this whole thing. Had I known...”

Fen'Fael shook his head a little, “would it really have mattered? He would have gotten his way no matter what.” He muttered, and attempted to eat a little.

Sulahn'Mi nodded at the other elf slowly. Still she felt regretful for all that had befallen Fen'Fael. “We... have a lot in common, really” She then said, trying to change the topic into something more friendly. “We're both very brash people, and get into trouble easily.” She said, attempting to smile.

Giving a mumbled response, Fen'Fael nodded once.

Once more giving Fen'Fael a look of pity, Sulahn'Mi rubbed the back of her neck. Fen'Fael noticed a faint, but unmistakable brand of house Adrastos. It was mostly covered by the woman's hair, and her cloak, but there was no question as to what it was. Sulahn'Mi looked away from the man's gaze, then said quietly, “I know it changes nothing... but I think the master does actually like you.”

“I doubt it.” Fen'Fael spat irritably, “that was likely even more lies, to make me obedient.”

Sulahn'Mi shook her head swiftly, “no, that is untrue. He never calls anyone amatus. Ever. Not his wife, nor Vunin'Theneras when he was here.” She said, her gaze lingered on him for a moment before she then continued with, “did you know that amatus is a term used for a person someone loves, or finds dear to them? Velius taught me a little Tevene, and in return I taught him elvish words that Vunin'Theneras had not.”

Fen'Fael wrinkled his nose, “he has a horrific way of showing it then.”

On that, Sulahn'Mi could not argue, and she nodded her head. “I doubt he actually meant to take things so far with you. He rarely takes a lover, because of how dangerous it is to him.”

“Should I be thankful of that?” Fen'Fael snarled, and Sulahn'Mi shook her head.

“Of course not. What he did... is unforgivable.” She said looking to him once again. “I just thought you deserved to know... that maybe...” Sulahn'Mi trailed off.

“I won't ever trust him again... why he wants to keep me around, after everything...” Fen'Fael placed his head into his palm, and held back the tears that threatened to form. “He must know, that I will never be obedient again.”

“At this point, I think it would be wise to continue to obey him... even if only during jobs.” Sulahn'Mi said warily, “I know that is not what you want to hear, but I do not want to think of what he might do, if you turned on him now, and I cannot allow you to harm him, even when our families are safe. I owe him too much to allow that.”

Fen'Fael stiffened with fear, “you... you think he would harm my family? What if I ran away?”

“You know what he is capable of, more so than I. Do you honestly think he would merely let you go?” Sulahn'Mi said placing a hand upon Fen'Fael's own, “like it or not, but you have no real choice but to stay here, and do as he commands of you. Even if you did escape, where would you go? Your family has all but disowned you, even Era'falon now resents you...” She said with a hint of gloominess, “your brother... he told her everything.”

Fen'Fael could not hold back a choked sob. He felt more caged now, than ever before. “I wish I had never been fooled by that man... I wish I had just let Ironfist kill me, I don't want to live like this any more.”

Sulahn'Mi squeezed Fen'Fael's hand lightly, a feeble attempt to comfort the male, “you could...” she began, her tone hesitant, “...you could request your memory to be removed. The master's father... he can do that. It won't change what has happened, but...”

Fen'Fael's eyes widened, “just... forget everything he has done?”

Shifting nervously, Sulahn'Mi said, “it is not a simple thing. You... will forget everything. Who you were, your love for Velius... your family.... nothing would remain in your mind at all. You would still keep your abilities, but your life before will be a distant dream.”

Lowering his head, Fen'Fael's ears drooped sadly, “I do not know...”

“It is something to consider... if it makes it easier to live here... without any sign of freedom.” Sulahn'Mi said softly. “Anyway, today is the day our families leave. The master... he wants to know if you want to go to his father's home, and say goodbye.”

“I want to see them... but...” Fen'Fael said shakily.

“You will regret it if you do not... even if they're angry at you, they still love you.” Sulahn'Mi said softly. She let Fen'Fael's hand go, and stood up, “I know my company means little... but I'll stay with you, when we go, if you would like?”

Fen'Fael looked up to her, his gaze searching her expression. She seemed genuine with her feelings, and he slowly nodded his head. “I'll go... it will be hard to face anyone else on my own, especially the humans and my family.”

Standing up, Fen'Fael hesitated a moment. He then reached out tentatively and took Sulahn'Mi's hand into his own. He was shaking, and she could tell that he was anxious. She offered him a kind smile, then led him out of the room and down to the estates entrance. Velius stood there waiting. He acknowledged the two elves with a nod of his head, and primed the spell upon the door.

Fen'Fael wavered for a moment upon seeing him. He could feel his chest tightening, and his emotions threatened to flow out again. He stilled himself and took in a deep breath before following the man out of the estate. He was somewhat glad that Velius paid him little notice, as he was unsure what he would do, or say to the man. During the carriage ride to Korsan's, Fen'Fael tried not to look at Velius, but no matter how hard he tried to pretend the man was not there; he found himself glaring at him again.

Velius gave Fen'Fael a sidewards glance, his chin was resting in his palm, and he had been looking out of the window for most of the ride. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. A small smile played upon his lips, but he said nothing to the elf. This annoyed Fen'Fael further and he began to growl. “Keep growling, and you will turn into a dog.” Velius said, offhandedly.

“Blight take you.” Fen'Fael grumbled, then turned his attention to the window again.

Velius smirked a little, then shrugged absently. “At least you're talking to me now, even if it is an insult.” He said, and then chuckled a little when he was responded with another glare. Velius then looked to Sulahn'Mi. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs and arms casually, “you haven't seen your family in about a year now, how does it feel?”

“Strange...” Sulahn'Mi said softly. She had not let go of Fen'Fael's hand the entire time, though not by any choice of her own. “It will be nice to see them all... but I am a little nervous too.”

“I can only imagine, but they will be glad to see you.” Velius said with a nod.

“You are sure those people no longer want to kill any of them, right?” Sulahn'Mi asked nervously, “if there's still the danger of being attacked... I'd rather wait a bit longer.”

“There is no chance of them being hurt now. I made sure to smooth things over with the town. Besides, my father won't be travelling that route. They'll be safe with him and his escort, and besides, they'll all be in disguise as slaves. No one will even notice them.” Velius replied calmly, “have you put any more thought into my job offer?” He then asked.

Sulahn'Mi nodded a bit. She glanced to Fen'Fael for a short time before she gave her reply, “I thought about it... and I cannot take the position.”

“A shame, but I understand your worry. I could never promise that you would never enslave more dalish.” Velius glanced at Fen'Fael as he said this and the elf gave a snarl. Velius then continued, “what would you like to do then? You're free to do anything you like.”

“I'll stay with you, regardless.” Sulahn'Mi said and bowed her head to Velius, “while my debt to you maybe finished, I still feel like I owe you too much to leave your side. If you ever need me as an assassin, then I am yours to do with as you please.”

Velius seemed a little surprised by her response, and had expected her to leave with her family, but he was not unhappy about her choice. “Then I will gladly keep you. I'm sure my wife will be equally pleased. She rarely sees anyone with your kind of skill, and your knowledge of herbs and poisons is unrivalled, but from now on, I will pay you.”

Sulahn'Mi nodded her head. She seemed pleased with the outcome. “At any rate, we have arrived at your fathers. It has been a while since I saw him, or this place.” She said fidgeting on her seat.

With a chuckle, Velius smirked at Sulahn'Mi a little, “you missed him that much, did you?”

“Creators, no! His idea of training his slaves was so bad, I thought he was going to kill me!” Sulahn'Mi exclaimed loudly, her eyes widened, “I'll admit that he is handsome, as are you, but there is no way in the beyond, that I would miss him that much!”

At Sulahn'Mi's reaction, Velius laughed a little. Fen'Fael however seemed to become further depressed and Sulahn'Mi realised she had touched a very sore spot with her words. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, and remained silent as they drove up to the door to Korsan's estate.


	57. CH57 - Part of you, shadow of me.

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I’m lying awake I’m still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I’m wondering why I still fight in this life  
‘Cause I’ve lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it’s sad  
It’s so damn sad

 

The meeting between Fen'Fael and the last of his clan was awkward, but it was as Sulahn'Mi had said; they still loved him, even though he had been foolish enough to trust in Velius. Keeper Belassan gave the youngest twin a mournful look as he stood in front of her, his gaze was downcast. She hesitated a moment, and then said quietly, “please rethink staying here.”

“If I go... there is no telling what he might do to find and capture me again.” Fen'Fael said weakly, “I have to stay, if only to keep him away from you... please do not cause any trouble over this.”

“You don't still love him, do you brother?” Virgarth asked, his tone irritable and Fen'Fael shook his head in response. He couldn't say that he still had feelings for Velius, but he couldn't say he didn't either. He hated the man for what he did, but at the same time, feelings of love could not simply vanish. However, Fen'Fael's response was enough for Virgarth. “Good... do not forget what he has done to us... less you fall into the same trap again.” Virgarth said, with a frown. He knew it was useless to try and change Fen'Fael's mind, and so he did not bother to attempt it.

Era'falon seemed hesitant at first, but she finally gave Fen'Fael a hug, and said her goodbyes. When she had found out that Velius had planned for them to be captured, it had devastated her, but she knew Fen'Fael suffered more than any of them. She was sad to see Fen'Fael had chosen to stay behind, even after all that had happened, but she did not protest either. She knew he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant giving up his chance at freedom.

“I'll miss you all...” Fen'Fael managed to say, as he looked to his family and Era'falon with a look of fondness. “Please take care of yourselves, and don't get caught again, alright?” He said, trying to sound cheerful. Dark looks from his family, made Fen'Fael aware that someone was coming up behind him, but he dared not to look.

Firm hands were placed on Fen'Fael's shoulders, and he easily recognised them. Velius spoke his words carefully, but they were directed to the family before him, and not to Fen'Fael at all, “ar lasa mala revas. Dareth shiral.”

The three gave Velius another dark look, and Fen'Fael stiffened noticeably under the human's touch. They showed clearly on their expressions that they were unhappy Fen'Fael was remaining with him, but they voiced none of this, for fear of upsetting the human. Velius allowed Fen'Fael one last goodbye before he sent them off to join Korsan and the rest of his people.

Sulahn'Mi's clan was not particularly large either, and it consisted of no more than ten elves. Their Keeper was a boy, not much older than Fen'Fael. Their last Keeper had sadly died during the skirmish with the town that she had mentioned previously, and Sulahn'Mi had told Fen'Fael that the boy was inexperienced, but they had little choice but to give him the position, as the Keeper had not chosen a First, and being unable to travel, meant they could not get another mage from a different clan. There was also Sulahn'Mi's siblings, an older brother and younger sister. Sulahn'Mi made no mention of parents, and Fen'Fael had wondered what happened to them, but dared not to ask, as he feared it would be a touchy subject. The rest of the clan was unrelated, but they seemed as close as any family could be.

Fen'Fael and Sulahn'Mi watched their families go, and the two both seemed to force their smiles. He glanced to her, and softly said, “you could still go with them, if you wanted?”

“No... if they knew what I have become... they would never take me back. I am worse of a traitor to The People, than you are. I was a willing one, while you were tricked.” Sulahn'Mi replied to Fen'Fael. “I could never pretend that I am one of them, no more than you could. This life has changed us, for better or worse.”

Fen'Fael nodded slightly. He hadn't wanted to admit to it, but she was right. Neither of them could pretend to be unchanged from their experiences under human rule. Fen'Fael wondered what would happen to him now, since he had no choice but to stay here. He wasn't even a free man, but still a slave for Velius to use as he pleased. The idea that there was no escape, made him nervous, and he once more thought of Sulahn'Mi's words to have his memories removed. It would have to wait until Korsan returned from his trip down south, but that meant he could consider it properly without any rash choices.

“Well then,” Velius said while rejoining the two elves, after speaking with one of the servants that lived in his father's estate. “Are you both ready to return home?”

Sulahn'Mi nodded her head lightly, and made her way to the waiting carriage, but Fen'Fael's gaze did not leave the faint silhouette's of his family. He held a look of longing to leave with them, and did not answer Velius at all for the moment.

The human gave a slight sigh, and placed his hands on Fen'Fael's shoulders again. “If you continue to work for me, then maybe I'll try and find them again, once my rival is removed... not to capture them, but so you can visit them.”

Fen'Fael's body stiffened at the touch, he wrinkled his nose, and then said with a tired tone, “do I really have that choice? If I work for you willingly or not, I'm still a slave here.”

Velius sighed a little, but he had expected such a response from the elf. “Slave or no, I really do care about you. Even if it does not seem like it right now, but I will not force you into obedience, and I never will.”

“You have the power to make me do anything you want, you don't need me to be obedient.” Fen'Fael said in anger, “your bloodmagic ensures anyone will do as you say, willingly or not. Just like you did with Vunin'Theneras.”

Velius' lips thinned in annoyance. He turned Fen'Fael to face him, and held the elf's chin up to make their eyes meet, “Vunin's case was different, and have I ever done the same to you? If I wanted to force you into doing anything, I would have done so already. Hate me for what I did, but do not accuse me of things I have not even done.”

Fen'Fael looked aside, he tried hard not to look at Velius at all. “You haven't ever forced me into anything, no....” He said weakly, “but after what you did, I will never be loyal to you again, so what makes you think I'll protect you now? You cannot just keep me locked up in your home forever...”

Frowning deeply, Velius sighed again, “no, I cannot expect you to stay locked up either. I could do such a thing, but it wouldn't fix anything at all between us.”

Pulling his head out of Velius' grip, Fen'Fael gave a look of arrogance to the human, and with a snarly tone he said, “there is nothing to fix, you'd have to wipe my mind, for me to trust you ever again.”

Frowning further, Velius lowered his hands to the elf's upper arms, and with a concerned tone Velius said, “is that what you want me to do? I can have it arranged, certainly, but I would rather your forgiveness, than erase the man you are.”

“What does it matter to you?” Fen'Fael scoffed, “I'll never forgive you, so do whatever you want. It's not like you actually care about me at all. I was just a pawn for you to use.”

Velius sighed heavily, and began to move away from Fen'Fael. “That may have been true at the start, but I really do care about you, my amatus, even if you do not believe me.” Velius motioned for Fen'Fael to follow him, and he glanced to the elf with a look of pity.

“If you care about me, then why won't you let me go free too? You have the power to do that!” Fen'Fael said, his eyes wide with desperation, “even if I could never be a dalish elf again, I would still be able to live freely.”

“I cannot set you free, even if I wished it. My rival already knows of you, and will likely want to hurt you. Your family is safe, as he thinks they are all dead by now, but you are a different matter entirely. He will use you, to get to me. You are safer here.” Velius said with a shrug of his shoulders. “If you cannot grant me forgiveness, then at least understand that much.”

“Fine.” Fen'Fael muttered as he began to storm ahead of Velius, “but I want to be treated with respect, and no more lies, or hiding things from me. I won't say I'll ever forgive you, or like you ever again, but I'll behave myself. I won't promise anything else.”

“That is fair enough, and more than I can expect from you, giving the situation.” Velius said, offering the elf a soft and almost kind smile. “And I promise to not use tricks to make you trust me again.”

“And no more enslaving my family!” Fen'Fael told Velius with a scornful tone, “I'd like to demand you to stop enslaving people in general... but that's not going to happen, is it?”

“No, not anytime soon... but I can promise not to enslave your family again. I doubt they would last long under human rule once more, and you would certainly murder me, if I tried.” Velius replied softly, as he followed the elf closely behind.

Fen'Fael gave the human a dark look, as he glanced behind him, his nose wrinkled in anger. He slowed down as the two reached the carriage, and harshly said, “you can be certain of that. Even if I ended up dead, it would be worth it, to make sure you suffer.”

“Are you two done arguing?” Sulahn'Mi asked as she popped her head out of the carriage.

“For now.” Fen'Fael replied coldly, and he made a move to get into the carriage, however a firm hand stopped him, and he glanced back to look at Velius with a confused, but angry expression.

“Amatus,” Velius said, his tone soft. “Please understand me when I say that I am truly sorry for what I have done to hurt you. I'll do what I can to make your stay with me, as pleasant as possible. I know it shall never make up for what I have done, but I truly want you to be happy, even if removing your memories is seriously something you want, it can be done. I shall not like it, but I will accept it.”

Fen'Fael gave no response to Velius, as he looked away from the man. He was unsure what he wanted right now, and merely wished to get back to the mansion quickly so that he could be left alone again.

 

*Ar lasa mala revas - I give you your freedom.  
*Dareth shiral - Safe journey.


	58. CH58 - Part of you, shadow of me.

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I’m lying awake I’m still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I’m wondering why I still fight in this life  
‘Cause I’ve lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it’s sad  
It’s so damn sad

 

Several months past while Fen'Fael remained trapped in the estate, and he became more, and more depressed with each passing day. Being stuck inside, had not helped improve his mood, but knowing that he was one of the last members of his clan alive, and with the memory of his master's involvement, he had not been able to improve his mental state at all. On one occasion, Fen'Fael had gotten so angry at Velius, that he had hurt him. It had mostly been an accident, as he had not meant to lash out at the man as hard as he did, but it had still hurt the man even so. It had not been a serious injury, but it had been enough to startle both the human, and the elf. After all, despite the emotional betrayal he had felt, Fen'Fael had still loved the human.

He had wept after the accident, and did his best to patch Velius up with a bandage. During this moment, Fen'Fael had requested the human to erase his memory. He simply could not take any more of his mixed feelings of love, and hate for the man, and had said that either his memory was removed, or he would end up hurting the human again, or want to end his own life. The human had not been happy about the choice, but begrudgingly, he accepted the request. Velius notified his father as soon as he returned from the south, and after the magic had been used to erase his memories, Fen'Fael seemed more at peace than ever before.

“How are you feeling today, Fael?” Velius asked the elven man as Fael looked around the estate with an innocent astonishment. Velius had decided to keep the elven name that had been given to Fael at birth, as he had wanted the man to keep as much of his past as possible, even if there was no memory of it.

“I am fine, thank you master Adrastos.” Fael said as he stayed near the human, his eyes wandered everywhere, but there was no sign of fear, or pain in his eyes. He almost knocked into several things as he followed the human around. He seemed a little unsure of himself, and being only able to see in one eye had caused him some discomfort. Korsan had told his son, that the elf's abilities were still there, but he would need to relearn many things. Including the ability to focus his attention with only one working eye. They had stayed in Korsan's estate for a few weeks after, to keep an eye on Fael's psyche, but any training was put on hold until the elf was more stable.

Velius nodded his head. Now and then he gave the elf a look of pity, and a sorrowful gaze washed over him. Fael seemed confused by his masters expressions, but he did not question the man at all. He had been worried at first, when he could not remember his life before seeing Velius for the first time, but Velius had told him that no matter what happened, he would take very good care of Fael from now on.

Sitting down at his personal study, Velius sighed heavily and watched the elf for some time. Fael seemed like a completely different person, now that he had no memory of ever being a dalish elf, or of his time in the estate before. He was softly spoken, easily made to do even the smallest of tasks, and he certainly did not insult anyone either. Velius couldn't say he liked the changes, but it had not been his choice. There were little things that Fael did, that reminded Velius of the old man the elf had been; such as his nose wrinkling whenever he was angry, or the drooping of his ears when he was sad, but for the most part, Fael was not the same man. Much was to be expected.

For a moment, Fael seemed confused, and he glanced around the room. “Master Adrastos?” Fael spoke cautiously, as if puzzled over something suddenly.

“Yes?” Velius replied calmly.

“Who am I? Why am I here? What is it that I am seeking, in this strange place, day after day....” Fael paused, glancing down with a look of sorrow, “I thought I knew a moment ago, but I've forgotten.”

Velius gave another of his pitiful looks to the elf, but he said softly, “Fael, you are searching for your family, if you are not the last.” This had not been the first time in which the elf seemed to struggle with his memory, but so far he had not remembered anything at all, and Korsan had told Velius that this sort of thing was normal. Even so, Korsan had been firm in his words when he had told his son that he must not remind the elf of his past, less he risk bringing back all the painful memories, and causing the elf more distress than he could possibly take, and so a small lie had been told to Fael, if only to give him some kind of response.

The elf's ears drooped down as he nodded his head, “I wish... I wish I could remember it myself.” Fael said, shifting awkwardly, “I keep having strange dreams... but they are hazy, like being stuck in a thick fog.”

Unsure if he should probe the elf or not, Velius offered a sad smile, “do not worry yourself, Fael. You need only to think of me, and recovering from your accident.”

“But... but I can't remember... who I was, and I'm afraid. In my dreams, I think I was someone strange, different from the people in the city... and there are unfamiliar things. Faces and places both.” Fael continued, he seemed uneasy, almost as if he were ready to cry.

Velius stood up from his chair and moved over to stand by the elf. He placed gentle hands either side of the elf's arms, and pulled Fael closer. He embraced Fael warmly, and stroke the elf's head soothingly, “it was just a bad dream, that is all.”

Fael seemed hesitant to accept the embrace from Velius, and he merely stood there and waited patiently for it to be over. He was unsure why the human always seemed to want to hold him, but since it seemed to please the man, the elf could not say no. Still, the elf noticed how the human seemed to be the only one to be so openly affectionate towards him, and at first Fael wondered if it was just how the human was, but he soon noticed that Velius was not so open in his feelings to anyone else.

Despite the obvious affection towards Fael, the human man had not yet made any further advances on the elf. Velius had decided against the action, for fear of scaring the elf too much, and instead continued his love for Fael from a short distance. Though he did not hide it from Fael, he also did not come right out and say it either. He wanted the other man to come to his own conclusion, and if Fael fell for him or not, was a choice Velius believed should be made by Fael himself.

“I suppose so...” Fael said hesitantly. He waited for Velius to release him, and then rubbed his blind eye that seemed to be irritating him. “As soon as I wake, I forget what they looked like, or if they had names at all. They speak words that sound so familiar, but I cannot understand... I just wish I could remember.”

“Your memories may never return to you, Fael. However, as I said, I shall look after you from now on, and if your memories do return... then we will deal with it when that time comes.” Velius said soothingly, “for now, why don't you rest? My bed is yours to use while I work, if you are tired from today?”

Fael rubbed his arm nervously, “I could never make use of your bed, master Adrastos... that is not something a slave should do...”

“Hmm... I see....” Velius said, another sorrowful look washed over his expression, and he appeared almost heartbroken. Fael was unsure how to respond to the emotions that Velius seemed to showcase. He didn't understand why his master was so kind to him, but at the same time, he always looked so sad. Yet Velius never ordered him around, and always seemed to be so kind and nurturing.

“Master Adrastos?” Fael spoke again, “why do you treat me so differently to the other slaves? I'm not sure I understand. We only met when I woke up after the accident.... right?” He asked with confusion.

Velius smiled sadly, and shook his head, “we... were friendly once, long ago, but honestly, do not worry about me. I just want you to feel at home here, so please make my home your own.”

Fael nodded slowly, even though he did not really understand the whole situation with Velius and himself. Slowly he allowed himself to at least sit on the floor, his back against the wall. For a while he watched Velius as the man worked, before distracting himself with his own thoughts.

He wondered if Velius and he had been lovers, with the way the human touched him so openly. Then there was the way in which the human held him, it was gentle and kind, as if caressing a treasured lover. The human never touched Fael in places that would be deemed inappropriate, and he never did anything that Fael was unhappy with. He rarely ordered Fael to do any work that a slave might be tasked with, and Fael had been given permission to use the gardens as he desired, weather permitted. Fael wondered if he had been in love with Velius himself, but whenever he tried to remember anything, his heart hurt deeply.

Soon, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Fael became less worried about his lack of memories, and soon forgot them completely. He had once more began to train with the old magic, and while he was curious how he was able to use such spells, Fael felt a sense of pride at his accomplishments. His eyesight still proved a strain, but even this was becoming something Fael could overcome with training.

There had so far been no sign of Velius' rival, or any of his people, but Velius knew that it would be some time before the man would send another to try and ruin, or even kill him. Velius had made sure to keep more guards posted about the estate, and within each business he owned, just to be on the safe side.

Vunin'Theneras would sometimes have scrolls sent in secret to Velius, but his messages were mostly telling Velius what he had expected from the start; the rival was nervous. With the loss of Ironfist, and his sudden disappearance, it was not hard to guess that they were waiting and watching Velius closely for any signs that he had something to do with it, or was planning his next move.

Sulahn'Mi had not fussed over Fael much whenever they met. She had been in the room when Velius had been hurt by the other man, and had understood the situation completely. She had not stayed in the estate much longer after that, and had gone to work in the city for someone unrelated to Velius. Though this was merely a cover for her. Her true work was spying on people, sometimes it was as simple as listening in on their conversations while in the shop she now worked in. Other times it was more dangerous, and she would have to sneak into a person's home. Even as a talented assassin, such work was always risky, should someone find her, and link her to Velius. Still, she was more content doing this, than she ever was during her time enslaving people.

Velda visited Velius more often lately, and was now heavily pregnant with his child. She irritated him a little less now that she was no longer being pressured into having an heir, but there were still times, when he would become stressed just by her being so close to him. She seemed shocked when Velius explained to her about Fael's choice, and upon seeing him, she had still been surprised. She worried about her husband, and how he seemed to be dealing with everything, but knew that it was likely the best possible choice that could have happened to the two. She understood how her husband must feel, with the loss of a loved one's self, but she encouraged him to make new, better memories.

The relationship between Fael and Velius began to deepen, but there had been no sign of love from the elf as of yet. Still, there were times when he was caught absently watching Velius, and became a little embarrassed when it was pointed out by the human. Velius was sure that if given enough time, Fael would surely fall in love with him once again. There was no rush to explore that possibility, and he was determined to allow the elf enough time to find his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within Temptation - Angels:
> 
> Sparkling angel  
> I believed  
> You were my saviour  
> In my time of need
> 
> Blinded by faith  
> I couldn't hear  
> All the whispers  
> The warnings so clear
> 
> I see the angels  
> I'll lead them to your door  
> There's no escape now  
> No mercy no more
> 
> No remorse 'cause I still remember  
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> You took my heart  
> Deceived me right from the start  
> You showed me dreams  
> I wished they would turn into real  
> You broke the promise  
> And made me realise  
> It was all just a lie
> 
> Sparkling angel  
> I couldn't see  
> Your dark intentions  
> Your feelings for me
> 
> Fallen angel  
> Tell me "why?"  
> What is the reason?  
> The thorn in your eye
> 
> I see the angels  
> I'll lead them to your door  
> There's no escape now  
> No mercy no more
> 
> No remorse 'cause I still remember  
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> Could have been forever  
> Now we have reached the end
> 
> This world may have failed you  
> It doesn't give you reason why  
> You could have chosen  
> A different path of life
> 
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> You took my heart  
> Deceived me right from the start  
> You showed me dreams  
> I wished they would turn into real  
> You broke the promise  
> And made me realise  
> It was all just a lie
> 
> Could have been forever  
> Now we have reached the end
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> And so, we have reached the end of this tale, though there will likely be a squeal to this story sometime in the future.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed it, even though it is certainly not the normal when it comes to Dragon Age Fanfictions, but it was a huge learning curve for me, and a fun experience. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> See you all soon!  
> Yukiro.
> 
> PS: List of songs in order:  
> Dalish poem for the dead  
> Evanescence: Whisper  
> Within Temptation: The Heart of Everything  
> Creed: Don't Stop Dancing  
> Regina Spektor: While My Guitar Gently Weeps  
> Within Temptation: What Have You Done  
> Phil Collins: True Colours  
> Loreena McKennitt: Never Ending Road  
> Breaking Benjamin: What Lies Beneath  
> Within Temptation: Shot In The Dark


End file.
